New Beginnings
by leogirl321
Summary: Misaki has lost everyone and everything, she now begins her new life in Konoha. Will she find friendship? Will she find love? Will she be able to keep pace with her new life? Why am I asking you these questions? Read to find out! GaaraXOCXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Leo: Hey people! Yes, I've started a new story. This idea has been bugging me for awhile so I decided to write it! So, Naruto you will have the honor of doing the first disclaimer! :D**

**Naruto: Okay! Leo does not own Naruto; although, she did ask for it on Christmas. Her parents, sadly, declined…**

**A New Beginning**

**Third Person's POV**

"Finally! I made it!" a navy-haired girl in a gray cloak stopped in front of the Konoha gates. She grinned enthusiastically running towards the gates.

"Please state your name, age, purpose, rank, and association M'am," a guard stopped the girl.

"Oh, yeah. Right. My name is Tsukimoto Misaki, I am 12 years old, my purpose here is to live in Konoha, I am a shinobi student and my association is to the Angel Village." the girl said proudly setting her hands on her hips in a heroic pose that sadly did not work on a girl who happened to be 5'2".

"Ah, you don't seem like much of a threat. Okay, you're free to enter Konoha." The guard wrote her name on the clipboard and smiled inwardly laughing at her ridiculous pose.

Misaki grinned walking pass him, "Thanks, mister! I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy it here in Konoha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo: Choji! Get in here and say the disclaimer –hands Choji script-**

**Choji: If Leo owned Naruto Choji wouldn't be fat and….**

**Leo: You okay Choji?**

**Choji: I'M NOT FAT! I'm big-boned! –chases Leo-**

**Leo: QUICK START THE STORY!**

**Third Person's POV**

"Hey kid get back here! You'll pay for this!" Misaki turned to see at least 12 ninja chasing a blonde boy through the streets of Konoha. The boy had on goggles and carried a bucket of paint. He had whisker-like marks on his cheeks and a simple swirl t-shirt and ninja pants.

"As if! Believe it!" the boy shouted running even faster.

**BAM**

The yellow-haired girl smacked into her knocking her to the ground, "Oh man! Sorry!" he said before picking himself up and continuing running away from the ninja. Misaki looked back, puzzled at the boy who had bumped into her. She looked at the ninja coming her way; she rolled out of the way before they could trample her to death. She got up, deciding to ignore this strange incident.

"What a weird village…" she thought to herself before continuing on her way to the Hokage's Tower. "Whatever, I'll probably never meet up with that guy ever again…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo: Back again, I lured Choji away with BBQ! W00T!  
**

**Misaki: You get in way too much trouble for your own good –sweat drop-  
**

**Misaki: Whatever, Leo doesn't own Naruto she only has two shish kabob sticks, a penny, and some lint. Donations will not be accepted because she's that stubborn. =_=**

**Leo: …Commencing story…**

**Third Person's POV**

After a long trek through Konoha she arrived at a big tower in the center of the town.

"YES! I made it here WITHOUT getting lost!" Misaki yelled triumphantly at her accomplishment. She then proceeded to walk proudly into the building, head held high.

_A few minutes later_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Enter." The Hokage sat at his desk hands intertwined. Misaki stepped into his room.

"Uh, ohayo…I'm Tsukimoto Misaki. I came to Konoha ask you a favor." Misaki fidgeted suddenly nervous.

"Go on." The Hokage said with a stern look.

"Uh, yeah. I am here to get permission to live in Konoha for a while." Misaki said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"It depends. What is your name? What is your age? Who are you associated with? Why do you want to live in Konoha? And are you a ninja? If so, what is your rank?" the Hokage fired questions at her one after the other.

Misaki blinked at the questions but quickly answered, "I am Tsukimoto Misaki, 12 years old. I am from the Angel Village. I kind of came across Konoha by accident but I need a place to stay. I am currently still undergoing training in the ninja academy there, so no I am not officially a ninja, yet."

The Hokage eyed her suspiciously. But decided by the innocent smile that was on her face and the slightly relaxed pose she took on, she couldn't be an experienced ninja and she couldn't possibly be a spy at her age, she was young enough to still be in the academy.

"Okay then, you can stay here for as long as you want…under one condition." he leaned back and smiled kindly.

"What would that be Hokage-sama?" Misaki stiffened visibly.

"You are to continue your training here at the ninja academy and swear loyalty to me if you want to stay here permanently."

Misaki went through the pros and cons for this decision in her head.

'_Pros. I don't have to keep traveling, I can make some money off the missions I might do, I can continue my training, and I can have some contact with other kids. Cons…there really aren't any cons are there?. Actually, this is a pretty good offer!'_

"Okay I'll stay. And I pledge my loyalty to you." Misaki said carefully, putting her hand on her heart and bowing.

"Okay then." the Hokage said with a warm, cheery smile. "Welcome to Konoha!"

Misaki smiled back at the old leader, "Thanks, old man!" Misaki said with a light smirk.

The Hokage ignored the rude remark, "You are to live with a boy named Naruto, who I'm sure you'll meet at the academy, I suspect you two will become great friends. Also, I'm sure you can find the ninja academy on your own, eventually."

Misaki smiled at the old man. She walked out of his office with a huge stupid-looking grin on her face, "And the Great Misaki Tsukimoto makes her entrance!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo: Thirty cents is too a lot!**

**Sasuke: Nuh-uh.**

**Leo: Yuh-huh!**

**Sasuke: Nuh-uh.**

**Leo: Yuh-huh!**

**Sasuke: Nuh-uh.**

**Leo: You're just jealous 'cuz you're not as rich as me!**

**Sasuke: =_= Who would be jealous of you.**

**Leo: Shut up! –tackles Sasuke-**

**Misaki: -sigh- Such an idiot…Leo doesn't own Naruto as you can see. Commencing story.**

**New Beginnings**

BANG! 

"I'm here!" Misaki said breathlessly, bursting through the doors to Iruka's class. Most of the students turned around and stared at the person who had interrupted the class.. Iruka smiled.

"Oh yes! Students, I forgot to mention that we have a new student today," he smiled "please come to the front of the class."

Misaki walked confidently down the aisle and stood in front of the class with a big smile on her face.

Iruka said, "Introduce your self."

"It's nice to meet everyone! My name is Tsukimoto Misaki! I am new to Konoha. I came from the Angel Village. I like training, traveling, eating, talking and a bunch of other things. I dislike people who kill other people on a whim, learning at academies (Iruka twitched at this) and I hate criminals of any kind…" Misaki pondered for a short moment "I guess I don't hate much more than that. My dreams for the future are …umm it's kind of a thing I'd like to keep to my self." Misaki smile faltered for a moment before it came back full force. "My hobbies are training, traveling, playing pranks, pissing people off and other things. Any questions?" Misaki eyes flitted across the room quickly.

BAM!

"We've brought Naruto, Iruka." A random ninja hair dropped a familiar-looking blonde boy on the floor in front of the class.

"NARUTO!" Iruka said a vein pulsing in his temple. Naruto looked up fearfully.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" he said putting up an innocent act. He gave him the slight pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto must you always cause trouble?" Iruka scowled down at him. Naruto dropped the act and turned rude again.

"Whatever…" he said. His eyes flicked to Misaki and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes; he looked away.

"Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times!" Iruka yelled pointing at Naruto with a scowl, "This isn't the time to be causing trouble! Idiot!"

"Whatever…" Naruto repeated boredly. Iruka's eyes seemed to have a dark scary shadow cast over them, he smiled evilly.

'_I think he's snapped…'_

"Time for a 'Bunshin no Jutsu' test! Everybody line up!" Iruka yelled at the class.

"WHAT?" they yelled back.

"Transform **PERFECTLY** into me!" Iruka raged.

_A few minutes later_

POOF!

Another academy student transformed into Iruka; Misaki noticed everyone was doing well.

'_Maybe Konoha's shinobi aren't so bad…'_

"Okay, good. Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called out Naruto's name; almost immediately some of the ninjas starting mumbling under their breath.

"This is your entirely your fault, Naruto." One of the boys mumbled angrily on his way to the back of the line. Misaki glared at him already disliking him. As he passed her she stuck her foot out successfully tripping him. He sat up glaring as some of the students laughed.

"What's your problem?" he spat angrily.

Misaki shot him a fake smile, _"Lay off."_

"Wha-" he started.

"You heard me." He just glared and sauntered back to the end of the line.

Misaki looked forward meeting Naruto's eyes. He blushed and quickly turned around. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

'_Man… this sucks...'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, here we go!" Naruto said "HENGE!"

Misaki grinned widely as Naruto transformed into a naked girl with clouds covering her private parts.

'_I'm impressed'_ Misaki thought. She watched as Iruka's jaw dropped and he got a nosebleed that sent him flying across the room. Misaki tried to swallow her giggles but failed miserably going into full out laugh mode. Naruto smiled proud at her after henging back.

"I call this one 'Sexy no Jutsu'" Naruto said proudly.

Iruka's head seemed to grow bigger than his body as he yelled at Naruto, "YOU MORON! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!"

_After school_

**Misaki's POV**

"I won't let you go home until everything is as it was before." Iruka said sternly with his arms crossed.

Naruto answered, "Like I care, it's not like I have anyone to go home to."

I took this as my chance to come into the clearing, "Hi! Naruto was it? I am new to Konoha, you kinda missed my introduction. I'm Tsukimoto Misaki. I'm going to be living in your apartment from now on. Iruka-sensei is it okay if I stay here with Naruto?"

"Oh, okay. Misaki you can stay here… but why didn't you go home after school?" Misaki rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I kind of don't know where Naruto lives and I...just wanted to be his friend, I guess. Since I don't know many other people here, except you Iruka…and no offense but you're kinda too old to be my friend." Misaki said bluntly.

"Well… okay then." Iruka sweat dropped at her insult.

"Wait you want to be my friend?" Naruto seemed to be confused. Misaki nodded her confirmation.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei can she, stay?"

"Sure... But no goofing off. And Misaki don't help him clean." Misaki nodded and sat down anyway. Iruka continued his conversation with Naruto. "Oh… and Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto said rudely.

"…If everything is all cleaned up here…I'll take you and Misaki out to Ichiraku Ramen tonight." Iruka said sheepishly.

Naruto immediately perked up, "OK! I'LL WORK AS HARD AS I CAN!"

_A few minutes later_

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Huh…?" Naruto said in between slurps of ramen.

"Why did you do that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokages are?" Iruka asked sternly.

"Of course I know!" Naruto said indignantly, "Those who get the Hokage title... are the strongest shinobi of this village, right? And among them is the 4th Hokage, a hero who saved the village from a fox demon."

"Then why?" Iruka asked confused.

"Well one day I'm going to get the Hokage title… and then I will surpass all the previous Hokage! And then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"I'm sure you'll make that dream come true Naruto. I believe in you." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" he replied with a huge grin. He turned back to Iruka "…Uhm Iruka-sensei I have a little request." Naruto said sweetly.

"What? You want a second cup of ramen?" Iruka asked.

"No…can I borrow you're forehead protector? " Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Oh this? Nope, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow." Iruka laughed.

_The next day_

"To graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin no Jutsu', when you're called come to the next room." Iruka said strictly.

'_Oh no! Not that one! That's my worst skill!'_ Naruto hyperventilated. _'But I'll do it! Just watch this!'_ Naruto used his charka to make a pathetic clone that looked faded and dead.

"!" Naruto started sweating; Iruka looked kinda angry.

"FAIL!" he said sternly. Naruto did a face palm.

"Iruka…" a white-haired examiner said "This is his third time, and he did create a clone we could let him pass…" he said. Naruto perked up hopefully.

"No way Mizuki! All the others created two clones. And Naruto only created one clone, and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass!" Iruka said. Naruto hung his head slinking out of the room.

_After school_

"Great job! That's my son!"

"Now you're a man!"

"I'm so proud of you. I'm going to make your favorite dinner tonight!"

Naruto sat on a swing away from the parents in the shade, listening dejectedly as they praised their children on passing. Next to him sat Misaki who had also failed albeit on purpose and was trying to comfort him.

"Hey that kid…"

"Yeah that's 'the kid' and he's also the one who failed."

"Well that's a good thing he shouldn't become a shinobi." A mother said haughtily. "Since he is…"

"Shh… we're not supposed to talk about that." the other mother interrupted. "…But who's that girl with him?"

"I heard she's new to Konoha. I heard she failed the exam too. Looks like she already befriended that kid."

"Naruto-kun don't listen to them. You're not anything they say you are." Misaki gave Naruto a hug which surprised him he smiled an appreciating smile.

"Thanks Misaki-chan." Naruto blushed, "But you do know they're talking about you too, right? He said looking down, "It's because you're hanging out with me."

Misaki sat up straight, "I don't care. Just don't let them get to you Naruto-kun. If you act all sad like that they'll only do it more." Misaki said.

"Naruto-san can I see you for a moment? Misaki-san you can come too." It was the white-haired chuunin they saw during the exam. Misaki and Naruto were confused but they both got up and followed him.

Once they arrived Mizuki turned around and looked them squarely in the eyes.

"Okay, I'm about to tell you two a special secret. You promise you won't tell anyone?" Mizuki paused as they hesitantly nodded yes. "Okay if you can get the scroll of the forbidden seal from the Hokage's tower tonight and master a jutsu, then I will allow you to pass the exams, okay?"

"HECK YEAH!" Naruto said loudly and excitedly. Misaki held back hesitated for a moment.

'_I wonder if this is okay…? I did just come to Konoha after all…'_

Mizuki looked at her expectantly, Misaki finally gave in, "…Okay…"

_Late at night_

"What do you two think you're doing in my house at this hour?" the Hokage asked Naruto and I as we tried to sneak out of the tower with the scroll. Quickly I looked at Naruto wondering what to do.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto did his jutsu. The Hokage was sent flying across the room with a furious he then fell unconscious from blood loss. I sweat dropped.

'_This old man is weak…'_

"C'mon Misaki let's go!" Naruto pulled me onto his back and jumped out the window. I blushed at the close contact; I shook my head and composed myself. I knew I couldn't complain since I hadn't done any jumping like this in awhile.

'_If I did this myself I probably would fall to my death. I knew I should train more…' _I sweat dropped at my laziness, _'…When did I get this lazy…?'_

Finally the pair landed in a forest I took the scroll off my back and unrolled it for us to see. There were a list of jutsu and instructions on how to do them.

"Let's see, the first jutsu is Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)? What the…! Why does it start with the thing I'm bad at?"

_12 hours later_

_Huff huff puff huff puff puff_

"Misaki…think I mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto sat down tiredly.

"Great! I think I mastered the Chikyuu Strangle Jutsu (Earth Strangle Jutsu)." Misaki said also exhausted. Naruto nodded. Suddenly, he seemed to be surprised. Misaki raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"…I found you." A familiar voice said from behind her. Misaki turned around startled. She succeeded but it was only Iruka.

"Hey we found the nosebleeder!" Naruto exclaimed happily, pointing at Iruka.

Iruka twitched, "**BAKA! **I found you!

"Hehe…you found me…I've only learned one thing though…"

"Hey!" Iruka said "You look all beaten up, what were you doing here?"

"Never mind that! Misaki and I are going to perform some incredible jutsu! If I do it…let me graduate!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka was shocked.

'_So…he was practicing here? Enough to damage his body…'_

"Naruto, Misaki?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at him. "Where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh that? Mizuki-sensei told us about it. And about this place too." Misaki looked at him explaining the scroll. "He also said if we showed you these skills, we'd definitely graduate!"

'_Mizuki…?' _Iruka thought.

**WHOOSH!**

Iruka swiftly dodged the kunais coming towards him. I quickly stepped out of the way so I wouldn't be hit by them. The kunais lodged themselves into the warehouse

"Nice job finding the moron." Mizuki smirked, standing in a tree.

'_I see…so that's what's going on.' _Iruka thought.

"Misaki, give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled at Misaki.

"Misaki! Whatever happens…don't give him the scroll!" Iruka said harshly to Misaki. "That's a dangerous scroll that has ninjutsu written inside it! Mizuki used you guys to get his hands on it!"

"Naruto, Misaki…there's no point in you kids having it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said coolly.

"NO! DON'T!"Iruka protested.

"12 years ago…you know about the fox demon being sealed, right? Since that day… a special rule was created for this village." Mizuki said evilly.

"…A rule?" Naruto asked.

"But…this rule was never meant to be told to you." Mizuki continued. "The rule that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that Naruto is the nine-tailed demon fox." Mizuki glared hatefully at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said shocked. "What do you mean?" Naruto attempted to back away falling to the ground in the process.

'_It means that I'm the nine tailed demon fox…that killed Iruka's parent…and destroyed the village…'_ Naruto listened as the thought replayed over and over in his mind.

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and-"

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled desperately

"-you have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki finished, "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka is the same! He also hates you!" Mizuki finished.

Naruto stood up demonic, fat hot tears rolled down his cheeks. I frowned not sure what to do about this situation, "Naruto…"

"Nobody will ever love you!" Mizuki went on. "That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki continued. He took the huge shuriken off his back and whipped it at Naruto.

Naruto fell to the ground staring at the shuriken coming towards him at a rapid pace. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow, nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that Iruka was kneeling over him and had taken the blow that was meant for him.

"Why…?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"My…my parents…after they died there was nobody to compliment or acknowledge me… I always acted like an idiot just to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good at things like learning or doing homework, it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful… Naruto you must have been in a lot of pain." Iruka cried freely. "I'm sorry Naruto; if only I did a better job… you wouldn't have to feel like this."

"…" Mizuki scowled as he watched them.

Naruto turned over and crouched under Iruka and ran off into the forest. I ran after him, trying to get the hang of ninja jumping.

"NARUTO!" I yelled after him, "Slow down!"

**Third Peron's POV**

_A few minutes later_

"Naruto!" I heard Iruka's voice trying to catch Naruto's attention. "Hurry up and give me the scroll! Mizuki is after you!"

Naruto scowled jumping to the ground in front of Iruka landing in a crouch. He stood back up and punched Iruka in the face. The force from the punch sent both of them hurtling backwards. 'Iruka' got up on one arm after crashing into the ground.

"Why…Naruto?" he asked a pang of fake sadness in his voice. Naruto growled lowly.

"Cut it out!"

Mizuki sighed and henged back.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto henged back into his original form revealing himself to be Iruka. "I'm Iruka!" he smiled smirking triumphantly.

"…I see…" Mizuki smirked. "Hehe you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him."

"I won't hand over the scroll to someone like you! Naruto and I are the same!" Iruka slumped against a nearby tree.

Naruto and Misaki, who were hiding behind the tree Iruka was leaning against, tensed.

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want!" Mizuki tempted Iruka. "There's no way that demon fox can use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming."

"Yeah…" Iruka said.

Naruto and Misaki stiffened surprised that Iruka had stopped defending Naruto. Misaki clenched her fists angrily.

'_Seriously Iruka?'_

"The demon fox would do that." Iruka continued, "But Naruto is different… he is…" Iruka paused. "I've acknowledged him as…one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker and people don't accept him but he isn't the demon fox. He's an honored member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka admitted. Naruto started crying behind the tree. Misaki smiled at him patting his back.

Mizuki scowled and threw a shuriken at Iruka. Iruka winced as they hit their mark. "I said I'd take care of you later…but I changed my mind. Hurry up and die." Mizuki prepared to stab him again.

Naruto ran out from behind the tree.

"If you touch Iruka…I'll kill you!" Naruto threatened him. He did multiple complicated hand signs and exclaimed. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" hundreds of clones now surrounded Mizuki. Mizuki looked shocked and slightly scared.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?" one of the clones smirked, "Well then, I'll start okay?" All the clones proceeded to beat Mizuki into a bloody pulp.

_A few minutes later_

The clones had beaten Mizuki up and Misaki had used her new technique to bind Mizuki to a nearby tree.

"I went a little too far. Didn't we Misaki?" Naruto contemplated, looking at Misaki.

"Yeah…" Misaki sweat dropped, "I almost feel sorry for him…"

"Naruto, Misaki…Come over here…there's something I want to give you guys." Iruka said.

_A few minutes later_

"Iruka-sensei? Can we open our eyes now?" Misaki whined.

"Yes!" Iruka replied. "Congratulations on graduating!" he held out two forehead protectors to them. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy you two one cup ramen each!"

Naruto immediately tackled Iruka, "Iruka-sensei!" he said excitedly. Misaki joined the group hug smiling excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Misaki: Leo does not own Naruto no matter how much she begs for it on her birthdays.**

**Third Person's POV**

"Thanks, old man!" Misaki smiled sweetly at the photographer who had taken her ninja picture for her. He smiled as she left. Naruto then walked in wearing clown make-up and struck a pose.

"Are you sure you want the photo to be like this?" he asked.

"Just take the picture old man!" Naruto said.

"Okay then. But don't regret it…" the photographer warned. "Smile!"

_A few hours later_

Naruto showed the Hokage his new ninja picture. Misaki peeked over his shoulkder laughing once she saw it.

"Doesn't it look artistic?" Naruto asked happily.

"Retake it!" the Hokage said.

"WHAT!" Naruto asked surprised.

"Retake the picture with your forehead protector on, this is photo very important to your future!" the Hokage ordered.

Suddenly, a little brown-haired boy with a long cape ran into the room, "Fight me old geezer!" he exclaimed. A man in a black suit ran in just in time to see the kid trip over his own two feet.

"Dang it! Who set a trap?" he yelled getting up and rubbing his head.

"Konohamaru, are you alright? And there isn't a trap anywhere!" The man in the black suit said pushing up his black glasses. Konohmaru finally noticed Naruto and Misaki.

"I KNOW! YOU TWO SET THE TRAP" he yelled angrily. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Hey, we didn't-"

Naruto hoisted him up, using one hand, by his collar "YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN TWO FEET, IDIOT!" he yelled angrily. Misaki sweat dropped.

"C'mon, Naruto. Put the kid down."

"…" Naruto glanced at Misaki hesitating for a second.

"Come on then! Go ahead and punch me!" Konohmaru goaded.

'_Pfft. He's just like Ebisu and everyone else.' _The kid thought.

Naruto looked at the kid angrily a vein pulsing in his temple. He raised his fist and punched the kid in the head.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A DAMN, IDIOT!"**

Misaki sighed pulling a protesting Naruto out of the room, "Sorry to have caused trouble to you. Bye."

_An hour later_

Naruto walked down the street as Konohamaru tried to stalk him without getting caught. Misaki sweat dropped nervously as Naruto just got more annoyed.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Naruto finally blew his fuse. He watched as the kid pulled a sheet painted to look like wood in front of him to blend in with the wooden fence behind him…except the fact he held it the wrong way. "AND YOU AREN'T FOOLING ANYONE WITH THAT!" he added.

"Konohamaru…you really just try harder…" Misaki sweat dropped.

Konohamaru lowered the sheet, "Heh…pretty impressive to see through my cover… it seems the rumors about you are true..." the kid remarked. "Hey I'll make you into my boss! And in exchange… please teach me that Sexy no Jutsu you used to defeat my gramps with! Please Boss!"

'_Boss...?' _Naruto thought sweat dropping at the hopeful look he was flashing him.

_A few hours later_

"Okay Konohamaru, let's do this! But first we have to do introductions. I am the great Naruto as you probably already know. This is my friend Misaki." Naruto said.

"Hey." Misaki waved halfheartedly. Konohamaru smiled an evil smile.

"Can I talk to Naruto for a second? Thanks!" Konohamaru rushed a few feet away with Naruto in tow. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Hey Boss is she your…" Konohamaru stuck up his pinky finger. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're only friends Konohamaru. We're not like that." Naruto mumbled. Konohamaru grinned.

"Okay then boss! But remember you can confide anything in me!" Konohamaru gave him a perverted smile. Naruto snorted and walked back to the clearing.

"Okay Konohamaru! You're going to perfect the Sexy no Justu so you can defeat the Hokage!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. He then did a variety of hand seals transforming into a naked girl with clouds covering her privates. "Now do it like that!" Naruto henged back.

Konohamaru copied the hand signs but turned in to a short woman with chubby cheeks, fat lips, and a Mohawk. She also was wearing a bikini. Misaki cringed and turned away.

"**NO!"** Naruto yelled at Konohamaru.

'_This is gonna take awhile…' _Misaki thought to herself taking a seat.

_A few hours later_

The threesome took a break from training Konohamaru. They sat on a log in the forest.

"Hey Konohamaru…why do you go after your gramps all the time?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru…I'm named after the village. Though that's my name…everyone always calls me 'the Hokage's grandson'. No one sees me as me… I'm sick of it that's why I want my grandpa's title."

Misaki looked at the ground. "Idiot. You can't take on the Hokage title that way. If you want it so bad you've got to work for it. It's a big job, protecting the village."

"If you want the title that bad, then beat me first." Naruto said with a wicked smile.

"I've found you!" Ebisu (the guy from the Hokage's office) spotted the threesome and hurries over. "Now young master, let's go home."

"NO!" Konohamaru shouted stubbornly. "I'm going to defeat that old geezer and get the Hokage title! SO DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

"A Hokage must be taught well and have mastered a 1000 skills before-" Ebisu was interrupted as Konohamaru transformed into naked woman making Ebisu's jaw dropped. Konohamaru transformed back.

"What? It didn't work?" Konohamaru asked.

"W-Wh-What a perverted skill! Of course not! I'm a gentleman such a dirty, dirty skill shall not work on me!" Ebisu proclaimed dragging a struggling Konohamaru by the scarf. "If you hand out with trash like these two you'll become stupid!" Ebisu tugged harder.

"LET GO OF ME!" Konohamaru protested.

"'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto shouted, making numerous clones of himself.

"Wow that's AMAZING!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Tch, foolish, I am an elite shinobi, I can-" Ebisu started.

"HENGE!" all the clones transformed into naked woman rubbing against Ebisu. Konohamaru looked ultimately shocked. The Hokage who was watching from his crystal ball at his desk did a face palm.

Ebisu twitched for a moment before a nosebleed gushed from his nose leaving him twitching on the ground.. Naruto transformed back.

"I call that one 'Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**THAT WAS AWESOME BOSS! YOU DEFEATED MY TEACHER!" **Konohamaru screamed.

"Naruto." Misaki said angrily from behind him. She looked angry. Naruto and Konohamaru ran behind a tree. "You didn't get the curve of the body right this is how you do it!" Misaki did her version of the henge. I, the authoress, will refrain from describing it.

"Oh, I see!" Naruto took notes from a journal he randomly acquired. "Thanks, Misaki!" he said smiling brightly. Konohamaru stared at Misaki weirdly. Misaki ignored his gaze and slapped Naruto on the back.

"No problem!"

'_What a weird girl…'_ Konohamaru grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo: I'm back! :D**

**Sakura: Leo doesn't own Naruto.**

**Leo: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

Naruto yawned and sat up. He looked up to see that I had woken him up as usual.

"C'mon Naru-chan. Today's the day we get put on teams!" I coaxed.

"Misaki-chan, I'm tired." Naruto yawned swinging his feet out of bed. I laughed and walked out of his room.

Naruto got up and did his usual routine. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a new jumpsuit. He came down and began to eat his cup ramen quickly and gulp down a pint of milk. He got up fixed his head band and got ready to go.

I mockingly opened the door for him like a gentleman laughing as he glared at me.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence until Naruto finally broke it.

"Nice clothes." Naruto blushed.

I glanced down at my usual outfit. I was wearing a black tank top under a navy blue off-the-shoulder shirt stopping about half way down my thighs it had a gray obi going through the middle and around my waist. I had bandages on my right bicep and on my left shin. I had black shorts that stopped right below my knee. Finally, I had on a pair of black ninja shoes, I had tied my forehead protector around my neck.

"Glad you like it." I said. After that we found numerous topics to talk about on our way to the academy.

_10 minutes later_

Naruto and I sat at our seats which were conveniently next to each other.

Suddenly, a random classmate came up to us. "Misaki? Naruto? What are you doing here? Only people who passed are supposed to be here!" he taunted. I noticed it was the guy I had tripped on the first day that I came here.

"Look at Naruto's forehead and my neck. What do you see?" I said calmly. He blushed I could tell he was embarrassed.

Suddenly, a pink haired girl walked up to the random student. "Akuma-kun, could you let me pass?" she asked politely.

"Hi name's Akuma?" I thought out loud.

He scowled, "You could at least remember my name!"

"I sincerely apologize."

"Shut up!" he glared walking away. I snickered.

"Naruto move your ass! I want to sit on your other side!" she said rudely.

"Hey don't talk so rudely to Naru-chan!" I said irritated. To my dismay the pink-haired girl ignored me. Instead she was stared at the blue-haired boy that was sitting next to Naruto, the one from the Uchiha clan. He looked mean and irritated.

"SASUKE-KUN! Umm…Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked, hearts in her eyes. I mock-gagged. Sasuke completely ignored her.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Naruto "What?" he asked emotionlessly.

"What do you mean, 'what!'" Naruto said annoyed. Sakura got angry at Naruto and hit him in the head. I glared at her. I stuck out my foot and swept her feet out from under her. She feel down accordingly and glared at me. I ignored her pretending I hadn't done anything.

"Well?" she stood up glaring at me. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Apologize!" she put her hands on her hips.

"No thanks."

"What do you mean no thanks?"

"What does no thanks usually mean?" I smirked as she glared at me.

"Whatever! Just tell, Naruto to move! You're his friend right?"

"Naruto can decide if he wants to move on his own."

"Gah!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I glanced at the girl out of the corner of my eye. I had noticed long ago that she seemed to be the only girl in the class who didn't fawn over me. Instead, she chose to hang out with that failure, Naruto. I watched her as she purposely riled up Sakura.

'_Tch, I just hope Sakura doesn't get to sit next to me. But then again I don't want to sit next to Naruto either.'_

I sighed. I tuned back in glancing back to my right to see Sakura's face staring at me all dreamily and stuff. I cringed and looked past her to that Misaki girl who just continued talking to Naruto as if no one else existed.

'_Why couldn't she have sat next to me? It's better than Sakura. She'd probably ignore me and talk to Naruto all day and I could have the peace that I want.'_

_3 minutes later_

**Misaki's POV**

We managed to figure everything out. I was next to Naruto, who was next to Sakura, who was next to Sasuke, who did not look very happy. I glanced at the two curious as to why Sakura wanted to sit next to…uh…Sasuke! Right, his name was Sasuke!

'_I really should have taken the time to learn the names of everyone in class…'_

Sakura was staring at Sasuke like some love struck puppy. Naruto looked kind of jealous. Sasuke just didn't seem to care. I smirked, 'A_ww it's a love triangle!'_

Naruto stood up and crouched on Sasuke's desk. Their faces were inches away from each other but neither of them backed off. Suddenly, the kid in front of Naruto sat up and knocked Naruto forward. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled Naruto away before Sasuke's and Naruto's kiss could come into existence. Naruto stared at my hand before it clicked.

"MISAKI-CHAN! THANK-YOU!" Naruto glomped me. "I almost kissed that asshole!" he said pointing at Sasuke. A vein throbbed in his temple and he stiffened. He glanced at me. I smirked at me before hugging Naruto back.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Idiot! First, I have to sit next to Sakura and now he has the nerve to insult me like that! I don't want to kiss him anyway. And that Misaki girl that look she just threw me! She's mocking me!'_

"Like I'd want to kiss you, idiot!" I lost my temper.

"There, there Naruto." Misaki laughed before letting go and pushing him back into his seat. I fumed meeting her eyes in a heated glare she just smiled back at me. Everyone who had been staring looked away and returned to their business.

"Okay class! Everyone here today has graduated and is officially of genin rank! Congrats!" Iruka finally arrived and announced with a smile. "Each team will have a three-man cell excluding a jounin. I will now begin to read off teams! Keep in mind we tried to balance each teams strength." Iruka said bringing his clipboard to his face.

The class leaned forward in anticipation.

_A few minutes later_

**Misaki's POV**

"…Team 7 is Misaki,-" I perked up.

"…Naruto-" Naruto high-fived Misaki with a huge grin.

"…and Sasuke." Iruka said. Sakura slammed her head onto the desk. I shrugged and Naruto seemed to die inside. Sasuke twitched.

"Oh wait, sorry, since Misaki makes the count odd, I forgot to read off Sakura's name." Iruka said sheepishly scratched his head.. Misaki sighed. Sasuke didn't react and Sakura and Naruto rejoiced.

After Iruka finished reading off teams everyone's sensei filed into the room to take them to do a training exercise.

"Oh Team 7? Yes, your sensei will be a little bit late. Sorry, could you just wait a few minutes?" Iruka apologized. "He will be here. But in the mean time I have an appointment with the Hokage. Sorry, bye!" Iruka walked out of the classroom leaving the four there waiting for their sensei.

_A few hours later_

"He still hasn't arrived! When he gets here I swear I'll kill him!" I groaned. Naruto agreed goading on my anger. Sasuke only smirked at me and it started to get on my nerves. Sakura only glared at me because Sasuke was paying attention to me.

"I know, he's the only late one! Everyone else's sensei already took them to go training! And I'm bored!" Naruto complained. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at me with a huge grin. An evil grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked me deviously.

"Yup…" I said rubbing my hands together. Sasuke and Sakura looked at us strangely.

"What time is it?" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and held out a hand.

"IT'S PRANK TIME!" I yelled excitedly. We high-fived and proceeded with the prank.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at us like we were completely insane. I ignored their looks.

"Okay Misaki, fill this bucket with water." Naruto told me. "I'll get the erasers all powdery. Okay?" I gave him thumbs-up and went to go start my duty…hehe…duty.

Sorry, that was lame.

"Okay, I got the water! Hang the bucket right there. NO! More to the right...perfect." I said directing Naruto.

"Tie the string in place…good. Okay we're done!" Naruto and I stepped back to look at our inconspicuous handiwork.

"You think it'll work?" I asked Naruto.

"Definitely." He rubbed his imaginary goatee.

The prank would cause our sensei to slip on the water outside which was placed so it was very hard to see in the shading. Then, he would slide through the door which would trigger a trap string causing a bucket of water to shower him. He then would get up which with would trigger another string that would yanked up causing an onslaught of powdery erasers to fall on him. It was perfect.

I heard footsteps in the hallway so I motioned for Naruto to sit down and act casual. We both hurried to our seats.

3

2

1

"Yo-" _THUD. SLIIIIIIDE._

A gray-haired man slid in through the door and was showered with more water; he stood up angrily, just as planned. An onslaught of erasers knocked him back to the ground. Naruto, Sakura, and I laughed hysterically. Even Sasuke cracked a tiny smile.

"What can I say...?" the grey haired man said coolly. "My first impression of you guys is…I hate you."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Love you too…" I murmured to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo: Hi! I'm back again with an update!**

**Neji: Leo does not own Naruto. It would be a complete and total fail is she did.**

**Leo: =_= Gee, thanks. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"Good morning guys!" Kakashi cheerfully greeted his team.

"YOU'RE LATE!" we all yelled back.

_A few minutes later_

"Okay, I set the clock for noon. I have two bells. Your task is to take them from me before time runs out. Those of you who don't get a bell…will get no lunch. Not only that, but, you'll have to watch as your other teammates eat in front of you." Kakashi said emotionlessly.

'_So that's why he told us not to eat lunch' _I thought.

"There are three bells so one of you WILL be tied to the stump. The person without a bell fails and is sent back to the academy. Any questions?" Kakashi said coolly.

"We'll end up hurting you though!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Yeah! You can't even dodge some blackboard erasers!" Naruto snorted at the memory.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well…ignore Mr. Dead Last. Start when I say 'go'." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto tried to attack Kakashi with a kunai immediately.

Kakashi lunged into action. My body reacted immediately to save Naruto. In less than a blink of an eye Kakashi was holding Naruto's head and had positioned his kunai so it was inches away from his head. I, on the other hand, stood behind Kakashi pointing a kunai at his back behind his heart. Out of the corner of my eye Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked. I flicked my eyes back to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up and he dispersed in a cloud of smoke. I felt his presence behind me. He held a kunai against the back of my neck.

I ignored him and instead helped Naruto stand up. Kakashi stared down at me.

"So your objective was to save Naruto?" he asked. I nodded.

"Basically."

"Well, well, well. Looks like I do have a good student here...Seems like I'm starting to like you guys!" Kakashi smiled at me.

"If you say so." I said absent-mindedly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sasuke squint his eyes at me. I met his eyes suspiciously he quickly looked away. I shrugged it off.

'_Note to self: Sasuke's weird…'_

"Ready? BEGIN!" Kakashi exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leo: Yes it is me! The Great Leo! :D**

**Sakura: …**

**Leo: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Leo does not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**Leo: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"The most important thing to a ninja is hiding." Kakashi said to no one in particular. "You guys are doing a pretty good job."

"COME AND FIGHT ME!" a certain knucklehead ninja yelled.

"You're a little bit odd aren't you...?" Kakashi asked.

"The only odd thing here is your hair cut!" Naruto charged at Kakashi. I face palmed.

'_Naruto you idiot!'_

"Shinobi Lesson #1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you." Kakashi said reaching into his weapons pouch. Naruto hesitated.

Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a little orange book labeled 'Come Come Paradise.' Naruto's jaw dropped as he started to read it.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto raged as he rolled up his sleeve.

Naruto charged at Kakashi and missed, "You shouldn't let people get behind you idiot." Kakashi said coolly.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" I heard Sakura yell from a distance. I sighed, two down, two more to go. I decided to go off and help Sakura out of this predicament.

'_As Shikamaru would say, this is so troublesome…'_

_Two hours later_

Kakashi had decided to tie Naruto to the post for trying to sneak lunch.

"Sakura and Misaki were the only ones who actually bothered to help each other out!" Kakashi stated, "The object of this exercise was teamwork!"

Kakashi sighed. "But I have good news. None of you are going to the ninja academy." Everyone perked up at this. "You should all QUIT being ninja!"

In the blink of an eye Sasuke had charged at Kakashi. Before Sasuke had a chance to touch him Kakashi pinned him down with his arm behind his back and his foot on his head.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. Kakashi ignored her. "Anyway even if we did work together there are only three bells! One of us would still fail!"

"Exactly, this test was designed to see if you guys could put aside your own interests and work together anyway." Kakashi explained. "For example, Sakura! Kill Naruto and Misaki or Sasuke dies!"

"What?" Naruto yelled. I snorted as Sakura stood there shocked.

"You see? This occupation requires hard decisions to make. You would be risking your lives." Kakashi explained. He looked at a stone that happened to be near him to him. "This stone has hero's names on them." Kakashi looked at the stone sadly.

"Yeah, yeah! I want my name carved into that stone!" Naruto said.

"These heroes were KIA." Kakashi said monotonously. "Killed in action. My best friend's name is carved into this stone." Everything got quieter. "Being a ninja isn't all you guys think it is you WILL risk your lives and one of you will probably die."

"I will give you guys one more chance." Kakashi said. "Everyone who still wants to challenge can eat lunch. But do not give any to Naruto. If you do then that person will fail automatically."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"It's punishment for trying to eat on your own." Kakashi said before disappearing.

"I don't' need any food! I'm fine!" said Naruto, trying to fake he wasn't hungry.

_GRRR!_

Naruto's face fell as his stomach grumbled.

I fought with myself over whether I should do it. I sighed giving in. "Here. You'll be a liability if you don't eat." I handed my bento to Naruto, "Anyway I can't sense his chakra anywhere near here." she said earnestly. Naruto teared-up.

"Thank-you Misaki-chan!" Naruto cried, "But, I can't eat because my hands can't reach the bento."

I grinned as I handed the bento to Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke! I think you should feed it to him!" I smirked devilishly at an irritated Sasuke.

Naruto immediately protested, "I don't want that asshole to feed me!"

"Like hell I will!"

"You two would make a great couple though." I gushed sweetly only to receive glares. I pouted.

"…Fine. Here Sakura. Feed him." I shucked the bento at Sakura. Luckily she caught it and reluctantly agreed to do it.

_POOF!_

**"YOU GUYS…" **Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them and the sky suddenly turned stormy. "Pass." Kakashi said calmly as the storm clouds rolled away.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Everyone else I tested would just do whatever I said. They were all just a bunch of morons. A ninja must look underneath the underneath." Kakashi explained. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash…but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash. And that concludes the training starting tomorrow, Team 7 will start their ninja duties!" Kakashi flashed a thumbs-up.

I snickered to myself…he said duty…

**Leo: Sorry but I couldn't resist adding in the last part! Lol, for some reason I always find it funny xD. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kakashi: Fortunately, Leo does not own Naruto at all.**

**Leo: Right! Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi lazily spoke into his headset.

"Five meters. Misaki here! Ready at any time!" I adjusted my headset.

"Me too." A bored monotonous voice came through. Definitely Sasuke.

"Me three!" a cheerful voice spoke. Sakura.

"Me four!" said a gruff bored but slightly angry voice. Naruto.

"Okay…GO!" Kakashi ordered. We all jumped out of our respective trees reaching for the runaway cat.

"Gotcha!" Naruto grabbed the cat around the stomach. The cat wriggled out of his grasp and proceeded to attack Naruto's face.

"Ribbon on the left ear…Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi questioned through the headset.

"Yup, we're sure as can be Kakashi-sensei!" I said cheerfully. I ripped the cat off Naruto's face and held it at a distance from myself. It obliviously continued hissing at Naruto.

"Good, Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission, Completed!" Kakashi came out from behind a tree.

_A few minutes later_

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" Lady Shijimi, the feudal lord's wife cuddled with his cat.

"Gyahaha! In your face, you stupid cat!" Naruto mocked the poor cat mercilessly. I glared at him. He immediately shut his mouth.

"Okay your next mission, Team 7 is…babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, or helping with the potato digging.

"NO! I WANT TO DO A BETTER MISSION! FIND US A NEW ONE!" Naruto stamped his foot childishly.

"You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts with the simple missions then works their way up!" Iruka, who happened to be in the room, explained.

"But we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto argued.

"Everyday the village receives numerous request from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down and divided into A, B, C, and D ranking based on the difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me, the Jou, Chuu, and Genins, the missions are then handed out by me, at the top, to ninjas based on their abilities." The Hokage paused to catch his breath. "If the mission is completely successfully, we receive payment from the client. D-rank missions are perfect for you since you just became genin."

The Hokage's jaw dropped when he discovered that Naruto and I had not listened to a single word of it and were 'discussing' what type of ramen they should have for dinner tonight.

"I-I apologize..." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Geez, all you do is give lectures like that! But you know what? I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!" Naruto frowned. He turned around and sulked with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

"Okay, if you want it that much…I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

"Who? Who? A Feudal Lord? A princess?" Naruto immediately perked up.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." The Hokage sighed, "Hey, will you come in here?" the Hokage yelled at the door behind him.

The door slid up and in came an old man with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey, what's this; they're all a bunch of super brats." The old man took a swig of beer.

"Especially the shortest one with the super-stupid looking face. Hey, are you really ninja?" he asked. Everyone stepped closer together to measure their heights. Sasuke was tallest followed by Sakura, then Misaki who was only a half an inch taller than Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto tried to attack the client but was held back by Kakashi and me…though Kakashi didn't really seem to need any help.

"Naruto, no killing the client!" Kakashi reprimanded.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna." The old man introduced himself. "I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."


	10. Chapter 10

**Deidara: Leo threatened to cut my hair if I didn't do the disclaimer, un. So here it is, yeah. IF Leo owned Naruto…it would be completely screwed up.**

**Leo: …Whatever…Commencing story! **

**Misaki's POV**

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically stepping past the gate of Konoha.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Yeah Naruto, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"This is the first time I've gone outside the village before!" Naruto said with a discouraged pout.

"Oh well that makes sense. I've been traveling for 6 years so I guess this doesn't affect me." I thought to myself. Everyone turned to me.

"Why would you be traveling? You couldn't have been any older than six." Sasuke asked curiously but suspiciously.

"Not something I'm willing to talk about." I said cheerfully, "Now we better set out!"

Sasuke and the others gave her one last weird stare before leaving the matter and continuing on their way.

I breathed out thankfully before running to catch up.

"Hey, Tazuna-san?" I questioned.

"What?" he answered gruffly.

"Which country are you from?"

"Wave Country."

"Hey, Kakashi sensei? Do they have ninja in Wave Country?" Sakura asked.

"No, but in most countries they do." Kakashi said. He then started a long explanation about Shinobi Villages and Kages and such.

"Wow, Hokage-sama is the best!" Sakura said cheerfully but it was obvious that her thoughts were somewhere along the line of 'That lame geezer is that good? Hmm…'

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi asked after a short silence. I kept walking calmly, I believed in the Hokage. After all I looked up him as my father figure. He let me stay in this village. My other teammates however froze and starting acting nervous in their own way.

"Don't worry there won't be any combat in this mission, of course." Kakashi assured us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tazuna looked down guiltily. Then another thing caught my eye. I saw a puddle on the road. I walked around it. Then it hit me, there was a puddle on the road and it hadn't rained for days.

"Get out of the way-" I started but was interrupted as two figures erupted out of the water and started attacking.

One of the figures wrapped a chain around Kakashi before he had time to respond. With one tug Kakashi's body was cut into slabs.

"One down." He announced.

They came up behind Naruto. Before they could do anything, Sasuke jumped into the air, reached into his shuriken pouch, and threw a one at the two ninja, it pinned the chain connecting them to a tree; he threw a kunai at the shuriken to hold it in place. He then landed on the ninjas outstretched arms. Keeping his balance by holding onto their arms, he kicked then both in the face causing the chain to break.

The ninja recovered quickly and charged at Tazuna. They rushed past Naruto cutting him with a kunai in the process. Sakura rushed in front of Tazuna.

"Sir, please get back!" she ordered determinedly. I quickly shielded her with my arms outstretched. I grabbed both of their arms hit a pressure point in their necks and shoved them backwards toward the awaiting Kakashi who caught them easily. We all concluded Kakashi had used Kawarimi (Body Switch). Tazuna looked relieved.

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you sooner. They injured you. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi apologized. "Anyway nice job Misaki, Sasuke. You too Sakura." I watched as my teammates left him behind, except Misaki of course. And for some reason Sasuke fell behind a few steps too. He turned to look at me.

"You alright…Scaredy cat." He taunted me. Misaki glared at him grabbing my hand. Sasuke immediately scowled.

'_What's his problem?' _I scowled

**Misaki's POV**

I twitched wanting to hit Sasuke for calling Naruto a scaredy cat. Instead, I just glared and grabbed Naruto's injured hand. Naruto made a seriously angry face.

"Naruto, save it for later. Those guys' claws were soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly." Kakashi said. "We have to open the wound and remove the poison from your body. Oh, and try not to move too much. It makes the poison spread faster."

_A few minutes later_

Kakashi had tied the ninja to a nearby tree.

"These look like Hidden Mist ninjas. These ninjas are known to keep fighting no matter what." Kakashi explained.

"…How did you read our movements?" The ninjas who had woken up asked.

"Misaki, why don't you explain? You were the first one of the genins who noticed the puddle." Kakashi asked surprising me.

"Uh, yeah…sure. First off, on a hot, sunny day like this where it hasn't rained for days, there isn't going to be a puddle." I explained.

"And?" Kakashi coaxed.

"Well, I know that Kakashi could have killed those two instantly if he wanted. But I think most likely why he didn't do it was because he needed to figure out who you two were."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"Either they were after you or they were after us. That doesn't make sense considering our mission was only to protect you from thieves or gangs. If not, this would mean this mission would be classified as at least a B-rank mission" I explained. "This was supposed to be basic protection until you completed your bridge. If ninjas were after you, this mission would've an expensive B-rank mission." I finished taking a deep breath, looking at Tazuna steadily. He was looking at me like I was a prodigy.

"We aren't ready for this mission! Let's quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor..." Sakura trailed off at Sasuke and my heated glares.

"This might be too much." Kakashi said, "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Naruto got wide-eyed at this then he started to glare. With his good hand he pulled a kunai out of his pouch and stabbed himself in the hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura screamed. I held an arm out when she moved forward to stop him

"Let him explain. He's got a reason, hopefully." I said unsurely.

"With this kunai…I swear I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission."

"Naruto…it's good that you're releasing the poison…but anymore and you'll die from lack of blood." Kakashi said with fake happiness. Naruto immediately started to panic.

"NO! That's bad, I can't die from something like this!" he started running in circles, panicking.

I sighed but held out my hand. Naruto stopped and looked at me. Everyone turned to see what had quieted Naruto down.

"Gimme your hand." I said calmly. Naruto rushed over put his hand in mine. I examined it and saw that it was already healing.

'_No wonder. He DOES have the nine-tailed fox…'_ I thought. Everyone was still staring wondering what I was going to do.

"Umm…hey…am I going to be...okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah, you're good." I searched my shuriken pouch for bandages but got none. "Dammit…out of bandages…" I cursed.

I sighed and began healing him. Everyone in the close vincity watched amazed as Naruto's cut closed up right before their eyes. I finished up admiring my handiwork.

"You…you can do medical ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked unsurely.

"I picked it up somewhere." I shrugged it off. Kakashi didn't seem too convince but luckily, Tazuna broke the silence.

"…Sensei…I…have to talk to you." Tazuna said nervously. "It's about the mission…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Konan: Leo threatened to confiscate all my paper if I didn't do the disclaimer, so here it is. She doesn't own Naruto. This is a secret between you and me, but she's too stupid to own it. So no matter what she says. Don't believe her.**

**Leo: KONAN!  
**

**Konan: BYE!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead!" Sakura commented as they were now sailing to the Wave Country.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge." The guy who was sailing their boat said. Suddenly the bridge came into sight.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto yelled in awe.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine?" the man reprimanded Naruto. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

"Sensei…I…want to talk to you. It's about this mission…" Tazuna said gravely. "The small girl was right; this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Super dangerous man?" I questioned curiously.

"Who?" Kakashi-sensei asked seriously.

"You've probably at least heard his name before." Tazuna looked down in shame "The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou."

"Huh, Gatou? From that Gatou Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people!" Kakashi said surprised.

"Yes…officially he runs a very large shipping country. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man." Tazuna explained. "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"So since you're building the bridge, you're getting in the way." I confirmed.

"So, those ninjas were hired by Gatou." Sasuke asked.

"But what I don't understand is, if you knew ninjas could be after you…why'd you hide that fact when you hired us." Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you hear Kakashi-sensei? He said that Gatou had taken over Wave Country. This probably left them extremely poor. I doubt even Feudal Lords would have enough money to pay for this B-rank mission." I explained.

"Well if you quit the mission now…I will definitely be killed. But don't worry about it! If I die my adorable little ten-year-old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninja forever. But it won't be your fault! Not at all!" Tazuna said with fake happiness.

"Well I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." Kakashi announced with his guilty conscience.

"We'll be there soon." The man sailing us there announced. "Tazuna…it looks like we've avoided detection so far but… we'll take the route with vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks." Tazuna grunted.

_A few minutes later_

The team of six pulled up in front of a dock.

"This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck." The man pulled away from the dock and sailed into the mist.

"Yeah, super thanks." Tazuna said happily. (AN: Tazuna sure does say super a lot…)

"Okay, get me home safely!" Tazuna ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said with a heaving sigh.

'If we get attacked again, it will surely not be chuunin level, but jounin level' Kakashi thought sadly.

Me, who was walking behind the boys on our team, noticed Naruto's jealous look at Sasuke. Naruto ran forward and randomly threw a kunai into a bush shouting 'there!'

"Heh…Just a rat." Naruto said trying to act cool.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL! THERE WAS NTOHNG THERE!" Sakura nagged.

"HEY MIGDET! STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!" Tazuna yelled pissed off.

"Hey! I think I see a shadow!" Naruto completely ignored our comments. He whipped out a kunai and threw into a bush again.

"I SAID STOP!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head. In return I gave her a harder bonk for hitting Naruto. She seemed fazed but then looked back at Naruto.

"Somebody is after us, I swear!" Naruto pleaded.

"Yeah right!" Sakura retorted.

Meanwhile I was walking into the bushes followed by Kakashi and Sasuke. I was surprised to see a white bunny that looked traumatized by the kunai Naruto had thrown. I picked up shaking rabbit.

"Hey Naruto. Look what you tried to kill!" I snickered, wanting to make Naruto feel bad. Just for the kicks of course. Then, I noticed something as Naruto started apologizing to the rabbit. That was a snow rabbit. They change color based on the amount of sunlight in the season. White was its winter color when it was supposed to be brown for spring. These kinds of rabbits are kept in a cage for Kawarimi. So that must mean ninja were here already. I turned to Kakashi with serious eyes. He nodded.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I yelled tackling Naruto and Sakura to the floor just as a huge sword went flying over our heads.

I looked up just in time to see a shirtless man with striped pants and camouflage leg and arm warmers. Standing on the sword which was now stuck in the tree.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-kun. Correct Misako?" Kakashi asked. I nodded.

In the next second Naruto started to run forward but was stopped as I grabbed onto his backpack. He looked but at me and I mouthed 'WAAAAY too dangerous.' Slowly I backed up with Naruto in tow.

"Everyone back up. This one's on a whole new level." Kakashi warned. He started pulling up his headband. "Against him this will be a little tough…unless I do this…"

He pulled his headband up to reveal a red eye only known as the Sharingan

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi." Sasuke twitched at this and went wide-eyed. "Sorry but...the old man is mine."

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Don't enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi said to his students.

"Zabuza…fight me." Kakashi said gravely.

"Ah…I already get to see the famous Sharingan…I'm honored." Zabuza said monotonously.

"Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that!" Naruto said not too happy at being left in the dark.

"Sharingan…it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Ninjutsu." Sasuke explained. "Sharingan is one of the types of pupils that can give you this power."

"That's not the only ability the Sharingan has." I added.

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all, what even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's technique once you see them." Zabuza said. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mists assassin team…I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said… the man who has copied over a 1,000 Jutsu…Copy Ninja Kakashi."

I looked over at Sakura who had just twitched. She seemed to be thinking deeply. Something along the line of 'What's going on? First that old Hokage and now this sensei…I didn't know they were this great.' Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Now… let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza announced crouching down. "But Kakashi…it seems I have to beat you first!"

Suddenly Zabuza disappeared, and reappeared on the water. He had one hand in the air and the other in front of his face. "Ninpou (Ninja Technique) Hidden Mist no Jutsu!" Zabuza then disappeared into the fog.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza…as a member of the Hidden Mist… he was known as an expert in silent killing. You wouldn't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto commented panicked.

"_8 choices…" _a voice said from out of the mist

"What?" Sakura asked nobody in particular.

"_Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart."_ The voice said again. _"Which one should I go after?"_

Sasuke started shaking and sweating hysterically. He made a move to stab himself in the thigh with his kunai. (AN: I always thought Sasuke was emo…)

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as Sasuke snapped to attention "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me…I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said with a smile beneath his mask.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza appeared behind us and in front of Tazuna –san. "It's over." He said making a hand seal. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared knocking us out of the way. He stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. Everything went quiet. Suddenly Zabuza stomach started dripping water. Then it exploded into water.

"Sensei behind you!" Naruto and I shouted simultaneously. Zabuza slashed through Kakashi. It turned out to be a water clone. Zabuza looked surprised. Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"It's over!" Kakashi said darkly.

"WOW!" Naruto yelled amazed.

"Hehe…It's over? You don't get it" Kakashi eyebrows went up. "There's no way you can defeat me with you monkey-like imitations. Hehe…but that was impressive of you…at that time…you had already copied my Water Clone Jutsu. When you comforted that boy. You had your clone say those words while your real body hid in the mist and watched me…Nice plan but… " Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi "I'm not that easy."

The clone in front of Kakashi burst into water as Zabuza came up behind Kakashi. Kakashi trying to escape jumped into the nearby lake.

"Foolish." He remarked. I grimaced.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled pitifully. Kakashi seemed to be having a hard time getting out.

"Water Prison no Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled doing seals in this order: serpant-horse-rabbit-tiger-horse-rabbit. Kakashi was engulfed in a sphere of water rendering him useless.

"You may have been trying to escaoe to the water but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, now I have you in my special inescapable prison. It makes things tougher if you can still move you know? Now…Kakashi we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them." Zabuza said. He started the seals to make a water clone. A clone of Zabuza rose out of the water. And walked towards us.

"Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas…but you know what a reaql ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." Zabuza taunted. "Basically, one you're good enough to be listed in my handbook…then you can start calling yourself a ninja…you guys should not be referred to as ninja.

Zabuza disappeared then reappeared and Naruto kicked in th face backwards a few feet.

"Just a brat." The Zabuza imprisoning Kakashi remarked.

"You guys! Take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move! The water clone cannot go very far away from his real body! Just run now!" Kakashi yelled at us.

My hand clenched. I realized the danger in this but I did not want to run away. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Naruto tried to get up to run. But the pain in his left hand stopped him. He seemed to be remembering his vow. He got determined look on his face.

He looked over at his forehead protector under the water clone's foot. He stood up shaky on his feet. Suddnely he starrted running for his forehead protector. I got a smile on my face.

"Naruto! What the hell are you thinking!" Sakura asked alarmed. The Zabuza easily kicked him backwards again.

"What are you doing, jumping in there all by yourslef? We genin have no chance aginst him." Sakura said.

"Shuttup." I told her with a glare. "He wanted his forehead protector."

Naruto slowly stood up. Sakura and Sasuke went wide-eyed at this. I smiled.

"Hey…you eyebrowless freak." A vein pulsed in Zabuza's head. "Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage." Naruto stood up straight and tied hi headband around his head. "Leaf Village Ninja…Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto looked at Zabuza with a level glare.

"Sasuke, Misako! Lend me your ear!" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked impressed.

"I have a plan." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Teamwork from you?" Sasuke asked.

"Now…let's get wild…" Naruto said. I smiled. Naruto was finally getting serious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kankuro: Leo won't give me back my dolls- errm I mean puppets****, right **_**puppets**_**, if I don't do this so here I go. If I owned Naruto. Leo would be wrecking havoc in the story. Commencing story!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"What are you doing? This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty was to protect Tazuna-san!" Kakashi yelled from inside the bubble. Everyone looked at Tazuna with pleading eyes. Tazuna nodded his head yes with a smile.

"Pfft. You hear that?" Sasuke said looking at Zabuza.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked getting riled up.

"You guys will never grow up. Going to keep playing ninja, eh? When I…When I was about your age…these hands were already dyed red with blood." Zabuza said with a crazy look on his face. Everyone on my team gulped.

"Long ago in the Hiddem Mist Village, also called the Blood Mist Village…there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi started.

"Hm…You even know about that graduation exam.." Zabuza said.

"That exam?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe…" Zabuza laughed evilly.

"What happened during that exam?" I asked uneasily.

"Hehehe…" everyone stared as the man laughed. Suddenly he stopped "Fights to the deaths with the students." Everyone stood stock still.

"Friends were pitted against each other…until one of them lost his life." Zabuza explained. "These were friends who had trained and eaten together…who shared the same dreams…"

"…Terrible…" Sakura whispered. Kakashi then explained Zabuza's childhood when he killed all the students at his academy.

"That…sure was fun." Zabuza said crazily.

He disappeared then kicking me across the area. The pain in my stomach made me stick to reality and land on my feet. Zabuza then went for Sasuke who fell onto the ground. Zabuza raised his arm and elbowed Sasuke hard in the stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I watched as Naruto produced at least 30 clones. "Here I come!" he yelled all of them jumping at Zabuza in a dog pile.

Zabuza easily threw them all off. The real Naruto took a huge shuriken out of his backpack and threw it at Sasuke who caught it.

"A shuriken won't work against me." The Zabuza clone said. Sasuke threw the shuriken aiming it at the real Zabuza to everyone except me, Naruto, and Sasuke's surprise.

"I see you're aiming it at me. Bu that's still not enough!" Zabuza said grabbing the shuriken. To his surprise there was another shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first one. Zabuza looked surprised but quickly jumped over it. The shuriken that had been flying burst into a cloud of smoke and turned into the real Naruto. I smirked as 2 clones of me came out of the water surprising Zabuza. My clones grabbed his legs distracting him.

"Now!" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai aiming for Zabuza's arm. Zabuza pays attention just in time to yank his arm out of the water prison but not without injuries.

"Damn brat!" Zabuza yelled angrily. He then charged for Naruto. Kakashi having broken out of the water prison intercepted his blow his fist.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed admirably.

"Great 'plan' Naruto. You guys have grown-up…" Kakashi said monotonously. Naruto then started to explain his complicated plan.

"I got distracted and couldn't come up with a better move to that kid's attack. Making me release the jutsu…" Zabuza said grumpily.

"Wrong! You were 'forced' to release it." Kakashi said angrily. "And guess what? I don't fall for the same jutsu twice."

Zabuza gave him the evil eye then quickly started making seals faster than I could keep up with. Somehow, Kakashi managed to keep up with the speed while using his sharingan to copy.

"Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" they shouted at the same time making to huge dragons out of the water by them. The dragons both collided making a huge explosion of water. When the water settled Kakashi and Zabuza were standing a few feet away from each other in the EXACT same pose. Zabuza said something then seemed to get angry.

Zabuza flew through tons of seals, Kakashi copying them perfectly. Zabuza seem surprised and kind of scared.

"Water explosion no Jutsu!" Kakashi said amazingly finishing the seals before Zabuza could.

"What? Impossible!" Zabuza screamed frantically. There was a huge blast of water knocking me back to the ground. Sasuke slamming into me. Sakura was knocked back to a nearby tree and Naruto was drowning somewhere in the lake. I bet he would make it; it's too hard to kill that guy off.

I looked over to see Kakashi in a tree that Zabuza was slouched against panting.

"It's over…" Kakashi said lazily.

"How…? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked confused.

"Yeah…you're going to die." Kakashi said menacingly drawing a kunai. But before he could use it, two senbons came out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza's neck. Zabuza fell to the ground not moving.

"He he your right he's dead!" a girl said standing on a tree branch a few trees away from Kakashi and us. Kakashi looked at her then poofed down in front of Zabuza. He felt around his neck for his pulse.

"He really is dead." Kakashi confirmed looking at the girl.

"Thank you very much." The girl said bowing her head. "I have been looking for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask…you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin." Kakashi noted.

"Impressive… you are correct." she said.

"Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked cluelessly. The girl then explained what a hunter-nin was and there duty. He was a hunter-nin yet he didn't look much older than Naruto or me. Naruto seem angry he looked from Kakashi to the girl to Zabuza.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"He's not an enemy Naruto." Kakashi said standing up.

"I'M NOT ASKING THAT!" Naruto yelled impatiently. "That Zabuza…that Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong…a guy that strong was killed by a kid! A kid not much different than me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?"

"In this world exists kids younger than you…yet stronger than me." Kakashi said. I laid my hand on Naruto's shoulder gently.

"I must dispose of this body." The girl said interrupting "Farewell." He disappeared.

"Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home." Kakashi said tiredly.

"Ha-ha! Super thanks guys!" Tazuna said cheerily. (AN: Tazuna say super A LOT!) Suddenly Kakashi fell to the ground.

"You used up too much chakra" I noted. I sighed as he didn't move.

"C'mon Sasuke. Help me pick up sensei." I said looking at Sasuke. He nodded and walked over picking up one arm. We heaved him up and put his arms around our shoulders. I sighed this was gonna be a long walk home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Temari: Stop ordering me around or I'LL KILL YOU!  
**

**Leo: **

**Temari: BUT! Out of the goodness of my heart I'll save you from doing the disclaimer…**

**Leo: I LOVE YOU! –glomp-**

**Temari: Get. Off. If Leo owned Naruto it would be called Gaara. Commencing story!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You alright sensei?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, asked sternly.

"I won't be able to move for a week or so." Kakashi said weakly.

"What? The Sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much stress on your body…then I guess you have to think before using it." Sakura commented.

"Well we defeated that strong ninja so we should be safe for awhile." Tazuna said cheerily.

"But who was the masked kid?' I asked curiously. Kakashi went into a long explanation of hunter-nin what they did and how they got rid of bodies to keep information for there villages. "That's the ninja's end." Kakashi said gravely.

* * *

**The boy's POV**

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth and drain some blood." I said getting out a pair of small scissors. As my scissors neared Zabuza's mouth. Zabuza's arm shot out.

"That's okay. I'll do it myself." He said pulling senbon out of his neck. "Damn, you really are rough."

"Oh! You shouldn't be so rough yourself! You'll really die pulling them out like that." I said.

"Take off that stupid mask." He ordered gruffly. I obeyed.

"It reminds me of the old days…plus it was useful for this act." I said.

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death…you didn't have to use my neck, you could've aimed for a safer acupuncture point." Zabuza remarked grumpily. "You are annoying as always."

"You're right." I said cheerily brushing off the insult. "I didn't want to scar your beautiful body. Plus, the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. You won't be able to move very fast for about a week. But you might recover faster."

"You are so pure and clever…that's what I like abut you." Zabuza complimented me.

"Hehe, that's because I'm just a kid." I said smiling.

"Next time I will defeat the sharingan." Zabuza said gravely.

* * *

**Misako's POV**

"KYAAA!" Naruto and me screamed when Kakashi woke up just as we were about to pull down his mask.

"We were so close Naruto!" Kakashi looked at us weirdly before going back to his thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout sensei" I asked casually. He explained how hunter-nins usually killed the person on spot.

"So if he needs proof he could have just taken the head or the weapon he used to kill him. And actually, senbon aren't the best choice of weapon to kill someone. So…Zabuza might still be alive?" I asked figuring it out.

"Now way…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah exactly." Kakashi confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna said walking into the room abruptly.

"Most likely…Zabuza is alive." Kakashi said getting a really scary look on his face and scaring Tazuna.

"What the hell do you mean? You checked and said he was dead!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"That was probably a momentary death, where they hit an acupuncture point causing the victims heart to stop for a very short amount of time." I explained to Naruto. Kakashi went into a long explanation about how needles have a low killing rate and are almost harmless.

"He used needles and carried Zabuza away. His motive was probably not to kill Zabuza, but to save him. We can't ignore the possibility." Kakashi said tiredly. I silently agreed.

"You guys are thinking too much. Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins." Tazuna said annoyed. Kakashi explained to him that they will prepare because it was a shinobi rule.

"Sensei, we can't prepare. You can barely move." Sakura said confusedly. I rolled my eyes it was obvious WE were gonna have to train.

"You guys will do the training." Kakashi said coolly.

"What's a little training going to do?" Sakura yelled at sensei impatiently. "The ninja you fought-" I slapped my hand over Sakura's big mouth.

"It's probably special training. You idiot, Kakashi isn't stupid." I said calmly. She glared at me. I glared right back. She whacked my hand away and sulked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura…who saved me when I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto." Kakashi said eye-smiling at him 'He's improved the most." I smiled as Naruto beamed.

"But Zabuza is still alive." Sakura argued trying to make herself look smart in front of Sasuke.

"When a person's in a momentary death. Shouldn't there body take awhile to go back to normal?" I asked Kakashi nodded confirmed my question. I smirked at Sakura who glared at me.

"So until then we train! Sounds good to me!" Naruto said enthusiastically. We high-fived and grinned.

"That's not fun..." a small, quiet voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see a little boy which overalls and a hat.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked annoyed. The boy ignored him and looked at Tazuna.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asked cheerily. "Say hello to these people, they're ninjas who protected grandpa."

"Mom…they are going to die." Inari said jabbing his finger at us. "There's now ay you can win against Gatou…"

"YOU BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said lunging at Inari only to be held back by Sakura. "I'M A HERO THAT'S GONNA BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT! THIS GATOU GUY IS NOTHING!"

"Pfft, what are you? Stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Inari asked growled out.

"WHAT?" Naruto said lunging again this time being held back by me too.

"If you don't want to die you should leave…" Inari said starting for the door.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked worriedly.

"To look at the ocean from my room." Inari answered, shutting the door.

"…Sorry…" Tazuna apologized for Inari. Naruto stomped out of the room angrily I followed to make sure he didn't beat up Inari too bad.

"Damn it! Where's that little piece of shit? He needs to learn a lesson!" Naruto said angrily starting up the stairs. When we reached the top I heard noises coming from a door. I put my ear against it to hear Inari crying. I looked through the door crack to see Inari crying on his desk looking at a picture.

"Dad…" he said sobbing harder. Naruto joined me and saw and heard what was happening. He looked down and walked down the hall me following him. This was going to be a grief-filled mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Leo: Do it or I'll kill him!**

**Kiba: PLEASE! Leave Akamaru alone!  
**

**Leo: Do it!**

**Kiba: Okay just don't hurt him! If Leo owned Naruto everyone would worship her in Naruto! NOW GIVE HIM BACK!  
**

**Leo: Whoops. –throws Akamaru off a nearby cliff- **

**Kiba: NOOOOOOOOO! –stands at cliffs end-**

**Leo: -pushes Kiba-**

**Kiba: I HATE YOU!**

**Leo: Bye Kiba~! Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV  
**

"Okay, we will now start the training." Kakashi announced.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto and I yelled simultaneously.

"Before that I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra." Kakashi said.

"Umm…What's chakra?" Naruto asked lamely. I face palmed. Sakura started reprimanding him.

"This is bad…" Kakashi said. "Fine. Sakura!" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"I'm gonna explain it simply, Naruto…" I stopped paying attention and started daydreaming.

'_Man, I suddenly really want a bowl of ramen…I'm turning into Naruto…'_

"Exactly." Kakashi broke through my daydream.

"I didn't understand any of it but isn't that something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked causing Sakura to hit him.

"Naruto's right we can already use jutsu." Sasuke said coolly. I face palmed.

"We are not going to learn how to do jutsu, idiot." I said to Sasuke who looked shocked. "That's right I called you an idiot. All the justus we can learn how to do are gonna be pretty weak. We're gonna do something challenging. Right, sensei?" I asked sugar coating the last part Kakashi eye-smiled at me.

"Thanks Misaki." Kakashi said gratefully. I smirked. Sasuke glared. I stuck my tongue out. Who knew being a suck-up could be so fun? I finally understand Sakura more.

"You guys aren't using chakra properly. You can put out amounts but unless you use it effectively your jutsu will be weakened, this is very tough training." Kakashi explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Tree-climbing!" Kakashi revealed. My eyebrows rose. Sasuke smirked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't normal tree climbing…you will climb without using your hands." Kakashi added on. I smirked at Sasuke he 'tch'ed and looked away.

"Watch. " Kakashi then proceeded to walk up the tree without using his hands. I watched in awe.

"You understand now? Gather your chakra into your feet and climb up the tree. This is something you can only do when you use chakra well." Kakashi instructed, "Go."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura interrupted. "How is learning to climb a tree going to make us stronger!"

"When your sensei tells you to do something, you do it with no questions unless you don't understand what he's teaching you. Kakashi must have a good reason behind this…I hope…"

"The purpose of this training is to teach you how to control chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area. As I said earlier this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja." Kakashi paused to catch his breath and let the words sink in, "The amount needed to climb a tree is small but it must be exact. It is said the bottom of the foot is the most difficult place to gather chakra…" Kakashi went on with his explanation. I tuned out and just absorbed the information.

"Well it's your turn now!" Kakashi threw three kunai to us. "Start training." He wobbled down the tree as three of us set to work.

Naruto fell down after going up two steps. Sasuke went up about 3 feet before his foot broke into the tree. He marked it and landed not so gracefully. He looked at Naruto as he rolled around on the floor clutching his head. He snorted.

"This is pretty easy," Sakura gave the peace sign from one of the low branches in her tree.

"Showoff." I muttered. I hadn't started yet. I sent chakra to my feet and ran up the tree just barely making it to a higher point than Sakura. I smirked at her. She frowned deeply.

"Looks like the girls are best at controlling chakra." Kakashi remarked. Naruto started cheering Sakura on I smiled as I watched him. Sasuke just looked away.

"Right now the closest people to Hokage are Misaki and Sakura." Kakashi commented to fire Naruto up.

"Shut up Sensei." I didn't want Naruto to get all pouty and resent me like he sometimes does when I eat the last ramen cup.

"The Uchiha clan isn't worth much either." Kakashi ignored my nagging.

"SHUT UP SENSEI!" Sakura yelled fiercely. I snickered as Sasuke attempted to glare holes in my back.

"Alright, Sakura! Nice going! And Sasuke I'm going to catch up to you! BELIEVE IT!" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him just as I anticipated. I laughed at Naruto's ticked off expression so much that he tackled me to the ground and slapped his hand over my mouth. I promptly licked him and resumed my laughing getting a withering look for Sasuke. I ignored that too.

_A few hours later_

"Ugh I'm pooped." Sakura slumped to the ground. I panted tiredly sitting on the ground. I was determined to get to the top of the tree though. I'm not as lowly as Sakura is; I have more stamina and do more training. I couldn't give up now. Naruto has been rubbing off on me after all.

Suddenly, I saw Naruto get up and walk over to Sakura I watched form the corner of my eye. He squatted down in front of her and whispered something to her. I barely managed to hear it. It was almost inaudible.

"Umm…could you give me some tips?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded shocked and whispered something back to him. He said thanks and ran back to his tree excitedly. And he was actually starting to improve this time around. I wonder what she told him…

_Next day_

I stared panting at my tree. I was a few yards from the top. Almost there. I would surpass my teammates so I can go after him, the one who killed my clan and tried to kill me. I took a running start and headed up the tree again, this time faster and farther. I went a few inches past my last mark. I was improving but it wasn't enough.

As I went up I saw that I was three feet ahead of Sasuke. I had heard girls have better chakra control somewhere…but even without that advantage I will be first on my team. I faced forward and felt my feet getting looser. I marked my place and jumped down gracefully.

I felt a pain rip through my chest I bent over and started coughing violently. Naruto rushed over to me after jumping down.

"Misa-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto fussed.

"I'm fine…" I lied. Naruto looked at me questioningly but helped me over and over to my tree so I could lean against it.

"Take a break." Naruto told me sternly and went back to his training. I let my head hit the tree. I overexerted myself. I should take it easy. I felt my eyes close slowly. I snapped them open. I felt someone staring at me. I looked over to see Sasuke fixing me with a…worried stare?

'_I must be hallucinating….'_ I thought. Ssuke looked away and resumed his training.

I got up after a few minutes and walked a few feet away from my tree. Sasuke was a few inches ahead of me now. I gritted my teeth cursing my weakness and trained harder. After about thirty minutes I had caught up to him. I heaved a relieved sigh.

"Hey Naruto!" I heard Sasuke yell. Naruto fell over surprised. He quickly got up and glared at Sasuke. I pretended I hadn't heard. While they talked I would continue training. Yeah, I can get pretty competitive when it comes to training. I may not like working but when I actually got started I couldn't stop right there.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't you see I'm trying to focus?" Naruto finally blew his fuse.

"…Well…umm…" Sasuke glanced at me embarrassedly. I pretended I hadn't seen his glance. I climbed farther up the tree.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in a huff, crossing his arms childishly.

Sasuke blushed and glanced at me again, "Wha…what did Sakura tell you?"

I snickered into my hand. Suddenly, my foot hit air; I looked down to see I had made it to the top of the tree. I felt a grin slowly spread across my face.

"YES! I DID IT! SECOND PLACE!" I hung on the top swinging my legs and screaming at the top of my lungs. All that training had paid off after all! Sasuke and Naruto looked up startled by my yelling. I didn't care, I was second! I'm getting stronger! I grinned down at them and waved. I jumped down gracefully doing some fancy tricks on the way down.

"Awesome, Misa-chan!" Naruto hugged me. But I could tell he was jealous because of the way his voice was quieter than usual. "Oh and Sasuke…" Naruto turned his head to Sasuke still hugging me, "It's a secret."

Dead silence. Naruto stopped hugging me and put his hands on his hips. Sasuke eyes slid from Naruto to his arms around me. He fixed Naruto with a heated glare. I coughed awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Why don't we head back?" I said dragging Naruto and Sasuke home as they glared at each other. Guys are such idiots…


	15. Chapter 15

**Sasuke: Leo does not own Naruto if she did the Sakura wouldn't exist until Shippuuden.**

**Leo: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"Wow! This is super fun!" Tazuna said, cheerily **(A/N: Again with the super…) **"It's been a long time since I ate with so many people!"

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke stuffed there mouths full with food. Once they were done they both stood up simultaneously and asked for more. Suddenly, they sat down and barfed on the floor. I gagged as the fumes got to me.

"If you're going to throw-up then stop eating!" Sakura said angrily.

"For once I agree…" I sweat dropped.

"No. I must eat." Sasuke wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we must become stronger." Naruto said determinedly.

After dinner Sakura walked up to the wall and looked at a picture "Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall…?" Sakura asked. "Inari-kun was staring at it. It looks like someone ripped it purposely."

"It's Tsunami's husband…" Tazuna said.

Suddenly Inari pushed himself away from the table and started for the door.

"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed just before Inari shut the door. She turned on Tazuna, "Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!"

"What happened to the little guy?" I asked. Tsunami explained how Inari's father had sacrificed himself to protect his village. Gatou's men had killed him and ever since then Inari has never spoke about him.

I looked towards Naruto worriedly he abruptly stood up but tripped and fell. I sighed he was okay after all.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked Naruto annoyed.

"If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've released too much chakra. Anymore and you could die." Kakashi said seriously.

"I'm going to prove it." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to prove that in this world heroes do exist!" Naruto said getting up. I smiled I'm starting to like this mission…


	16. Chapter 16

**Gaara: I really must do this?**

**Leo: Yup!**

**Gaara: -sigh- If Leo owned Naruto it simply would go bankrupt.**

**Leo: SHADDAP...But you seemed to do this surprisingly easy…**

**Gaara: That is because you took all the cookies and wouldn't let me build a sand castle.**

**Leo: Heh, RIGHT! I remember now! Silly me! –hands Gaara back his stuff-**

**Gaara: I will be taking my leave now –leaves-**

**Leo: -sweat drop- Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"Ah, I'm also worn out form a day's work at the bridge." Tazuna stretched, while Naruto daydreamed at the table. I spiked his hair up more than it already was. I tend to do that when I'm bored. I should really stop that. What will I ever do when Naruto's gone?

"Why…" Inari suddenly teared up.

"Huh?" Naruto sat up.

"Why do you guys bother to try? You're no match for Gatou's men! You'll only end up getting killed!" Inari blew up and slammed his hands unto the table.

"Whatever kid…I'm not like you." Naruto grumbled.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country!" Inari yelled. "What the hell do you know about me? You and that dark haired-girl are always clowning around! Don't you know how hard life can be?"

Naruto and I snapped at that. "So it's okay for you to pose as the star of all tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto snapped seemingly calm.

"It's you that doesn't know anything about us!" I slammed my fists unto the table letting my bangs shadow my eyes. "You're useless!"

"Just keep on crying forever, you little _sissy._" Naruto said angrily. Inari trembled angrily as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Naruto, Misaki! You've said enough already!" Sakura glared at us.

"Shut the hell up Sakura I'm not in the mood." I grumbled going for a walk. I slammed the door to the outside

**Kakashi's POV**

"Can I join you?" I sat besides Inari on the dock. He didn't reply. "Misaki and Naruto didn't mean any harm by what they said. It's just that what you said must have really hurt them. Tazuna-san told us about your dad."

Inari froze. "What?"

"Naruto and Misaki…they both grew up without parents. Well, actually I'm not sure about Misaki but I've never seen her parents or heard from them." Inari looked surprised. "Actually, Naruto has never known his parents. They've probably had a rougher past than you. Although, I've never once seen them cry or complain. Misaki hasn't ever shown much weakness. She's always been upbeat and smiling…except when people annoy her. They're always trying their best no matter what. They're probably sick of crying; they know it won't do any good. They know what it means to be strong, just like your father. They can understand your feelings, probably better than anyone else."

"What?" Inari repeated.

"They seem unable to…not be concerned about you." I smiled. Inari looked down I left him to contemplate what he's said to them.

**Misaki's POV**

I grumbled to myself shoving my cold hands into my pocket.

'_How dare that Inari act as if he knows me so well! He doesn't know squat about me…even though I know he hasn't exactly had the happiest life it doesn't mean he has to shove it onto other people...Still…I guess I should apologize when I get the chance. I was rather hard on him…'_

I ran a hand through my hair shivering. It was colder than I thought it would be at night. But then again this is Wave Country…it always seems to be foggy. I wandered into the clearing I had done my training in. I saw Naruto continuing his training. I watched him for a few minutes deciding I would return to the house later. I sat down out of his sight watching him train. My eyes began to droop as I slowly succumbed to sleep.

_Next morning_

"He pushed his body to the limit; I don't think he'll be able to move today." Kakashi explained to our team. I had woken up with a stuffy nose from the cold but nothing major. I discovered that Naruto had stayed ther all night and had overexerted himself.

"Okay! Let's super go!" Tazuna said enthusiastically.

"Yes, goodbye!" Tsunami said. I felt her eyes on my back as I left. I knew Naruto would make it to the bridge anyway.

**Naruto's POV**

"AGH! I OVERSLEPT! Dammit, Misaki always tells me I have to stop relying on her!" I panicked running downstairs in his pajamas. I ran into Tsunami, "Oi, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Naruto you're already awake already? Sensei said you should rest…" Tsunami said uncertainly.

"I knew it! They left me behind!" I said running up the stairs speed changing and running outside. "I'M OFF!"

_A few minutes later_

"Damn, Misaki should've woken me up!" I whined juping from branch to branch.

_Rustle_

"Huh?" I asked wondering what the rustle was.

**Misaki's POV  
**

"What happened here?" I rushed over to an injured man gently shaking him to see if he still was conscious.

"A monster…" he said weakly. Maybe this was the doing of Zabuza?

**Tsunami's POV**

"Inari help me wash the dishes!" I called to Inari.

"Okay but I'm in the bathroom right now!" I heard a faint, muffled reply. I noticed out of the corner of my eye there were two men with swords at the door. My eyes widened and I whirled around.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

**Misaki's POV**

"Here they come…" I warned my teammates alert.

"Kakashi-sensei…isn't this his Hidden Mist no Jutsu?" Sakura asked. Sasuke started to shake. I nudged him with my elbow; he looked at me briefly clutching his kunai.

Suddenly, about ten clones of Zabuza surrounded us.

"Oh look the little boy is still shaking."

Sasuke looked up at him with a smirk. "I'm shaking with excitement."

"Do it, Sasuke." Kakashi encouraged. Sasuke then proceed to destroy all the water clones in no more than three seconds, I watched awed by his swiftness. He stopped right in front of Tazuna in his original position.

"Wow, you've grown, brat." Zabuza admitted, "It looks like a rival appeared, eh Haku?"

"It does indeed." The masked boy behind Zabuza answered. Sasuke smirked.

"Tricking us with that stupid act…I hate bastards like that the most." Sasuke commented.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" Sakura commented, hearts in her eyes. I sweat dropped; she is way too hung up on him…

After a chat with Zabuza which we couldn't here, I tensed up. Suddenly, Haku rushed at Sasuke, he tried to kick Sasuke's feet out from under him, Sasuke dodged and jumped back. This guy looks like a challenge…this is gonna be one hell of a battle…


	17. Chapter 17

**Shikamaru: No.**

**Leo: Yes.**

**Shikamaru: No.**

**Leo: Yes.**

**Shikamaru: No.**

**Leo: YES DAMMIT!**

**Shikamaru: -sigh- Only since it'll get you off my back. Leo doesn't own Naruto if so she be the ultimate most awesomest ninja in the whole world. –ahem cough cough- =_='**

**Leo: Commencing story!**

**Tsunami's POV**

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us." The man with the jacket and pointy hat said.

**Inari's POV**

_Whoooosh_

"**Kyaaaa!"** I heard mom scream from the kitchen as I washed my hands. I turned off the tap and rushed into the kitchen.

"Mom!" I burst through the door way.

"What, kid?" A shirtless man with striped pants and an eye patch asked menacingly.

"Don't come! Run away!" Mom ordered me from her place on the floor.

"Should we take him too?" the man with the eye patch asked the other guy.

"We only need one hostage." the other man with long hair and pointy hat said.

'_Hostage?'_ I trembled behind the doorway.

"Then…should I kill him?" the shirtless man asked unsheathing his sword half-way.

"Wait!" Mom interrupted, they turned to her. "If you touch that child, I will bite my tongue and kill myself." she said angrily. "You want a hostage, right?"

"Thank your mom kid." The man with the pointy hat grumbled.

"Damn…I wanted to cut something…" the shirtless man said. I collapsed to the ground fat, hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

'_Mom I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm a weak kid so I can't protect you…'_ I thought. _'And I don't want to die…I'm afraid.'_

_**You little sissy! **_

I froze, that's what Naruto told me. Suddenly, all the memories of what Naruto, Kakashi, Misaki…and even Dad came back to me. I looked down at my hands. I wiped my tears away.

'_They're all so incredible…so cool…so strong.'_ I thought. I stood up and clenched my fists. _'Will I…will I also be able to become strong…Dad?'_

I ran after Mom. "Wait!" I called to the two men.

"Huh? It's that kid." the shirtless man said gruffly.

"Inari!" Mom shouted.

'_I will be strong!'_ I thought.

"Get…get away from my mom!" I charged at them.

"Geez, stupid kid." The shirtless man sighed.

"Cut him." The man with the pointy hat said. The shirtless man unsheathed his sword.

"Inari!" Mom yelled out. Suddenly, an orange blur obscured my vision pulling me away as he replaced us with a log. The man cut through it thinking it was me.

Naruto set me down behind them, next to my mom who had been knocked out at the last moment.

"Sorry, for being late." Naruto said. "But a hero usually shows up at the last second!"

"Naruto…" I teared up.

"Great job, Inari!" he grinned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired." The shirtless man taunted.

"Thanks to you distracting them, I was able to save your mom." Naruto continued.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Naruto said getting into a stance.

"Heh, like that'll work against us!" the shirtless man said.

"Idiot!" Naruto said getting out of his pose.

"Huh?" they looked surprised, stopping briefly. I saw two orange blurs behind them. The two clones kicked them both in the face, knocking them out.

"H…How did you know the samurai were coming here?" I asked amazed.

"There was a cut up oar in the forest, and there was a bunch of sword marks everywhere, they seemed to be heading here so I got worried." Naruto explained, "Instead of that…Inari…Sorry about yesterday…"

"Huh?' I asked shocked.

"Hehe, sorry for calling you a sissy. Forget about it." He said putting a hand on my head ruffling my hair. I realized I was missing my hat.

"You're strong!" he said with a proud grin. He let go putting his hands on his hips. I realized I started crying

"Damn it!" I cursed. Naruto looked confused. "I promised I wasn't going to cry anymore…You're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby!" 

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Huh?" I stopped wiping my eyes. He put his arms behind his head.

"It's alright to cry…" I tensed up. "When you're happy!" he continued with a big grin.

"Well…" he said turning away. "If they attacked here that means the bridge could also be in danger. I can count on you here, right?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"…Yup…" I furiously rubbed my tears away.

"Man, it sure is tough being a hero!" Naruto yelled running off. I thrust my fist in front of me with a smile.

"It sure is!" I agreed watching him run off. "It sure is…" I lowered fist.


	18. Chapter 18

**Leo: PLEASE TSUNADE-SAMA! I'LL BUY YOU A HUNDRED BOTTLES OF SAKE!**

**Tsunade: A hundred? OKAY! Leo does not own Naruto, she's too young and foolish. **

**Leo: HEY!  
**

**Tsunade: Just hand over the sake.**

**Leo: I'll be right back! –runs out of the room- OH WAIT! –pops back in- Commencing story! –runs back out-**

**Misaki's POV**

I watched as Sasuke and Haku's kunais clashed creating a loud sound.

"Sakura, Misaki! Protect Tazuna-san. Don't leave his side!" Kakashi ordered. "I'll let Sasuke handle him."

"I won't make any promises sensei!" I said. Kakashi just kept moving. I decided to listen in on Sasuke's fight to pass the time.

"I don't want to have to kill you but you won't stand down will you?"

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke replied. Haku suddenly, started doing one-handed seals at an amazing speed. My eyes widened.

'_One-handed seals? That's almost impossible!'_ I thought.

"Special Jutsu: Flying Water Needles." Haku said. The water on the ground immediately lifted up and began to spiral around them and that the shape of senbon all pointing at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled worriedly. Sasuke seemed to be focusing. Suddenly, he used Kakashi's lesson to focus the chakra to his legs and jumped out of the danger zone just as Haku jumped back.

Haku looked around looking for Sasuke, out of nowhere shuriken flew out aiming of Haku he jumped backwards dodging another with each step.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow…from now on you will only be able to run from my attacks." Sasuke smirked. In a blur I could barely see he tried to stab Haku in the neck with a kunai. Haku held Sasuke's hand back with his arm.

Sasuke flicked his wrist throwing the kunai just as Haku ducked next to Sasuke's foot. Sasuke kicked Haku in the face. Haku flew backwards skidding and landing on his butt.

"Looks like I have more speed." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke is the Leaf's #1 Rookie. Sakura is the brightest. Naruto is the show-off, hyper-active, #1 loudest, knucklehead ninja in the village." Kakashi boasted with pride. "And Misaki is a mix of all three of them." Zabuza looked at Haku and gave a signal of some sort. Haku made a hand seal. Suddenly, water rose up around Sasuke.

"Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku whispered. He stepped forward and melded into the mirror. He disappeared, and Sasuke was trapped inside. I watched all this in horror abandoning Tazuna and going after Sasuke.

'_Is it really okay to leave Tazuna-san…?'_

**Kakashi's POV**

I tried to run toward Misaki who was running for the mirrors. Zabuza got in my way so I jumped back.

"Hey, I'm your opponent." He smirked. "Besides, against that jutsu you can already consider her and the boy…dead."

My eyes widened I would have to keep this short.

**Misaki's POV**

"Sasuke! You have got to get out of there. You're trapped in his jutsu!" I said warning Sasuke. He looked at me shocked. I cursed myself under my breath.

"Gah!" I heard a loud shout from Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted worriedly throwing a kunai into the gap of the mirror. Haku caught it easily.

Suddenly, a shuriken came flying for Haku it slashed his mask and a surprised Haku fell out of his mirror landing with a thud.

I looked to see a bright orange figure standing on the bridge adjusting something on their forehead.

Only one ninja I know would wear such a bright color.

"Uzumaki Naruto…has finally arrived!" I heard the familiar voice of Naruto yell enthusiastically.

"Naruto!" Sakura choked. Zabuza just glared and threw five shuriken. Naruto put his arms in front of his face defensively. Before the shuriken could hit, surprisingly Haku threw five senbon which clashed with the shuriken before falling to the ground harmlessly.

I was surprised at that.

"Haku what is this?" Zabuza asked emotionlessly.

"Zabuza-san…these kids…please let me fight them my own way."

"Humph, not letting me interfere…you're as soft as always Haku." Zabuza snorted before returning back to Kakashi.

I noticed Naruto sneaking inside the prison.

"Naruto you can't go in there in here!"

"YOU TOTAL _**MORON!**_! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors? You could've helped us from the outside." I heard Sasuke yell.

Sasuke stood up and began doing some seals ending on the tiger seal. "Fire technique: Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" Sasuke said, blowing out a ball of red hot, blazing fire at the mirrors which didn't melt at all.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto said. Sasuke scowled. The real Haku then placed four senbon between his fingers and threw them aiming at me. I ducked falling forward into the prism.

"Misa-chan!" Naruto said worriedly. I glanced at him giving him the look saying 'I'll be fine.'

"Where's the real one?" Naruto demanded pissed off. Haku didn't respond.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating 9 more clones. "If I can't find the real one then I'll crush all of you!"

"Naruto save your chakra!" I advised. Suddenly, all the Hakus swiftly switched places. On their way to another window they defeated the clones easily.

I rushed forward to catch Naruto. I winced feeling some senbon dig into my skin.

"This jutsu uses the mirrors reflection to transport me. From my point of view you seem to be moving in slow-motion." Haku explained. I perked up at that. He had to have a special skill to master a jutsu like that at such a young age. Bloodline maybe? I've never seen anyone control ice though.

"I can't die here. I have a dream I must fulfill." Naruto stood up. Haku twitched then stood still as if something was occupying his mind.

"Please don't hate me. I am trying to protect a precious person. So I can make his dreams come true, that is my dream. For that purpose, I will kill you if I must."

"Guys! Don't lose to that guy!" I heard Sakura's faint shout. I cursed under my breath after hearing more clashing of metal.

"You're fast." Haku commented to Sasuke. "But this time, I'll stop you." Haku then whipped more senbon at him. Sasuke dodged causing the senbon to hit Naruto. He immediately collapsed as one stuck into his neck. I rushed over to examine him. I noticed the senbon had hit a pressure point, causing him to collapse and render him useless. Sasuke glanced at me.

"Naruto's not looking so good. At this rate we'll all be killed." I said. I noticed something Sasuke's irises were blood red. Sasuke stood up shakily.

The clones shot out of the mirror. I pulled out a kunai defending Naruto. I deflected as many incoming senbon as I could from hitting Naruto. I started on Naruto quickly. I pulled out all the senbon and healed the puncture wounds. Naruto slowly sat up moving him joints around. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Haku starting to fire off another round of senbon.

"Naruto!" I pushed Naruto down I wasn't fast enough and didn't have time to deflect the senbon coming my way. I felt the senbon pierce my back and a sharp pain my neck. I screamed. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sasuke jump in front of me to deflect incoming senbon. Then I blacked out.

**Naruto's POV**

I watched, shocked as Misaki took the hit for me. Then Sasuke took the rest of the blows for her.

"They died respectable deaths." Haku slipped back into a mirror. "This is the way of shinobi."

I kneeled by Misaki looking at her peaceful face, all except stream of blood running down the side of her mouth. And all the scratches and senbon she had sticking out of her. I brushed my hand against her cheek wiping away the blood flinching at the coolness of her cheek.

I looked over at Sasuke. He too had his eyes closed. I was the cause of their deaths. I felt the anger inside me building. I felt chakra swirling around me. I felt the cuts I got from stray senbon healing and pushing the senbon out of the wounds.

I felt stronger as I turned to Haku. I got on all fours. Haku tried to throw a senbon I slapped out of the way.

He tried to go for the next mirror. I grabbed his arm before he could make it. I could feel the chakra around me growing. I roared angrily. The mirrors started melting and the ground beneath my feet shattered.

I tightened my grip on his wrist painfully. He made a hand sign, struggling with the pain.

"Heh…" I said pulling back my fist and punched his face. I felt the satisfying crack of his mask as he flew backwards breaking one of the mirrors.

I heard all the cracks as the other mirrors shattered. I located Haku again and ran at him jumping into the air and delivering a kick to his face. He slid backwards a few feet. I used the force of the kick to jump backwards. Haku stood up shakily. I ran at him again getting ready to send another punch.

I noticed his face. He was the girl from the forest.

"You…You're from that time…" I said uneasily the shakra around me died down slowly.

"Why did you stop?" he smiled. I was confused. "I killed both of your precious friends. Why did you stop?"

I was angry at the reminder. I pulled back my fist and punched him once again. I cursed him under my breath, trying to hold back my tears.

The guy fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemy because of pity…letting them leave with just their lives." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Do you understand the pain of living for nothing?"

"What are you saying?" I asked warily.

"Zabuza-san has no need for weak shinobi." He said smiling "You have taken away my need for living."

"Why for a guy like that? He takes monet from a criminal!" I blurted out angrily. "Is that eyebrow-less freak that important to you?"

"I had important people…a long time ago." He smiled. He launched into his explanation of how his dad killed his mom and tried to kill him too. All because of his bloodline, how people had hated him bloodline. In self-defense he accidentally killed his father.

"That day…in the forest…you said you wanted people to acknowledge you? That person that acknowledged you…wouldn't that person be your most important person?" he questioned, I tensed up. "Zabuza-san took me in knowing I had that bloodline that everyone hated…he wanted it…it made me so happy!" Haku was now silently crying.

"I have failed him…so Naruto-kun, please….kill me."

My eyes widened, "What?"

**Kakashi's POV**

I went through the hand signs for a summoning jutsu quickly. While I did that I searched for Zabuza in the thick mist.

"Ninpou Summon: Earth Tracking Fang Jutsu!" I slammed my hands unto the ground.

"Whatever you do is useless. You can't figure out where I am…" I heard a voice from seemingly every where. I knew it was Zabuza just throwing his voice. "But I know where you are…Kakashi you are trapped in my jutsu!"

**Zabuza's POV**

I smirked, closing my eyes about to deliver the final blow to Kakashi. Suddenly, I felt the ground move, seven dogs burst out of the ground and clamped unto me.

"Gah!" I said surprised. "What is this?"

**Kakashi's POV**

"If eyes and ears don't work…then use your nose…" I explained to Sakura. The mist cleared and I saw Zabuza with all seven dogs holding him down. "That's what happens if you keep your eyes closed in the mist. This summon is for tracking down my opponents."

"I purposely bled twice on both your weapon so my cute nin dogs could track you down in this mist. You're death is certain. You're ambition was too great. You abandoned to Mist and tried to form a coup 'de tat which failed. And so did your attempted assassination of the Mizukage. You need money, and you need to avoid the hunter nins. That's probably when you went to Gatou." I said. I went through a bunch of hand signs.

"Chidori!" I yelled charging at Zabuza. "I'll ask once more…"

"Huh?" Zabuza said with wide eyes.

"Surrender!" I said. Just when I was about to kill Zabuza Haku blocked the blow.

I immediately stopped my chakra flow. But it was too late. The boy weakly glared at me.

"Zabuza-san…"he put his hand on my arm.

"My future is death? He… you're wrong again Kakashi…" Zabuza said cockily. Not at all fazed by all the blood from the boy. I glared. I heard footsteps and saw an orange blur from the corner of my eye. Looks like Naruto's okay…but where were Misaki and Sasuke?

My nin dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Zabuza free.

"Heh…Good job Haku." He smirked

'_This boy…is already dead.'_ I thought solemnly. _'He plans to cute through both of us!'_

Zabuza unsheathed his word. "I sure picked up something useful! This boy giving me this chance!"

I sprang into action picking up the boy with me and jumping away. At the same time I pulled my arm out of his chest. This was looking bad…I needed to finish this quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sasori: Leo confiscated all my puppets unless I did the disclaimer so here it is. If Leo owned Naruto, all the characters in Naruto would've fallen into a deep pit of despair. Now excuse me, I must go retrieve my puppets. –walks off-**

**Leo: -peeks in- Oh good he's gone. Commencing story!**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Ugh, morning." I said commented waking up and rubbing my eyes. I got up out f my futon and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and take my shower. After I finished with that I tied my hair up in my usual low pigtails and my usual outfit. (AN: See Chapter Six)

I walked into my kitchen to see Naruto eating a cup of instant ramen and drinking milk from the carton. I rolled my eyes at my behavior and walked into the fringe to get a cup of ramen. I sat down at the table muttered a quick Itadakimasu and stated eating quietly. After I was done I drank a cup of water and told Naruto to hurry up and get ready.

Naruto ran into his room and ran out about 2 minutes later fully dressed. I started toward the door Naruto trailing after me.

"We're so gonna kick ass today." I said high-fiving Naruto. And racing out of our apartment.

We arrived on the bridge Kakashi told us to be. I noticed Sasuke and Sakura were already there and we were 20 minutes late.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted running faster towards Sakura. I smiled happily.

"Hey Pinkie, Chicken Ass." I nodded towards the two of them. I laughed as they glared at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other and look. Away immediately. I rolled my eyes. And I got settled in for a long wait for Kakashi.

_3 hours later_

"Hey guys I got lost on the road of life on…" Kakshi started lazily.

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted simultaneously. I lazily stood up.

"Kakashi-sensei…you fail as a ninja." I commented Kakashi sweat dropped but ignored me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just follow me. We have a new mission." Kakashi said walking away I noticed Naruto lagged behind a little bit.

"Naruto pick up the pace! We're gonna leave you behind." I called to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" he said running to catch up.

_After the mission_

Naruto had hurt himself as usual and I was supporting him as we walked on.

"It's because you push yourself too much that you always get hurt." Sakura nagged Naruto.

"Or maybe it's because SOMEONE here doesn't do enough work." I said eying up Sakura. She glared at me and clenched her fists.

"Shut UP Misaki!" she yelled at me getting in my face. I dropped Naruto to the ground.

"MAKE me." I said menacingly shoving her away "And while you're at it get out of my FACE!"

Meanwhile Sasuke made a snide comment towards Naruto causing Naruto to try and beat Sasuke up while Kakashi held him back. Sasuke was turned away pretending to ignore Naruto.

"Stop fighting. Teamwork has been suffering lately." Kakashi said tiredly.

"Pinky/Sasuke is the one who's ruining our teamwork!" Naruto and I shouted simultaneously.

"That's you moron!" Sasuke and Sakura retorted.

"If you want me to stop making you look bad..." Sasuke continued "then just get stronger than me."

Sakura and Naruto had a stare-down. I broke the silence.

"You're both acting like idiots." I commented Suddenly, I was the one being glared at I returned an even icier one.

"Okay that's enough for today." Kakashi said 'I have to go submit this mission report."

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke said spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said grabbing him arm and blushing. "How about we work on our teamwork? Just the two of us…"

I started making gagging faces behind Sakura's back. Naruto soon joined.

"You're the same as Naruto…if you have time to bother me then go practice a jutsu or two." Sakura said Sakura looked down-trodden I snickered. "Frankly, you're ability is below Naruto's."

Sakura collapsed sadly, as Sasuke walked away. I was in a heap on the floor laughing my guts out.

"Sakura-chan! Forget Sasuke let's train together!" Naruto said happily. I laughed harder.

"Naruto! You're gonna burst my gut!" I said crying from laughter. Naruto chose to ignore me and leave me there. After I calmed down I looked around for Kakashi. He had already left.

"Okay! I won't lose to Sasuke! Time to train!" Naruto said excitedly tailing Sakura. It was then I notice that there was a 'rock' following Naruto. Naruto turned around and looked at it too.

Naruto then started running back and forth trying to shake the 'rock' off.

Naruto turned and stated yelling at the 'rock.' "What kind of rock is square with two holes? I see right through that!"

Suddenly, the rock disappeared in a puff of pink blue and yellow smoke. I covered my eyes.

After the smoke cleared I saw 3 academy kids kneeling over on the ground coughing.

"Too much gunpowder!" the kid I knew as Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru!" I exclaimed happily. I watched as the three of them did there presentation thingy.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, Moegi!" the girl with orange heir in two high pigtails said striking a pose.

"The one who likes dividing numbers, Udon!" the sick looking boy said striking another weird pose.

"The village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said striking a pose. "The three of us make the Konohamaru Corps!"

"Just as I thought it was the three of you." Naruto said with his hands behind his head. "What's with the goggles?"

"We're copying the old you, boss!" Konohamaru yelled fiddling with his goggles.

"Ahh…" Naruto said looking away.

"What do you mean 'ah'? You're cold lately boss." Konohamaru pointed at Naruto.

"Do you lil' people want?" I asked while Konohamaru discussed with Udon how cold Naruto was.

"Is Boss free?" Moegi asked me. I nodded my head yes snickering.

"WHAT? Misaki-chan don't go deciding things on your own!" Naruto whined.

"He said he would play ninja with us!" Konohamaru complained to me. I glared at Naruto.

"You should keep your promises Naruto." I reprimanded him.

"Um…why would a ninja 'play' Ninja?" I heard an eerie voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see Sakura looking gloomy. I snickered. Sakura glared at me.

I ignored her as usual. I turned to Konohamaru. Suddenly, Konohamaru made a face as if something made sense.

"Hey Boss?" he whispered to Naruto. "Not bad that dark-haired girl must be your-" Konohamaru paused to stick up his pinky finger.

"Nah Misaki's my best friend." Naruto said proudly. I slung my arm around his neck.

"Then it must be the pink-haired one..." Konohamaru said waggling his eyebrows. I snickered. Sakura's aura got darker.

Suddenly Naruto looked sheepish. "Wow…you brats are very perceptive, hehe…"

Sakura calmly raised her fist and punched Naruto clear across the face. Naruto flew backwards a few feet and crashed through a fence. He lay there unmoving. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Boss!" Konohamaru gasped. He turned to Sakura "You ugly bitch!"

I stopped shaking Naruto long enough to watch what happened.

_5 minutes later_

"Bah!" Sakura said walking off leaving Naruto and Konohamaru in a bloody and beaten heap.

"Damn it…that ugly huge-headed…is that even a girl, boss? Seriously, boss?" Konohamaru whined.

Sakura stopped walking and slowly turned around. She then started chasing all of us. Me, sensing danger, shoved Naruto to the ground and ran for my life. He soon caught up to me and picked up speed. Konohamaru ended up being fastest and speeding ahead of both of us. As we rounded a corner Konohamaru bumped into someone followed by me.

I quickly got up and jumped backwards. Konohamaru was on the ground in front of a guy that looked about 14.

"That hurt…brat…" Cat Man said gruffly.

"Konohamaru!" I warned worriedly.

Cat Man picked Konohamaru up by his collar. "That hurt you little piece of shit."

"Kankuro we'll get yelled at later…" the blond haired girl beside Cat Man warned. Cat Man ignored her.

"I'm sorry I was messing around…" Sakura said shyly trailing off.

"OI, FATASS! Let go of him!" Naruto said angrily.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes…" Kankuro said pulling back his fist. I ran in front him as fast as I could I pulled back my fist and punched him, clear across the face.

"You bastard!" I spat in his face. He pushed me backwards. I stumbled a bit before glaring at him.

"Hehe, this one's pretty fast…feisty too." He retorted. I ran at him again jumped up and kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over but not drop Konohamaru. I flipped backwards before he could throw a punch. I cursed under my breath.

"Let go of me…" Konohamaru protested squirming a bit.

"HEY! You fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass! Idiot!" Naruto fired insults at him.

"Yo Cat Man? If you haven't figured it out yet everyone wants you to put the kid down, idiot." I said through clenched teeth. He sneered at me. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye but it turned out to be Sakura attempting to strangle Naruto.

"Well basically…I hate midgets…like you." He paused to smirk at me. And raise his fist towards Konohamaru. "Especially younger ones that are rude to me…makes me want to kill em'."

"Oh well I'm not involved." Blondie said.

"You bastard!" Naruto said angrily.

"Well after this one I'll take care for that other annoying midget." Kankuro said pulling back his fist and aiming for Konohamaru's head.

I moved faster than I thought I could and grabbed Kankuro's elbow just as a rock hit the hand that was holding Konohamaru. He dropped Konohamaru to the ground. I caught him before he could fall and hurried back to Naruto.

After Konohamaru was safe I looked up into the tree the rock had come from and saw Sasuke sitting there playing around with a rock.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. I rolled my eyes. Even Blondie had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Show off-y bastard…" I muttered under my breath. Sakura glared at her I ignored her.

"Another guy who pisses me off…" Kankuro muttered glaring at Sasuke.

"Get lost!" he retorted crushing the rock in his hand.

"Kyaaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Moegi squealed at the same time.

"Boss…you suck compared to Misaki AND Sasuke." Konohamaru pointed at him.

"No dummy! I could easily defeat them!" Naruto said. I felt a vein pulsing in my head and I kicked Naruto in the head. He fell over.

"Ouch…" muttered rubbing his head.

"Hey puck, get down here!" Kankuro urged Sasuke. Pulling the big bandaged thingy off his back. "I hate show-offs like you the most."

"Kankuro stop it! You'll get in trouble!" Blondie hissed

"Kankuro, stop it." I heard a voice from the same tree as Sasuke. Sasuke froze. I looked over to see a hot red-headed boy handing upside down from the tree. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Temari and Kankuro froze then started sweating uncontrollably. I snickered, even Sasuke looked impressed. The Gaara kid turned to me. I flashed a peace sign. He continued talking.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic…Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?" he glared at Kankuro.

"Listen…Gaara they started it and-" Kankuro started.

"Shut up…I'll kill you…" Gaara said icily. Kankuro started trembling. I snickered some more, not affected by his coldness.

"Ok, I'm sorry…" Kankuro put his hand ups shakily.

"I'm also sorry…" Temari said shakily.

"Apology accepted Cat Man." I said smirking, Kankuro glared at me. Gaara glanced at me before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

"It looks like we got here too early but-" Blondie started.

"We didn't come here to play around." Gaara interrupted.

"I know that-" Kankuro started.

"Let's go." Gaara interrupted again.

"Hey wait!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara turned around. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Judging form your forehead protectors…you guys are from the Hidden Sand right?" Sakura questioned warily. "State your purpose."

I face palmed.

"Talk about clueless. Don't you know anything?" Temari retorted flashing her pass.

"I think they might be here for the Chuunin Exams…" I thought out loud.

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked me curiously.

"Geez, the Chuunin Exam is where genin from all over come together and take an exam to become Chuunins." Temari explained.

"Hey Konohamaru think I should enter the Chuunin Exam thing?" Naruto asked Konohamaru excitedly who agreed.

Suddenly, Sasuke hopped down from the tree and landed next to me. "What's your name?"

"You mean me?" Temari asked with a blush.

"No. You with the gourd." Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"Gaara of the Desert…" he said glaring back. "I'm also interested in you…and that girl. What are your names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mumbled. Gaara nodded towards me.

"Misaki Tsukimoto at your service!" I said flashing him the peace sign. He seemed surprised for a second but then went back to his normal look.

"What about me? Huh?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Not interested. Let's go…" Gaara said walking off not even glancing at Naruto.

While Konohamaru and Naruto discussed if Naruto was weak. I watched Gaara walk away.

'This is getting interesting.' I smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Itachi: Leo does not own Naruto. I will refrain from saying anything else. Now if you may excuse, I must go finish the pocky she has given me. –walks off-**

_**30 seconds later**_

**Itachi: -walks back in- Tell me where Leo is. She filled this box with twigs.**

**Leo: Commencing story! -runs away-**

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto! You're alright! But where's Sasuke-kun and Misaki?" I heard Sakura-chan's familiar voice. I turned to look at her. She stared back at me hopefully. I shamefully averted my eyes. Sakura visibly blanched and trembled.

"I'll go with you." Tazuna assured. "Then you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

"Ok…" Sakura gripped his hand and ran past me towards Misaki and Sasuke.

**Sakura's POV**

'_No! Sasuke-kun can't be dead! I won't believe it!'_ I pulled Tazuna along.

I saw two figures on the ground come into sight. I got closer and was shocked to see the one of them was Sasuke-kun.

His eyes were shut and he was lying over Misaki as if he was shielding her.

"Sasuke-kun?" I whispered. He didn't move. I felt the tears blur my vision. Tazuna bowed his head respectfully. I let go of Tazuna and collapsed in front of Sasuke-kun. I brushed his cheek. It was cold. "He's cold. This isn't an illusion."

"Don't mind me…it's best to let it out and cry." Tazuna assured me. I felt the hot tears roll down my face.

"I…I always scored 100% on the ninja academy exams." I started talking before I even knew what I wanted to say. "I memorized over a 100 shinobi sayings. I always wrote the correct answers…One day on a test this question appeared…Write down shinobi saying #25…I wrote down the answer as usual."

The hot tears poured down my face and my nose started to run but, I couldn't bring myself to care. "No matter what situation… a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside….you must make the mission your top priority…and you must possess a heart that never shows tears!" I collapsed unto Sasuke-kun and breaking that exact rule.

**Naruto's POV**

I watched as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza's only free arm, rendering both his arms useless. Suddenly, I heard a tapping sound. I turned to eye a very short man with sunglasses and an expensive-looking suit as he stopped in front of Haku. Not to mention he had his arm in a cast. He also had a hoard of tough-looking guys with weapons behind him.

"Gatou…why are you here?" Zabuza glared at the man, also known as Gatou, "And what's with all these men?"

"Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed right here." Gatou smirked.

"What?" Zabuza growled

"I never planned on paying you my money." Gatou grinned, "Looky here, Zabuza is getting his ass handed to him. Heh, your no devil of the Hidden mist. That's all a joke if you ask me. Hehe, you're just a cute little baby devil…"

'_Who are these guys? So many of them…'_ I thought.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry…Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna…I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza grunted.

"Ah…you're right." Kakashi crouched.

"Oh right…I owe this one a favor…" Gatou said walking closer to Haku. And tapping his face with his foot, then he kicked him hard. "For squeezing my arm 'till it broke!"

I snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU BASTARD!" I charged at him. Kakashi grab my collar effectively holding me back.

"Hey! Look at their numbers, don't just jump in!" Kakashi scolded. I ignored him and turned on Zabuza.

"Say something! Weren't you friends?" I snarled.

"Shut up, kid. Haku is already dead." He looked away.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING?" I raged.

"Like Gatou used me, I used Haku for his bloodline, not him. I don't have any regrets." Zabuza refused to meet my eyes. I frowned at him.

"Hey…do you really mean that?" I hung my head in sadness. When he didn't respond I immediately tried to lunge at him.

"Stop Naruto! We are not fighting him any more!" Kakashi-sensei reasoned to reason with me, "Plus-"

I jerked away from him, "Shut up! My enemy is still HIM!" I pointed at Zabuza angrily. "Haku…he…HE REALLY LOVED YOU! He loved you that much!" I pointed at Haku's cold, lifeless body.

I felt the prick of tears in my eyes but I ignored them. "Do you really feel nothing? Do you really…REALLY NOT FEEL ANYTHING?" I felt the tears running down my cheeks for the first time in years. "If I become as strong as you…will I really become like YOU? HAKU THREW AWAY HIS LIFE FOR YOU!"

Zabuza hung his head. I continued, "Without his own dream…to die as a tool…that's…just too sad…" Zabuza took a few steps forward towards Haku. I noticed that he was crying.

"…You don't need to say anymore…" I stopped crying and looked at him. "Kid…it pained him to have to fight you… Haku fought not only for me…he fought for you guys too…He was too kind…but I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end…Yeah, kid…you may be right…"

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow, "Right about what?"

"A shinobi is still a human…we may not be able to become emotionless tools…I've lost." Zabuza confessed. "Kid…let me borrow your kunai."

"Huh? Oh…" I looked down at the kunai clenched in my hand, "Yeah, sure..." I tossed it to him. He caught it in his mouth and suddenly charged at Gatou. I stepped out of his way just in time.

"Huh?" Gatou backed up and ran for the end of the bridge, "That's enough! Kill him!"

Zabuza charged right into the middle for the group effortlessly killing people with the single kunai. In a few minutes he managed to reach Gatou's location.

"UGH!" Gatou coughed up blood as Zabuza stabbed him in the stomach.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend…then go…" Gatou coughed up blood.

"Heh, I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku…you and I together…are going to hell! " Zabuza ripped his kunai of Gatou roughly kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to cough up more blood. "Even the unremarkable devil of the Hidden Mist…can die and become a real devil in hell…This will be fun! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a 'little baby devil' down in hell!"

Zabuza in one last quick movement slashed to kunai across Gatou's neck before pushing him into the river behind. Zabuza turned and grinned at Gatou's men. They all took one step backwards. Suddenly, Zabuza fell to ground.

"Don't look away." Kakashi advised me. "This is the end of a man who lived a difficult life."

"Yeah…" I bowed my head in respect.

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Wuu…uuu…"___**(A/N: This is Sakura.)**

_Thump!_

'_Did I… die?' _**(A/N: That's Sasuke.)**

"_Uuu…uuu…Sasuke-kun…"_

'_Sakura...? Am I…am I…'_

I opened my eyes to see Sakura lying on top of me.

"Sakura…you're heavy." I weakly shifted under her weight. Sakura's head snapped up in surprise. Then she started to hug me.

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled. I winced.

"Sakura…that hurts." I cringed at the senbon wounds, "Now get off…you're going to crush Misaki too…"

"G-gomen…Sasuke-kun." she apologized before wiping her eyes.

"What happened to Haku?" I sat up and looked down at Misaki, "Hey…Misaki, wake up."

When she didn't open her eyes, I roughly shook her. Her eyes fluttered open before she sat up, "…Sasuke? Where's Naruto?"

I smiled at her. She automatically froze up and eyed me.

"I don't know what kind of drug you were on while I was out, but do you mind not smiling? It creeps me out. And do you mind telling me where Naruto is?" she eyed me suspiciously.

'_It felt horrible to think I'd lose her. I don't know what this feeling is but I think it should cherish Misaki more.' _I thought to myself, _'Maybe I like her?'_

**Misaki's POV**

"Misaki, don't insult Sasuke-kun like that! Naruto's fine and Haku is dead." Sakura reprimanded me.

I widened my eyes when she told me he was dead, "Dead…? Did…did Naruto kill him…?"

"N-no…he protected Zabuza." Sakura explained before turning to Sasuke, "You know…I had faith in you Sasuke-kun…being able to protect your critical areas is amazing!"

Suddenly, Sakura stood up. "NARUTO! He's alright! Sasuke-kun is alive!"

I saw Naruto turn around and look at me. I weakly waved at him.

**Naruto's POV**

I felt a wave of relief wash over me and I collapsed unto my knees at the relief of seeing Misaki and Sasuke alive and well again although they did look beat up.

"I've been worried but… Sasuke and Misaki are alive…that's great." Kakashi sighed when he saw Misaki wave.

_Stamp Stamp!_

"Hey! You guys are too at ease!" One of Gatou's mean said menacingly.

I turned to look at them. They seemed angry, they started to charge us.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I warned. "Don't you have a jutsu you can use?"

"I used too much chakra!" Kakashi said.

Suddenly an arrow zipped threw the air. It landed right in front of Gatou's men. They all abruptly stopped. I turned around to see all the members of the Wave Country…and Inari was leading them.

"INARI!" I waved in excitement. He grinned back at me.

"A hero shows up at the last second right? Heh." Inari grinned.

"Okay! I can help out too!" I said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I easily conjured four clones.

"Hmm… I can do at least that." Kakashi noted. I watched as he conjured at least 50 clones.

"Whoa!" I gaped at the amount of clones he made.

"So you want some of this?" the clones asked menacingly. Gatou's men took a step back.

"Let's get outta here!" one of the men ran away. All the others followed and jumped into Gatou's ship.

"We did it!" Inari shouted happily. Kakashi walked up to Zabuza.

"It looks like it's over…Kakashi…" he said weakly. I was surprised he was still alive.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…I have a request…" Zabuza continued.

"What is it?" Kakashi grabbed a hold of his headband and slid it over his eye.

"I …I want to see him…" Zabuza said.

Kakashi smiled, "Sure." He picked up Zabuza and made his way back to Haku.

I felt something cold and wet brush my cheek. I looked up at the flurry of snowflakes falling down.

"Huh? It's snowing…" I said.

"Snow at this time of year…?" a villager said awed.

**Misaki's POV**

I felt something cold brush against my cheek my cheek.

'_Snow…'_ I fell back to lie on my back and watch the snowflakes fall from the sky. _'Everything turned out okay…'_

**Naruto's POV**

"If I could…I'd like to go to the same place as you, Haku." Zabuza weakly touched Haku's cheek.

One of the snowflakes landed on Haku's eyelashes and melted, making it look like he was crying. Zabuza smiled and quietly passed away. I bowed my head.

"He…he was born in the snow village." my voice cracked.

"I see…that boy was as pure as snow." Kakashi bowed his head in respect.

'_You will be able to go Zabuza…together…'_ I thought in the respectful silence.

**Misaki's POV**

_Two weeks later_

After Zabuza died he had a funeral and was buried. We were visiting their graves now.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Were those two right about ninjas?" Sakura asked. I looked to Kakashi-sensei for an explanation. I was curious too. That's one thing I always wondered about ninjas.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals. Becoming the country's tool is most important…that's the same for the Leaf Village."

"Is that what it really means to be a true ninja?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like it!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"Do you actually believe in that?" I asked Kakashi.

"Well each ninja has to live dealing with that issue." Kakashi said wistfully.

"Okay! I just decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!" Naruto interrupted. I chuckled quietly.

"You do that Naruto!" I hugged him and gave him a rough noogie.

"My hair! I'm going to get you for that Misaki!" Naruto spun around and tried to return the favor me. I ducked and ran away

"Hehe! Like you actually style your hair Naruto!" I laughed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created two clones. I gulped. Wasn't expecting that.

I ran faster as all three clones tried to catch me, "Cheater!"

_The next day_

"Thanks to you we completed the bridge but…This is super sad." Tazuna said.

"We'll visit!" I piped up happily.

"You guys…better…" Inari teared up. Naruto's eyes also looked glassy as he stared down at Inari.

"Inari…you're sad right? It's alright to cry!" Naruto encouraged Inari.

"I'm not going to cry…but Naruto-oniisan you can cry!" Inari yelled back.

"Fine…later…" Naruto spun around. I rolled my eyes. Naruto only turned around so he could hide the tears that were pouring down his face.

"Geez, you guys are like brothers." I commented. I turned around and crouched to Inari's height, "Oh, by the way, Inari…sorry about what I said before…it was wrong of me."

I felt Inari wrap his arms around my neck, I stiffened, "Its fine Misaki-oneechan. You taught me something important!" he pulled back and grinned. I returned the hug.

"'Kay!" I let him go and returned back to Naruto's side.

"Good-bye, Misa-oneechan, Naru-oniisan!" Inari called from the distance. I waved happily, although I was kind of shocked he called me his big sister.

"Mission complete! Let's go home!" I cheered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pein: Leo is currently holding Konan hostage until I do the disclaimer. So here I go, Leo does not own Naruto and she never will. Ever.**

**Leo: You don't have to rub it in. -.-**

**Pein: Let Konan go.**

**Leo: Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

I was lying on the ground on the bridge watching bored out of my mind as Sakura rambled on and on.

"How can this be allowed? Why does that person ask us to meet him then make us wait?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan is right!" Naruto agreed.

"What about the feelings of a young girl who overslept and didn't get to blow-dry her hair!" Sakura continued.

"Oh would you shut up? I'm a girl too you know." I relaxed on the floor of the bridge. Sakura ignored me and rambled on.

"Yeah! I overslept too! I didn't get to brush my teeth or wash my face!" Naruto cheered. Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"That's…nasty…" she backed away. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

I felt something block out the warm sun's rays. I cracked an eye to see Sasuke sitting down next to me. He smirked down at me; I shrugged and closed my eyes again. I slowly fell asleep to the heat of the sun and Sakura's glare…

_Three Hours later_

"Morning people! There was this little old granny-" I woke up to Kakashi explanation.

"YEAH RIGHT YOU LIAR! APOLOGIZE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted simultaneously.

"I was having a nice nap too..." I groaned. "Why do we have to be here so early?" He sweat dropped.

"On the floor?" Kakashi asked. I nodded in the affirmative. He sighed and continued. "Anyways I nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exams."

That got me awake, I stood up and dusted myself off. Kakashi handed us our applications. Naruto and I glomped Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! We love you!" Naruto and I shouted simultaneously.

After Kakashi pealed us off he explained the Chuunin Exams to us.

"That's all." Kakashi left after his explanation.

_Next Day_

We started on our way to the building where the first test was gonna be held. Sasuke was to the right of me and Naruto was on the left and Sakura was next to Sasuke. I was arguing with Naruto about which ramen was better just to irk Sakura.

We arrived at the building and went up the two set of stairs. We arrived just in time to see two kids blocking the way to a door kick a kid wearing a green spandex suit.

"You guys should just quit." He said. "You're just little kids."

"Please let us through…" a girl with her hairs in buns asked politely. The other kid standing by the door punched sending her flying backwards.

"We've failed the Chuunin Exams three times. We've seen people die, or get so hurt that they're never able to become ninja again!" he warned. "Yet you think you kids can pass."

"I agree…but you will let us pass through." Sasuke said coolly.

"And while you're at it get rid of this crappy genjutsu." I glared at them. "We're going to the third floor."

Everyone seems confused and whispered among themselves. "I see you noticed…the guy at the door commented.

"Sakura you must have noticed first. You genjutsu skills are the best on our team." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed but went along with it. "Of course, I noticed awhile ago, because this is the second floor."

"Yup!" Naruto piped in probably not knowing what was going on. I watched as the sign changed from 301 to 201. We walked pass the other genin towards the stairs. When we passed the door one of the guys aimed a kick for Sasuke.

Sasuke launched a kick of his own a split second afterwards. Suddenly a green blur came in between them and stopped both of their kicks.

While the green kid was distracted the second kid aimed a punch for me. I grabbed it in the air and twisted his arm painfully.

Everyone froze.

"What happened to the plan?" a boy with brown long-haired stepped out of the crowd and looked at Spandex Man. "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

I gave the kid's arm one last violent twist before stepping back out of his range. He smirked rubbing his now sore arm.

"Well…" Spandex Man blushed and glanced at Sakura. I snorted and snickered behind Sakura's back.

Spandex Man turned towards Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee and yours is Sakura so…" he gave her a thumbs up and smiled "let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!" I tried to hold in my laughter but failed as a giggle bubbled out.

"No way…your lame…" Sakura said rudely. Naruto and I snickered at Lee's poor misfortune.

"Hey you…" the long-haired boy with white eyes said to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone else's name you should give yours first." Sasuke said calmly.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" Neji pressed on irritated.

"I don't have to answer you."

The boy grit his teeth, "Hyuuga, Neji. And you?" he asked impatiently.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke glared. Neji turned towards me.

"I'm-" I never got to finish because Sasuke pulled me away by my wrist.

"C'mon." he mumbled. I felt my brow furrow. I obidiently followed…for now.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Seriously what is up with all these genins? First that Gaara guy and then the Hyuuga. They should mind their own business. They don't have to ask about Misaki so much…it's annoying.'_

**Miski's POV**

Just as we were about to reach the gates to get into the exam room I heard footsteps. I turned to see Lee…again. I stopped causing Sasuke to stop which caused Sakura to stop which in turn caused Naruto to stop. It's funny how that works, right?

"Ack!" Sakura exclaimed disgusted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"Will you fight me? Lee asked confidently. Sasuke smirked.

"A fight right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Lee jumped down from the balcony he was on. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first, right?"

"Lee, was it? You do realize there's been something really helpful invented? It's called stairs." I pointed at the stairs down from the balcony he glanced at me and smiled sheepishly.

I offered a small smile back. Lee turned back to Sasuke. "I want to fight you. I want to test my strength against an offspring of the genius Uchiha ninja clan. Plus…" Lee blushed and looked at Sakura then he winked.

"Ew! Those lower lashes are…EWWWW! His hair style is lame and those thick eyebrows!" Sakura said shivering as Naruto Sasuke, and I watched. I frowned.

"Here's right there you know?" I gestured to Lee.

"You're an angel!" Lee blew kisses to Sakura. Sakura dodged them screaming the whole time.

"KYA!" Sakura bent back hitting her head on the column behind her in the process of dodging another kiss. She stood up angrily. "Hey don't blow weird things! I barely escaped with my life!"

"You don't have to be that mean…" Lee pouted I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me surprised.

"I'm with Bushy Brows on this one." I nodded. Lee looked surprised.

"How'd you even get over there next to Lee?" Naruto sweat dropped

I shrugged, "Beats me." I skipped back over to my column nudging Sakura over so I could lean against the column and watch the fight at the same time.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name…frankly, you're a fool…You're about to learn what this name means, Bushy Brows." Sasuke smirked.

"Please." Lee got into a fighting stance. Naruto suddenly stepped forward.

"I'll take care of Bushy Brows." Naruto said. "Just give me 5 minutes."

"I want to fight Uchiha…not you." Lee frowned.

"Damn it! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto charged at Lee getting ready to punch him. Lee easily swatted Naruto hand toward the ground causing him to fall; Naruto spun on his hands and tried to kick Lee in his side. Lee spun around and used his arm to knock Naruto's leg backwards causing him to roll and hit his head on the wall.

"I'll say this; you guys cannot defeat me. Because right now I am the strongest leaf genin." Lee said.

"Sounds fun, I'll do it." Sasuke smirked.

"C'mon Lee beat his arrogant ass!" I cheered for Lee. Sasuke glared at me, I waved back.

"Sasuke don't! We only have 30 minutes until the meeting!" Sakura protested.

"Thirty minutes is plenty of time. Lee will have this wrapped up in no time! Right Lee? Beat him up!" Sasuke looked really ticked now. I laughed. "Okay, sorry. Have a good fight."

Lee aimed a spinning kick at Sasuke's head. Sasuke barely managed to block it. Suddenly, Sasuke went flying backwards.

I squinted wondering what happened. As Sasuke stood up I noticed his eyes were a different color, he had activated his Sharingan. Sasuke charged at Lee. Lee kicked him upwards in his jaw causing Sasuke to fly straight into the air.

Sasuke looked confused. "Yes my techniques are neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu." Lee jumped into the air following Sasuke.

I noticed Lee was unraveling his bandages. Out of nowhere a pinwheel pinned one of Lee's bandages to the wall. I looked to my right to see a huge orange turtle.

"That's enough Lee." The turtle said. My jaw dropped at the fact the turtle was orange and second it was talking. Besides that how did it throw a pinwheel? It doesn't even have thumbs.

Lee somersaulted and landed safely on the ground. Sasuke however was still falling Sakura managed to catch him though.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"So you were watching…" Lee bowed his head to the turtle.

"That technique is forbidden!" the turtle reprimanded.

"Gomen…I just…" Lee apologized. "I wasn't planning on using the other one!"

Naruto pointed at the turtle. "That's…a turtle right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Sakura retorted.

"Can a turtle be a ninja-sensei?" Naruto pressed on.

"How would I know?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" the turtle asked. Lee nodded tensing up, "Then here comes Gai-sensei."

Suddenly, a man that could've been Lee's dad appeared in a puff of smoke striking a weird pose. Everyone except Lee and the turtle face palmed.

"Super thick…" Sasuke stared.

"Super faggy…" Sakura winced.

"Whoa…I've never see eyebrows like those…" Naruto looked awestruck. I just stared.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!" Lee said yelled at us.

"Shut up! All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we supposed to react?" Naruto shook his fist at Lee angrily.

"What did you-" Lee started. Suddenly, his sensei punched him across the face making him skid backwards a few feet.

"HUH?" we yelled at the same time. Gai walked towards the crumpled heap that was Lee. Suddenly they were hugging and crying.

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" the both kept saying with a sunset background behind them. I felt my eye twitch. This is disgusting.

'_How did Sasuke lose to him…?'_ I thought.

"You are forgiven Lee." Gai-sensei stopped hugging Lee, "This is your punishment 500 laps around the training arena after the Chuunin Exams!" Gai said. Lee saluted him.

'_I'm surrounded by idiots…'_ I thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hidan: Leo fucking stole my arm, until I did the fucking disclaimer. So here I go. If Leo owned Naruto everybody would fucking **_**RUN**_** off the face of the Earth just to get away from her. So there.**

**Leo: Language, Hidan. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

The creepy green-clad man turned to us. I inched backwards, getting ready to run away.

"Hey you guys. How's Kakashi?" he asked us cheerily.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" I exclaimed.

"Know him? Heheh…" Gai rubbed his chin smiling. Suddenly he disappeared and I felt a new presence right next to my ear.

"AAAAGH!" I jumped, turning around and backing away.

"People refer to us as 'eternal rivals.'" Gai flashed us a smile and a thumbs up. "50 wins and 49 losses…I'm stronger than Kakashi. Anyways you guys and Lee should hurry and get to the classroom."

Gai ripped the pinwheel out of the wall freeing Lee's bandage so Lee could wrap his arms back up. I glanced at Lee's hands and was shocked to see bruises all over and scars. When he was done he went on his way.

"Later Lee! Good luck!" I said waved.

"Yes." Lee said, "Sasuke-kun I'll say one more thing…I lied before most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team, I've entered this to defeat him. Be prepared during the exam." With that Lee disappeared. Sasuke clenched his face glaring at the spot Lee was standing in.

"Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't worth much these days…" I muttered. Sasuke glared at me.

"Shut up." He said icily. "Next time I'll beat him."

I kept going despite Sakura's protests. "You just got your ass handed to you." I said. Sasuke growled at me. "And you saw his hand…"

"Bushy Brows must've trained really hard…everyday. More than you. That's all." Sasuke grimaced at Naruto's comment. I gave Sasuke a long hard look.

"These Chuunin Exams are sure getting fun! I'm itching for my fight!" I broke the awkward silence.

Sasuke smirked. "Ready to go? Misaki, Naruto, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted grabbing onto Sasuke and Naruto's hands and running towards door 301.


	23. Chapter 23

**4****th**** Kazekage: If Leo owned Naruto would she be sitting here typing up fan-fictions? No. **

**Leo: That's right. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

When I ran around the last corner to Room 301 the first person I saw was Kakashi and two other boys. I abruptly stopped. Naruto knock into me, causing me to fall over. I stumbled forward.

"What the hell was that for Misaki? Don't just stop when you know someone's racing you." Naruto yelled. I pointed at Kakashi. It seemed to click for him and he shut up.

"Oh, so Sakura…you decided to come. Well, now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi said lazily as always.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked guiltily.

"This test can only be taken by teams of three." Kakashi explained.

"But you said taking the test was an individual choice!" I said remembering part of his speech.

"If I had told the truth you three would have pressured Sakura into doing it whether or not you already had the required number of people. But that's beside the point since you have an excess number of people I have decided who will be taken off the team and put with these two boys here." Kakashi gestured to the boys waiting.

One of the boys had on a light green shirt muscle shirt that had clasps. He was wearing a fishnet t-shirt underneath. He had on dark green pants that puffed out at the end. He also had teal-colored hair with dark blue eyes and he was slightly tanned. He had a dark brown shuriken pouch and gloves with metal plates, and elbow pads. He wore his head band around his arm.

The other boy had dark green hair has was a little past shoulder-length and pulled back into a low pony-tail. **(A/N: Like Itachi's hairstyle.) **He had on a black vest like shirt had brown ninja pants. He was wearing thin comfy-looking coat He had bandages on his shins and hands. He wore his headband on his head the classic way. All in all these were two hot boys.

"So the person that's gonna be put on there team is Misaki." Kakashi glanced at me, "I figured it would cause less stress to Sakura and Sasuke. And Naruto should grow up a little without Misaki there to baby him."

I chuckled nodding. I did do all those things on a daily basis. I saluted him, and skipped over to the two guys.

"Misaki Tsukimoto at your service!" I bowed respectfully, "And your name?"

The one with the pony-tail spoke up first. "I am Riichirou Norio. Nice to meet you." He said nodded at me. My eye twitched the tone of his voice reminded me of Sasuke except he was a little more polite and less pompous.

The blue-haired one took a different approach. "Hello my beauty, I am Kazuto Kiyoto, it is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he said ending it with a kiss to my hand. I blushed and pulled back.

"Uh…yeah." I smiled unsurely. He only smirked. I saw Kakashi sweat drop.

**Kiyoto's POV**

As I kissed Misaki's hand I felt the eyes of the dark-haired boy behind her glare at me. I smirked secretly.

"Knock it off, Kiyoto." I Riichirou chided, "Let's go in."

I smiled at his familiar behavior and pulled Misaki along into the classroom.

**Sasuke's POV**

I grit my teeth as that guy, Kiyoto, took Misaki's hand and pulled her into the classroom.

'_That guy has no right to touch her like that…wait why do I care?'_

I pushed open the doors to go into the classroom and start our exams.

**Naruto's POV**

I frowned as the two guys led Misaki into the classroom. I was always like this. I saw Misaki as a little sister even if she did like to baby me. That Kiyoto guy ticked me off.

'_Stupid playboys.' _I thought following after Sasuke.

**Misaki's POV**

When I walked into the classroom behind Riichirou, I saw were a bunch of tough-looking people from multiple villages. Feeling the presence of someone next to me I turned and found that it was Sasuke. I rose my eyebrow at his ticked off face but ignored it nonetheless; I mean Sasuke is almost always mad.

Even though most of the time it is my fault.

I looked back at the people who turned to stare at us.

'_Are all these people seriously taking the exam?'_ I thought. I was distracted from my thought by a fast airborne purple blur moving at a fast pace towards Sasuke; I stepped out of the way when I saw it was only Ino, Sasuke's fan girl from the academy. My heart tightened painfully but I ignored it.

'_Must be heartburn or something.' _I brushed it off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed, "I've been waiting here for you when Shikamaru told me I could see you again!"

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Ino. Ino smirked and stepped off Sasuke.

"Your forehead is still wide and ugly…as usual." Ino retorted keeping her arm around Sasuke, who I could see was getting more irritated by the moment.

"What did you say?" Sakura clenched her fist. Ino just made an insulting face. Suddenly, two guys came up from behind Ino.

"You four are going to take this troublesome exam too?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hey it's the idiot trio!" Naruto said. Shikamaru stepped forward angrily.

"Stop calling us that! Geez, how annoying." he rubbed the back of his head.

I noticed three more people were coming up behind them.

"Hey we finally get to see you guys! I see that everyone is here." Kiba smiled a toothy grin.

"Hello…" the girl behind him said shyly, Naruto looked over at her curiously; she looked away and blushed. That's weird…but I faintly remember her from the academy. Hinata I think she's called.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "Geez, you three made it too? What a drag…"

Kiba nodded, "So all ten rookies are going to take the exam this year?"

"Yup." I piped in, they looked at me and finally noticed my new teammates, "These are my temporary teammates." I explained. Kiyoto stepped forward

"Hello I am Kazuto Kiyoto! Nice to meet you." I watched fascinated as Sakura and Ino fawned over him.

'_Whatever happened to their love for Sasuke?' _I smiled to myself at this thought.

"Why hello! I am Yamanaka Ino!"

"And I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura chimed in stepping closer to Kiyoto; Kiyoto gave her a pleasant smile. Ino glared at Sakura.

"It is my pleasure the meet your acquaintance." Kiyoto bowed respecfully.

"Norio Riichirou." Riichirou said. Sakura and Ino fawned over him instead.

"Uh, you know who we are." Sakura smiled shyly. I rolled my eyes and nudged Riichirou snickering, he looked down at me and smiled.

"We won't lose to you. We trained like hell when we were nominated." Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, right! We won't lose to you!" Naruto retorted.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way." Hinata poked her fingers together, she said it almost inaudibly.

"What?" Naruto yelled cupping his ear. Hinata just blushed and looked away, I sweat dropped. Suddenly, Choji took a step towards Kiba; Shino stepped in front of him.

"What?" Choji asked impatiently. Shino looked at the ground pointedly Choji looked down and saw a small bug walking by.

"Don't step on it." Shino said monotonously.

"Huh?" Choji asked surprised.

"I said don't step on it." Shino repeated.

"You're going to eat that?' Choji asked. I face palmed. There was a small awkward silence.

"Just don't step on it." I said impatiently.

"Hey, you guys." A gray-haired guy walked up to us. I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed suspiciously friendly to me. "You should quiet down a little. So you're the ten rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around this isn't a field trip, geez."

"And exactly you are you to tell us that?" I asked.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto." He seemed surprised at my outburst, he relaxed though and continued, "Look around you."

"I'm not blind, I can see the ninja." I crossed my arms.

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have short tempers, and I warned you so you wouldn't get picked on." He insisted.

"I'm sure it's against the rules to fight before the exam starts." I said. "No one would try to pick a fight. Well, most of the ninja here wouldn't try to pick a fight."

"True, but I've seen stuff." He shrugged.

"Kabuto was it?" I asked. He nodded. "So you must have taken these exams before, huh?" I observed.

"Yup, it's my seventh time." He caught me off guard.

"You must know a lot about this exam." I said. He nodded.

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru noted.

"That must mean you also don't want to get 'picked on', right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's true." Kabuto nodded sheepishly.

"This is getting even more troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I agree." I said to his surprise.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then…" Kabuto pulled a handful of cards from his pocket. "These are recognition cards, in simple words it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. Let me show you."

Kabuto then put his finger on the card and began twirling it. There was a poof and the card had a sort of graph on it.

"Hey." I asked Kabuto, he looked at me. "Do those cards have personal info?"

"Yes. Someone interesting you?" I nodded.

"Do you have information on Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee of Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"And Norio Riichirou and Kazuto Kiyoto." I added on, immediately Kiyoto started protesting saying he was right there.

"It's more fun this way." I waved him off.

"Aw, it's no fun when you know there names but yes, I have their info." Kabuto picked four random cards out of his deck, and held them up. "Which would you like to see first?"

"Rock Lee." Sasuke said. Kabuto pulled out one card and pushed some chakra into it explaining the card to us.

"Rock Lee. He's one year older than you. He's done 20 D-ranks and 11 C-ranks. His squad leader is Gai. His taijutsu is almost perfect but he's terrible in all other skills. This is his first year taking the Chuunin Exams, however. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji." Kabuto explained. I took that information and stored it somewhere is my head.

I tensed up waiting for the information on Gaara. Kabuto pushed chakra into the card and Gaara's information showed up.

"Gaara of the Desert. He's done 8 C-ranked and…wow this is amazing as a genin but he's done one B-rank mission and didn't come back with a scratch." I was surprised at that but listened, "He's a foreign ninja from the Sand, -and it's his first time taking the exam so I don't have anymore information on him."

I tensed again awaiting Kiyoto's information. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kiyoto flinch.

"Kazuto Kiyoto. He's done 14 D-ranks and 7 C-ranks. His squad leader is Nyoko. He has exceptional ninjutsu and taijutsu skills and average genjutsu skills. This is his third time taking the Chuunin Exams. His team is composed of Norio Riichirou and the deceased Kiyomi Ruri." Kabuto put down the card and it went blank again.

I looked over at Kiyoto's pained eyes and I decided to the subject alone.

"Norio Riichirou. He's done the same amount of missions as Kiyoto-san. He has the same squad leader. He has exceptional genjutsu and ninjutsu skills and above average taijutsu. He has the same teammates." Kabuto put all the cards away and looked up at us.

"All the villages here are pretty powerful not to mention you're just rookies." Kabuto commented.

"Yup, it's not only those four all the genins here are pretty much top elites from their countries." Kabuto smirked at me.

Suddenly, Naruto turned around and yelled at the people in the room. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not gonna lose to any of you! Got that?"

"Ah that felt good." Naruto heaved a relieved sigh.

'_So much for your plan Kakashi. Without me Naruto might mature but he's more likely to do something stupid.' _I sweat dropped.

Sakura proceeded to put Naruto in a headlock.

"Everyone it was a joke. He's a severe idiot so please forgive him." Sakura forced Naruto to bow with her.

I pulled out a kunai and blocked the kunai heading towards me as best as I could. Suddenly, I saw two kunais land right where Kabuto had been a moment ago. Suddenly a guy with a fur-pelt he threw a punch at Kabuto but he dodged again bending backwards, Kabuto smirked, until his glasses lenses shattered.

Kabuto keeled over and puked. I grimaced at the foul odor. I silently wondered why his glasses broke when he had dodged.

The door burst open revealing a guy wearing a long black cloak and a cloth tied over his head.

"Quiet down you punks!" he ordered glaring at each of us individually, I looked at him defiantly. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I am the first examiner of the first test, Morino Ibiki."


	24. Chapter 24

**Shikamaru: What a drag…I knew it was gonna come to this. Leo doesn't own Naruto, you all know that by now.**

**Leo: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV  
**

"You three from the Sound Village! Don't think you can do anything you want before the exam starts." Ibiki pointed at the sound guys.

"I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." The fur-pelt guy lied.

"You are not allowed to fight each other during the exams unless given permission by the examiners." Ibiki announced. "Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and it was quiet.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags and sit where the number tells you to. I will then pass out the papers for the written exam."

Whoa. We were taking a written exam? NO! I hate tests, just because I was smart didn't mean I liked tests. Nobody likes tests.

"A paper test?" Naruto blanched.

I turned in my application and took my number. I ended up sitting next to Riichirou, I smiled at him, he offered a small smile back.

I looked over at Naruto worriedly, he was panicking I could tell, I frowned.

"The first exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully." Ibiki said.

'_No questions? There goes my chance to annoy him…'_ I thought sullenly.

"First rule, you are all given 10 points at the start. There are 10 questions, each is worth one point."

'_A deduction-based test.'_ I noted. _'If I get one problem wrong, I'll lose points.'_

"Second rule, the pass fail decision is determined by your team's total points."

'_Oh man! Riichirou seems pretty smart but Kiyoto…'_ I looked over at Kiyoto. _'He looks confident. I mean he has taken this test a couple of times right?'_

"Third rule, if an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test…each action will cause you to lose 2 points." Ibiki explained.

'_Hopefully the questions should be easy?'_ I hoped.

"Oh, and if anyone on that team gets a zero…everyone on that team will fail."

I arched an eyebrow, glancing at a scared Naruto. I could feel Sasuke and Sakura's deadly auras from my spot across the room.

"The last question will be given 45 minutes after the exam starts. You have one hour." Ibiki said. He looked at the clock waiting until the second hand hit the 12.

"Now begin!" I flipped over my test and looked at the first question. I answered it with a easily, I looked at the next question and answered that too.

'_If I keep going at this rate, I'll be sure to answer all questions!'_ I thought happily.

I looked at the next question. I couldn't understand any of it. I sweat dropped. I looked over at Riichirou who had just solved question number 4. I smirked expecting that from him. I looked over at Kiyoto who was 2 rows in front of me. I looked like he was doing something. I peered closer and noticed he had made a hand seal under the desk.

I went over the rules in my head and suddenly, everything clicked into place.

'_They WANT us to cheat. Hehe, well it has been a while since I've pulled that trump card.' _I thought. I made a hand seal under my desk and focusing on the person in front of me. I activated my kekkai genkai knowing my eyes were taking on a white color with a small tint of green, a little like Hinata's eyes, except greenish. I looked down pretending to answer my questions.

As the person in front of me wrote down an answer I used my kekkai genkai to trace the curves of his pencil that were sinking into the wooden desk. I smirked mimicking it.

After a few minutes I had finished my test. I leaned back turning my test over happy at my accomplishment. I looked over the Naruto seeing that he was still panicking.

Sasuke also seemed to be having trouble. Sakura had no problems, as expected. I put my attention on Kiyoto who had already finished his problems and was daydreaming; I gave Kiyoto points in my head.

'_And I thought he was the dumb type.'_ I thought. I focused my attention on Naruto again watching as he pounded his head desperately. I looked at the examiners who all looked tense.

'_They seem really tense, like they're waiting for us to cheat.'_ I watched one write down a mark. I deactivated my kekkai genkai knowing my eyes were darkening to there usual purple.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan to cheat. I looked at Naruto seeing panicky tears form in his eyes, and he was trembling and nervously tapped his paper with his pencil.

Gaara looked like he was doing some sort of jutsu. I peered closer to see that he was making an eye made of sand. I shrugged and glanced at Cat Man he seemed to be concentrating.

I looked at Kiba and saw that Akamaru who was on his head was looking around and barking the answers to Kiba. I turned to the sound guy who was three seats to the right of me. He looked like he was concentrating.

Shino was looking forward, I strained my ears and heard a faint buzzing, and I looked at the paper of the guy next to me. He stopped writing and shooed the fly away. It flew back to Shino, and Shino wrote an answer. I grinned when he looked at me. He just looked back down at his paper

I looked at Lee; he was putting on his forehead protector I noticed his teammate behind him was using mirrors to show Shino's answers to him. I was awed at her skill.

I slowly looked to Naruto to see that he was seemingly trying to pull his hair out.

'_C'mon Naruto! You gotta get this right!'_ I silently urged him on wishing we had telepathy. To my surprise something did happen. Hinata turned to Naruto seeming to be telling Naruto he could cheat off of her based on the way she moved her arm so Naruto could see the answers.

Naruto asked her something and Hinata looked away blushing. She poked her fingers together. Naruto smiled and leaned over to see Hinata's test. I thanked Kami…until a kunai whizzed by almost cutting Naruto's cheek. It hit the paper of the guy diagonal from Naruto and behind Hinata

The guy stood up, "What is the meaning of this?" he frowned.

"You screwed up five times. You fail." And examiner said, "Teammates of his get out of here!" he continued. Two other guys stood up. They started towards the exit glaring at him the whole way, the guy left without a fight.

"Number 23, fail."

"Number 43 and 27, fail."

"Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times?" A guy slammed his hand on the desk angrily. "Are you really able to watch this many people?" I sweat dropped seeing as the examiner's eyes had bandages over them.

To my surprise, the examiner sprang up and pinned him to the wall by his neck with deadly accuracy. He leaned loser to the boy whispering something. I strained my ears wanting to hear what he said.

"Listen up we were chuunins chosen for the exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do." He dropped him to the ground, "My strength is the proof." The examiner walked back to his seat as the genin left. I looked back at Naruto to see he had declined Hinata.

'_NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!'_ I mentally face palmed. I sighed and looked away. I looked at the guy who had tried to ask my name. Neji, I think?

'_Hehe, his name means screw. Neji you! Hehe, I like the sound of that.'_ I smiled to myself.

I noticed he was doing something strange, the veins around his eyes all started popping against his skin. I slowly recognized it as the Byakugan. Neji started writing quickly.

I looked at the blonde girl in purple. Pig? Nah, it was Ino. She suddenly, made a hand sign and aimed it at Sakura then she went limp. Sakura soon sat up and looked over her answers. I arched one eyebrow but let it go.

"Number 59, fail."

"Number 33 and 9, fail."

"Number 41, fail."

"Number 35 and 62, fail."

I looked back at Gaara who seemed calm surprisingly. I watched as he crushed the sand eye that he had created.

The guy sitting in front of him got the sand from it in his eye and raised his hands from his paper. Leaving the eye to rematerialize and look over his answers.

'_He might just be a good opponent for me.'_ I smirked. _'Better than Princess Chicken Ass.'_

Gaara picked up his pencil and started writing. He paused looking up to meet my eyes. I looked back unwavering. He furrowed his brow before looking down at his paper.

Cat Man put his hand in the air, "I need to go to the bathroom…" he said. In a few minutes he was in handcuffs with an examiner holding a rope attached to the handcuffs. He led him to the bathroom.

I noticed Gaara glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

'_That examiner looked weird…' _I thought. I tried to shrug it off looking at the clock noticing we had 20 minutes left. I figured I was probably going to lose points if I kept looking around at the people near me. I decided to sleep through the rest of the test. I put my head on my desk and relaxed.

_20 minutes later_

I woke up to Riichirou gently nudging my leg under my desk. I lazily swatted him and looked up at Ibiki.

"Since 45 minutes have passed I will now give the 10th question!" I perked up, "But before that I must say there will be one special rule for this question."

'_More rules?'_ I slumped in my seat. I heard a click and I turned to see that Cat Man had finally come out of the restroom.

"Took you long enough." Ibiki frowned, Cat Man shrugged and leisurely walked to his desk, "Your puppet show didn't have to go to a waste."

'_Puppet show? That explains why there wasn't an even number of examiners. Not to mention the way the examiner looked.'_ As he strolled by his blonde teammate's desk he dropped something. It was so tiny I almost missed it I shrugged it off and faced forward.

"I will now explain this is…a hopeless rule. First you are all gonna choose if you want to take the tenth question or not." I tensed.

"So what happens if we choose not to take it?" Temari yelled out.

"Your points will be reduced to zero." Ibiki said. "In other words you and your teammates will all fail. And the other rule is…if you choose to take it and get it wrong…you will…lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam again!" Ibiki said dramatically.

"But other people have retaken the exam in the past!" Kiba protested.

"You're unlucky. So now let's begin. Those who don't want to take the question raise your hands."

I looked at Gaara who seemed perfectly calm and determined. I looked to Sasuke who seemed determined but a bit panicky.

'_So Princess Chicken Ass has met his match, eh?'_ I raised an eyebrow.

There was a silence and then the guy next to Naruto raised his hand standing up and slinking out the door his teammates following. Two other people also took there leave.

_5 minutes later_

More people were still failing to my amazement. Then I saw Naruto lift his hand. I paled at this. The world seemed to come to an abrupt halt.

'_Naruto…?'_

Naruto slammed his hand onto the table.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! Even if I stay a genin forever I'm going to become Hokage anyway!" Naruto said. "I'm not scared!"

"I'm not going to ask again. This is a decision that will impact your life. If you want to quit now is the time." Ibiki glowered at us. I glared back at him to his surprise.

"I won't take back my words. That's my nindo." Naruto said glowering back stubbornly. No one raised their hands.

"78 students, eh? That's more than I expected… you all pass." Ibiki said.

"What? Where's the 10th question?" Sakura asked.

"There wasn't a 10th question to begin with!" Ibiki chuckled.

"So what about the previous nine questions? They were all a waste!" Temari said.

"No, it's not the nine questions were to test you knowledge and information-gathering skills." Ibiki grinned. Ibiki explained his statement more.

I chuckled as Naruto acted like he knew what he was talking about. Ibiki went on about how there were 2 hidden chuunins.

"Of course it was so obvious!" Naruto leaned back and laughed. All the rookies rolled their eyes but smiled anyway, "Right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded shyly and I snorted, "Sure Naruto you'll understand a written test when pigs crawl out of my ass and start to fly." I chuckled to myself.

Ibiki continued, "But those who cheated obviously failed of course because…" Ibiki took off his bandana thingy revealing all kind of injuries on his head. I inhaled sharply, "Information can have value on the battlefield and people would do anything to get it. Remember that when you become chuunins!"

_CRASH!_

I sat up kunai in hand at the loud crash, "There's no time to be happy. I am the second exam's proctor Mitarashi Anko!" a purple haired woman burst through the window. I sweat dropped at this crazy lady.

'_Another stupid test…'_ I thought miserably.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kakashi: Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road-**

**Leo: STFU YOU LIAR! Now do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: -sweatdrop- Touchy. Leo doesn't own Naruto under any circumstance. Don't believe anyone who tells you she does. They're mental.**

**Leo: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

I stared at the woman named Anko. Everyone was silent when she ordered them to 'follow her!'

'_Is she mental or something…? But she kinda reminds me of Naruto in a sense…'_ I wondered absentmindedly.

"84 people? You let 28 teams pass? Ibiki you're getting too soft!" Anko complained.

"Or maybe this year's batch is tough." He answered. Anko smirked.

"Whatever I'm gonna cut them in half by the time I'm done with them." She announced to us. I arched an eyebrow.

'_How's she gonna do that?'_ I thought.

"I'll explain the details tomorrow!" Anko announced before walking out of the room leaving the banner for Ibiki to take down. I filed out of the room beside Gaara.

'_I hope the next exam has some action. I would like to see a certain someone's fighting abilities…'_ I slid my eyes over to Gaara who was walking next to me. I blushed and looked away when he glanced at me.

'_Why am I blushing anyway?'_ I hung my head trying to hide my blush with my overgrown bangs as I felt him scrutinize me. _'I'll think of that later but I should get some extra training in for the Second Exam.'_

I walked home chatting with Naruto about the Second Exam. "I bet this one will have more action unlike sitting on our butts the whole day thinking about a test." I sighed.

"I hope it does this time I will totally beat Sasuke-teme's ass!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

I grinned, "Remember to save some ass for me!" I slung my arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.

"Would you stop doing that? You're messing up my hair."

"Oh, please. You never comb your hair anyway!"

"…You've got a point..." Naruto said sheepishly. I laughed at him.

_A few hours later_

I finally heard Naruto's snores coming from down the hall. I got out of bed getting dressed in my training clothes. I stepped out the door and jogged to the nearest training field.

I finally saw all the dummies come into sight I stopped and looked around.

'_Empty. Perfect.'_ I activated my kekkai genkai and started my training.

_The next morning_

I panted heavily looking at the sun coming up. I sighed knowing I had to head back home. I quickly wrapped up my injuries since I was too tired to do medical jutsu and headed home. When I got into the house I flopped on the couch and slept.

_A few hours later_

I felt someone shaking me. I turned to see Naruto, who was yelling about something. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Misa-chan! Get ready we're going in a few minutes!" Naruto said. I groaned and rolled off the couch heading into the shower.

_Twenty minutes later_

I came out of my room looking good as new. "Ah, how I love morning showers!" I skipped into the kitchen happily grabbing an apple and heading out the door with Naruto.

We jogged in a comfortable silence to training ground 44. When we finally got there I was greeted by an enthusiastic Kiyoto.

"Hello, Misaki-chan." He smiled radiantly. I felt my eye twitch and I backed up.

"Hey Kiyoto." I replied weakly. Naruto tugged on my arm so that I would keep moving. "Gotta go see you during the second exam!"

Naruto pulled me along until we were in front of Anko. I stood up straight ready to hear the instructions for the second exam. I looked at the huge forest next to us teeming with unnaturally large trees and plants.

'_If this is the training ground I've got a great advantage.'_ I smirked.

"The second Exam will take place here in Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death." Anko smirked. I arched an eyebrow my smile disappearing.

_Rustle Rustle_

I looked down by my feet to see a cardboard box with two holes in it. I sweat dropped. I waited for the action to ensue. The box moved closer to Naruto and he finally looked down. To my amusement his eyebrow started twitching.

Naruto walked to his right and the box followed. He stopped and started running from side to side. I laughed amused at this. He stopped suddenly the box almost crashed into him.

Naruto put a hand on the hip and pointed at the box. "That's the worst disguise of all time there's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!" Naruto yelled.

"You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick boss, just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" The box started glowing and suddenly there were 3 burst of pink yellow and blue powdery stuff. When the smoke cleared the three genins from the academy were sitting there coughing.

"Hey Konohamaru." I greeted.

They did their little introduction thingy. They waited for Naruto to be impressed.

"Yeah, I knew it was you guys the whole time. What do you losers want?" Naruto frowned at him.

"We didn't come to play around boss we're on official business!" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah!" the Moegi nodded. "We're here for an exclusive interview." Udon nodded.

"Interview?" I asked.

"We have to write an article for our school newspaper. So can Boss do it?" Konohmaru asked hopefully.

"Why do you always ask Misaki instead of me?" Naruto raged. I chuckled just now realizing this fact.

"Ask him." I answered.

"Yeah sure but right now…?" Naruto said annoyed. Anko interrupted.

"Hey you guys what are you doing? You're holding up the Chuunin Exams." She scolded.

"Konohamaru here was saying he came to do an interview or something." I said. Anko widened her eyes then hit her head.

"Oh yeah, Lord Hokage DID say these guys were gonna come. Okay 10 minute break!"

"I'm gonna leave now." I said to Naruto walking off to talk to the other rookies. I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. I turned around to see Moegi.

"We gotta interview you." she said.

"I thought you were gonna interview me?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru explained that Naruto was the most important.

I snorted. "About as important as dirt." I joked nudging him playfully. He started yelling at me as I laughed at him.

I watched as they asked Naruto a few questions about himself and he answered with total lies about how everyone was impressed with his justus and that he went on dangerous missions every day. And how he's the only one on his team that shows any real promise (besides me of course he added after my glare). He asked Naruto give the viewers some feed back on us.

"Well Sasuke is a really pretentious guy. The girls think he's cool but they don't realize how big a jerk he is. He always makes me look bad too but I'll get him back one day. Anyway, Sakura Haruno. I'll let you in on a little secret she's madly in love with me! She'd never admit it but I think her coyness makes her even cuter." Konohamaru, knowing Sakura, put in his two pennies.

"It doesn't look like she likes you boss."

"Hahaha, very funny Konohamaru. But trust me, she is. Anyway, Misaki's super awesome though she likes to tease me a lot. She's my first and best friend! Misaki's nice once you get to know her. Anyway our squad can do anything together! But she's not going to be on our team for the exams." Naruto said. I listened as Naruto told Konohamaru about and me and all the funny memories we've shared. Then, Naruto offered to tell him about Sasuke's screw-ups.

I saw Sakura stomp over to Konohamaru and feed him a bunch of lies about all of us and how cool Sasuke and Kakashi are.

"Right Misaki, Sasuke?" I ignored her as did Sasuke to her annoyance. "Well?"

"Not all of that is true." I sighed lazily. "Whatever. Go interview Princess Chicken Ass."

Konohamaru turned expectantly to Sasuke. Sasuke agreed started his story.

"You're never gonna be a real ninja." Sasuke told Konohamaru about how Gaara didn't even want to know Naruto's name. And the same with Neji… and Lee. And proof that all the rookie ninjas are stronger than Naruto and how he pissed of all the genin in the first exam. And well…all his other screw-ups. Then he told us he's still better than all of the rookies combined. I snorted and he glared at me. I slyly flipped him off.

"Yeah right! You got your butt kicked by Rock Lee. Even you screw up Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out. I soon got bored of all the arguing and decided to go talk to Shikamaru.

**Naruto's POV**

"I'm gonna screw you up if you don't watch it Naruto!" Sasuke scowled at me.

"Go for it! Let's settle this once and for all!" I retorted.

"Stop guys! We passed the third exam together and we're about to go into the second exam! I know that we can pass this together! Because Kakashi-sensei taught us about teamwork and I know we can put it the good use! We were taught as a team and nothing can break that bond! Right guys?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke snorted.

"Guys where's Misaki anyway?" I asked noticing she wasn't where was was a few seconds ago.

"Boss, so she IS your…" Konohamaru stuck out his pinky finger.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke snorted.

"Why do you always ask that? No. Misaki's my friend!" I denied. I looked around and spotted her talking to Shikamaru. "Whatever. See you Konohamaru!" I ran off to talk to Misaki.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched the Dobe run off to Misaki. I followed boredly.

"So how do you get your hair to stay up that way?" I overheard her and Shikamaru.

"Uh well…it just kinda just does that." He answered uncertainly.

"So you don't put anything in it?"

"No."

"Can I touch it?"

"Uh…sure…" She reached up to touch it. I stiffened.

"It's soft..." She grinned. He pulled away looking kind of weirded out if that's even a word…

"I gotta go back to Naruto and Princess Chicken Ass before they come looking for me. Nice to talk to you Shika. We need to hang out more like e did in the academy. Bye!" Misaki turned around and ran right into me. She took a step back.

"Outta my way Sasuke and watch where you're going." she stuck her tongue out at me.

'_How come she never acts that way around me? Oh yeah, she thinks I'm a jerk.'_ I sweat dropped.

"Okay time to start the Second Exam!" Anko called from in front of the gate.

"Yes finally!" I heard her shout and slide her way through bodies and to the front. Dragging Kiyoto and Riichirou along.

'_What does Kiyoto have that I don't?'_ I grit my teeth and balled up my hands.

"Yo Chicken Ass. C'mon." I heard her whisper I turned to see she had come back to move Sakura and Naruto to the front. I nodded and followed.

"Let's all try to pass!" she said enthusiastically. I smirked.

'_I WILL pass.'_ I thought.

**Leo: Well this was kinda a filler chapter scene I wanted a break from the fight scenes. Sorry! ****R&R please! OR GAARA DIES! Nah, I'm just playing. :D But I will lock him in a cage!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Leo: Hey people! Well what do you know? An update! And thank-you everyone who reviewed last chapter you get… -drum roll- POCKY! –hands out Itachi's pocky- DON'T TELL ITACHI.**

**Itachi: Tell Itachi what?**

**Leo: How much I absolutely love him. :D**

**Itachi: That's what I thought. **

**Leo: Whatevs, say the disclaimer Mr. Sunshine :D**

**Itachi: -glares- Leo is too incompetent to own Naruto. **

**Leo: TT^TT I thought we were friends!**

**Misaki: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

After Konohamaru left we waited awhile for Anko to give us instructions.

"This field is so awesome!" I remarked to Naruto.

"Please! You're a little demented Misaki. This place gives me the creeps." Sakura commented.

"Yes, yes I am demented. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"As childish and immature as ever."

"And your obsession with Sasuke isn't childish? I think _I_ know who the demented one is."

"What's so bad about Sasuke-kun?"

"Um, he's a jerk?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Okay you maggots! Listen up! You will be able to experience why this is called the Forest of Death!" Anko started. Naruto snorted and mimicked Anko while doing a funny dance.

"_You will be able to experience why this is the Forest of Death_. There's no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!" Naruto remarked.

Anko scowled and whipped a kunai at Naruto.

She whispered something in Naruto's ear that I couldn't catch; she rubbed Naruto's cheek where his blood had spilled. Suddenly, a long tongue came up and handed her back her kunai. The grass nin who was the cause shared a few words I couldn't catch and then retreated.

'_Creepy dude…but how'd he get his tongue to do that?'_ I tried to stick out my tongue as far as his. As you can probably already deuce it didn't work out so well.

Anko let go of Naruto and walked to the front.

"Before we begin the second exam I have to pass out these consent forms so it's not my problem when…I mean _if_ you die. Otherwise I'd be responsible!" Anko laughed.

'_Creepy woman too…'_ I sweat dropped.

She handed the forms out I filled mine out writing in some questionable information like saying my family contact was Naruto and the Third. I turned it in and took my heaven scroll to Riichirou.

"Let us do our best Misaki-chan." Kiyoto took my hand smiling at me. I blushed pulling back.

"Uh…right…" I walked to our gate.

We stood in silence for a while. Finally the chuunin at our gate let us in. We walked in calmly.

"Kiyoto, Riichirou! You remember the plan, right?" I said. I heard a grunt from Kiyoto. I turned to see Riichirou nod.

"!" I jerked back after hearing the loud scream.

"It's already begun." I commented. I started jumping form branch to branch. It was silent for a while until I heard a faint rustling sound. I signaled to stop. I sat listening. Eventually I heard another rustle coming from the closest bush to my left. I scowled and threw a kunai at it.

A Mist ninja immediately dodged and gave themselves away.

"You're horrible at hiding." I commented candidly.

"Give us your scroll and my might let you off the hook." He threatened us, I sneered at him.

"And what'll happen if we don't?" I questioned. He scowled and made a sort of signal. I activated my kekkai genkai just as I felt his presence behind me I quickly spun around aiming a kick for the ninja's chest barely missing.

He threw a punch at my stomach making me stagger and keel over. I scowled and grabbed his fist and punched him in the chest causing him to fall out of the tree we were in..

The Mist nin turned out to be a clone and immediately diminished to a puddle, I scowled and turned around to block a flurry of kicks and punches, I landed a kick to the side of his head knocking him back, I appeared behind him and pinned his clothes to the tree with my kunai. I did fast hand seals getting ready for a jutsu.

"Earth Technique: Chikyuu Strangle Jutsu!" The branches immediately wrapped around him slowly squeezing the air out of him I saw him go limp; I had knocked him out. I lessened the pressure of the branches on him. I walked over and frisked him for the scroll finding that he didn't have it.

I turned and surveyed my other teammate's battles. Kiyoto looked like he was having a bit of trouble and Riichirou's opponent was shaking and writhing on the ground. I smirked.

'_Figured Riichirou was a genjutsu user…'_ I thought. I watched Kiyoto fight from a branch above the Mist nin.

Kiyoto was holding up pretty well and pretty soon he had his opponent on the ground using mostly taijutsu. I frisked the foreign ninja for his scroll and found he didn't have it either.

I looked at Riichirou who was holding up a heaven scroll.

"Let's take it with us just in case a team does defeat us maybe they'll find that scroll and leave us with a spare heaven scroll. Besides the more scrolls we have the less teams that can pass and that means less opponents in the next part of the exams. Riichirou you hold the scroll." I said. Riichirou nodded, I deactivated my kekkai genkai and we set off again this time at a much slower pace trying to save our chakra.

We trekked on for a few more minutes, and then I sensed a shinobi's murderous presence. I stopped and cautiously wandered closer to see the source and was surprised to see Gaara in a small dome of sand with needles sticking out. Then I sensed Kiba's presence. I decided to watch for a while.

'_I wonder why Gaara's teammates were so afraid of him.' _I thought.

"A rain of needles, eh? _Then, I'll make a rain of blood fall!_" Gaara then encased the grass nin in a cocoon of sand and closed his fist literally making it rain blood, after they remaining team members offered his scroll he killed them too.

'_Whoa…he's super strong and he has so much chakra, a worthy opponent…But he's also super hot…'_ I blushed, I shook my head. _'What the hell am I thinking, focus Misaki. He just killed those ninja. I have to keep my team safe…' _I left my thoughts to focus on the battle again I listened in.

"The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand and further fuels the war and the demon." He said poetically. I found my self smiling to my surprise. Cat Man stepped up and picked the scroll up.

"It's the scroll of heaven. How convenient." He turned to Gaara. "Okay, head for the tower now."

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I still haven't had enough; Gaara eyed my tree then Kiba's bush. I think he decided he would kill Kiba first because he raised his fist at them, I didn't stay to watch.

"Okay guys let's get out of here just in case that Gaara guy comes after us." I said jumping off not waiting to see if they would follow.

_6 hours later_

We were going at a fairly fast pace when Riichirou suddenly stopped. I slammed into him nearly falling off the branch if it wasn't for Kiyoto catching my elbow and steadying me. I mumbled a weary thank-you.

"We should rest." Riichirou said. "Misaki you're looking too pale."

"Yeah, you look tired." Kiyoto added.

"I'm fine." I said stubbornly.

"No, your not." Riichirou corrected, I glared up at him and he stared back impassively. Finally, I gave in.

"Fine." I said looking around "These are our options; an inconspicuous hallow in a tree, a small cave, or sleeping in the tree but out of sight."

"It would be better to sleep in a cave to get shelter from rain, also it would be warmer due to not much wind getting inside, and there are bound to be poisonous insects infesting the trees here." Riichirou explained. I shrugged.

"Cave it is." I said. "Spread out but keep close enough to sense our chakra."

_5 minutes later_

"Found a good sized-one!" Kiyoto chimed from behind a huge tree. I walked over to see a cave that was about 5 feet wide. I nodded and crawled inside followed by Kiyoto and Riichirou.

"I take the right." I mumbled, uncomfortable sleeping next to two guys I wasn't familiar with. Riichirou nodded and scooted to the far left, I mentally groaned realizing Kiyoto would have the middle. I lay down and tried to sleep. My eyelids got heavier and heavier with each passing moment and they slowly drifted close.

_Misaki's Dream_

_I was walking through a dark forest alone._

"_Riichirou…Sasuke…Naruto…?" I called uncertainly. Suddenly I saw a pair of sea foam green eyes with black rings around them in front of me. I screamed and tried to run. When I didn't move I looked down to see golden yellow grainy substance holding my arms and legs to the floor I tried to get free but I could move so I just stood there shaking._

_Suddenly, I saw Sasuke standing in front of me, he then I saw Gaara they were facing each other glaring. Then Gaara attacked Sasuke just as Sasuke started to charge._

_I tried to yell at them to stop fighting but I couldn't speak. I was forced to watch the battle. Gaara was about to give the finishing blow…_

_Then everything went black._

_End Dream_

I woke up with a start and when my eyes finally focused the first thing I saw was tan and I felt a warm sensation on my mouth. I blinked confusedly wondering what it was. I reached up and touched the tan thing. It jerked back revealing itself to be Kiyoto.

I blinked once.

Then again.

And then I screamed.

Riichirou woke up with a start and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." He hissed sleepily. I bit his hand and gave him a glare so hard he flinched. I turned on Kiyoto and lunged at him. I punched him in the face so hard he flew into a tree.

I appeared in front of him in a flash and I put a hand to his throat, growling. I felt Riichirou pull me back by my collar.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

I scowled at him and pointed at Kiyoto who was coughing. "He forced a kiss on me."

Riichirou eyes widened and he glared at Kiyoto. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Kiyoto wiped his mouth and stood up shakily. "You know the arranged marriage my parents set up I told you about?"

Riichirou nodded slowly. Kiyoto continued. "My parents arranged me to marry a girl of the name Misaki of the Tsukimoto clan due to an alliance we had struck up."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "You lie." I mumbled.

He shook his head. "It's true, ask anyone from the Stone Village." Kiyoto persisted.

I sighed. _'Seriously Mother, Father? You were bad enough as it was!'_ I moaned mentally.

"I'm not marrying you."

"But it's an order from your parents!"

"No."

"You should obey your parents!" Kiyoto chided. My hand twitched, I wanted to hit him.

"They're dead." I answered stiffly, he looked downwards shamefully.

"…"

"…C'mon… we have to get a move on out of here; other ninjas probably heard my scream." I said jumping onto a branch.

**(AN: Okay I'm gonna skip a lot here about 4 days into the Forest of Death. Misaki and her team got their earth scroll from Akuma's team. You know from the academy? Yeah him. Misaki's unconscious now because of the fight. Okay? Okay! )**

_1 days later_

"Our priority now is to wake Misaki up as soon as possible!" Riichirou argued with Kiyoto. Kiyoto crossed his arms stubbornly.

"We should head to the tower she'll probably wake up on the way." Kiyoto said stiffly. Riichirou sighed.

"Are you STILL mad about the arrangement thing?" Riichirou asked exasperated Kiyoto didn't answer. "Kiyoto, look at yourself, you're willing to jeopardize our chances as chuunin and our lives because your mad?"

Kiyoto was silent eventually he gave in "Fine, let's rest." He plopped down.

Riichirou sighed and sat down gracefully next to Misaki behind a large tree. A few minutes later she woke up rubbing her head.

"How long was I out?" she asked tensely. Riichirou shrugged,

"About 45 minutes, maybe an hour."

"We need to move out." I said. Riichirou shook his head.

"Rest for a little while more, you're probably exhausted." Riichirou pushed my back down gently. I sighed but closed my eyes.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Riichirou finally stood up. "Okay, time to move out." Riichirou bent down next to me and offered his back. I made a face but got on.

We arrived at the tower shortly with Misaki on Riichirou back with 2 day and 17 hours left to spare.

"We made it!" Misaki cheered happily. Riichirou smiled. "I have to go greet Naru-chan and Shika-kun!" Misaki ran off.

"Well this is where it all really starts." Kiyoto commented. Riichirou nodded.

"Let's give it our all." he agreed.

**Leo: Really having fun with this arranged marriage. :D Adds a nice twist to romance if you ask me. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hinata: Um…Leo d-doesn't o-o-own Naruto.**

**Leo: Hey people. Be glad for this update because I courteously wrote it while I was sick. By the way I skipped the preliminaries just assume Riichirou passed and so did Misaki. Kiyoto fought Misaki and therefore lost. Just had to explain that. Everything else went as it did in the manga/anime before the finals. Okay? Okay. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

_**"FINAL ROUND HERE WE COME!"**_ I screamed as loudly as I could causing Naruto to block his ears.

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA?" Naruto yelled just as loud.

I casually cleaned out my ear, "What was that?" I asked. Naruto pinched his face in anger.

"I SAID **KEEP IT DOWN!**" He screamed. I grinned.

"Now we're talking!" I chirped. I punched Naruto playfully. He sighed.

I frowned, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"…I'm facing Neji…" Naruto said almost fearfully, I raised an eyebrow. It clicked as I remembered we had drawn numbers yesterday.

"You'll win you know that right?" I asked worriedly. He looked away. I sighed.

_'You shouldn't doubt yourself Naruto.'_ I thought. We walked in silence for a while until we finally reached the grounds where Naruto and I became genin. Naruto stopped and I walked right into him.

"Don't just stop like that!" I fumed. I looked past Naruto to see Hinata, "HINATA!" I cried, excitedly glomping her. She let out a strangled scream but relaxed after she realized it was me. We had become great friends after being in the Tower together for 2 days.

"Misaki-chan." She said politely. I grinned.

"Misa-chan." I corrected her.

"Hinata?" Naruto finally said. Hinata immediately hid behind the pole then stiffened when she found it was Naruto, I chuckled.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy." I said remembering when Hinata told me she had a crush on him. I ran before Hinata could yell at me pretending to leave, I stopped a short distance away and hid behind a tree masking my chakra.

"Naruto." Hinata squeaked. The conversation they had was pretty awkward with some intense moments but Hinata ended up giving Naruto confidence in himself again. I smiled.

_'I think I'm gonna play matchmaker here. This oughta be interesting.'_ I stepped out from the trees when Naruto started to leave. I hugged Hinata chirping a goodbye as she stared into a space and chased after Naruto.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

I looked up to see the firecrackers starting up.

"We're gonna be late!" I screamed at Naruto running down the road.

"Hey Naruto, Misaki!" a small voice yelled, I skid to a stop looking at the source, surprised to see Konohamaru.

"My friends need help." He said giving us the thumbs-up sign. "Check it out!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"No time to explain. Just c'mon!" Konohamaru took off, I obediently followed him. "Actually I guess there is time to explain. There's a great shortcut up here that goes straight to the arena."

"There is? AWESOME!" Naruto yelled.

"It's said that, those who control the secret path control time." Konohamaru said crouching in a path of grass looking around.

I nodded wisely getting the meaning.

"Whatever that means but still you're awesome Konohamaru!" Naruto said. I snorted.

"As I recall there's a hole in the wall around here. Ah! Here is it." Konohamaru said acting wise and mighty. I heard a creak and Konohamaru made a small noise.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me.

"The shortcut got a little longer I guess." Konohamaru said. Naruto gripped his hair, going into a frustrated rage. I face palmed.

"WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF TIME!" I yelled to the heavens, my fingers twitching as I glared daggers at the kid. I turned and started to leave, I didn't get far before Konohamaru grabbed my leg.

"NO! Wait!" he begged. I looked at him wearily, "There's another way!"

"No we can't take any more chances! We're already late." Naruto said ripping him off my leg and protectively standing in front of me. Konohamaru chuckled like the little ape he was.

"This is a sure thing! It's a secret because it's an awesome path that can get you to the arena in an instant! I swear!" Konohamaru said. I sighed stepping out from behind Naruto.

"ALRIGHT! Nice one Konohamaru!" Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

_2 minutes later_

I hovered over Konohamaru watching him remove a sewer cover.

"This is the shortcut?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's a straight shot to the arena! I told you this one's a sure thing!" Konohamaru said proudly.

"Straight shot, huh? Okay let's do this thing!" I said jumping in the hole followed by Naruto and Konohamaru. I let out a squeak as I slid down the hole.

"KONOHAMARU WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I screamed over Naruto's yelling.

"Don't worry its okay! We're almost to the finals!" he yelled back. I saw a bright light approaching me fast. "See there's the exit right there!"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was sailing through the air out of a tree, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I free-fell right into a hot spring, I screeched at the boiling hot water, thrashing around, breaking through the surface only to be hit with a bigger splash of hot water as Naruto landed beside me. I fell silent assessing my situation ignoring Naruto's shrieks.

"Konohamaru." I hissed my nostrils flaring angrily. He backed away holding his hands up as I stood up coming closer to him.

"Now just hold on! This isn't my fault! It's a mistake!" Konohamaru insisted. I took a step forward. Naruto advancing behind me cracking his knuckles.

"What have you done Konohamaru?" Naruto yelled. He pointed up the cliff behind us "And why did we come out of a TREE!"

"AND NOW WE'RE EVEN FURTHER AWAY THAN WE WERE BEFORE!" I yelled. Konohamaru desperately tried explaining.

"It worked before! Wait! There has to be another way. Let's see." He looked around quickly I glared daggers at him, suddenly his eyes widened.

"And there it is!" he said running over to a bull and tugging it towards us. "Just ride this guy, here and you'll get to the arena before you even know it!"

I stared at him then sighed, collapsing unto the ground in a sad heap, replacing my anger with hopelessness.

Naruto slumped, "Seriously? A bull?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru went into a ramble about how feudal lord bulls are super bulls, faster than anything seen before; I listened saddened more and more by the minute.

"That's bullshit." I announced when he was done. Naruto ignored me and climbed on the bull I sighed getting on behind him.

"Not like I have any other way to go to the arena…" I muttered. Naruto grinned. "I'm counting on you bull."

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto kicked the bull in both sides; I held my breath reaching for the horns for the ride. The bull mooed loudly and bucked Naruto off, I scrambled to grab the horns managing to save myself, and the bull paid no mind to me and started scuffing the ground looking at Naruto. I gulped, he was gonna charge.

Naruto sat up and looked at it.

"Hey…Whoa…" the bull ignored my attempts at soothing it and charged Naruto. He climbed to his feet and ran while I screamed bloody murder. I heard Konohamaru laughing.

"Good luck Naruto, Misaki!" Konohamaru waved.

"You little APE!" I glaring at him; if looks could kill he'd be a small pile of ash at my feet. As the bull ran by other bulls joined it in its quest to run Naruto down.

"Stay back!" Naruto panted tiredly. "MISAKI DO SOMETHIG!"

"I CAN'T YOU BONEHEAD! WHAT'D YOU DO TO IT?" I screamed back.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

"I'm gonna die. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I panicked.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A crowd of other Naruto's appeared and split up, so did the bulls. A few minutes later they all ended up back in the same place they started bickering about how they should have split up.

"Just RUN!" the real Naruto screamed running ahead of them.

Suddenly, the arena came into sight.

"THE ARENA?" I yelled, "How'd we even get here?"

All the clones piled into the door, "It's up to you guys now!" they yelled jostling inside.

The jounins blocked them, "It's too late to enter!" they said. Shortly afterwards the bulls ran them down and flung me off, straight into Naruto as we skid into the arena.

I heard the roaring of the crowd. I sat up rubbing my sore arm. Naruto, however, jumped up and started screaming for everyone to run and that the bulls were coming.

"Hey quit your fidgeting and stand up proud for the spectators." Hayate warned us. I finally looked the crowd, I looked at the Kages.

"Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's chuunin selection!" Gramps said.

"We have come to the final competition between the ten candidates who made it through the preliminaries we ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy!"

Hayate looked at us. "There's one more thing before we get started." he pulled out the tournament match book "Look it over. There's been a slight change in the order but now its set."

"Question!" I interrupted, he nodded. "What's going to happen to Sasuke if he doesn't show up?" I asked.

"If he's not here, he forfeits the match." He answered. I cocked a brow.

_'Damn it Sasuke, where are you?'_ I thought. Hayate listed the rules off.

"Naruto vs. Neji" he announced stepping back as Naruto and Neji faced each other.

"You can do it Naruto!" waved at Naruto, I grinned at Neji. "You're going DOWN!"

Neji glared at me, I waggled my eyebrows and cackled before heading up the stairs.

"Begin!" Hayate said. Neji and Naruto stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Naruto whipped a few shuriken and kunai at Neji charging him with his fist. Neji used Lee's move and tapped his fist towards the floor.

Turning, Neji aiming a blow at his back but Naruto flipped away. He turned and tried to punch Neji; he barely missed. Naruto threw a flurry of punches Neji blocked all of them with ease.

_'He's good.'_ I smirked, _'But Naruto's better.'_

Naruto aimed a kick at Neji, he stepped aside. Naruto threw another punch and Neji dodged then leaned in close to his face hitting him in the chest with his gentle fist. Naruto choked. Neji didn't give him a break and aimed three fingers at Naruto's shoulder hitting him. Naruto skid back holding his shoulder.

"You've got no chance." Neji said.

"Get real; I was just checking you out." Naruto said standing up. "Okay, now that we're warmed up we can get started."

Naruto made a hand seal and created four clones which all reached into their pouches, pulling out kunai.

"No matter. You can't hide for long." Neji said.

"We'll see about that." The clones retorted.

"If you're coming then hurry up and come on." Neji snapped.

"Don't ever and I mean NEVER count me out." The clones charged at Neji. They all aimed punches at the same time. Neji put his hands on two of their backs and somersaulted in the air putting some distance between them. He then did some (and I admit) kick-ass taijutsu moves until one Naruto kicked him into the air.

"GO NARUTO!" I yelled, until Neji did a somersault landed without a scratch. It occurred to me that Naruto didn't hit Neji. He just made it look like it when he launched into his somersault.

"Not bad but let's see you do that again." Naruto charged at him again. Neji jumped into the air twirling like a dancer and landed a solid kick to two of the clones' heads. Two other clones charged him from behind and he shoved them in front of him. They turned only to get hit by Neji in the chest.

_'He's really good.'_ I grit my teeth. _'C'mon Naruto, two clones left.'_

Neji walked towards a fallen Naruto and picked it up in one hand and it burst into smoke. He looked at the only one left.

"You thought you could be Hokage? Pfft, never." He taunted. Naruto glowered at him. Neji went into a rant about how our destiny has been fixed.

"Who are you to say what people can and can't do?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Do you think anyone can be Hokage, that all it takes is a little hard work? Open your eyes of all the shinobi in the entire world, think of how little ever become Hokage. They were destined to be Hokage."

"You can think that way if you want." Naruto made a hand seal. "People always tell me I just don't know when to give up! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he made a huge wall of clones surround Neji.

Neji rushed forward and hit a random Naruto all the other clones dispersed. "You're the real one aren't you? The more you keep out of the battle the more you make yourself look like the real one." Neji smirked. Naruto doubled over as Neji stepped back. "I told you it was pointless." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah? And I told you it was a mistake to count me out." Naruto looked at him smirking then dispersing. "How?" he exclaimed whirling around.

Naruto clones seeming to have come out of no where jumped in the air and pounced at Neji.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT! WAY TO GO NARUTO!" I said simultaneously with Kiba. I grinned at him, and waved. He waved back and I refocused on the match.

"You thought I'd be too much of a chicken to attack you myself? Well think again!" Naruto punched Neji. A wall of chakra propelled him backwards as Neji spun in place.

Neji stood in a large crater. Naruto stood and made 6 more clones. Neji got back into his stance. They charged him and Neji spun again knocking them all back and making them disperse.

Naruto stood up; Neji got into a different stance.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms." Neji rushed forward hitting Naruto in 2…4…8…16…32…64 places. Naruto fell over not moving. Hayate stepped forward.

"You're lucky to still be breathing." Neji taunted. Naruto struggled to get up.

"Get UP!" I yelled. "YOU CAN DO IT!" To my surprise Naruto actually got up.

"Impossible, how could he…?" Neji said.

"I told you…I just don't know when to give up." Naruto panted, wobbling on his feet.

"It can't be." Neji said. "Stop this madness. You'll only get the same. I have nothing against you personally." Neji insisted.

"Heh, this is pathetic. You're going to make me cry. Anyway, I got PLENTY against you." Naruto said.

"I don't know what you mean." Neji said stubbornly. Naruto angrily brought up Hinata and Neji's preliminary match.

"Never mind that, it doesn't concern you." Neji dismissed it coldly. Naruto kept going.

"Very well as you're so interesting in it I'll tell you about it." Neji said he launched into his speech about the Hyuuga and the curse mark and how his father was killed instead of Hinata's. I wrinkled my brow.

_'That's why he turned into such a jerk, I'd be just as cold if I went through that.' _I thought sadly. _'But he doesn't need pity…I know that first-hand.'_

"We won't know that until you beat me!" Naruto said to a comment about Neji being sure to win. "I know your dad died a long time ago, and I know it wasn't fair, and maybe you're upset about it. I understand, but that's got nothing to do with destiny. If you think I'm buying that, then you're wrong." Naruto said.

"You will never understand." Neji got into a stance charging at Naruto. He hitt him in the chest. Naruto fell over motionless.

"Proctor, it's over." Neji said to Hayate. I narrowed my eyes. Naruto didn't move, "Humph, you're a failure."

Neji glowered at Naruto then started walking. Naruto stood up shakily. "Wait. Don't walk away from me." Neji glared, "I'm not done yet. I don't quit and I don't go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way. All this destiny crap, why say it if you're just going to walk away." Naruto retorted.

"You impudent little brat. I shouldn't waste my breath explaining it to you." Nevertheless, Neji rambled about destiny and the curse mark.

Naruto panted, "Oh yeah, I know what that's like. Well…big deal, who cares? Man you think you've got troubles I've got news for you Neji; you're not the only special one around here." Naruto explained about how Hinata suffered.

Naruto made a hand seal ignoring Neji's angry taunts.

"You can do it Naruto!" I cheered. Rock fragments lifted off the floor around Naruto and air swirled around him, orange chakra bursting from him.

_'This is the nine-tailed fox.'_ I thought interested.

Naruto let out a roar, Neji blocked his face against the swirling winds.

"Here goes!" Naruto said before clenching his fists and disappearing suddenly shuriken came at Neji, Neji spun and caught the shuriken. I saw an orange blur bound off the wall and jump at Neji. Neji took the shuriken and threw them at him. Naruto disappeared.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of Neji aiming a punch, Neji dodged just barely, they both pulled out kunai aiming for each other and skid back as their kunai clashed. They jumped into the air flying past each other as a clang was heard from their kunai they slid back and Naruto stood up again.

"Okay you. So I hear you like close-combat, huh?" Naruto charged him the concrete breaking around his feet, Neji stood, waiting "Maybe it's the Hyuuga way to cave to destiny but it's not mine! If you think it's futile to fight then don't, just stand there and take it! When I become Hokage I'll change the Hyuuga for you!"

Neji spun using his rotation attack again Naruto and his kunai clashing causing a huge explosion. I shielded my eyes, waiting for the dust to clear. When it did I saw two deep holes.

Suddenly a pale arm burst form a hole my heart sunk, I looked at the other hole saddened to see Naruto lying unmoving. Neji walked towards the other hole.

"You're a failure, this match is over-" Neji started before and orange blur burst out of the ground hitting him in the jaw. Neji flew backwards unmoving. Naruto landed safely.

I stared at the blood dripping from his fingernails at the impact of his punch.

"I can't move." Neji deadpanned. Naruto's clone dispersed showing a hole where the clone was lying

Naruto stood before Neji, telling his story of how he failed the graduation exam three times, and how it was all because of the clone jutsu. He lectured him on how he should stop whining about destiny and not being able to change. Neji was silent as Hayate pronounced the winner as Naruto.

"WHOOP!" I cheered. As Naruto blew kisses at the crowd walking up the stairs. I congratulated him when he came up.

"Alright! Next match!" Hayate announced.


	28. Chapter 28

**Leo: Hey people, I have been miraculously healed. And as celebration for this I will actually say the disclaimer! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ahem, starting to have second thoughts about this…I'll get Sasuke-teme to do it. Yeah, that'll work. Hehe, Gomen future-reviewers it's just…too painful… -shakes violently-**

**Sasuke: -sigh- Before Leo bodily injures me I will say it willingly. Leo doesn't own Naruto under any circumstances.**

**Leo: Commencing story~!**

**Misaki's POV**

My heart fell as I heard Hayate announce that the next match was Sasuke vs. Gaara. A ninja poofed down, whispered something to Hayate then, poofed away. Hayate cleared his throat and said that Gaara and Sasuke's match will be put off much to the disapproval of the crowd.

I grinned practically jumping up and down hoping my fight would be next. That's right, I love being a ninja, hehe.

"Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame." Hayate announced I frowned; can't a girl catch a break? Kankuro raised his hand and announced he forfeited. The crowd booed again, I cocked an eyebrow but shrugged that means my match HAS to be next…right?

Hayate sighed, "Next match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari." I groaned. You're kidding me. At this rate I'll be last! Temari blew a gust of wind sailing over the railing causing me to shield my face and instinctively reach for my kunai pouch. That's a habit, a good one by some standards, but still a habit that I must be rid of.

Hayate sighed and waited a few more seconds as Shikamaru just stared over the railing "Shikamaru Nara get down here!" he shouted, Shikamaru looked panicked. I scowled he was probably thinking about quitting, the lazy ass. I stepped behind him grinning the whole time Naruto looked at me and realized what I was doing before slinking over with a mischievous grin.

I kicked Shikamaru in the butt. "GET IN THERE AND WIN!" I said and he started flailing around so close to going over the railing I narrowed my eyes, and glanced at Naruto. He nodded and slapped his back.

"GO SHIKAMARU!" we yelled happily as he fell into the arena. He landed flat on his back, HARD. I snickered at the sight of him glaring at me as people booed him and threw trash, I couldn't help it! Hehe.

"C'MON, C'MON GET UP AND FIGHT!" I stomped my foot childishly "GET IT TOGETHER SHKAMARU! SOME TIME THIS YEAR!" I yelled over the crowds booing. He still didn't move.

"Well if you won't move I will." Temari smirked, charging Shikamaru.

"Hey I haven't started the match yet!" Hayate yelled. Shikamaru glanced at her.

"Oh, right, I forgot. This girl's a spunky one. I hate spunky." He pulled out two kunai without getting up. Temari jumped up and tried to bring her fan down on him, there was a big explosion.

When the dust cleared Shikamaru was gone and Temari had her fan in a small crater. She looked around then finally looked up seeing Shikamaru back against the wall without touching the floor, somehow.

"It really doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me whether I become a chuunin or not, but I guess maybe I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female." Shikamaru smirked down at her.

I felt myself getting angry, "Jackass…" I muttered already devising a plan to beat him to a pulp; first I would stab him…

"So let's do it." He continued. Temari straightened up opening her fan, blowing a huge gust of wind at him a bunch of dust sprang up but once it cleared there were only two kunai imbedded in the wall. Temari looked around for him.

Temari stared at a tree, opening her fan like a shield. Nothing moved.

"GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR. LET'S GO SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. It was silent for a seconds then Shikamaru stepped out from behind the tree. Temari glared.

"Wind Art Jutsu: Wind Scythe!" she yelled blowing a gust of air. I shielded my face.

When I opened my eyes Shikamaru was gone yet again. Out of nowhere a shadow rushed forward, Temari showed off a few flips stopping at what seemed out of range. The shadow rushed forward more and Temari stumbled back not expecting it. It stopped before it could touch her and rushed back to its source.

Temari marked the line. And stood up Shikamaru, who was crouching, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes and made a weird hand sign thingy. Yes, a thingy.

He finally opened his eyes and reached for his pouch. Temari blew a gust of wind at him and Shikamaru dived behind a tree, taking cover. Temari tried to blow another gust but kunai came at her she crouched using her fan as a shield I saw a shadow moving toward her. She glared then relaxed, realizing she was behind the line.

The shadow kept coming and she widened her eyes stumbling backwards, the shadow finally stopped.

"You're pretty quick on your toes." Shikamaru drawled. I stared at him with out his jacket thing.

"Shikamaru's got quite a build there." I thought aloud. The guy contestants glanced at me weirdly but looked away, I felt Gaara's eyes linger. I slid my eyes toward him he glared for a while before looking away; I raised an eyebrow wondering what got him angry but ignored it.

I focused on Temari's match. I didn't notice anything until Cat Man shouted something "TEMARI, OVER YOUR HEAD!" Temari's head snapped up to see a big ball with Shikamaru's jacket thingy tied to it. Temari flipped back as the shadows started to move towards her, she stepped out of the line and the shadow curved surprisingly.

"I've got you now!" Shikamaru said. Temari kept leaping out of line the shadow kept curving after her. She finally stopped panting and the shadow halted she smiled glancing at Shikamaru. She stood up opening her fan; she jammed it into the ground making a small ditch. After this everything really went up hill for Shikamaru

**(A/N: Sorry guys but I', lazy and fight scenes are hard so I'll skip to the end. Sorry Shika fans D;)**

Shikamaru raised his hand. "I forfeit." He said releasing Temari.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him. "YOU ALMOST WON YOU LAZY ASS!" I yelled Shino held me back.

"I'm out of chakra." He shrugged walking up the stairs. When he came up I whacked him upside the head.

"You're supposed to be smart and stuff!" I whined, "Now Team Konoha is going to lose! Gaara's like powerful and I bet Kiba 5 ryo that the sand would lose to us!" I pouted. "And that was my last bit of money too…" I muttered darkly glaring at him.

He rubbed where I had hit him glowered at me and ignored my protests. I sighed and slumped, accepting my fate as being no richer than a beggar. Y.Y I looked over at Kiba who was smirking at me deviously, I gulped.

"Next match is Misaki vs. Kin!" Hayate announced sighing tiredly. I stood still for a second processing what he was saying. Slowly, a huge grin spread across my face. And I jumped over the railing in belly flop position.

"Misaki you're going to hurt yourself!" Shino said to me. I ignored him going into a somersault position and at impact rolled across the ground unharmed.

"YATTA*!" I yelled, happily running to stand in front of Hayate scuffing up dirt I slid across the ground stopping in front of him. "I'mma ready!" I chirped. He glared at me coughing because of the dirt.

"You could have done that much quieter." He said irked. **(A/N: I'm sorry but I couldn't resist putting this in, who uses the word irk anyway? And isn't it a funny word? Lol.)** I just smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I could have." I saluted him. His eyebrow twitched until he turned to see Kin in front of him. He stepped back.

"Okay, begin!" he said. Kin immediately threw three senbon with bells at me, I nimbly dodged with ease.

'Right Misaki, remember what Hinata told you, she controls bells with wires and other ninja stuff they also can manipulate me.' I thought.

She scowled at me balling her fist and pulled back. I covered my ears before the sound could reach me. She scowled throwing three kunai; I stepped out of the way. She shifted and I saw the string glint in the sunlight. I let go of my ears twirling and cutting the string to her senbon.

"I'm not gonna screw this match up." I said smiling cheekily. She threw more senbon and I kept dodging. I resorted to having to get her fired up so she would make mistakes and cause and opening.

"Hey you know this is really easy once you get the hang of it." She scowled deeper, "Kin, I order you to stop making that face, it might freeze that way! And if it doesn't it'll only bring you wrinkles."

She growled at me charging me with her fist. I grabbed it and twisted it throwing one hitting her square in the noggin she flew back a few feet and slid.

'Thanks for the trick, Tsunade.' I grinned as she struggled to stand up.

"Tenkigan." I muttered inaudibly "That was out of character for you Kin. I thought a girl with such long hair wouldn't want to get dirty." I commented.

"Shut UP!" she yelled at me, "Beside s you have long hair too!" she yelled pointing at my waist length hair.

I raised an eyebrow. "My element is earth. I'm pretty sure that most Earth-element users _like _to get dirty, it could bring benefits." I answered stroking my chin like I had a beard.

"UGH! I HATE people like YOU!" she said throwing more senbon. I covered my ears again dodging that with only one stumble. I glared at her.

"I'm bored now. I think I should finish this up." I smirked and willed the ground to come up around me. Quickly, I cut the string that connected her to her senbon and sat down she just glowered at me trying to think up her next tactic before I could do anything.

I sat down making a hand sign. "Time to test out that new jutsu." I said closing my eyes and making a hand sign. I felt myself being lifted into the air I heard her audible gasp and when I opened my eyes I was sitting on a big mound of rocks and dirt probably 5 times taller than I am. I stared in awe.

"I didn't think that would work…WHATEVER YATTA!" I yelled doing a victory dance.

I turned to look her in the eye. "Okay let's do this thing!" I got into a stable stance and yelled my hand out in front of me "Rock slide!" I yelled the pile suddenly shook and came stumbling down headed straight for Kin. She screamed and tried to run. I started to laugh as I formed a bowl around me so I wouldn't be harmed in the rock slide. I watched awed as she disappeared under the rocks.

"Victory!" I yelled standing up causing me to tumble out of the bowl. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OWIE! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" I yelled landing in a miserable heap as the crowd laughed me. I got up and dusted my self off to save some of my dignity.

I turned and scanned to area for a sign of Kin seeing a tuft of black hair I skipped over grabbing the cloth covering her shoulder and dragging her out. I checked her pulse to make surer she was still alive, although it wasn't necessary. I had gone through the effort to make the rocks blunt so it would probably just knock her unconscious.

I took my hand away and paused for the drama. Everything was silent, "She's just unconscious!" I stated jumping up supporting her.

Hayate heaved a sigh. "Thank goodness, Misaki Tsukimoto wins the match!" he stated I took a bow forcing Kin to do the same much to the approval of the crowd. I handed Kin off to the medical unit and started using the last of my chakra to fix up the area.

I signaled to Naruto to come down though it wasn't necessary since he had already leaped off the railing and come to stand next to me.

"I'm out of chakra even if I wanted to see the match, hehe; I probably wouldn't make it sooo…good night." I said inactivating my kekkai genkai and falling into Naruto's arms and into the familiar darkness.

**(It's not gonna be Misaki's POV for awhile I didn't want you guys to miss the Gaara/Sasuke fight that'd be torture. So thank meh people. Lol.)**

**Naruto's POV  
**

I handed off the unconscious Misaki to the frantic Medical Nins. As usual she had passed out after using her kekkai genkai. I always tell her not to do that! One day she's gonna get hurt she doesn't know her limits…then again neither do I…

I sighed, walking back up the stairs to stand alone, I noticed the Gaara dude glaring at me. I glared back until he looked away. What's his problem anyway? Wait a second…wasn't he the dude that tried to kill Lee and Misaki in the hospital? The freak. **(A/N: I am fully against anyone calling Gaara a freak, monster, and demon of any kind but this just seemed Naruto's character. Please and Gaara fan girls don't take it personally or anything it's just Naruto not me so kill him okay? Naruto: HEY!)**

"Okay! Next match is Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowd went wild at this statement. Gimme a break! Sasuke isn't all that cool!

I waited for like 5 minutes. "Where's Sasuke dammit!" I asked banging on the bars. All I go was Shino's annoying silence. I sighed. "He better be here in at LEAST 10 minutes." I huffed.

_10 minutes later_

"HERE'S STILL NOT HERE AND THE CROWD IS BEING STUPID AND WHINY!" I complained loudly, stomping my foot, a habit I picked up from Misaki.

Hayate sighed glancing at me. "Okay I guess Sasuke Uchiha is-"

_POOF! POOF!_

I startled glancing next to me to see Misaki who was waving at me then she glanced down at the arena and widened here eyes I followed her gaze "SASUKE-TEME!"

**Misaki's POV (A/N: I missed this :D)**

"CHICK BUTT!" I held jumping around and waving attempting to get his attention, he glanced up at me and nodded. I waved energetically.

"Sorry we're late you wouldn't believe the traffic." Kakashi said his lame excuse right on cue.

"YOU BETTER WIN! I'VE GOT THE LAST OF MY MONEY ON THE LINE~!" I yelled I turned to a psychotic-looking Gaara. "NO OFFENSE, ahem I mean no offense." I accidentally yelled. Can you even do that?

He just glanced at me gave a curt nod and turned heading for the stairs. A few minutes later I heard the sound of breaking glass and bloodcurdling screams, I went cold. What's going on down there?

I ran down the steps four at a time just in time to see Gaara dragging two ninja towards him using his sand, he had a crazed look on his face, I gasped running towards him I stopped right behind him I ignored the fierce whirling sand around me as it wasn't bothering me unlike before.

"Stop!" I said to him he seemed not to have heard me because he didn't stop.

Then he answered "No. I have a reason to kill them." He then killed them. I took cover behind Gaara to shield myself from the blood. I stepped out from behind him going silent.

I peered around him to see Shikamaru and Naruto's petrified face. Naruto's face soon morphed to a mixture of anger and worry as soon as he saw me.

'I'm in deep shit.' I thought sullenly. I turned my attention back to Gaara.

"Umm…well …good luck." I said uncertainly stepping away from him and letting him continue on his way. I ran back down the hall before Naruto yelled at me. I had it back to the box where the people stood waiting for there fight.

He turned and glared murderously at Gaara. Gaara returned the glare evenly and threw in a psychotic smile and laugh that looked – oh so good on him despite the fact I had just seen him kill without a second thought. But what'd you expect?

"Umm…Alright begin." Hayate stepped back glancing at each of them looking a little bit interested for once.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and Gaara stayed the way he was the sand rushing out of his gourd hanging above him. Sasuke jumped back in preparation. Gaara suddenly took a gasp and grabbed his head.

"Gaara! Stay calm!" I yelled down.

"Please…I beg you don't get so mad at me." Gaara panted out.

'What's going on?' I thought. 'Gaara's never this way.'

'…Mother…' Gaara finished. Suddenly it hit me Gaara's mom was killed during his birth just like he told us in Lee's hospital room.

"He's having flashbacks…" I muttered finally getting it. The sand around Gaara suddenly dropped to the ground around him and he let go of his head.

He looked up at Sasuke "C'mon." he rasped. Sasuke hesitated and Gaara took the chance to raise the sand around him in claw-like forms.

"Here goes!" Sasuke yelled throwing two shuriken. Gaara's sand rose up and formed into a replica of him catching the shuriken. Sasuke charged him with a kunai. A wave of sand burst from his clone and came barreling for Sasuke he jumped into the air narrowly missing the sand.

The sand clone whipped his shuriken back and he and Sasuke deflected then falling through the air closer to Gaara. He kicked the sand clone causing its arms to deform when it blocked it. He spun on his hands doing a flip thingy and slamming his arm into the clone's neck.

The sand from the clone slithered around his arm, Sasuke tried to pull back but his arm wouldn't budge He pulled back his fist and punched it in the face. It dispersed and he ran at Gaara who was behind it. He didn't move, instead his sand came up in front of his face Sasuke smirked and disappeared.

"Whoa he got faster!" I gasped. Shino nodded in agreement. Gaara's eyes widened and Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Behind!" I yelled. Gaara turned and Sasuke's fist met his face. Gaara flew back the sand following him to cushion his fall. I searched the crowd for Lee successfully finding his thanks to Gai's green spandex suit.

I waved 'Whoa Sasuke's almost as fast as Lee, that's like…fast!' I thought smirking 'and he's probably got even more tricks I could leave with 5 ryo today!'

I turned back to the match Gaara was sitting up Sasuke smirked "C'mon."

I clicked my tongue "Don't provoke him Sasuke." Gaara didn't move.

Sasuke scowled "If you won't do it I will!" he charged Gaara. Gaara's sand came up in front of his face Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind him the sand came up a little faster this time lunging for Sasuke, he ran to the side circling around to the front again.

Sasuke landed a kick to his chest causing him to fly back again, the sand cushioned his fall yet again.

"What's the matter Gaara? Is that all you got?" Sasuke taunted. Gaara stood up glaring at him. "I'm going to tear off all your armor!" Sasuke smirked.

He charged again faster than last time. Gaara took on a stance, the first one I've seen him use, and the sand circled around him ready to lunge. I couldn't see Sasuke all I could see was a large dust cloud circling Gaara which could only be Sasuke. After a few seconds flipped over Gaara's sand landing in his circle trying to land a spinning kick to his chest Gaara bent backwards dodging his kick. Sasuke grabbed unto his gourd strap and his sash and pulled him forward kneeing him in the stomach. I grimaced. That's gotta hurt.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pang in my head. I grabbed my head smoothing back my hair. Suddenly, I remembered my dream from the Forest of Death.

_Flashback of Misaki's Dream_

_I was walking through a dark forest alone._

"_Riichirou… Sasuke…Naruto…?" I called uncertainly. Suddenly I saw a pair of sea foam green eyes with black rings around them in front of me. I screamed and tried to run. When I didn't move I looked down to see golden yellow grainy substance holding my arms and legs to the floor I tried to get free but I could move so I just stood there shaking.,_

_Suddenly, I saw Sasuke standing in front of me, he then I saw Gaara they were facing each other glaring. Then Gaara attacked Sasuke just as Sasuke started to charge. I screamed._

_I tried to yell at them to stop fighting but I wouldn't speak. I fell to my knees forced to watch the battle. Gaara was about to give the finishing blow…_

_Then everything went black._

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes and looked back at the fight. Something felt wrong, and it reminded me of my dream. The outcome of this fight isn't going to be pretty.

I anxiously watched the battle turning silent.

Sasuke jumped back from Gaara as he flopped unto the ground. Sasuke was panting pretty heavily, they both were. Gaara got into a sort of kneeling position, his sand armor was cracking around his face.

Gaara stood up after regulating his breathing he slowly made a hand seal. Sasuke stepped back as Gaara's sand rose around him slowly forming into a sphere. Sasuke charged Gaara's sphere picking up speed. Just as he was about to punch it spikes shot out almost impaling Sasuke. If he had been two inches to the right or left he'd probably be gone.

He froze staring at the spikes. He jumped away and the spike contracted back to the sphere. He stood looking at it, probably thinking.

I saw a ball of sand forming above the sphere I recognized it as the eye he made in the Written Exam. Sasuke shifted ready to run.

Sasuke quickly whipped three kunai at it while charging it the kunai just reflected off of it Sasuke jumped into the air behind it. He turned and ran at it aiming a punch the spikes shot out again just as Sasuke made contact, although it didn't do much. He backed up before they could protrude more.

Amazingly, the spikes followed him Sasuke jumped to the side, running for the sphere again. More spikes shot out at him forcing Sasuke to do a bizarre show of flips and cartwheels. Eventually jumping into the air somersaulting and landing on the sphere he quickly jumped off it just before the spikes started to come out again.

He landed a few yards away I couldn't help but notice that he now had a few cuts scattered on his body and his Sharingan was activated. He glared at the sphere for a few moments. Suddenly, he gripped his forearm, unlatching the bands around his arm of his new attire. Which I only just noticed.

Sasuke flipped far away from Gaara and up the wall sticking to it with the technique Kakashi taught us. He made a few hand signs that I knew Kakashi once used. He gripped his hands holding it towards the wall. I heard the faint call of birds.

'Chidori!' I realized.

The lightning burst from Sasuke's hand making a noticeable crater in the wall. He smirked. He charged down the wall leaving a long gash there he last stood.

He charged for Gaara's sphere.

"You're kidding me…" I muttered wringing my hands nervously, "He's might just kill Gaara…"

Gaara's spikes burst from the sphere aiming for Sasuke; Sasuke dodged them jamming his hand into the spear actually making it through.

I waited for at least one minute, and then there was a bloodcurdling shriek

"_BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"_ Gaara screamed.

It echoed through the arena louder than the last one. Everything seemed the pause then restart.

"No way…I won't believe it…" I muttered to myself tugging my hair unconsciously. There was complete and total silence. Sasuke tried to yank his arm out of the sphere successfully getting it out, what came afterwards was a shock and long pale like thing with claws of sand at the end interlaced with blue. He jumped back staring at it and gripping his arm.

"What's wrong with Gaara?" I said almost falling out of the contestant box with the urge to help him. Of course, Shino stood close in case I did try anything. The arm hit the ground slithering back into the sphere. There was a deep growl coming from the sphere.

I sensed a bad kind of chakra coming from it suddenly there were cracks in the sphere and it turned to sand. Out of the sand I saw Gaara's gourd emerge first.

"He's okay?" I asked hopefully. Then I saw his red hair and emerge and eventually the whole of his body emerged I couldn't help but notice the blood running from his shoulder though. He was breathing heavy and grabbing his wound. When he opened his eye his iris looked smaller than before.

Suddenly, I started to feel sleepy and feathers floated through my vision. I snapped awake making my hands into a seal "Release!" I muttered checking to see if Shino had done it yet which he had.

I looked around to see most of the audience asleep. I cautiously jumped out of the box and into the audience section I spotted Lee and ran towards him.

"LEE! You're out of the hospital! I'd love to chat but we got a problem!" I nodded Sakura who also had done the release and was awake along with Kakashi and Gai.

"Surprised you made it!" I nodded to her I grinned, "You gain points."

I glanced at the Hokage wanting to know the situation he met eyes with me before looking at the Kazekage. They met eyes and there was an explosion.

"GRANDPA!" I yelled on impulse. The ANBU in the arena suddenly launched in the air. I ran to Naruto and Shikamaru to wake them up I shook them violently and they snapped awake

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing my face.

"I don't know but we've got trouble." I answered "and were gonna have to fight." I said looking at him and Shikamaru. "I think we're being victim to an invasion."

**Leo: Well this is 11 pages long can you believe it? :D New record! So R&R or I'll kill Sasu-gay!**

**Fan girls: REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Leo: Hello dudes and dudettes. Please forgive me for being late but my grades have been dropping and I needed to pick them back up. Gomen!**

**Shikamaru: Start the story! Geez, women are so troublesome…**

**Leo: Shut it, Pineapple Dude.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome woman…she doesn't own Naruto. There I finished my job. Bye!**

**Leo: Well now I feel loved, whatever. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

Naruto nodded. I saw a flash of silver heading for Naruto out of the corner of my eye. I deflected the stray kunai with one of my own.

"Misaki, Naruto!" Kakashi said sharply, "Gai and I will keep things under control here, follow Sasuke and stop him. Wait for further orders in a safe place. Chances are he'll be following Gaara, you too Shikamaru. You're in charge."

I nodded before kicking Shikamaru in the side. "Stop pretending to sleep." I was already headed for the hole in the side of the arena that Gai had made.

He groaned, "How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"You're breathing pattern wasn't slow enough." I answered .

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled at me.

"There isn't all that much time to wait, Sakura." I said impatiently.

"If it's about Sasuke I'm coming too." She said determinedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Pinky, just don't get killed." I said. Suddenly, random members of the audience jumped out of they're disguises and revealed themselves to be enemy ninja.

"You're kidding, right? How did they DO that?" I asked awestruck.

"GO!" Kakashi and yelled launching themselves at the ninja. I snapped out of it and nodded jumping out of the hole in the wall, pulling Shikamaru with me. Sakura and Naruto soon followed.

I twirled in midair, "STAY ALIVE!" I yelled at the quickly shrinking figures of Kakashi and Gai. I landed safely despite my acrobatic antic in the air.

"Hey!" I heard a small voice say. I turned to see a dog, a talking dog, obviously.

"Who the hell are you…?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Watch your language; I'm Pakkun, Kakashi's dog. I excel at tracking, which we going to be doing a lot of." he stated.

"You're rude. But who am I to talk? What's a dog gonna do anyway?" I asked crouching down to his level.

"I'm gonna track, I told you that already. You want me to come or not girly? "

"Whatever." I stood up, "Just hurry up, Sasuke's fast."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. I looked back into the arena to see three huge snakes breaking down the walls of arena. I saw a flash of brown race past my feet.

"Hurry up." Pakkun called confidently. I sighed casting one more anguished glance back before running after it accompanied by Shikarmaru, Naruto, and Sakura.

_10 minutes later_

I was running through the forest letting my thoughts wander.

_BONK!_

I fell flat on my back after slamming into Naruto. I stood up rubbing my nose, "The hell, Naruto?" I whined.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto brushed me of in favor of questioning Pakkun.

"Zip it and follow me." Pakkun said stepping back into his exact footprints.

"Someone's following?" I asked stepping into my previous foot prints. Pakkun merely nodded and continued, the rest of them caught on and did the same. I flipped backwards landing in the tree.

The others soon followed and we were moving through the trees.

"Be prepared for an ambush. They're on our trail." Pakkun warned us.

"Yeah..." I said absent-mindedly. "Although-"

"Shouldn't we ambush them first?" Naruto oddly was able to complete my sentence for me.

"It would give us an advantage." I added.

"No good. Those are Orochimaru's henchmen; my guess is they're all jounin level." Pakkun shook his head.

"Right." I said mentally kicking myself. _'I should remember this…'_

_Flashback_

_"__The brat's fast, gotta pick up my pace-"_

_I jumped from the trees attempting to punch the guy in the chest. He smirked and grabbed my wrist letting me dangle in the area by one arm. He readied a dark purple substance in a syringe._

_"__Not so fast after all. Stay still, kid. This won't hurt at all." He said grinning maliciously at me. I scowled at him getting to my feet. I made my hand into a seal._

_Before I could do anything he had already plunged the needle deep into my left arm._

_I snarled, kicking him in the shin as hard as a six-year-old could, then clumsily ripped the syringe out of my arm and threw it to the ground clutching my arm._

_The ninja smirked and swiftly grabbed my arm, and with a quick snap out of his wrist, bent it at an unnatural angle. I screamed falling to the ground seeing spots of red in my vision. I forced myself back onto my bare feet, which was quite difficult in the 2 inch deep snow._

_"__Bastard." I snarled, baring my teeth. He just chuckled and picked me up by the back of my shirt I resisted, biting into his arm hard enough to draw blood and attempted to use the trees around me to grab him._

"_Shut up. There's no way to restrain kids like you, eh?" He slapped me across the face after I bit him. My head snapped to the side. I slowly turned it back cupping my now red cheek with my good arm and grinning like a maniac._

_"__Heh, that was weak." I smirked arrogantly, I clenched my fist and smashed it into his nose; he yelped and glared. I took that as a chance to kick him in the nuts causing him to drop me._

_He groaned pitifully. I grinned simply running into the clearing and jumping into a tree._

_"__Heh, THAT'S what a hit is. Heh, Ja ne!" I winked cockily. Once I was far enough away to make sure he couldn't catch me I leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath and stop the bleeding from my arm. I curled into a ball shivering in the tatters of my only outfit. Strangely, I felt my arms and legs were numbing and were failing me, then it hit me._

_"__Paralyzing poison." I sighed running a cold hand through my tangled mop of hair, "More original then the sedative they try to get me with. But then again most of these days I'm getting hunted to death. That's pretty original, I guess?"_

_"__What's a kid like you doing here?" I heard a calm voice say. I snapped my head up looking up at a young woman with blond hair in two low pigtails._

_"__Whadya want? To kill me? Well go ahead and try." I said sitting up glaring with a challenge in my eyes._

_"__Hmm, a fighter huh? Well you're not in any condition to fight." she said turning away._

'Idiot, she could help you.'_ I mentally scolded myself. I crawled over to her and curled my frost bitten fingers around her pant leg._

_"__No wait! I'm sorry but you have to help me." I begged pitifully. It was the first time I, Misaki Tsukimoto, 2__nd__ in line to be the head of the Tsukimoto Clan, now 1__st__ in line ever since the death of my big brother and my mother and father, ever begged anyone for anything. _Anything_ at all._

_"__Lady Tsunade? Lady Tsunade!" a black-haired lady emerged from between two trees advancing on the young blonde woman. She stopped in her tracks after she saw me crouching in a small puddle of my own blood. She eyed up the large gash in my arm from the syringe I had ripped out. She grimaced at the way my arm was bent._

_I glanced down I had almost forgotten the pain in my now broken arm since I was so cold and numb._

_"__Tsunade?" I asked the blonde woman. "Tsunade-sama-" I cut off finally collapsing from the blood loss after 30 minutes of running and hiding from one of the shinobi sent to retrieve the new head of the Tsukimoto clan. As sad as it was, me, a six-year-old was supposed to become the head._

_"__Stupid kid, you should know ambushes only work when the ninja on the run is completely quiet and they must find the enemy first. Second, you have to catch him off-guard in a location where you can do a lot of damage easily and then conceal yourself again just as quickly." She said to my crumpled form._

'So she saw me when I was fighting?' _I thought to myself._

_"…__Sorry…" I said too tired, cold, and hungry to move, better yet argue._

_She sighed, and picked me up slinging me over her shoulder, "You're coming with us." I nodded succumbing to the warmth of her body and the will of the poison coursing through me. I made myself mildly comfortable, already nodding off._

_"__Can I stay with you guys forever?" I asked childishly, my eyelids drooping._

_I heard her sigh, "Whatever kid…" I shifted so I could see her face which had a smile._

_I shifted again back into my comfortable position, "Thanks…Mom…" I fell asleep before she could respond._

_End Flashback_

"MISAKI," Naruto yelled into my ear. I snapped away.

"Oi, Naruto, what's your problem?" I asked grumpily. He glared.

"Pay attention!" Shikamaru chided, I nodded sheepishly, "I'm going to be the decoy."

I stopped in my tracks. "No. I should be the one; I was the first to suggest the idea. Besides, the decoy will most likely die. I've had 6 years of…um…survival training." I said, mentally kicking myself for almost giving myself.

"No, I'll do it; I have the shadow Possession Jutsu which was meant to help delay anyway. I'll catch up with you later." Shikamaru said jumping off.

"No!" I tried to follow him but felt a sharp object poke my shin; I hissed swatting at Pakkun who bit me.

"Let him be…" Pakkun said. "He wants to do this," he said wisely. I had an internal conflict with myself before I sighed and gave in.

"…It's too late to catch up with him anyway…" I murmured bitterly.

_BOOM!_

I jumped after hearing the sound. Pakkun must've jumped too because he landed on my head.

"Trip wire traps." I noted ignoring the sudden weight of Pakkun, "Not making this easy for Sasuke are they?"

Pakkun jumped off my head sniffing the air, "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?"

"Strange I never noticed it before."

"WHAT?"

"The pink-haired girl," I glanced at Sakura, who's been unusually quiet, "uses the same shampoo as I. Minty Rainforest Mist, right? With extra lather? But I wonder why my coat looks so much glossier!"

I stood for a few seconds processing what he was saying, "Heh…I always knew you were BITCHY…" I laughed. Sakura turned beet red. Whether it be from embarrassment or anger, I'll never know.

"You're one to talk!" she scolded, I waved her off.

"Details, details, details…"

"ARGH!"

"Alright, let's keep moving!" I said enthusiastically, already going ahead.

_10 minutes later_

_'I wonder what kind of dog Pakkun is and how long Kakashi's had him... If he can talk can he cook too?'_ I let my mind wander. I snapped out of it at that last thought. _'What kind of a question was that?'_ I shook my head focusing.

"There is it!" Pakkun suddenly exclaimed.

"What? More shampoo?" Naruto asked irritated.

"No. I smell Sasuke." He sniffed the air again.

I perked up, "Really? Where?"

"He's not alone I smell others with him. He's caught up to them." Pakkun continued. "They're close together and they've stopped moving, could mean a fight. We should hurry...it seems like we're not the only ones tracking Sasuke."

"Friend or foe?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but whatever it is…it isn't human." Pakkun said pointedly.

Pakkun suddenly stopped, "Uh-oh."

Sakura and I stopped, "What now?" I asked .

"Yeah what's wrong?" Naruto said before slamming into a tree. "OW…well are you gonna clue me in or what?"

"Sasuke's chasing them again. Three of them are in motion and they're fast, one of them is Sasuke. The other two have stopped and they're about to fight, I can smell it. We should go around them just to be safe." Pakkun sweat dropped at Naruto but nevertheless told him what was going on.

"Are you crazy? So what if they're fighting, we don't have to move around them! Big deal I say full speed ahead!"

"We don't have time to get mixed up in the crossfire Naruto. Who knows what could happen, one of us could die. No matter how strong you think you are, we're all shinobi of the same rank. It's a 50/50 chance of death if we get in the way." I explained. Naruto seem to consider all this for the first time.

"Listen our mission is to bring Sasuke back. We should avoid any fighting. It would only slow us down."

"Let alone go out and look for it." I sighed, "C'mon let's go. Naruto you better hurry or we'll leave you behind."

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Naruto complied and quickly followed.

I suddenly heard the familiar buzz of bugs, "I'm pretty sure Shino is fighting one of the sand siblings probably, Kanky. He didn't get to start his match after all."

We picked up the pace easily overtaking them, "We're clear." I sigh and pushed back the uneasy feeling in my gut.

We quickly came closer already hearing the sounds of destruction, I noticed Naruto getting more agitated as we got closer.

"Naruto calm down," I ordered firmly, he didn't seem to be listening though. I was about to say something else when Gaara came into view.

Naruto snarled and charged forward kicking him in the face just as Gaara was about to deliver the finishing blow to Sasuke.

"Nice, Naruto!" I called surprised at his ferocity. He ignored my comment instead choosing to glare Gaara down.

I ran over the Sasuke walking around a fussing Sakura, "Baka!" I yelled at scolded, "What do you think you're doing?"

He struggled to glare up at me, "What are you doing here, get-"

Sasuke abruptly let out a loud groan,

"Sasuke, you alright?" I let my eyes run over the black marks all over him. I turned sharply to Sakura, "Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

Sakura gulped at my sharp tone, "He was bitten by a person by the name of Orochimaru. He has a weird bruise on his neck for some reason."

I moved to shift the collar of Sasuke's shirt. He grabbed my wrist squeezing tightly.

"Let go." I said.

I glared down at him. I pried his hand off mine before I pulled down his collar eyeing the mark. "Well it's definitely NOT a bruise. It has to be some kind of seal to be inducing this kind of pain."

"Misaki, earth to Misaki." I heard Naruto whisper hurriedly. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"This guy here. Who the hell is he?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara." I said immediately. Naruto eyes snapped open in recognition.

Naruto yelled suddenly, "Guys get up! We have to go now!"

I saw a flash of red heading for Sasuke. I prepared myself to act as a shield when Sakura suddenly cut in front of me.

"SAKURA!" I yelled as Gaara's arm pinned her against a tree, she immediately fell limp.

I struggled to pick up Sasuke and drop him at a further away location. It was the lest I could do for Sakura.

Gaara held his head muttering painfully to himself. I felt my willpower softening watching him suffer. I shook my head snapping out of it and steeling myself again.

He finally looked up, glaring at Naruto "Aren't you about to make a run for it?"

"Sasuke…Naruto…" Sakura muttered in her unconscious state.

"Who are these three to you?" Gaara continued glancing at Sasuke and Sakura. He spared a glance my way.

"They're my friends! And if you lay another finger on them I'll pulverize you!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. Gaara glared harder and tightened his grip on Sakura causing her to cry out.

Naruto snarled angrily lunging at Gaara, who easily knocked him back. Naruto got up and seemed to analyze his situation for the first time.

Naruto quickly launched himself into the air above Gaara's head holding a kunai. Gaara grabbed his head knocking Naruto back again. I jumped in the way of Naruto's landing catching him easily.

"Naruto get serious." I said "It's okay to fight now." Naruto nodded and made a few seals and bit his thumb.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto put his hand unto the branch there was a small puff of smoke before an orange and black toad appeared.

"What is it kid? I hope you brought some treats because if you thought I'd do something without a reward then your dead wrong."

"Gimme a break, I wanted the big toad!" Naruto comically waved his arms around to express his frustration.

Gaara laughed sand spreading across his body. He detached his arm in order to keep Sakura there.

"Sand Shuriken!" he thrust his arm forward and flinging bullet-like pellets of sand. I picked up the toad and grabbed Naruto jumping out of reach.

"Naruto we have to move fast." I said I glanced down at the toad, "Stay far away from him we can't afford to guard you."

Naruto ignored my words and made a few seals, "Mass Shadow Replication!" his clones jumped off the branches lunging at Gaara.

Gaara opened his mouth and exhaled out a gust of sand-filled wind "Wind Element: Infinite Sand Gust Storm!"

All the clones dispersed, I closed my eyes and soon after felt the real Naruto slam into me sending us backward into a tree.

I pushed him off of me before crawling out of my imprint on the tree. That hurt like SHIT.

I breathed deeply trying to regain the wind that was knocked out of me and get used to my now bruised ribs. I pulled a few shuriken out of my pouch. "We're working together whether you like it or not Naruto."

Naruto wrapped an explosive tag around a kunai and made a seal, "Shadow Replication!" he created five clones.

I quickly made a seal, "Tenkigan."

All five clones lunged at Gaara "Secret Move: The Uzumaki Naruto Tackle!"

Gaara's sand arm swung out and caught three of them the remaining Naruto's seemed to have a plan though. One of them grabbed the other and threw him at Gaara.

"Now!" I morphed the branch Gaara was standing on so that it wrapped around he feet and curled up his leg.

The Naruto that remained flew towards Gaara's behind and planted a kunai there. "A Thousand Years of Pain!"

My jaw dropped, "I wasted my chakra so he could nail him in the ass?" I muttered to myself.

Gaara slowly turned around to see Naruto's stubborn face, "Huh?" his tail lashed out and knocked Naruto back.

Suddenly the kunai seemed to explode and well, so did Gaara.

I crossed my arms in front of my face to protect myself. I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke had cushioned Naruto's landing.

I crossed over to them in the blink of an eye. "Sasuke that was risky, I hope you know that." I said, "You're in bad condition."

Gaara slammed his hand into the tree. Half of his armor was practically gone.

"Naruto…you better rescue Sakura." Sasuke said, "And once you do, take her and Misaki and run."

I snorted, "No way! I'm not leaving even if it means my death; you wouldn't last against Gaara for long in your state Sasuke."

He looked sharply at me, "I can buy you some time…" he attempted stand up, "I've already lost everything once; I don't want to lose it again." He glanced at me.

I furrowed my brow, "You're not the only one Sasuke…" I said. He glanced at me then settled down.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down between his legs, "Then stay here." He said firmly.

I immediately blushed, "S-Sasuke I really shouldn't-" I started.

"Stay." He cut me off. I silently gave in blushing and relaxing.

"I hope you know that we're probably going to have to move soon…" I mumbled quietly. Sasuke didn't answer but instead just chose to relax.

"Let the Dobe handle it." He said.

'_Sasuke's definitely running a fever or something. We're going back to the hospital right after Naruto finishes up here.' _I thought a bit unnerved by Sasuke's behavior.

"I swear… I'll protect everyone!" Naruto didn't seem to notice us, "Mass Shadow Replication!"

Almost 500 clones had to have appeared. Sasuke looked around startled. I smirked, "You don't know Naruto's strength like I do, it seems."

He looked at me for a second before looking back at the fight.

They all leaped at Gaara with a deafening roar, "Naruto Two Thousand Combo!"

I tried to get a good look but all I could see was a bunch of orange and yellow figures. "You've really done it this time Naruto."

I finally saw Gaara get slammed into the ground creating a large crater. They all charged after him again.

Suddenly, a large wave of sand flew out of the hole and into the air making Naruto's clones disperse quickly. Naruto was slammed into a tree again. I peered through the smoke to see a giant form of Gaara except none of him was showing through the sand armor anymore.

He pointed an arm at Naruto and immediately sand started to slither up his legs and wrap around him.

"NARUTO!" I said running towards him, I felt sand cling to my legs stopping me in my tracks. I looked up to see the monster looking down at me. The sand didn't move up any further though.

I turned back to Naruto who had already been fully engulfed. "NARUTO!" I roared struggling against the sand.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and Naruto was standing on top of a huge red toad.

"Whoa…" I stopped struggling immediately. Staring in awe, "Since when could Naruto do THAT?"

"You again? What do you want?" the toad said in his deep, rumbly voice. He looked at the monster in front of us. "Is that Shukaku the Sand Demon?"

"Chief Toad, I order you to fight with me." Naruto said. I face palmed at how overconfident Naruto could get

"YOU BONEHEAD YOU SHOULD ASK HIM MORE POLITELY!" I yelled loud enough so that he could hear me. The toad boss exhaled his smoke.

"Nope." He eyed me before looking back at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid."

"Why? You said you would make me your subordinate last time! A boss is supposed to help a subordinate, right? Isn't that your moral code?" Naruto asked comically smacking him on the head.

"I did say I would make you my subordinate…but we haven't had a drink together."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS I'M NOT EVEN TWENTY YET!" Naruto protested furiously.

"OI! CHIEF TOAD!" I yelled. He looked down at me.

"Who are you? His girlfriend?" he eyed me, I snorted.

"Yeah right. Would you do my friend a small favor? I'm sure I can tell Jiraiya to give you a longer break. He is the Toad Sage or something, right?"

He eyed me unsurely, "I like your thinking kid, but I'm gonna need a little more."

I nodded the orange toad I had in my arms suddenly spoke up, "Hey Pops that sandy guy was bullying me! Then these guys helped me out."

The Toad looked kind of mad. He pulled out his sword, "Alright then."

I stared down at the toad in my hands. Just how were they were related?

He leaped at Shukaku. I watched awed as the toad easily cut off one of Shukaku's arms which immediately crumbled into sand.

"Hey, Chief Toad, don't go in that direction! Sakura-chan is there!"

Suddenly Gaara emerged from out of the Shukaku's head. He lifted his head and I was shocked to find that .

The Shukaku let out a loud yell, "I'm finally out here!"

The Shukaku launched a sand bullet at us which the Toad Boss quickly countered with a water bullet.

Shukaku fired off more the Toad Chief diligently kept countering them. Finally, one hit him.

Suddenly, the Toad Chief grabbed Shukaku by his shoulders. Shukaku quickly stepped back causing the Toad Chief

Shukaku quickly moved away. Causing us to fall back to the ground. The toad launched back into the air.

I watched as Naruto made a seal. Meanwhile the toad jumped forward again. "Transform!"

There was a loud poof and a cloud of smoke surrounded the giant frog. When it cleared I watched awed as they transformed into the Nine-tailed fox.

"…Sasuke did you see that? Whoa…" I held Sasuke's arm that was snugly wrapped around my waist. I again realized the position we were in a blushed. Sasuke just tightened his hold.

"The Dobe has gotten stronger." He smiled.

The Fox lunged at the Shukaku who quickly dodged. It launched into the air again and the Shukaku fired a sand bullet at it. It landed unharmed in front of him. I was amazed it how nimble it was now compared to the Toad.

Naruto jumped into the air and punched Gaara in the face.

Naruto grabbed unto the Shukaku as it let out a yell. He pushed against the Chief Toad who had reassumed his form.

Gaara's eyes snapped open. Naruto glared at him and lunged at him again. He suddenly stopped; I looked to see that he was slowly sinking into the sand. Gaara's sand quickly engulfed him.

"Oi, Chief Toad!" Naruto panicked.

"Okay!" he wrapped his tongue around Naruto. The Toad unwrapped his tongue to see Naruto has just sunken deeper into the sand.

"I'll kill you! My existence will not disappear!" Gaara declared. Suddenly, Naruto was engulfed in a burst of orange chakra. His jacket burst open and his forehead protector flew off. I stared.

'_Whoa that's some intense chakra…' _I thought.

He charged at Gaara. Naruto then slammed his forehead into Gaara's effectively snapping him out of the jutsu.

The Shukaku seemed to crack into tiny fragments then slowly crumbled into sand. Gaara and Naruto successfully managed to land in two separate trees.

The Chief Toad, having done his job, quickly dispersed.

Naruto and Gaara launched into the air. Both of them were aiming to punch the other. Naruto ended up punching Gaara first sending them both falling to the ground.

I smiled knowing Naruto had won, "And this ends the dance between the leaves and the sand…"

Naruto ended up explaining to Gaara how he had gone through life without any friends, being hated, until he met me and Iruka. Then he met Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi and his group of friends grew. He knew exactly how Gaara felt.

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, I looked away roughly wiping them away; Naruto's story always got to me. I noticed Naruto was tearing up too.

"I won't let you harm my important people. Even if I have to kill you." Naruto said determinedly.

"Why? Why are you so strong?" Gaara asked.

"It's because he feels love from the people around him." I untangled myself from Sasuke's arms, and jumped down crouching next to him, "And you can too if you allow others to show you."

Sasuke jumped down studying Naruto's and my tear-streaked face, "Are you alright?" he asked. I looked away rubbing my cheeks to try and get rid of the tear tracks.

"I'm fine. Is Sakura alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Naruto, there's nothing to fight about now. You can stop." Sasuke said.

"Alright…" I said finally deactivated my Tenkigan. I just managed to stay awake for long enough to get back to Konoha.

**Gaara's POV**

I looked over at Misaki watching interestedly as her eyes changed slowly back to a dark purple.

I looked up at the sky, _'So even a demon like me can feel love, eh?'_

I remembered when I heard her call out to me during the Chuunin Exams. I remembered how she had tried to stop me on my way to my match with the Uchiha.

'_Are those signs of love…?'_

I looked over to the girl just as Temari and Kankuro arrived to help me back to the Sand.

'_I'll have to come back to Konoha soon. I think…I also want to become Kazekage…just like Uzumaki Naruto.'_

**Leo: 15 pages. HAPPY NEW YEAR! THIS IS MY PRESENT! GOOD NIGHT REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Leo: Greetings! I hope you enjoyed my last update although it was unacceptably late. I beg your forgiveness. Anyway it's Gai's turn to say the disclaimer and he's actually happy about it!**

**Gai: The youthful Leo does not own anything except her right and ability to be youthful!**

**Leo: -sweat drop- Ahem, really strting to regret hiring you... Ah well, commencing story!**

**Gaara's POV**

After Misaki passed out. I felt a strange feeling...it was warm and it made me feel almost uncomfortable.

I felt Temari and Kankuro lift me up and sling my arms over their shoulders.

"That Misaki girl." I eyed the Uchiha who was helping the girl sit up; he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What about her?" he asked cautiously- no dangerously.

"Is she powerful for the same reason Uzumaki Naruto is?" I eyed her unconscious form. I let my eyes drift up lazily to meet the Uchiha's onyx eyes.

He seemed taken aback, "...I guess..." he answered cautiously.

I nodded, "Temari...Kankuro... take me home." I felt their scrutinizing gazes eye me warily. Soon enough, we took our leave heading back to the Sand.

I thought about what Uzumaki Naruto and Misaki had told me earlier. I made a choice. In order to achieve my new goal to become Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, I'll try to form new bonds with my siblings. Bonds that are not formed from hate or murder. Bonds made from love. The only thing that will heal the painful memories formed between us. The power to bring us together and make us strong.

"Temari...Kankuro." I spoke up. They looked down at me in alarm and fear.

"Yes Gaara?" Temari was the first to recover.

"...I'm sorry..." I averted my eyes from my shocked siblings.

"...It's alright Gaara..." Kankuro said. His voice sounded strangled almost as if he was trying not to cry. But, it was a step in the right direction. We moved in silence the rest of the way.

_Next Day_

**Misaki's POV**

I tiredly opened my eyes. Squinting into the blinding sunlight, I tried to clear my blurry vision. When it finally cleared I realized I was back in the hospital. I groaned loudly, sitting up and preparing to scale the wall outside in order to get out.

"Don't even think about it." I heard a familiar voice say. I whipped my head around to see the person I last wanted to see at the moment. Sasuke.

I took in his disheveled appearance. He had dark bags under his eyes, although not nearly as dark as Gaara's, and his hair was mussed up.

"How do you know what I'm thinking of?" I drew up the covers after realizing I was in a hospital gown.

Sasuke shrugged, "You were thinking of scaling the wall outside your window and escaping."

My eyebrow twitched. I was irritated. How did he know I do that? I ran a hand through my hair realizing it wasn't in its usual pigtails. I dropped my hands into my lap, "Whatever."

"Naruto fell asleep here. He didn't want to leave." Sasuke suddenly spoke up as he glared at Naruto's rumpled form.

I looked at the chair next to my bed and realized that Naruto, indeed, had his head resting halfway unto my pillow. I chuckled at that.

"Kakashi and Sakura went to go get you something to eat when you woke up." Sasuke said monotonously. I nodded.

As if on cue a silver-haired figure nudged my door open followed by my missing teammate.

"Wow, looks like the whole of Konoha came to see me. I feel honored." I said dryly as Kakashi dropped a tray of food into my lap.

I looked down at the simple meal of natto rice and miso soup. I wrinkled my nose but picked up my chopsticks. "I don't like this..."

"Misa-chan!" I startled as Naruto tackled me from the side. I almost knocked the tray to the floor had it not been for Sakura's quick reflexes. She quickly grabbed the tray and righted it.

I disentangled myself from Naruto running my eyes over him to find that he had already made a full recovery from his injuries yesterday.

"Morning." I slid out of bed. I took the tray from Sakura and set it on the nightstand next to my bed.

I walked into the bathroom doing my usual routine. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, and brushed through the tangled knots in my hair. I shut the bathroom door tying my hair back into its usual pig tails.

"Okay. I'm ready to leave." I said to my team. I walked up to the lady at the hospital check-in. I smiled, "Tsukimoto Misaki. Discharge, please?"

She just looked at my ninja headband that hung loosely from my neck. She sighed, "It seems you always end up here, Misaki-chan. Anyway you're free to go."

I laughed, "Yeah, accident-prone, I guess. Thank you." I followed after my teammates. They quickly filled me in on how the Hokage died and his funeral was going to be held today.

"Gramps...died?" I couldn't quite believe it. I turned it over and over again in my mind trying to let it sink in. We agreed to split up and wear our funeral clothes

I made it home and walked to my room digging through my closet and finding a simple mourning outfit. I wore a black knee-length dress with a dark grey obi going through the middle. I wore my regular ninja sandals. I let my hair down for once.

I met up with my team at the entrance. Kakashi was missing as expected. We eventually decided to leave him and go on by ourselves.

I turned my head up towards the sky when a felt a small droplet of water hit my cheek. It was raining. The sky was crying, too.

I heard a small sniffle following by a whimper. I looked down to see Konohamaru covering his eyes and attempting to cry silently. I crouched to his level and uncovered his eyes, wiping away the tears before embracing him lightly.

"It's gonna be alright." I whispered, trying to hold back tears of my own. I felt his arms come up to wrap themselves around my neck.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. When it was my turn to go up I gently let go and went up to Gramps picture. I pulled the white rose I brought out of my pocket. I had picked it on the way there. A single white rose growing in a patch of grass usually overlooked. For a while I just stared at his picture willing the tears to go away.

I felt my mind go blank as my mind recalled the many good memories of the old Hokage. I remembered the time he let me into the village, when I went to the tower just to bother him, a festival in Konoha when I met up with him in the street, when he caught Konohamaru and I playing when I wasn't on a D-ranked mission. Even when he punished Naruto and me for pulling a prank. He was like a grandpa to me. No, not even a grandpa. More like a father.

"You always had that certain warmth to you. You were always willing to protect the villagers and me from anything. In the end you even sacrificed your life…thank you. For everything." I found myself choking out as I placed the rose down took one last long look at the picture.

'_Thanks for everything, Gramps.' _

"Thank you...Hokage." I whispered smiling one last forlorn smile. It was the first time I used his formal title. I shuffled back to my place.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto broke the heavy silence. Iruka looked back at him, "Why do people risk their lives for others?"

Iruka looked down, seemingly think long and hard on that one question, "People risk their lives to protect something. When a person dies so does everything about them. Hayate and the Third…they were some of them. People have bonds with others. Over time those bonds get thicker and stronger. People die to protect those bonds it's... it's..."

"It's beyond reason." I finished.

"Yes." Iruka agreed. Suddenly, the rain slowed to a stop. I looked up.

"The rain has stopped." I murmured.

"...Yeah..." Sasuke nodded, "It's time to go."

I nodded heading towards the exit. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable standing in this place in front of my first real father's grave.

I looked up at the sky. _'Thank you, Gramps...'_

I saw his smiling face in my vision one last time before running after my quickly disappearing teammates.

**Leo: Updated! I feel better now although it was short. Sorry about that. But I thought I did better on this than all the other chapters. YAY! :D But I am kind of sad that it's Gaara's last appearance for now…boo…hoo…so sad.**

**Misaki: See ya next time. R&R!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Leo: I feel horrible about updating so late. I sort of…forgot about this story. It feels weird to be typing again but now I'm glad I started again. It feels a lot better and I seem to be getting back into the swing of it; but, still…3 WHOLE MONTHS. I'm the worst authoress that ever lived. D;**

**Misaki: While Leo mopes I will start the story for her AND say the disclaimer; Leo does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. She's too lousy of an authoress. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"Naruto slow down before you kill yourself." I chided Naruto as he wolfed down his ramen. I split my chopsticks and clapped my hands together, "Itadakimasu."

I slurped up some noodles savoring the delicious, rich flavor. Its times like these that make me think Naruto's really starting to grow on me. I'm catching onto his ramen addiction.

"I heard this is where you go all the time…it's really true. You always come here to eat ramen with your little girlfriend."

Naruto spluttered and choked on his ramen at the disturbing statement. I passed him a glass of water which he grabbed and chugged.

"Shut up pervert sannin! Misaki isn't my girlfriend! Why does everyone always say that?" Naruto scowled. His blush slowly darkened to a pale red. I continued to eat my ramen unfazed by the common mistake.

"Calm down, Naruto. This always happens; there's no use fighting it." I said slurping up more noodles. _So_ good…

Naruto started his rant on how I should have more morals and try to resist it. I ignored him and attempted to finish my rather large bowl of ramen.

"Hmm…both of you are coming with me." The pervert I recognized as Jiraiya grabbed unto my collar and dragged me away from the stand. I struggled violently managing to kick him in the shin; needless to say, he instantly let go.

"I wanna finish my ramen." I returned to the table again only to be grabbed again and picked up. I turned to glare at him. I noticed he kept me at arms-length preventing me from injuring him again.

"Just come with me." he grunted. He ushered Naruto out of the ramen stand. A tick mark appeared on my head.

"I can walk." I snarled. Almost immediately I was let down. "Thank you."

"You're both going to come on a work trip with me!" Jiraiya smiled.

"No way in hell." I deadpanned. Jiraiya glared back at me.

"Why should we have to go on a trip with a pervert like you?" Naruto crossed him arms.

"Because it's a prepaid for work trip; we're supposed to find a certain woman. You'll also learn a lot more than what Kakashi could teach you." he explained.

"Bye." I turned and started to walk away. Forget this. Why do I have to come anyway? I'm fine training myself.

I was stopped when a hand grabbed my collar again. I scowled venomously at Jiraiya's hand. I was tempted to bite it, "Lemme go!"

Jiraiya ignored my protests and continued to persuade Naruto, "She's really hot too; she really wants to meet you!"

"You're trying to fool me you perverted sannin! Whatever you say, I don't want to!" Naruto yanked his hand off my collar. I straightened it out and thanked him silently.

Jiraiya sighed and turned, "She knows a technique even more amazing than the Chidori, you know? But you're not coming; I guess I'll get Sasuke and Sakura to accompany me."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned in unison with Naruto, "Alright, I'm coming."

Naruto grabbed my wrist and ran full speed at our apartment so we could pack our stuff. "Don't leave without us, perverted sannin!"

When we made it to our house I packed a toothbrush, a few pairs of pajamas and clothes, an extra pair of ninja sandals, a brush, a canteen filled with water, a book, some scrolls, ninja pills, and a washcloth. I saw Naruto come out of his room with a huge backpack I sweat dropped and looked down at my barely filled backpack.

'_I wonder what he packed…'_

We made it to the gates in a few minutes and saw Jiraiya waiting. I nodded at him in greeting and glanced at an exhausted tired Naruto. Jiraiya glanced at him and moved to say something. I shook my head no and he dropped it.

On a way down our path Naruto filled the silence with nonstop chatting and questions. This led Jiraiya to boast about himself. I walked on zoning out and thinking about who our client would be. After awhile I tuned back in.

"Why'd you pick me? Is it because I'm a super talented ninja and no one else deserves this mission but me? And of course Misaki…" Naruto boasted; I rolled my eyes at his pride.

"No…it's because the fourth Hokage was my apprentice and you resemble him in a funny way…" Jiraiya trailed off then looked at me, "and she's cute~!"

Jiraiya leered at me. I could feel my eye twitching as I glared venomously at him. He flinched at my harsh glare, "Alright. Forget I said anything, ehehe…"

'_It's gonna be a long day…' _I thought forlornly.

**Sasuke's POV  
**

I walked into a room after my self-training; I was looking for Kakashi. "Kakashi?" I called.

I turned the corner and walking into a room full of jonin and a bed-ridden Kakashi.

I looked around at there faces "Why is Kakashi sleeping? And why are all you jonin gathered here?"

"Um… well it's not really that…uh…" Gai tried to explain. Right at that moment someone burst into the room. A jonin I didn't recognize.

"Is the story that Itachi returned really true? And that he's chasing Naruto?" he asked excitedly. "And where's Misaki? She usually causing trouble…oh." he turned embarrassed when he saw Sasuke there taking in all the information.

"Idiot!" Kurenai hissed.

'_I didn't see Naruto or Misaki this morning come to think of it…where are those boneheads?' _I thought. I shook my head and bolted out of the room. I heard Gai's shouts as I abruptly left. _'He's come back to the village…and he's after Naruto? And knowing Misaki she's going to be right there next to him, in harm's way.'_

I skid to a stop in front of Naruto's favorite ramen shop he seemed to always be here. I threw up the cloth and rushed in "Old man! Naruto and Misaki usually come here for lunch... After that do you know where they went?"

"Ah, Misaki and Naruto, huh? My best customers you know. I'm pretty sure Jiraiya came and took them out of town."

'_Jiraiya?'_

"Great ninja, that man. Easy to spot though, a big white-haired man." He chuckled. I didn't want to here the rest. I sprinted out and into the street ignoring his shouts demanding that I stay and eat.

'_I've got to get to them before Itachi finds them!'_

**Misaki's POV  
**

"We'll be staying in this hotel today. Misaki, don't worry you'll get your own room; although, you'll probably hang out with Naruto anyway…"

I chuckled, "Maybe."

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around. The beautiful woman who tapped me stepped back.

I checked out her appearance; she was tall and wearing black heels and a short, black, strapless dress with a chain belt around the waist. Her black hair was shoulder-length and looked very sleek and silky. All in all she was a beauty. My self-esteem was ruined just looking at her.

"Do you need something?" I inquired. Jiraiya shoved me out of the way. I fell against Naruto who instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and straightened me so I didn't topple over.

"Idiotic, perverted sage." I mumbled darkly. "Let's go to the room, Naruto…" I grabbed the keys off the hotel's counter and stomped away.

I crashed down unto Naruto's bed next to him after changing into my pajamas and removing my shoes. "Ah~! I love hotels~!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood atop a building looking around, "Shoot. Too many buildings…I can't go to them all one by one…" I jumped down bursting into the nearest building. I slammed my hands on the front desk to get the receptionist's attention.

"Is there a blonde, stupid-faced guy about my age, a short girl with blue hair, and a white-haired man staying here?" I asked.

"I think I know the people you're looking for. Room 397. Thank you for coming." the guy didn't even look up from his magazine.

'_They're sharing a room?'_ I thought. Why did I care anyway?

I bolted up the stairs taking them three steps at a time. I spotted Room 397 and knocked loudly.

**Misaki's POV**

I heard loud knocking on the door; I waved Naruto back down when he tried to get it, "I'll get it."

"It's probably the pervy sage. He's probably been rejected." Naruto relaxed. I laughed darkly.

"Serves him right." I took my time unlocking the door. There was a small click as I reached for the knob…

**Sasuke's POV  
**

I forced the door open quickly, "MISA…ki?" my shout died on my lips when I came face to face with a stupid-looking blond boy that looked nothing like Naruto and a old white haired man and a small girl around six-years old with dark blue hair reading a picture book in the corner.

'_Wrong room.' _I hung my head. _'I don't have a good feeling about this.'_

**Misaki's POV**

The knocking suddenly got louder and more urgent, "Shut up Jiraiya!" I yelled throwing open the door.

I came face to face with a tall man with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, kind of like Riichirou. He was in a long robe with red clouds covering it. He had the Uchiha Clan's sharingan and his head band had a slash through the leaf village's symbol. He bore a striking resemblance to Sasuke.

"Itachi Uchiha." I recognized him as a member of the Akatsuki I had seen on many wanted signs. Naruto walked up behind me looking up at Itachi.

"Misaki of the infamous Tsukimoto Clan. I've heard about you. I see you've befriended the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox container."

"Don't call him that." I deadpanned.

"Hn, alright. Naruto-kun we would like you to come with us." He calmly agreed.

**Sasuke's POV  
**

'_He's close by I know it…and he's near those two.'_

I spun on my heels heading down the hall where I heard some noise.

**Misaki's POV**

"Come out of the room." Itachi ordered. I uneasily up stepping out of the room followed closely by Naruto. I immediately upped my guard as I glanced at the shark-looking guy. I think he went by Kisame something-or-the-other. Anyways, he was in the Akatsuki too. I could tell just by looking at his robe.

"Oh, the Nine-Tailed Fox container. And what do you know? Misaki Tsukimoto. We could earn some money off her." The Kisame guy shot us a toothy grin. I sent him my best glare. No way am I going to get caught after 6 years with Tsunade.

Itachi glanced away from us and down the hall, "It has been awhile…Sasuke…"

I spun around surprised to find Sasuke standing there, "Sasuke…"

He glanced at me, "Misaki…Itachi." He said coldly. Funny, I could have sworn I saw a flash of relief. "I'll kill you."

I saw him clench his fist and a faint birds chirping filled the air gradually getting stronger and the air itself crackled. So he was using Chidori.

"…I've wanted to say this to you…I've lived hating you…I have lived only to kill you." Itachi's eyes narrowed as Sasuke continued, "I'VE LIVED FOR THIS!" he charged at Itachi making a deep ditch in the wall as he passed by it.

Just as he was about to land a hit, Itachi he stepped to the side and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Bastard…" Sasuke grit his teeth.

"You're in the way…" Itachi said calmly. He tightened his hand around Sasuke's arm causing him to wince. He dropped to his knees and clutched his arm once Itachi let go.

"Sasuke!" I instinctively ran to stand in front of him protectively. Nevertheless, Itachi didn't seem to acknowledge my presence although Kisame took a swing at me I ducked and pulled Sasuke away out of danger.

"Kuchise no-" Naruto began to focus chakra.

"Too late." Kisame interrupted taking a swing with his bandaged sword at Naruto. It grazed his hand and I immediately felt the chakra in the room dissipate.

"What?" Naruto stared at his hands. He probably didn't understand why he couldn't feel any chakra. Kisame laughed boisterously at his confusion

"It'll eat up your chakra." I explained to Naruto pulling up what little knowledge I had on swords. This was a rather famous sword after all.

"Heh, smart girl. Anyways, now that your jutsu is gone, you're harmless. I wonder if I should chop off a leg or an arm." Kisame swung his sword at Naruto again. Naruto immediately ducked narrowly avoiding his head being chopped off. I activated my Tenkigan. It would be SOME help against this guy.

'_We can't beat them. They're Akatsuki and there are three of us against two of them. I'll also have to protect Sasuke because of his injured arm…UGH.' _I mentally panicked as I faced Kisame.

After a few minutes of silence he lunged forward swinging his sword in a flurry of stabs and slashes. I narrowly dodged the attacks but he didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. I soon tripped after dodging a rather fast lunge at me. I rolled out of the way as he smashed the sword into the floor where my head had been half a second ago.

'_I'm in my pajamas and I'm not wearing shoes… I'm at a huge disadvantage aren't I? Geez, where's Jiraiya when you need him.' _I thought sarcastically. I jumped to my feet only to duck one of his slashes. I instantly brought my leg up and kicked him in the chest.

I heaved a sigh of relief as he stumbled back.

"Not bad." He smirked cockily, "I'm surprised you landed a hit at all."

"It wasn't easy I'll admit." I said truthfully.

"You're good. Maybe we should capture you too. You could be of use." Kisame grinned toothily. I snorted.

"Forget it."

"Cocky child."

"Fish-Face."

He sneered at me. Suddenly, he lunged forward and swung at my stomach; my eyes widened not expecting the attack

"Whoa!" I fell to the floor. I felt a few hairs yanked from my head showing just how fast the sword was coming. It would be near impossible to avoid this hit. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the blow.

"Misaki…" I heard Sasuke groan, "Look…"

I cracked an eye open to see what he was talking about and why I still had all my chakra. A huge orange toad about twice my size was standing over me blocking Samehada from descending unto my head. I finally noticed a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see Jiraiya standing triumphantly.

"Jiraiya? You finally made it? I can't say I've ever been happier to see you." I heaved a relieved sigh as I got to my feet.

"Naruto seems to have led you on. I'm better at getting girls than they are at getting me. It's my…specialty." I finally noticed the woman from before slung over his shoulder, motionless, although she was still breathing. I sweat dropped.

"Well…thanks…"

Jiraiya continued on his rant. "I, Jiraiya, and my epitome of manliness will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When're you're someone like me you only have to flash that sexiness for woman to fall at my feet!" he pointed at me "NOW BOW!"

I stared up at him blankly. Naruto eventually spoke up for me.

"YOU BIG PERVERT! I saw that girl she didn't even talk to you to have you scampering after her! Now you're trying to look all cool and classy! Pervy Sannin!" Naruto angrily shook his fist at Jiraiya.

"I second that." I sweat dropped.

"Hey can't you stop calling me 'Pervy Sannin' in front of the public?" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

"Screw that! You should be worrying about those guys. I mean just look at Sasuke!"

I crawled over to said person and felt around his arm for the bruise, "I'll examine it later." I explained since I couldn't find it right now.

"I didn't expect such a lowly method would work on one of the Sannin." Kisame laughed loudly.

"That makes two of us." I murmured under my breath.

"This just proves that you're after Naruto." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Those were the orders." Itachi said airily. I snorted; Itachi glanced at me warily. I stood up determinedly.

"You people won't lay a finger on him." I declared.

"Right here, right now you two will die by my hands." Jiraiya practically exuded an air of confident.

"Don't."

I turned to see Sasuke getting to his feet; "This guy is MINE." he glared at Itachi.

"I have no interest in you right now." I watched as Itachi's foot shot out and kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying into me. WE landed on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"DAMN THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" I groaned. I shoved Sasuke off me and attempted to glare a hole through Itachi's head.

I saw the corner of his lips twitch up.

That little-

"Misaki, stay back…this fight is _mine_. So come on, Itachi!" Sasuke broke me out of my mental assault on Itachi. Itachi's smile immediately disappeared. He rushed towards Sasuke and punched him in the stomach.

"AAGH!" Sasuke coughed. My jaw dropped as I moved to help him.

"Don't move Misaki…" Sasuke said quietly. My brow furrowed, I couldn't just stand there and watch Itachi beat him up. Sasuke fell to the floor after receiving a thorough beating. I turned away as Itachi lifted him up by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly snapped open although Itachi hadn't moved yet. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he saw images no one else could see. I grimaced.

'_Do something, damn it!'_

"STOP!" I finally spoke up; I threw a kunai at the direction I knew Itachi was in. Itachi let go and the kunai lodged itself into the wall where Itachi's head had once been. Sasuke slumped to the ground against the wall.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke's crumpled form. Kisame immediately tailed him. Jiraiya was performing a technique of some sort.

"Technique: Gama Guchi Shibari!" he completed the jutsu. "Too late now Itachi, Kisame. You're already in my stomach!"

"Not enough hatefulness, Sasuke. You're still weak." Itachi ignored Jiraiya's statement and spoke to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to respond at all.

"What's going on?" Naruto stopped when the walls in the hallway turned pink and squishy almost as if we really were in an animal's stomach.

I deactivated my bloodline immediately feeling weak and faint. I forced myself to stay alert and conscious.

Kisame made a move and Jiraiya immediately pressed my hands against the now soft, comfy floor. "No one sneaks away without my awareness here!"

As the walls closed in I, myself, was starting to recede into the walls. I struggled trying to pull myself out so I could see what was happening on the outside. I eventually gave up realizing the effort for near futile.

Jiraiya seemed to panic as he ran down the hallway, "How'd they escape?" he mumbled as he shot past me. I struggled to pull myself out of the wall's clutches. Eventually, I succeeded and arrived next to Jiraiya.

There was a gaping, smoking hall in the wall leading out of the hotel.

"Sasuke!" I hear Naruto down the hall. I left Jiraiya to his sealing to go check up on the other two. Naruto was violently shaking Sasuke back and forth. I sweat dropped at the sight.

"Unconscious." I grabbed his arm before he could give Sasuke brain damage. He just glanced at me studying my face before narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I was a bit creeped out by the way he was looking at me. He just squinted harder. I sweat dropped and too a step back.

"Naruto…are you alright?" I asked slowly.

"Why aren't you unconscious? You always faint when you use you're bloodline." Naruto asked suspiciously.

"That's it?" I heaved a relief sigh, "I'm just getting more accustomed to it. I've been using it more often. Before I came to Konoha I could use it whenever I wanted to. I've been working on it every morning so I could use it more often." I explained.

Suddenly, I saw a green flash fly past me. I ducked just in time to evade the flying kick that was aimed our way.

Jiraiya wasn't so lucky.

"…Gai…?" he asked before being hit square in the face.

_Later_

"Gomen. It wasn't on purpose!" Gai apologized for the tenth time to a very much in pain Jiraiya.

"Whatever. Sasuke needs to get to a hospital. He's suffered mental damage from Itachi's jutsu and he seems to have a sprained arm." Jiraiya quickly got over it.

"I will take care of business with that guy! I'm going to go after him." Naruto clenched his fists angrily.

"You'll only be killed." Jiraiya said,

"What? I can just live in fear everyday waiting for him to come and capture me. I have to-"

"Naruto. Stop. It's fine." I said quietly. Naruto stared at me in disbelief. I almost always supported him in whatever he did. It was probably a shock to him that I told him to stop.

"Right now…we're both too weak to beat him. We'd only lose our lives. So please, stop." I explained. Naruto looked shocked. Probably because I almost never say please.

"Hey…Misaki…" Naruto asked after he let it sink in.

"Yeah…"

"How did that Itachi guy know your name? How has he heard of you before?" he asked curiously.

"It has to do with my past."

"I want to know."

"I haven't told you?" I was bit confused I thought I told him this before.

"You have never once even breathed about your past." Naruto sweat dropped. I shrugged.

"Sorry. As my last name indicates, I'm a member of the Tsukimoto clan. Our bloodline is infamous because of the power it could potentially hold." I explained vaguely.

"Explain more." Jiraiya motioned for me to continue.

"Our bloodline can potentially allow me to use all five of the elements. Hence, the name _Tenkigan _meaning elements. It only allows this trait in minor ways. Some achieving this goal has not been achieved since the first Tsukimoto so it's said to be impossible. My clan is similar to Sasuke's except not just one person attempted to kill us off. A lot of people want this bloodline so we're hunted. Although, you can never really achieve full power with another Tsukimoto's eyes; it's close enough to get a lot of power just what people need to gain more respect in their villages and gain rank. This bloodline could potentially kill anyone. It puts a lot of strain on the body which is why I faint so often after activating it. Although you can build tolerance if you use it often like I used to. I came here because my mother, father, and older brother died leaving me to become the head. Being the lazy six-year old that I was, I wanted to escape the danger and responsibility I might have faced being the head of such a clan. That's really the whole reason I ended up in Konoha" I finished.

The room was silent for awhile. I fidgeted after spilling all of that. Naruto seemed to be contemplating this. "Well…I'm glad you made it to Konoha anyway. You really re one of my closest friends Misaki." Naruto grinned goofily.

"Thanks Naruto!" I laughed. Afterwards, Jiraiya handed off an unconscious Sasuke to Gai so we could continue on our journey.

'_I still do wonder who our client is…but that's fine. I like surprises anyway!' _I smiled

"Let's do this!" I pumped my fist in the air running ahead, "Hurry up slowpokes!"

**Leo: Finally finished this chapter! It took forever. Misaki's long monologue was for all the reviewers who were curious about her! There's your explanation. More will be coming in the future! And also, I'm sorry for the fight scene's crappy quality. Always so hard to describe. TT^TT.**

**Thanks to all the patient people out there awaiting an update! Have an AMAZING day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Leo: Hey people! :0 I'm back again! And I will do the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto AT ALL or else Naruto would've had at least one friend in his childhood **

**Misaki: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"Why were those people after me anyway?" Naruto mumbled.

"They weren't really after you more like they were after what's inside you." Jiraiya said.

"And they're not those people. They the criminal organization known as Akatsuki." I said.

"But why would they want the demon fox?" Naruto asked, "Isn't everyone afraid of it?"

"As for that I don't know…you seem to be pretty sharp, Misaki. Do you know anything?"

"That's one of the only things about ninjas I'm clueless on. The Akatsuki are extremely secretive; this limits my information on them. But…"

"What? Tell me!" Naruto pressed.

"I suppose since the only thing that sets you apart from other ninja is the fact you have a bijuu. So I suppose they want that power. But that's just my thoughts." I continued

"…" Naruto looked crestfallen. I sighed patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll have to face up to it at some point but I'll always be there to back you up. So that's why-" I started.

"That's why I'll have to become stronger." Naruto said determinedly.

"That's it." I nodded.

"So let's hurry up and find this lady so she can fix Sasuke up and then we can start training!" Naruto said excitedly. I silently agreed.

"Hey…this 'super babe' you were talking about…is she also one of the Three Sannin?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Jiraiya confirmed. I took in a breath. Tsunade? We were looking for_ Tsunade?_

"How old is she?' Naruto wondered.

"Like, 54." I said absentmindedly. I couldn't believe I was going to run into Tsunade again. Last time I saw her I was 11, last year, before I came to Konoha.

"What? She super old!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's also strong. She was my teacher after all." I said. Jiraiya stared at me in disbelief, "What?"

"Tsunade actually taught someone, much less a kid?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, although she got violent every time I screwed up…" I muttered darkly, "So many pain-filled days…"

Jiraiya shook his head to clear his thoughts, "As expected. Do you know where she is?" 

"Even when she was teaching me, we were always on the move. But knowing her she's probably gambling somewhere." I said dryly.

"What's she like?" Naruto asked.

"She's annoying." I deadpanned, they sweat dropped at that "She's also a compulsive gambler and is well-known in a lot of villages. She's also got a nickname as the Legendary Sucker. She never wins at gambling unless something is seriously about to go wrong. She doesn't like to age so she uses a jutsu to cover her appearance so even though she's famous it'll be harder to find her than you might think. She may be 50, but she looks like a 20-year-old woman."

"That…that's not very good…" Naruto said unsurely.

"Yes. I agree." I said.

"We don't have much time to spare. We're going to spend a lot of time on you, Naruto. If I have time then I'll train Misaki too." Jiraiya said, "We're going to power you guys up. It's training time!"

Naruto smiled and pulled a green spandex suit out of his backpack. It bore a striking resemblance to Lee's, "Alright, I'm ready!"

I face palmed. "Are you kidding? When did Gai give you that?"

"I won't be caught _dead_ in the company of a guy wearing that!" Jiraiya looked disgusted.

Naruto pouted before putting it away, "Let's start training!"

"Let's gather information first." I was feeling particularly lazy today. Anything so I don't have to work.

"Calm down you two…anyway here we are. This is the town she was last spotted." Jiraiya said. I looked over the railing of the bridge we were on. The people below looked tiny and colorful. The buildings all looked festive.

"…Whoa! A festival!" My eyes lit up in excitement.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto said.

"Think of this as your break before we get serious." Jiraiya explained. I hugged him excitedly.

"YES!" I said excitedly, "This is awesome!"

I glanced up at him since he hadn't moved. He had a really pervy look on his face so I quickly stepped back. I squashed my urge to kick him in the shin.

"Let's see…" I took out my wallet; it was an orange coin holder modeled after a tiger. I took out 1600 yen (20 dollars) and put the rest away.

Naruto grabbed his wallet out of his pack and attempted to run off with it. Jiraiya stopped him, took his wallet and limited him to only spending 20 dollars. He then pocketed his wallet and so he could keep it safe for him.

"There are three sins a shinobi can commit, Naruto." Jiraiya explained, "You have to learn to stay away from money, alcohol, and girls." Naruto huffed but agreed anyway.

I was already long gone by this point. I ignored Naruto's calls as I laughed like a maniac. This caused passersby to look at me strangely.

First, I went to a stand where I had to try and catch a fish with a paper net. When I finally caught a small goldfish they gave me a clear plastic bag to put it in. I grinned.

"I shall name you…Riichirou! I gotta find a mission where I can visit that guy!" I said triumphantly. "Come to think of it, I really miss Riichirou; I wonder how he's doing…" I mused as I dropped the goldfish into a hidden pocket on my kimono. Next, I bought some octopus balls where I met up with Naruto who already had some octopus balls and a small bag of candy.

Next, we went to a game where you had to hit a target with small plastic balls. Being the excellent ninja that I am, I have excellent aim especially for targets that aren't moving. I won, obviously.

"Alright, Naruto let's go!" I grabbed my prize which was a pretty black rose pin. I stuffed it into one of my other pockets and walked forward only to step on a small book causing me to trip.

"Ow…" I brushed the dirt off my kimono. Naruto offered to help me up; I gladly accepted his help. I picked up the book and opened it up. I immediately recognized the name.

"Jiraiya…" Naruto read over my shoulder, "The pervy sage's bank book?"

"Seems like it." I answered dryly. I looked at the sum of money he had and instantly my eyes bulged. "Damn! He's fucking RICH!"

A few parents in the streets with their kids glared at me and covered their children's' ears. I snorted. By the time I was seven I knew every work in the book.

Naruto peered over my shoulder and his eyes seemed to be glued to the book, "MONEY! Let's spend it!"

"I doubt he would notice if he already has this much money…and it is his fault since he dropped it…" I contemplated greedily.

"Gimme!" Naruto snatched it out of my hand. He dragged me over to a nearby squid shop. He ordered two and handed me one.

"This is what you wanted?" I took a bite, "Couldn't you have bought this by yourself?"

"Well, I kind of spent all the money Jiraiya gave me…" he confessed sheepishly. I smacked my forehead.

"Whatever. Let's just find Jiraiya." I said.

"Hold on ladies. You'll both get a turn!" I heard Jiraiya's boisterous voice slur. I turned my head seeing a tent that it had come from.

"Found him." I opened the flap to the tent. I opened and came to a sight that disgusted me.

"What nice young ladies you girls are!" Jiraiya chuckled as two, young girls hugged him. I lowered my head so my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"Jiraiya…?" I said darkly.

"Oh, Misaki? How'd it go at the festival?" he slurred. My nose twitched at the overpowering smell of alcohol. Did all Sannin drink like this?

I scanned the room zeroing in on Naruto's – now empty – frog wallet. It just made me angrier.

"Hey…the two bimbos sitting by the old guy…" I called. They just turned to stare haughtily at me.

"What do you want brat?" the blonde one spat. I smiled at her.

"You wanna know what I want?" I chuckled, "I'll tell you what I want."

"And what's that?" the brunette asked. I could sense a tinge of fear in her voice.

"I want you to get the hell out."

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." I walked up to the blonde one grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "And do it now or else." I tightened my hold.

"Or what?" she managed to choke out.

I smiled cruelly and pulled her closer to my face. "Or so help me, I'll cut your head off with this pin…" I held up the pin I won, "and suck your lungs out through your throat."

The girl instantly blanched and spluttered. I smiled once more before letting go of her shirt causing her to drop to the floor at my feet. She got up and ran for the exit of the tent. I looked at her brown-haired friend and she immediately ran for the exit too.

I turned to the drunken Jiraiya. I took a step forward and punched him in the face, "You idiot! What's the point at teaching Naruto the three damned sins of shinobi when you go and break all three rules, AT ONCE!" I gave him another good smack and he immediately sobered up.

The squid I had in my hands slipped out of my hand and I turned when I heard a loud 'squish' sound. I saw two scary-looking guys at the door in white suits. I had hit the one that had black, spiky hair.

The other bald guy instantly went into a rage, "Look what you did! You stupid brat! You put a stain on Akoki's designer suit! You better compensate for it! Its 100,000 bucks. Pay up whether or not you're a girl!"

I stared blankly at him for a while he just got angrier each passing second. 

"Stupid brat! Did you hear me?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry, I was just contemplating over how such an ugly, stupid-looking suit could cost 100,000." I deadpanned.

His face instantly turned red, "You arrogant little-"

"Shut up." I interrupted, "And please get out. Your bald head is reflecting too much light. I'm going to go blind."

"ARGHHH!" he shouted in frustration, "You better not mess with us! Akoki is a former chuunin of the Stone Village; he's a legendary ninja and is someone to be afraid of!"

"Legendary, you say?" I asked. "Well he does look pretty old. Maybe it's the stupid suit though…?"

"I'll show you real pain!" Akoki finally spoke and rushed at me.

"Misaki, move!" Jiraiya stood up.

"'Kay." I stepped out of the way just as Akoki was about to hit me. As a result, he ran in Jiraiya's direction. I turned just in time to see him slam a ball of condensed chakra into his stomach. Akoki went crashing through the tent wall they hit one of the vendor's carts.

"This is the move you'll be learning Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"Cool!" Naruto said in awe.

Jiraiya stepped towards the vendor, "Sorry we broke your cart." He held out a large wad of money, "Here's money for the repairs and damages."

Jiraiya turned back to us, "Were leaving. It's time that we train."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed chasing after him. I turned back to the shocked vendor.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They're a little hard to keep up with. Please have a nice day." I bowed before running to catch up with Jiraiya.

_5 minutes later _

Jiraiya had already finished explaining to Naruto how to do the 1st step of the Rasengan. He gave him a water balloon and left him alone to practice.

"Alright, Misaki. Now for your training." Jiraiya smile pleasantly.

"What do I have to do…?" I groaned turning over in my spot on the ground.

"As you mentioned before you need to build up tolerance with your Tenkigan, right? I've gathered a little information on the Tenkigan. We're going to spar while you use it. We'll see if you can use it without passing out." Jiraiya explained.

"Spar?" I groaned, "You're a Sannin. I would automatically lose. Plus, I don't wanna."

"Oh, you're scared?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Misaki Tsukimoto does not get scared. She uses common sense. But if you want to spar with her that badly she won't decline." I sat up lazily. Jiraiya eyed me weirdly for talking in third person.

Jiraiya sweat dropped, "Okay, come at me."

He stopped in a large empty clearing. I stopped a few feet away.

"Alright…go."

I activated my Tenkigan and charged, aiming a kick at his head. He ducked and tried to sweep my feet out from under me. I flipped backwards trying to gain distance.

He smirked, "You're not so bad."

"So I've heard." I attempted to punch him in the stomach. He knocked my fist away and aimed a punch at my face. I acted quickly. Gesturing upwards with my hand and immediately a large piece of earth rose up and narrowly blocked his punch. I backed away. My make-shift shield immediately crumbled back to the ground.

We measured each other up for a second before I dipped into my kunai pouch and pulled out four kunai already set between my fingers. Jiraiya immediately tensed. I threw the kunai watching as he nimbly sidestepped each one. I scowled.

I lunged at him. Jiraiya scowled grabbing my arm and attempting to twist it behind my back. The clone of me disintegrated into a pile dirt. He turned around just in time to deflect my kunai with one of his own. They fell harmlessly to the ground around his feet.

He carefully looked around knowing I had disappeared somewhere into the trees surrounding us. I watched him from a well-hidden branch in a tree.

A barrage of kunai suddenly came at him after a few minutes of absolute silence. He easily deflected them all with a kunai. They lodged into the ground around his feet.

"Misaki, I suggest you give up now. You've got no chance." Jiraiya tried to intimidate me.

"That's what you think." I jumped down from my branch.

"What's your plan then? I have defeated every one of your attacks up until now." He pointed out.

"Yes, almost every plan." I yanked my clenched fist back; immediately the wires, I had tied to the kunai I threw, tightened helping to bind Jiraiya. "This is my plan."

Jiraiya looked mildly surprised. Then there was a poof of smoke. When it cleared I realized that I had tied up a log.

I spun around just to have a kunai pressed up against my neck. I frowned and sighed, "I admit defeat. You have won, o' Worthy One." I said sarcastically.

Jiraiya sighed and scratched his head. "That was actually pretty good. I have to admit that I wasn't expecting that wire trick. I might've lost if I hadn't planned ahead."

"Thanks. I think we should go back to the hotel. I'm worried Naruto overdid himself." I stated.

"You really do care a lot about Naruto don't you?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. Naruto's goofy, weird, loud, and a bunch of other things. But he's the closest thing I have to a brother now. I'm not sure exactly how my family died, so I'd like to treasure Naruto as much as possible."

"I see. How'd you get separated from your family? You don't have to say if you don't want to but I am curious." Jiraiya casually asked.

"I don't mind. It's in the past now. Why don't I talk about it when we're all together back at the hotel? I have a feeling Naruto's wanted to know what happened to my family and how I ended up in Konoha anyway." I explained.

"Alright." Jiraiya agreed.

_10 minutes later_

"Alright we are gathered here today to-" Jiraiya started.

"Isn't this how weddings begin?" I was already irritated

"Eheh…no…" Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

"…Anyway, Jiraiya wants to know about how I lost my family so we're sitting around this table so I can talk." I reworded Jiraiya's little speech.

"YES! I finally get to know." Naruto leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "Please, go ahead."

I snorted, "Well, alright. This is how it all began…"

_Flashback Starts_

"_Onii-chan!" I called, "Mother and Father said to hurry up and get ready. The party is starting soon."_

_Akiyo turned to look at his me. My lavender dress was long and swept the floor. The white sleeves were loose and billowy around my wrists. I had a white vest over my torso. My hair was piled into a bun on top of my head with a lavender clip securing it. In other words, I looked as royal as a 6 year-old gets._

_Akiyo grinned in delight swooping me into his arms. He rubbed their cheeks together, "Kawaii! You're so _cute_ Misaki!"_

_I laughed, "You said that last time!"_

_Akiyo shrugged and put me down, "Well, it's true. Can you tell Mother and Father I'll be down in a minute? I just have to figure out how to tie this tie…"_

_I inspected my brother. He was ten-years-old and taller than most kids. He had the same striking purple eyes as the rest of our clan. The only difference in appearance we had was our hair color. He had messy, hair that was as white as snow; no one in the head family was quite sure where he got his hair color from. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt. He had on the usual black shiny shoes._

_Akiyo's my only sibling. He's considered a prodigy of their clan. He had already learned how to wield three elements using their bloodline. Earth, wind, and lightning. I, however, could still only use one. He's next in line to be the head of our clan unless something happened to him. Then, it would be (reluctantly) passed on to me. I dreaded anything happening to Akiyo at all. Not just because I had no intention of becoming clan head from the beginning. It's because Akiyo always wanted the best for me no matter what. He was the best brother a girl could wish for. Almost like a father figure. He was a better father than the one I have anyway._

"_Misaki? Are you okay?" I snapped out of her trance only to see Akiyo bending over me waving his hand in my face. I met his worried eyes and grinned._

"_Yes, Onii-chan. Hurry down." I scurried out of his room and down the long staircase towards my parents._

_I stopped in front of my parents, "Mother, Father." I bowed respectfully._

"_Did you tell your insolent brother to get down here? The party is about to start." My mother snapped._

"_Yes, Mother."_

"_Good. Greet the guests." My father grunted as he glared down at her. Misaki bowed once again._

_I took in there appearances. They were both very tall and intimidating. I'm not sure where I got my height because it certainly wasn't from them. My father had short, cropped graying hair. He had a stern face. He had striking purple eyes and navy-colored hair. He was wearing a standard tuxedo. My mother had long, navy-colored hair and the usual striking purple eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, loose-fitting blue dress that came down in light ruffles near the end. I snapped out of my reverie at my father's gruff voice._

"_Do you hear me?" he grunted._

"_My apologies. Yes, Father." I bowed again before going to stand by the door and greet the various clan head from other villages. Needless to say they were delighted to meet the Tsukimoto Clan Head's precious daughter._

_The ball began after everyone arrived. No matter how horrible my parents were they knew how to put on a good ball. Everyone was having a good time. Akiyo and I even shared a dance by the order of our parents. Everyone had clapped and cheered._

_Just as the ball came to an end there was a crash as the door burst open and ninjas rushed into the house. I struggled violently as one picked me up and slung me over their shoulder potato-sack style._

_I listened in as he conversed with another ninja, "I've got the girl. Get the other members, dead or alive, anyway is fine. Just make sure their eyes are damaged. Got that?"_

_My blood ran cold. This guy didn't care if I died or lived. I immediately sprang into action remembering the little training I had in case of these infiltrations. There was a pressure point somewhere on the back of a person's neck, right? I carefully probed his neck until I found the soft spot. I hit the pressure point hard causing the ninja to fall to his knees. He would stay paralyzed for a short period of time. I tumbled off his shoulder and ran like hell._

_I carefully maneuvered past the other people with a practiced walk that the following enemy ninja couldn't match. "AKIYO! AKIYO? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted over the yells of the people around her._

_I found him easily fending off four ninjas from the Stone. He met my gaze and a flash of panic went through his eyes. "Misaki! Run!"_

"_No!" I protested moving to help him. _

'What's going on? Why does Akiyo want me to leave?' _I mentally panicked._

_I didn't notice the ninja from before sneaking up behind me with a kunai in hand._

"_MISAKI!" Akiyo tackled me to the ground and took the hit in his arm. He didn't seem to notice, "Are you okay?" _

"_Your arm! I'm so sorry!" I gasped and worriedly clutched at his bleeding arm. Akiyo brushed me hand off._

"_It's fine. Look Misaki, get out of the house. It's not safe here anymore." Akiyo rushed out, "I'll meet you there when I'm done here. I promise."_

_Akiyo rolled off me and disappeared back into the crowd just as the ninja from before tried to grab me again. I glared up at him fiercely._

_I jumped to my feet and kicked him in the knee. There was a loud pop as he fell to the ground. I rushed past him and through the crowd of enemy ninja. I nimbly managed to injure one long enough to get by._

_I furiously wiped the angry tears from my eyes as I finally reached the grand hall. I slammed right into a large ninja. He grabbed the arm I was using to wipe my eyes._

"_Come here." He grunted. I flared up angrily. Being the spoiled clan head member I am I bit my hand causing him to let go._

"_STUPID! Why don't you just go and DIE!" I angrily shrieked. I pulled a kunai out of the vest I was wearing over my dress. I always wore it for a reason._

"_Show your respect to a member of the great Tsukimoto Clan." I stabbed him in the thigh with my kunai. I slowly dragged it down his leg watching satisfied as he grunted and clutched his thigh._

"_It's your entire fault Akiyo has to fight!" I hissed as I stamped my foot on his open-toed shoe before bringing my leg up and kicking him in the nuts. I left the ninja in a crumpled heap in the hall. I stomped angrily down the long hall before finally arriving in front of the main door. I struggled yanked the huge door open. As I finally made it outside I put the kunai back inside my vest. I didn't care whether it stained my dress or not._

_I stood outside the house with the other clan heads that has already escaped. The house had long since burst into flames from the raging fights inside. Slowly, as the night went on and help finally arrived, the fire died out and the sound of fighting ceased. Akiyo had never come back out._

_I to rush back into the mansion but was held back by one of the men that had also escaped. "Let me go! AKIYO PROMISED!" I shrieked at the man. When he didn't let me go I kicked, punched, bit, scratched, slapped and even swore at the man before me._

_Finally, I fell limp from exhaustion as the man passed me off to one of the medics in the scene._

_I was all alone. My mother, father, and brother had probably perished in the fire or in one of the fights. There was nobody left. I was on my own._

_Alone._

_End Flashback_

"…and that's how it ended." I finished. Naruto and Jiraiya looked back at me there eyes full of pity, "I don't need your pity. I've learned to cope with it."

"So it was a planned ambush. Do you know which village it was?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was probably Genshi Clan from the Stone; they were our neighbors after all. They were also the first clan I was promised to. Due to circumstances I didn't understand I was promised to the second son of the Kazuto Clan." I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I answered. An awkward silence hung in the air, "Well, why don't we all get to bed. It's kind of late."

"WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING I HAVE TO SAY!" Naruto burst out standing up and nearly flipping the table over if not for me quickly settling it again.

"This better be good Naruto." I yawned.

"It is! Watch!" Naruto said pulling a water balloon out of his pocket. He stopped and concentrated for few seconds. Suddenly, the water in the balloon swooshed around before it burst.

"Whoa! That's actually pretty cool! Is that part of your training?" I asked amazed. Naruto nodded triumphantly.

"Hmm. Good job Naruto. Stage 1 is cleared." Jiraiya said.

"YES!" Naruto punched a fist into the air. "OUCH!" he flinched.

"Looks like all the training you did today is coming back to you." I snickered at his current state.

"Sh-shut up!"

**Leo: Sorry for the late update. I wanted to ask; did the flashback part seem weird to you? It was hard to right. And those of you who think she was a spoiled brat, that's how she's supposed to come off as. She was raised in luxury after all. Just saying. R&R! Peace!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Leo: Back again! I will proceed to let someone else do the disclaimer!**

**Anko: Ha-ha! Leo can't possibly own Naruto! 'Cuz I do! :D  
**

**Leo…Right…Commencing Story! (By the way, Anko doesn't really own Naruto if you haven't figured it out. It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto!)**

**Misaki's POV**

"The world comes to life and everything's right from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side…" I hummed to myself. **(A/N: This song is called Gift of a Friend – Demi Lovato.)**

"You're sure in a good mood today, Mi-chan." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, some mornings just seem so amazing." I chirped.

"Alright, Naruto. Stage 2 is going to begin today." Jiraiya stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Alright!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Here." Jiraiya tossed Naruto a small rubber ball.

"Argh… another one of these tests?" Naruto instantly looked crestfallen.

"Now you must break this ball." Jiraiya ignored Naruto's complaints. Jiraiya held up another rubber ball. He seemed to concentrate for a moment before the ball burst.

"Whoa!" I startled.

"It's at least a hundred times harder than bursting the water balloon." Jiraiya explained.

"…" Naruto seemed to contemplate this before attempting to make it burst like with the water balloon. It stretched a little before it went back to normal.

"It does seem pretty hard." I attempted to put Naruto at ease.

"The first step is to spin and the second step is to add power. Practice like this for a bit." Jiraiya continued, "Misaki, supervise him. Don't let him get too exhausted. I'm going to gather information."

"'Kay." I slid to the ground against a nearby tree.

"Wait! Didn't you say that today you were going to train with me?" Naruto attempted to make Jiraiya stay.

"I said I would teach you both. Jutsu are never easy to learn. If you're going to act like children always asking for help then…_forget it_." Jiraiya waved and walked off.

"At least give me some sort of hint!" Naruto argued.

"I'll need money." Jiraiya held his hand out expectantly.

"…"

"…"

"_**YOU TALK BUT YOU'RE JUST A DIRTY OLD MAN! YOU AREN'T ANYTHING LIKE A GREAT SHINOBI!" **_A vein throbbed in Naruto's temple. I laughed hysterically act the comedic sight.

_A few hours later_

Naruto lay exhausted on the ground. I poured a small bottle of water into his open mouth. He swallowed and panted.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I stared at him as he attempted to catch his breath

Naruto slowly got back to his feet and tried to make the ball burst for the umpteenth time today.

I watched worriedly, "Maybe you should stop for today. You must be in a lot of pain."

"…Yeah…" Naruto hesitantly agreed and pocketed the ball. He staggered in the direction of the hotel until I finally decided to help him get back.

_A few weeks later_

"Damn it! I'm just doing the same thing day after day!" Naruto cursed.

I sighed it had been three days and while Naruto had more control over his chakra, he still hadn't made much progress on the real objective. Making the rubber ball burst.

"Hey, Naruto!" I heard Jiraiya's voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Go into town and buy the three of us lunch." Jiraiya smiled pleasantly in contrast to his real intention.

"What? Why me?" Naruto argued.

"Remember, you're learning jutsu from me. Also, Misaki _is_ a girl no matter if she acts like it or not."

"Humph." Naruto pouted and walked off. I frowned and flipped Jiraiya off at his comment.

"I'll come with. It'll be boring hear with just the pervy Sannin, not to mention dangerous." I stuck my tongue out at Jiraiya before trailing after Nauto.

**Naruto's POV**

Once we were in town I lost myself in thought.

'_He never teaches me anything. He only acts like a teacher in times like these.' _I mentally grumbled.

"Hey Dad! Buy me an ice cream!"

"Well let's get this one that goes…" I turned to see a man buy one of the popsicles that has two sticks so you can snap it down the middle.

"Nooo! I can eat one by myself!" the kid whined.

"Nope! Mom's made lunch and she's waiting for us to come home."

'_I bet it's nice to have parents…' _I thought sullenly.

**Misaki's POV**

I watched the dad walk away with his child suddenly feeling a wave of sadness hit me.

'_Suddenly, I miss Onii-chan…' _I frowned. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks trying to force myself to get my deceased family out of my head. No matter what I did I couldn't shake the lingering sadness. I sighed in resignation and trailed after Naruto's quickly disappearing figure.

We went back to our meeting place after we finished buying lunch. My mood just seemed to go downhill every time another happy family passed us. Naruto didn't seem to be coping with it very well either.

"Hey, today could you help me with my training…just a bit." Naruto pleaded with Jiraiya once we got back.

"I don't have that kind of time…we're not eating here either. We'll eat while we're walking into town."

"…" Naruto looked devastated.

"…" I also feel a little grief-stricken.

"Look you two. I told you both three weeks ago to stop acting like babies. You're a ninja!" Jiraiya lectured us.

"Sorry…" I laughed normally.

'_Get over it, Misaki.' _I mentally rebuked myself. I flashed him a smiled that I hope looked normal.

"Ha-ha! You don't have to tell me!" Naruto laughed a fake-souding laugh and flashed a shaky smile, "C'mon Misaki, I'm going to train more."

_A few hours later_

"Naruto…you should stop. I can tell you're in pain." I patted Naruto's back as he was hunched over on the floor panting from exerting so much chakra.

"One more time…" Naruto grabbed the rubber ball. I could feel him shaking from exhaustion.

I bit my lip, "Alright. Once more."

Naruto stood and held the ball he seemed to concentrate for a few seconds, "Agh! OWWWW!" he yelled. The ball suddenly made a popping sound before a hole appeared and it deflated.

"Well…it looks like you've improved at least a little bit…" Jiraiya suddenly appeared.

"I only made a little hole in the ball. It hasn't broken yet." Naruto replied.

"C'mon, don't be so stubborn! Here." Jiraiya held out half of a popsicle to Naruto and me, "You've come a long way on your own."

"Heh…" Naruto happily accepted the popsicle. The dark air that had settled around him for the past few hours instantly dispersed,

Even I had been feeling slightly gloomy ever since we had gone into town. My mood immediately lifted as I stared at the popsicle and remembered the family in the town.

"Thanks." I graciously thanked him.

'_We're kind of like a family if you think about it…I'm such a wuss.' _I smiled to myself.

"Naruto, once you've gotten this far, the rest is just a simple trick. Let's try it out. Give me your right hand." Jiraiya instructed. Naruto obediently complied; Jiraiya drew a little symbol that looked somewhat like a swirl on his palm with a brush.

"What's this?" Naruto inspected the poorly-done swirl. Jiraiya held out his hand on his palm was a matching swirl, "It's the same thing. What's the hint?"

"I'll start explaining now..." Jiraiya dug in his pocket for a bit before pulling out a clean sheet of paper, "Naruto look at this paper!"

"…Okay, I saw, I looked…" I could tell Naruto was starting to think Jiraiya was going off the deep end. If you know what I mean…

"Alright! Okay, now look again!" Jiraiya held it out again. This time it had the same swirl on it as Naruto.

"…So what?" Naruto asked.

"When I showed you the blank piece of paper you looked at it as a whole right?" Jiraiya said triumphantly.

"Sure, I guess."

"But you stared at the center of the paper with a dot."

"Yeah! So then what's the hint?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Concentration?" I asked.

"Correct."

"Concentration?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, concentration. When the paper is blank you have nothing to concentrate on, therefore your gaze is unstable. When there is something in the middle the target becomes clear and your eyes unconsciously follow it." Jiraiya explained, "This is called concentration of one. This will help you come closer to a state where you can draw out your maximum power; since, your mind is calm."

"Hm…"

"Anyways you must concentrate. Aren't you the type who got yelled at in the academy for lack of concentration?" Jiraiya admonished him.I chuckled as Naruto fiercely denied it.

"You should stay quiet Misaki. You seem like the type to be yelled at for talking back to the teacher."

I instantly fell silent as Naruto laughed at me. "Bleh!" I retorted.

Jiraiya snorted, "Alright Naruto, this is the next step from now on whenever you send chakra to your right hand focus the chakra to the swirl on your hand."

"Gotcha!"

"Misaki, we're going to start the next step for your training." Jiraiya motioned for me to follow him. Eventually we ended up at a large waterfall. Jiraiya unceremoniously shoved me under the flow of water.

"ARGGHH!" I violently flailed under the cold water. "What're ya tryin' to do?" I spluttered after I resurfaced.

"This is the next stage of your training." Jiraiya answered nonchalantly.

"Trying to drown me?"

"No. Although, that would be fun. You're going to master another element using your Tenkigan. The element you will be mastering is water."

"And just how will we do that?" I was already irritated from being shoved under cold water. Trust me, you would be too.

"How should I explain this? Hmm…you've just got to sort of…connect with the water." Jiraiya hesitated.

"…You're crazy." I attempted to pull myself back unto land just be shoved back into the water, "…I hate you. How do you even know how to master an element using _my_ bloodline?"

"When I said I was going to gather information it wasn't just on Tsunade. I can tell you've mastered the earth element well. What you've got to do is meditate while in the presence of water. Calm your mind. Water is meant to be a peaceful element after all. Then try to use your chakra to make a small ball of the water float. When you've accomplished that I want you to call me and show me." Jiraiya stalked off. I dragged myself unto a rock a little ways away from the waterfall.

"Alright. Fine. I'll try this. But it won't work." I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and started.

**Sakura's POV  
**

I stared down at Sasuke who was unconscious in bed. He wouldn't move and he hadn't moved in a few days.

"…Sasuke-kun…" I whispered to myself. I stared down at the curse mark on his neck.

Suddenly, Sasuke shifted lightly. I stared down at him hopefully. Nothing changed.

"Misaki…Naruto…hurry and bring Tsunade back…" I murmured under my breath.

**Naruto's POV**

I lay face down on the ground already exhausted after a few hours.

I sat up on my heels, "I've gotta concentrate more…"

'_Concentrate…concentrate…concentrate…' _I repeated to myself.

"C'mon…" I murmured.

'_Concentrate to a single point…' _

Suddenly a vision of Jiraiya making a really stupid face popped into my mind. I burst out laughing.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when I keep seeing his stupid face?"

**Jiraiya's POV**

"Hmm…never seen her before…" the man I was questioning said. I sighed putting away the picture of Tsunade I had.

"I know that person…" I heard someone say. I turned to see a drunken old man, "I even know her whereabouts…"

"This round is my treat…" I attempted to bribe him.

He laughed loudly, "Alright! That woman…she's rubbed me off quite a bit…I bet she's still gambling right now."

'_She's still losing…?' _I sweat dropped.

"…Where?"

"Tanzaku-gai." He answered simply before taking another swig of his beer.

"Oh? That's pretty close." I speculated.

**Tsunade's POV**

"What's wrong, Tsunade? It's a miracle that you actually won this time. Why aren't you happy?"

"That's just it. I _never_ win…I have a bad feeling about this place. Let's get outta here fast." I took a few strides ahead of Shizune.

"What? But this is a beautiful place we should take more time and enjoy-" Shizune protested.

I interrupted her, "Then we'll take a quick look around and get out of here, A-_SAP_!"

**Naruto's POV**

"Argh…it hurts… I've got no chakra left…I'll just rest for a bit…" my eyes slid shut as I relzxed.

I opened my eyes when I felt something land softly on my head. I brushed it off realizing it was only a leaf. Suddenly, I recalled memories from the academy. When Choji and I were caught eating in class. The time Kiba and I ran out of the classroom when Iruka's back was turned. The time I fell asleep just like Shikamaru even the time Misaki and I decided to chuck paper balls at Iruka's back whenever he turned around and then we'd back it on Shikamaru…

_Flashback Starts_

_Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Misaki, and I stood in a line in front of Iruka-sensei after class._

"_You guys will never be great ninja if you don't learn to concentrate!" Iruka lectured us._

"_Ha! How the heck are we supposed to sit still?" Kiba snorted. "Right Akamaru?"_

"_Iruka-sensei your voice is really annoying. Do you think you can be quiet for a bit? I kind of just woke up…" Misaki rubbed her eyes and yawned. She'd previously got in trouble fore sleeping in class._

"_Can you make the lecture shorter Iruka-sensei?" I asked while Shikamaru yawned and Choji ate a bag of potato chips._

_Something inside Iruka-sensei seemed to snap, "EXTRA CLASS FOR ALL OF YOU!"_

_Later on Iruka placed a leaf on top of all of our heads._

"_What's this?" I muttered. _

"_This is what they did in ancient times. It requires you to concentrate all of your chakra into this leaf which will sit on your forehead. It's an old and effective way of shaping up one's concentration."_

"_PFTT! This doesn't even matter! The strength of a ninja is all that counts after all!" I laughed loudly._

_Everyone else there seemed to agree.I looked back at Iruka who seemed to be sulking in a corner._

'What's his deal…' _I sweat dropped._

_Flashback End_

I lay on my back thinking. '_This is the same thing. I should've listened to Iruka-sensei.'_

"Too late to regret it now." I licked my thumb and smeared the swirl on my hand until it looked more like the Konoha symbol.

'_Okay. Now concentrate…concentrate…concentrate!'_

I felt the feeling of chakra gathering in my hand. My eyes snapped open and I saw a ball of blue chakra in my hand.

"Heh…it's done…" I grinned, "Let's start the 3rd stage quickly."

"Leave it for later…we've gotta get Misaki and go meet Tsunade now. I'll explain the third step on the way."

"Where is Misaki anyway?" I asked worriedly. Jiraiya laughed.

"Probably drowned in the waterfall."

"What?" I sat up already worried.

"Just kidding. Now c'mon."

**Misaki's POV**

"ARGH! This isn't working!" I angrily splashed the water every which way. My chakra didn't seem to want to cooperate with the water. The most I could do was ripple it water.

"Misaki!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Naruto and Jiraiya waving from the edge of the lake. I dived into the water and swam back to shore. I coughed and spluttered as I pulled myself out of the water.

"Did you manage to do it?" Jiraiya asked. I growled.

"It's not working." I said angrily.

He laughed, "Well, we have to go found Tsunade; she's in Tanzaku-gai."

I wrung out my kimono, "Can I change?"

"Sure, but make it fast were only going back to the hotel to get our thinds. Let's go." Jiraiya was already taking off without us. I pulled out my pigtails and tied my hair up into one high ponytail.

"Let's make this fast."

**Tsunade's POV**

"Ah, Tanzaku Castle has such a beautiful view even from the ground. That's why it's called the 'Treasure of Arts.'"

"Don't waste anymore time. We must get out of here as such as possible." I was already annoyed with all the 'beautiful scenery.'

"Can't we stay a little longer? Don't you see all this view? And it's for free!" Shizune attempted to persuade me. Suddenly, the tower came crumbling to the ground I instinctively ducked avoiding the flying the debris.

"Shit!" I cursed.

When the dust cleared I looked up and saw Orochimaru standing on top of a large snake.

"Found you." He hissed.

"Orochimaru…" I glowered up at him.

**Misaki's POV**

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Jiraiya said once we had left the town.

I had finished changing and was now in clothes more suitable for traveling rather than my usual stuff. I was wearing a navy t-shirt with black shorts and my ninja sandals. I had left my hair the way it was before.

"…You're pretty energetic. Yelling 'let's go' like a kid." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hmm…? That's insulting." Jiraiya pouted. He pulled a balloon out of his pocket and blew it up. "Anyway, time to start the 3rd stage. Here."

Naruto easily caught it, "Huh? Isn't this a normal balloon?"

"The 1st stage was spinning and the 2nd was power. This is the third stage." Jiraiya opened his hand on spinning inside of it was a perfect sphere of chakra.

"Whoa!" I resisted the strong urge to poke it.

"The third stage is to bring out 100% of what you learned and maintain it." Jiraiya said.

"I get it! What you have to do is maintain the spinning, power, and I also can't cut the balloon!"

"That's it."

"Heh!" Naruto grinned but then it faltered. "But is this all necessary?"

"Mhm. Watch. This is how it would be like if you only mastered the second stage." Jiraiya smashed the ball of chakra into a nearby tree and instantly there was a giant spiral dent in the side.

I flinched imagining that happening to an actual person. The damage would be almost permanent.

"This is what it's like when you master the third stage." Jiraiya formed a complete sphere and slammed it into a different tree. The almost went right through it, "Now you try."

Naruto gripped the balloon and stood there; he was actually doing it but it didn't last long. Finally, the balloon burst.

"It's at a completely different level than stage 2." Naruto murmured to himself.

"The difficulty is A-ranked. It's extremely hard. Anyways let's get going, if you want you can do it while we walk. Misaki we'll continue your training another time."

"'Kay." I was almost relieved. The frustration was going to drive me crazy if I stayed under that waterfall any longer.

**Tsunade's POV  
**

"Orochimaru…it's been awhile…" I sneered.

"I have a small favor to ask of you…" Orochimaru said clenching his fist. I looked him up and down looking for familiar signs.

'_An unstable heartbeat…looks fairly feverish from the face…in addition those arms…' _I thought.

"Forget it. Find someone else. I've already resigned from medical treatment." I declined.

"We can't …you know how serious this wound is…no one can heal this wound…" the grey-haired teen next to him tried to reason with me.

"That arm…it's not an ordinary wound is it? Who did that to you?" I asked.

"I was careless when I was killing the Third…" Orochimaru confessed.

"You really…?" I glowered at him.

"Things that have form will always decay. It's the same with people. All the people you loved most have died anyway. Everyone except that girl you raised, huh? And she even left you …"

"Ha-ha! Orochimaru you're still your same self. You probably knew I loved that kid…you shouldn't have said that…" I gave him a pleasant smile before smashing my fist into the wall next to me causing it to crumble at the impact. "_I'll kill you_."

**Misaki's POV**

"_Achoo!" _I sneezed.

"You okay?' Naruto asked.

"It's probably because Jiraiya pushed me under that freezing cold waterfall." I glared holes through Jiraiya's back. Figuratively of course.

"Maybe someone's just talking about you…?" Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Nope. Definitely not." I crossed my arms and shook my head._  
_

"Ah!" Naruto shouted as another one of his balloon burst.

"Tsunade has no patience. She might still be here." I inspected the rubble near a wall.

"Probably." Jiraiya agreed.

**Tsunade's POV**

"We're only here to negotiate, not to start a fight." The grey-haired teen reasoned.

"You should have said that before. Go away." I growled.

"Can't we make a deal?"

"I'll count to five before I want your sorry asses out of here. I'll get rid of you myself if I have to. 5…"

"Please calm down. Our offer is probably not bad." The teen sweat dropped.

"4…"

"C'mon!" he pleaded.

"3…2…1." I said preparing to attack.

"I can bring your brother and lover back to life with the forbidden jutsu I developed. I can even tell you where your beloved 'child' is. All of it is within my power." Orochimaru smiled sinisterly.

I hesitated.

"Do we have a deal?"

**Misaki's POV  
**

Jiraiya was currently playing a man in a casino game to figure out where Tsunade is.

"Okay! It's going to be ev-" Jiraiya said. I pinched him. He swatted at my hand and looked down at me

"Say odd." I growled. He gulped.

"It will be odd!"

The dice he rolled and stopped on 2 and 5. Jiraiya pumped his fist in the air.

"I won! How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Just luck. I used to help Tsunade gamble all the time." I glanced at Naruto who was still trying to do the balloon thing. I sweat dropped at his stance. He looked almost constipated.

We moved on to the casino the man directed us to. I was staring at one of the machines there.

"I wonder why Shizune never let me gamble when I was a kid…" I wondered. I looked around to make sure Jiraiya wasn't watching. I dug a coin out of my pocket and put it into the machine.

_Later_

"Ah!" I patted my full wallet watching Naruto rub up to his wallet, "It feels so good to have a full wallet!"

"I agree!"

"I wonder how you two idiots managed to win that much. Anyway, come on we're going to a high place to search for her."

**Tsunade's POV**

"Don't you want to see them again Tsunade?" Orochimaru gave me a pitiful look.

"…"

I remembered the faces of Dan and Nawaki. Then I remembered Misaki…

"…What do you plan to do after I heal your arm?" I asked weakly.

"I won't lie. I'm planning on crushing the Leaf completely…" Orochimaru chuckled.

**Leo: I think I'll stop here. 14 pages! :) **

**Leo: Please review! All you have to do is click a little button! I mean it only takes 30 seconds! You don't even have to say anything detailed! You can just say good, bad, nice, great, whatever! All I want is some feedback! Not too much to ask for right? :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Leo: Hello, adoring fans! Disclaimer! :D**

**Ibiki: Leo does not own Naruto.**

**Leo: There you have it. Now you can't sue me! –fends off man-eating lawyers- Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV  
**

"Whoa, what happened here?" I looked down at the pile of rubble also known as the Tanzaku Castle.

I spotted a man running in the street below us, "Hey! Do you know what happened here?"

He looked up with crazed eyes, "You guys should run away too! There's a demon beast up there!"

"Demon beast?" Naruto was puzzled.

"What did it look like?" I inquired.

"A-a huge snake toppled the building instantly!" he seemed almost terrified.

"How big was this snake beast again?" Naruto asked, "In my village we also encountered a huge snake-"

"Hey, Naruto. This is the same snake you encountered in your village." Jiraiya answered.

**Tsunade's POV**

"You can't!" Shizune protested immediately when Orochimaru announced his objective.

He just smiled evilly back at me, "What's it gonna be Tsunade?"

"…"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune protested. Her voice faded out as I started to remember all the time I spent with Nawaki, Dan and Misaki. It seemed like it had happened yesterday.

"Shut up Shizune!" I silenced her.

"You don't have to answer now but we hope to come to a peaceful resolution." The teen standing with Orochimaru smiled pleasantly.

"Tsunade-sama let's kill these guys! If we both fight together we can do it! Orochimaru is weak right now!" Shizune suggested.

Orochimaru slowly lifted his hand to his lips and bit down drawing blood. Immediately, I froze up and shivered in fear.

"I still know Tsunade's weakness. You still haven't gotten over your fear of blood. Anyway, we should get going, Kabuto. I await your consent Tsunade."

**Misaki's POV  
**

I followed after Jiraiya and Naruto as they jumped off the wall we were standing on.

"Just a bit too late…" Jiraiya landed perfectly.

"This is a work of Tsunade?" Naruto looked awestruck at the destruction.

I picked up a senbon that was lodged into the ground. I looked it over noticing a liquid on it. Lifting it up to my nose I smelled it.

'_Shizune's poison…' _I vaguely recognized it.

"Misaki? You coming?" I felt Naruto rest his hands on my shoulder.

"Uh…sure…yeah…" I nodded absentmindedly.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded my head flashing him a small smile. I inconspicuously pocketed the senbon.

"Positive. Let's go."

_A few minutes later_

"Let's eat dinner here." Jiraiya cracked open the door to a pub. I sweat dropped at all the drunkards stumbling over each other.

"Isn't this a pub?" Naruto voiced my thoughts.

"Information is always found at places like this." Jiraiya brushed off the crucial fact like it was nothing. Suddenly, his eyes slid to a figure in the crowd.

"…Misaki…?" I heard someone call my name I turned towards the familiar voice.

"Huh…? Tsunade?" I immediately perked up. She seemed as if she had seen a ghost.

"You okay…?" I asked awkwardly.

"It is you…DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRIED?" Tsunade slammed her fist unto my head.

"ITAI! THAT HURT, YOU BITCH!" I teared-up as I rubbed my now bruised and possibly cracked head.

"…Hi, Shizune…" I warily greeted a teary-eyed Shizune.

'_Is she going to hit me too?' _I warily tensed up. _'Even if it's out of character for Shizune it's still a possibility.'_

"…Okay…I'm sorry I kind of ran away from you guys. Can you let go?" I rubbed the back of my head. As Shikamaru would say this is too troublesome for me.

"How'd you know we would come here?" Shizune rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"I found this." I held out Shizune's poison-covered senbon. She scowled at snatched it away. "Anyway I recognized your poison on it."

"I never did approve of you being a shinobi. It's unsettling to me to know that you still recognize my poison." Shizune chided.

"I do remember things like these easily." I smiled.

Tsunade finally seemed to notice Jiraiya and Naruto, "Well, we've finally we've found you." Jiraiya grinned good-naturedly.

We all settled around their table. I was squashed between Shizune and a half-drunk Tsunade much to my annoyance. Naruto looked a little irked too but he seemed to shrug it off once a waitress put a plate of food in front of him. I laughed at how easily food could sway him.

"So you met up with Orochimaru? Anything happen?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Just a little greeting…" Tsunade answered vaguely, "Anyways, why'd you come to see me?"

"The Village of the Leaf has issued a request for you to be the 5th Hokage." Jiraiya responded nonchalantly.

Naruto choked on his bite of food; I patted his back firmly. He cleared his throat as he spluttered.

"Thanks." He rasped.

"It was Orochimaru's work that brought the Third's end. I know." Tsunade ignored Naruto's near death experience.

"The big snake guy? He killed the Third? Who is this bastard?" Naruto stood up angrily.

"…Who is this boy?" Tsunade slurred. The alcohol she probably drank was probably starting to take effect.

Naruto glared at her angrily, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! Pervy Sage, why does this lady get to be Hokage? Why can't _I_ be Hokage?"

"Quiet…so Tsunade. Do you accept?" Jiraiya brushed Naruto's complaints off.

"…I decline…" Tsunade said. Naruto seemed to be infuriated.

"Pervy Sage! You said we were only coming out here, to train and bring Tsunade back so she could treat Sasuke and Kakashi, right? And yet you asked her to be our Hokage!"

"Don't worry so much Naruto! Tsunade is the only one fit to be Hokage in many aspects. Besides, is she becomes Hokage she could go back to the village and then treat those two."

"Jiraiya…this Naruto kid is way worse than your last apprentice in terms of looks, speech, and intelligence." Tsunade measured Naruto up, "Geez, I thought Misaki was bad."

"**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"**

"Well it's tough for anyone to compare to the 4th…he really was amazing." Jiraiya sighed wistfully, "So much better than these two brats…"

"**STOP INSULTING ME, DAMMIT!"**

"Gee, thanks." I said dryly after Naruto finished his little outburst.

"But even the 4th died quickly. Life can't be gambled so easily like money. The person who puts it at risk really is a fool…" Tsunade shrugged and took another swig of sake.

Naruto was about to say something before I interrupted him, "Tsunade, you sure have changed since I last saw you."

"Age changes people. It's the same for Sarutobi-san; he died because he was too old to carry out his duty."

"Don't mock the 3rd." I said sternly.

"Hmm, you've changed haven't you? You used to be so young and easy to sway. Now you think you can order me around." Tsunade smiled sweetly.

"Age changes people after all." I mocked her. A tense silence hung in the air.

"Let's not fight when we only just met up again. All I'm saying is being Hokage is a horrible job. Only a fool would do it." Tsunade was the first to break the silence.

Naruto leaped unto the table and aimed a punch for Tsunade. I grabbed the back of his jumpsuit, struggling to hold him back.

"No one talks bad about our Hokage and the 4th!" Naruto spat angrily. "I don't care if it is a woman! **I'll beat them up**!"

Tsunade stood up, "You've got some guts to say that to me boy. Let's take this outside."

"You can't be serious." I raised an eyebrow, "You really have to do this? It's really immature, Tsunade."

"Yes, I will do this. So shut up." She stood up and headed for the door.

_A few minutes later_

Naruto stood a few feet away from Tsunade already breathing heavily while Tsunade hadn't even broken a sweat. They had only been sparring for 10 minutes and it already looked bad for Naruto.

"Tsunade…could you stop? That's enough." I frowned.

"Let me ask you one question. Why do you get so excited just by hearing the word Hokage? And you, Misaki, why do you care so much about this boy?" Tsunade snorted.

"Because unlike you I really want to succeed the Hokage name. It's my dream." Naruto said. Tsunade seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before she shook her head clearing her thoughts.

Naruto took this moment to rush her using his new Rasengan. "Take this!"

Tsunade touched her index finger to the ground and immediately a huge ditch formed causing Naruto to trip and for his Rasengan to disperse.

"You still didn't answer my question, Misaki." Tsunade straightened up. I looked up at her.

"I'll answer when I think you're worthy to hear my answer." I said calmly.

"What do you mean by that-"

"You can figure it out."

Tsunade looked angry for a moment, then she scoffed and turned to Naruto, "…Silly kids shouldn't joke about becoming Hokage."

Naruto immediately fired up, "It's wasn't a joke, you idiot! All I need is three days and I'll be able to master the jutsu perfectly…just you watch!" 

"Heh…those are some big words. A man's words should not be taken back." Tsunade grinned menacingly at him.

"I _NEVER_ take back my words. That's my nindo." Naruto grinned back.

"Humph…fine. I'll give you one week. If you can master that jutsu I'll agree that you can become Hokage and I'll give you this necklace." Tsunade gestured towards her neck.

"Tsunade-sama that's your treasure!" Shizune interrupted.

"I don't want an ugly necklace like that." Naruto seemed crestfallen. I face palmed at his tact.

"You could have worded that better, Naruto." I mumbled under my breath.

"That necklace belonged to the 1st. You could buy 3 mountains with it." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Hmm…how long do you think that'll pay the rent, Misaki?" Naruto seemed much more excited, not to mention greedy.

"Heck, if I know. A pretty, damn, long time." I smiled greedily.

"Good enough! I'll take your offer!" Naruto fist-pumped the air in agreement.

**Jiraiya's POV**

'_Moneyless kids…' _I sweat dropped at the greedy looks on Misaki and Naruto's faces as they grabbed each other hands and did a little dance in a circle while chanting 'money'.

**Misaki's POV  
**

"But if you can't master it then all your money belongs to me." Tsunade held up one hand. In it was Naruto's beloved Froggy.

"Ah! My cute froggy!" Naruto searched his pockets for his precious wallet.

"Yours too, Misaki." Tsunade held up her other hand and in it was my tiger wallet.

"What? Why do I have to be punished too?" I protested, "And when did you pickpocket me?"

"Let's go Shizune." Tsunade turned and stalked off.

"YOU BETTER NOT SPEND MY MONEY!" I yelled after her. "IF EVEN ONE PENNY IS MISSING SO HELP ME I'LL CUT YOUR BOOBS OFF IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Stingy, aren't we?" Tsunade brushed off my threat.

"I MEAN IT!" I jumped up and down.

"Tsunade, let's have a drink tonight…it's been awhile. Shizune, Misaki, and Naruto find a hotel tonight." Jiraiya smiled good-naturedly.

"Okay…" Shizune agreed.

_A few minutes later_

"I have to master the Rasengan!" Naruto shouted from the balcony.

"You better master it. I want my money back." I turned over on the couch. Naruto had beaten me in a game of rock-paper-scissors for the bed.

"Naruto-kun? There's something I need to tell you. You shouldn't misunderstand Tsunade-sama." Shizune apologized for Tsunade.

"I don't care about that obaa-san…" Naruto mumbled.

"Please don't talk about Tsunade as if you know her!" Shizune yelled.

A tense silence hung in the air after Shizune's outburst.

"Calm the heck down. I'm tired." I whined.

"I apologize for yelling. Tsunade used to be very caring…but then she changed…her dreams, love, and hopes were all lost on that day. Also, that necklace she talked about, it's as important to her as her own life."

"Tsunade was as caring as a wolf is towards a caribou." I muttered under my breath. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all the times she hit me when I screwed up…"

"How was I supposed to know that? She's the one that wagered it." Naruto ignored my traumatic ramblings and crossed his arms.

"That necklace is cursed. All who have had it besides Tsunade have perished. Her lover and brother both died while in possession of that necklace."

Another tense silence hung in the air, "Do you understand now? Tsunade has been struggling up until this day."

"Whatever. I'm going to train." Naruto brushed past her and out the door. Shizune stared at him in disbelief

"He's always like that. I apologize for him so don't mind it. Good night." I apologized before turning out the lamp by the couch and going to sleep.

_Morning_

I sat up rubbing my eyes tiredly; I looked around the room searching for a speck of orange anything that would indicate that Naruto was here. Nothing.

'_So he really didn't come back last night.'_

I dragged myself out of bed complaining about my back the whole time. I shuffled to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and grabbed an apple from my backpack.

I shut the door behind me and wandered around town in search of Naruto. I eventually found him sleeping in a large clearing.

I sweat dropped as I attempted to wake him. He just groaned and turned over. After a while of this I got impatient and kicked him in the side. He sat up immediately and grabbed his now sore side.

"ITAI!" he rubbed his side, "What was that for?"

"Naruto, we're going back to the hotel. C'mon." I motioned in the direction of the hotel.

_The 6__th__ night_

I opened the door to go exploring. This was the only day that I woke up and found Naruto in his bed for a change. I considered it my day off. Just as I was about to turn the knob the door flew open. Shizune stood panting in the doorway.

"Wha-What happened to Naruto?" she asked surprised at the beat-up state he was in.

"He trained."

"How could you let him train to this extent?" she accused me, "Aren't you his friend?"

"Yes, I do consider myself his friend. Once Naruto sets his mind to something there's absolutely no way to get him off it. And he left while I was sleeping."

"…" it was obvious she wanted to argue more. I stared back at her impassively, "Fine. Just bring him back to the hotel. Tsunade's going to treat him."

"'Kay."

_Morning_

"…He's suffering from chakra exhaustion. His right hand is also badly burned from the chakra." Tsunade concluded. Naruto sat up having been awake for the trip to Tsunade's room.

"I can see that…" I mumbled under my breath. Tsunade glared at me. In response, I stuck my tongue out. Ha, how mature is that?

Not very. I know.

After that Tsunade and Shizune fought over whether Tsunade should go visit Orochimaru. Tsunade soon got frustrated and knocked Shizune down heading for the door.

"Don't try to stop me." she glared at me.

"This is wrong." I pointed out.

"…I know." she shut the door behind her.

"Where's Jiraiya when you need him?" I sighed tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright Misaki." Shizune grabbed her stomach where Tsunade had punched her and propped herself up against the bed.

"Misaki!" I heard a small voice say. I looked around for where it had come from, "Jiraiya?"

"The window!" I heard him say. I walked over and leaned out seeing Jiraiya's crumpled form on the roof.

"Why are you coming in through the window?"

"Tsunade drugged my sake last night. It hurts to even move." Jiraiya wheezed.

"Lame!" Naruto chimed as he leaned out the window. Jiraiya immediately fired up.

"Shut up!"

I snickered until Jiraiya hit me on the head. I cursed as I rubbed my sore head. It had received a lot of abuse these past few days.

"Hey, Shizune it's about time you tell us what you talked about with Orochimaru."

"…I wanted to believe in Tsunade's decision but now I don't think I can do that anymore. Follow me." Shizune got to her feet and hopped out the window followed by Naruto and me.

**Tsunade's POV**

I faced Orochimaru on the road we were on yesterday; he finally spoke, "What is your answer?"

"I will heal your arms…in exchange leave your hands off the village." I demanded.

"Heh…alright."

I suddenly remembered Dan and Nawaki. To me this was like losing them all over again. But strangely I felt…fulfilled.

I closed my eyes and let the tears slide down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and approached Orochimaru and started the process.

Suddenly, a kunai landed between us I flinched back just in time.

I looked up to see that Kabuto kid from a few days ago. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Her chakra was full of intent to kill." Kabuto explained to Orochimaru.

"Tsk, Tsunade, I really would've revived those two and found that girl you liked so much. I even promised not to touch the Leaf." 

"None of them would have wanted this." I shot back.

"Oh? So you won't do it? Then we'll have to force you."

I dried my eyes, "Here we go."

I leaped into the air above Orochimaru aiming to slam my foot down unto his head. He narrowly dodged. The concrete instantly cracked when my foot met the ground. When the dust cleared it was revealed Orochimaru and Kabuto had jumped onto a nearby wall.

"Fufu…I just realized I've never fought you before." Orochimaru smiled

"True." I lunged at them. I slammed my fist into the wall causing it to immediately crumble.

"I think it's best if we move to a more spacious area." Kabuto suggested.

"That would be wise." Orochimaru bolted after him. I scowled and followed after them.

**Misaki's POV**

"This is something only Tsunade could've done." I remarked and the collapsed wall and cracked concrete.

"Wha-what happened here?" Naruto looked at all the scattered debris.

"She must have declined. She went pretty wild here." Jiraiya commented.

"Do you know which way she went, Ton-Ton?" I asked Ton-Ton who had been previously sniffing around.

"Oink!"

"I'll take that as a yes." I him lead the way.

**Tsunade's POV**

Orochimaru, Kabuto and I stood facing each other in a grassy field.

Kabuto pulled a pack of pills from his pouch; he popped one in his mouth and swallowed.

"Soldier pill." I recognized the pill.

Kabuto made rapid hand seals. When he stopped his hands glowed blue with chakra.

"So you know medical techniques too." I smiled determinedly.

There was a puff of smoke where Kabuto was once standing. Suddenly, Kabuto popped out of the ground reaching for my legs.

I stepped out of the way aiming a kick for Kabuto who leaped out of the way just in time. He moved so fast it seemed like he had disappeared.

I looked around before seeing a flash of black to my right. He aimed a kick at my feet. I jumped into the air just in time causing him to kick the rock next to me.

'_My blind spot?'_

I felt him give me two sharp, chakra-filled jabs to my arm and my side. I grit my teeth and punched him in the arm sending him flying away from me. I fell to one knee gripping my arm.

"I've cut your bicep and abdomen muscles. You won't be able to use your overwhelming strength." Kabuto smirked.

"…Why didn't you aim for my arteries…?"

"Well, I could've severed all your blood vessels and muscles. Although, during a fight I can't maintain one that's long and precise enough to sever those muscles; but, as long as I aim for your neck it should be okay."

He charged at me. I raised my arm to cover my neck I felt him change his angle and hit my chest instead.

I keeled over suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe.

'_My respiratory muscles…'_

"Right now we can't have you moving about." Kabuto glowered at me.

I smirked appearing behind him. I chopped the back of his neck easily knocking him to the ground.

Kabuto sat up instantly realizing the pain in my body; he clumsily staggered to his feet

I could tell Kabuto wanted to move his hand to strike me but instead his leg kept twitching.

"Wha…? My nervous system?" he seemed shocked. I chopped him in his arm. He immediately keeled over.

"Yes, it is a result of your nervous system. I changed my chakra into electricity and injected it into your nervous system."

I paused to heal the damage Kabuto did to my respiratory system. I looked back at Kabuto he seemed to be concentrating.

"Don't think with that level of technique you can beat me!" Kabuto picked up a kunai and charged at me.

'_This is no ordinary ninja he's already figured out how to control his body!' _I panicked

Just as Kabuto was about to strike me there was a poof of smoke between us when it cleared everyone stood there. Misaki, Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto, even Ton-Ton.

"…" I was speechless to say the least.

**Misaki's POV  
**

"Jiraiya, long time no see." The creepy snake-looking guy said.

"Orochimaru, you haven't changed at all!" Jiraiya smirked.

"Naruto-kun, Misaki-san…" Kabuto smirked.

I furrowed my brows, "Do I know you?"

"Oh? You don't remember me? That makes me feel very sad Misaki-san." Kabuto smiled sweetly.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less. Who are you anyways?" I squinted at him in concentration.

"H-he was the one who withdrew during the preliminaries!" Naruto frantically pointed at Kabuto. I thought for a minute until it clicked.

"Oh, right. The coward." I deadpanned.

"I see you two know him. Orochimaru is the person who assassinated the Third."

"These are the bastards that killed Gramps?" I vehemently glared at them.

"I see. You're the child Tsunade 'adopted'." Orochimaru smiled sweetly.

Tsunade ground her teeth and charged making her way towards Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked and cut himself with a kunai spattering blood all over Tsunade and himself. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks.

Kabuto punched her in the jaw sending her barreling towards Shizune. Shizune was knocked to the ground along with Tsunade.

"Hey!" Naruto glared at Kabuto, "Why are you fighting Tsunade?"

"You're so thick, Naruto. This is why you'll never compare to Sasuke."

Naruto ground his teeth angrily.

"Calm down, Naruto. Look at his headband. He's following Orochimaru. He's a Sound Village spy."

"Kabuto…you've got to be kidding right?" Naruto seemed to be in shock.

"Naruto-kun, I have concluded from your data that you have no talent for being a ninja. Unlike Sasuke, you have no talent for becoming a ninja."

Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Naruto's going to prove you wrong, Kabuto-san." I said calmly throwing Shizune's coat over Tsunade's shoulders.

"Oh? How do you know that?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Because I know Naruto. Your data is worthless. Naruto has never failed to prove everyone wrong." I smiled. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and proceeded to clean Kabuto's blood off Tsunade's face.

'_Besides the Kabuto problem this is the first time I've seen Tsunade like this.'_

Tsunade didn't seem to be in her right mind at this point. She didn't respond to anything.

"You're nothing like a bug to me. If you try anything…I'll kill you." Kabuto said to Naruto.

Naruto charged forward already forming seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto created three clones; they surrounded Kabuto and aimed at him with their kunai.

Kabuto easily defeated them and found the real Naruto flinging him into Shizune who clumsily caught him.

I smiled; Kabuto had his guard down now, "Sorry, Naruto, let me cut in a bit." I pulled out two senbon and flung them out aiming for his neck. Kabuto scowled noticing them just in time. He ducked just in time so they would be deflecting by his headband.

He flinched glancing down at his previously injured hand he used his free hand to take a blood-stopping pill.

"Medic-nin?" I thought aloud.

"Alright, Shizune you handle Kabuto. I'll take Orochimaru. Naruto and Misaki, I want you to guard Tsunade." Jiraiya ordered.

"What? No way! I wanna fight!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto. The enemy is too great; Kabuto is on the same level as Kakashi. Orochimaru is one of the Sannin. You have no chance." Jiraiya scolded.

Naruto scowled, and made to make a seal for the Kage Bunshin jutsu.

"Hey! The Kage Bunshin is useless against these two. You're only wasting chakra. Let me handle this."

Kabuto and Jiraiya bit their fingers and quickly did the Summoning jutsu at the same time.

There was a puff of smoke and they were both engulfed by smoke. When it cleared Orochimaru and Kabuto stood on top of two gigantic snakes.

My eyes slid to Jiraiya's summon. The small, orange frog from the Chuunin Exams was there staring up at the snakes in awe.

"Gamakichi!" I scooped him, "Long time no see!"

"Oh! Hey, Misaki!" Gamakichi chirped happily albeit he was obviously a little confused about the situation.

"Hmm…your stupidity still hasn't been cured yet, Jiraiya. Really, I don't think there is anyone less talented than you." Orochimaru chuckled, "I see Tsunade's drug hasn't worn off you yet."

I nudged Naruto, "You try. You can summon now, right?" I asked.

Naruto nodded and started the seals, when the smoke from the summoning cleared, a slightly, chubbier toad sat.

'_Wow, that's one fat toad.' _I sweat dropped.

"Nice, Naruto." I snorted.

"Older brother, Gamakichi!" the chubby toad exclaimed when he saw Gamakichi.

"What are you doing here, Gamatatsu?" Gamakichi asked.

"Ah…I'm not sure but this is my first summoning…I'll try my hardest!"

"Idiot! You'll only be a snack! Now go hide." Gamakichi scolded.

"Even if I am just a snack…I'll try my hardest!" Gamatatsu ignored his comment. I sweat dropped for the umpteenth time in five minutes.

'_Not to mention idiotic…'_

I felt a violent rumbling; I looked up to see the snakes moving towards us. I scooped up Gamatatsu along with Gamakichi and narrowly dodged as the snakes slammed into the ground where we had just been standing.

Once we were in a safe area I set the toads down and looked back to the battle; I noticed that Naruto hadn't made it far enough away.

"NARUTO!" I ran to get him before one of the snakes caught him and swallowed him. I lunged for him just as a snake appeared in front of us its mouth wide open. Suddenly, Jiraiya swooped in on a flying piece of debris and grabbed me by the collar. I struggled vehemently trying to grab Naruto. The snake snapped its mouth shut just as I was about to grab him.

Suddenly, the snake seemed to be sucked towards the ground. I looked down to see it stuck in what looked to be a huge mud puddle.

"Swamp of the Underworld." Jiraiya completed the seals for the jutsu.

Jiraiya jumped off the debris and landed in front of Orochimaru ordering me to go hide somewhere. I broke away from him and chased after Manda. Jiraiya caught my arm again.

"Don't worry, Misaki. Naruto's fine, that guy wouldn't die so easily."

I glared at him thinking this over. I yanked my arm away. "I'll look for him if I don't see him in 5 minutes."

I quickly scanned the area for Tsunade. I found her behind Shizune. I appeared in front of her just as Kabuto struck Shizune down.

"Don't touch her." I could practically feel Tsunade trembling behind me as she stared down at Shizune's unconscious form, which also happened to be bleeding from the mouth.

Kabuto smirked and reached forward. I smacked his arm away. He scowled and reached forwards again. This time I bit his hand.

He growled and yanked his arm away shoving me so I fell to the ground Tsunade who was right behind me also fell down.

"Move." He ordered towering over me. I frowned and spat at his feet. He angrily went to kick me in the side. I grabbed his foot just in time so he wouldn't make contact.

Kabuto pulled back his foot and kicked me in my side again and this time it made contact. I winced but refused to budge. Kabuto he kicked me a few more times I attempting dodging some of them and succeeded. This time I didn't fight back. I knew that he wouldn't stop attacking Tsunade until she healed Orochimaru.

Kabuto raised his fist to strike me in frustration. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact after a few seconds I opened them to see Naruto standing in front of me.

"Naruto…?" I sat up confusedly. Even Tsunade seemed to have snapped out of her daze and stopped trembling.

"Now I'll put an end to this." Naruto said forming the Rasengan in his hands. He lunged forward aiming for Kabuto's torso. Kabuto ducked narrowly dodging Naruto's attack. Naruto fell to the ground the Rasengan creating a large crater where it hit the ground.

Naruto pulled himself unto his hands and his knees. Kabuto smirked.

"When my snake attacked you it cracked your right femur bone. I'm surprised you're still moving but you can't win."

I winced. When had that happened? Naruto still didn't answer

Kabuto smirked, "Are you afraid now? Feel like running away? I have to agree with your exceptional fighting spirit you should become Hokage but no one with this level of cowardice would ever make it."

"Naruto, answer…" I muttered.

Kabuto smirked at him, "Good luck defeating me."

**Leo: Okay, this chapter was SERIOUSLY hard to write. Fighting scenes are my weakness as I've mentioned before so sorry about any unclear parts! Review please~!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Leo: A new chapter calls for another disclaimer…sadly.**

**Misaki: Fortunately, Leo does not own Naruto. As in, at all. Seriously.**

**Leo: Whad'ya mean fortunately?**

Misaki: Commencing story.

**Misaki's POV**

"This village has really changed from the last time I was here." Tsunade took a deep breath, "Starting today the village is my responsibility as the Fifth Hokage."

"I am amazed you were able to persuade her." The council commented to Jiraiya as her stared up at Tsunade.

"Haha! A handsome devil, like myself, doesn't need anything but charms to persuade one!" Jiraiya laughed boisterously.

"Says the one who almost died from being poisoned." Naruto grumbled. Jiraiya graciously whacked him upside the head, "Ouch!" 

"Well, let's gather the local lords and celebrate the inauguration of the fifth Hokage. Genma, Aoba announce this to the village

"Aye!" Genma and Aoba chorused.

"Wait! Tsunade has some stuff to take care of first!" Naruto interrupted.

_As the hospital_

"So who were these kids again, Misaki?" Tsunade followed Jiraiya and me down the hallway.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, and Rock Lee." I repeated.

Naruto, Shizune, Jiraiya and I walked down the winding halls of the hospital until we bumped into Shikamaru.

"Whoa, Shikamaru. Nice to see you again." I grinned at him and his dad, "Hello Nara-san."

"Likewise."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned, "What're you doing here?"

""Just taking care of some annoying business…" Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome…"

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"How're you Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Shikamaru's dad bowed.

"Hey, you're from the Nara family. Who's that kid? Are you taking care of your deer? Their antlers make good medicine." Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shikamara's dad smiled.

Shikamaru leaned in, "Who's that young woman with the big attitude?"

"She's the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Although, she looks young she's actually fifty. Don't be fooled, Shika." I grinned.

Shikamaru glanced at her in disbelief.

"Well, see you later." Tsunade waved and continued down the hall. 

"Farewell, ma'am." Shikamaru's dad waved before continuing on his way.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Let's meet up later! I'll show you my cool new move." Naruto grinned, "See ya!" 

"Later, Shika." I patted his shoulder before hurrying after Naruto.

"Stupid Naruto! What kind of shinobi shows off his jutsu?" Jiraiya slammed his fist unto Naruto's head.

"Ow!"

I ignored the two idiots' actions and knocked on the door to Sasuke's hospital room. "I'm coming in."

I slid the door open to see Sakura's shocked face.

"Misaki, Naruto?" she stared, "Who's the woman behind you."

"Never that. Sasuke's going to be alright now! Tsunade is a great doctor!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"I heard from Gai-sensei; please…help Sasuke-kun!" Sakura clasp Tsunade's hand.

"Leave it all to me!" Tsunade smiled before laying her free hand on Sasuke's forehead. Her hand instantly glued with green light.

Sakura watched in awe.

"He'll wake up soon." Tsunade smiled. Slowly Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"S-" Sakura immediately teared up and threw her arms around him, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke, you…" Naruto froze at the sight of Sakura and Sasuke. He stopped and smiled a sad smile.

"C'mon, Misaki." Naruto grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the hospital room.

I frowned, "Right."

**Sasuke's POV**

I finally looked up from Sakura's trembling form just in time to see a flash of navy-blue hair before the door shut.

"Misaki…?"

**Misaki's POV**

_A few minutes later_

Kakashi sat up after Tsunade finished healing him, "…"

"You were beaten by only two enemies? I thought you were a genius." Tsunade sighed.

"Never mind this idiot! Come take a look at Lee!" I tapped my foot impatiently. Lee had eventually grown on me.

"Please, Tsunade-sama!" Gai added.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Tsunade stood up and made her way to Lee's room.

_A few minutes later_

Tsunade suddenly stopped her treatment on Lee, "This…this is…"

"Wh-what's wrong with Lee?" I blanched.

Tsunade stood up, "It breaks my heart to tell you this but…you must quit being a shinobi."

"…Haha…what a lame joke, Tsunade. Seriously." I chuckled weakly.

"There are numerous bone fragments lodges within several vital parts of his neural framework. He's in no condition to operate as a shinobi. Even if I operate on you…"

"This must be an imposter Tsunade! You must have henged. Who the hell are you?" Gai shouted angrily.

"…" Tsunade just turned to look at Gai.

"There…isn't any hope?" I whispered.

"I am the only one able to perform this surgery. Even so, it's incredibly risky. The highest success rate is 50% and if it fails…" 

"What will happen?" I urged her to continue.

"He will die."

"What? Isn't that too harsh?" Gai exclaimed.

"And even if it is successful he will have to go through extensive rehabilitation." Tsunade finished.

Lee didn't speak as he grabbed his clutch and out his shirt back on. He stood up and hobbled out of the hospital room.

"Lee!" I followed after him.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-kun do you want some apples?" Sakura held out a plate of sliced apples to me.

I glared at the apples; right now I was mad at Naruto. When had he grown more powerful than me?

I whipped the try out of Sakura's hands and across the room.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura stumbled back. I turned to glare out the window.

'_I might take Orochimaru up on his offer…'_

**Orochimaru's POV**

"The time has come…we're heading for the Leaf." I said to my subordinates around me.

'_Just wait Sasuke-kun…I'm coming to get you.'_

**Leo: Finally finished. It's hard to write in Sasuke's POV. Speaking of that. I should probably open the voting.**

**Okay! So the choice of who Misaki should end up with: Sasuke or Gaara? I think I want the reviewers to pick because I can't decide.**

**Gaara: 0**

**Sasuke: 0**

**Send your votes in reviews or they will not be counted! You can vote once per chapter. I'll decide when the voting ends. :D**

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Leo: Hey guys, it's been awhile, before you maul me I want to explain. The school year was coming up and I have a lot of stuff going on, our family's moving halfway across the country and I'm getting ready for high school so I just really needed my focus. I'm sorry I left for such a long time. I can't promise that there won't be gaps but when I'm inspired, I will write. That much I can tell you. I HAVE kept writing but I haven't posted. Again I'm really sorry guys.**

**And so…I will do the disclaimer. *le gasp***

**Leo does not own Naruto, including the movies, the games, and the merchandise. Nothing. At all.**

**Before we start I got a lot of PMs asking why Misaki knows Gaara so well, this chapter should clear it up, ne? It was one of the ones that got deleted when I edited.**

**Leo: Start! :D**

**Third Person's POV**

_Flashback to the tower in the Forest of Death_

Misaki walked into the tower looking for Shikamaru and her team. **(A/N: Now that the 2****nd**** part is done, she's not on the same team as Kiyoto and Riichirou anymore.) **What she didn't expect to find was a certain red-head.

He seemed to sense her presence because he turned to look her way, Misaki, realizing she was staring blushed as she discovered once again how handsome he was. Still blushing, she turned and stalked in the opposite direction.

**Gaara's POV**

I frowned as the navy-haired girl stalked away after turning red. Misaki, if I recalled correctly. I couldn't place what seemed so…calming about this girl. She didn't have eyes like everyone else. She didn't look at me in fear like Kankuro or Temari. She just seemed…curious. I scowled pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind. Who cared about some worthless Leaf shinobi. There were plenty of stronger people in this tower, I could fight.

I turned in the opposite direction she was headed and walked down the hall looking for a rooftop.

_Night time_

**Misaki's POV**

I finally worked my way around the tower memorizing its halls until I stumbled onto a flight of staris that seemed to lead to the roof.

"What the hey, why don't I take a trip to the roof?" I mused to myself before I climbed the stairs and opened the door leading onto the roof. I took in the cool surrounding of the might admiring the stars and enjoying the absence of the moon, I always like it when the moon wasn't out. It seemed to make the stars brighter.

"Who's there?" I heard a husky and slightly raspy voice call out. I turned my head to see a head of red hair and the familiar silhouette of a gourd. Gaara.

"Misaki Tsukimoto at your service." I smiled for some reason I felt more at ease during the night. Gaara didn't seem as threatening to my mind. "Minf if I keep you company?"

Gaara turned his head just enough to look at me. He seemed perplexed almost confused as to why I would want to keep company with him. Honestly, I didn't know either.

"Hn." He hummed.

I made my way towards him and plopped down next to him inhaling the somehow soothing scent of sand mingled with a metallic scent I soon recognized as blood.

"Why are you here?" he asked staring at something in the dark. I blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He seemed impatient as he glared at me, "Why aren't you avoiding me like everyone else."

"Why would I avoid you?" I asked.

"I'm a monster." He deadpanned. I looked him over he didn't seem to be monstrous in anyway.

"Well…what makes you a monster?" I asked curiously. He looked my way a long pause went on before he began.

By the end of his long monologue, I knew everything about his past from the playground to Yashamaru. We sat in a long silence for awhile.

"I don't think that makes you a monster…it just means that you had some pretty crappy people in your village. They didn't even give you a chance." I said bitterly. "I'm sure if I was from Suna I would've been your friend."

I didn't look Gaara in the eyes but I could feel him staring at me. I slowly turned to look at him, he looked almost shocked.

"So let's be friends, okay?" I said weakly, I felt a bit awkward being stared at. He looked at me for awhile before he looked away.

"Hn."

And with that I got to see a part of Gaara that no one had seen before.


	37. Chapter 37

**Leo: Hey guys, I realized I forgot to announce the scores for the voting. So here they are:**

**Gaara: 7**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Leo: Wow, its pretty close people, don't forget, you can vote every chapter, so when you review (you better), you have to TELL ME I want Gaara/Sasuke. Otherwise, I won't count it. That seems pretty fair to me. :D Now for the disclaimer, Menma~!**

**Menma: Leo does not own Naruto, never has, and never will. Ever.**

**Leo: I'm feeling the love. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

I waked outside the hospital looking around for Lee. I paused for a second, what was I doing? What could I even say to Lee now, nothing could've made him feel any better than he was feeling now, unless I could magically make his wounds disappear. Even Tsunade couldn't do that, what was best for now was to leave him alone and let the news sink in. I gulped. I hope he returned back to the normal Lee soon.

I turned and headed back towards Sasuke's room wondering if Sakura was still there trying to flirt with him. I walked in seeing a familiar shade of orange and pink.

I looked between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a puzzled, almost confused, look on his face; Sasuke was attempting to glare daggers through his head. I briefly wondered if Naruto had annoyed Sasuke to the point of anger. Seems like it could happen anyway.

"Sasuke…why are you staring at Naruto like that?" I asked slowly trying to grasp the reason behind the tension in the air.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke ignored me and stared Naruto down. "Fight me. Now."

"What are you babbling about? You're still recovering." Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke roared, I noticed he had activated his Sharingan.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" I asked impatiently, "You're a patient. Do what patients do and rest."

"N-Naruto tell him to stop!" Sakura glanced at Naruto, "I mean-"

"Well then, I was thinking the same thing." Naruto interrupted Sakura to send Sasuke a challenging look.

"You guys are being idiots!" I yelled in frustration, this was going too far, "Sasuke stop picking stupid fights; and Naruto, ignore him!"

Sasuke wordlessly slipped off the bed and stood up to face Naruto, "Come with me." He jerked his head in the direction out the door. Naruto huffed and followed Sasuke right out the door stepping on the apple slices on the ground.

I grit my teeth, why are boys so stupid? I sat own on the now unoccupied bed leaving Sakura to follow them out the door. I sat thinking to myself what could've happened while I was with Lee…maybe it's something to do with that curse mark Sasuke had gotten in the Forest? I sighed holding my head in my hands. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. The Leaf was invaded by the Sand, the Third had passed away, and our team seemed to be slowly falling apart as the Leaf did. I even found my 'adopted' mother, Tsunade. It was all a lot to handle.

My train of thought halted when I heard the familiar sound of Naruto's Rasengan forming. I stood up quickly rushing towards the direction of the sound. They didn't actually start fighting, did they? Sakura was even there to calm them down and they STILL fought? I opened the door to the roof in time to see Naruto and Sasuke flying at each other with the Rasengan and Chidori. Before I could stop myself I was rushing out there using all the power in my legs to make it in time, it was a dumb move but I couldn't help it. Sakura seemed surprised to see me rush past her, looks like she was going to go out there if I didn't.

"STOP IT!" I cried loudly getting in the middle of the fight, Sakura called out in a panicked voice, probably for me but it was too late; I could never get out of the way fast enough. There was a flash of silver and before I knew it Kakashi was standing before me. Sasuke and Naruto had slammed into two different water towers. Sasuke left a large spiral indent in his while Naruto's was just a medium-sized crater. A large gush flowed freely out of Sasuke's tower when he pulled his hand out. Naruto managed a small stream when he removed his head.

"Heh!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"SASUKE!" I growled as he flipped over the railing. From my point of view I could easily see the huge hole in the back that Naruto had ripped in his tank. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the damage. Sasuke looked downtrodden before he jumped off probably wanting to get away. Oh, so he runs away after he nearly kills me and Naruto? "SASUKE, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT IF I HAVE TO COME AFTER YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

I heard the sound of sniffles behind me; I turned to see Sakura hastily wiping her eyes. I calmed down a bit. I watched her cry to herself as Kakashi and Jiraiya had their conversation about Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry.

"C'mon, Sakura, shinobi don't show tears." I reprimanded her.

"The team's falling apart." She sniffed to herself. I sighed.

"…Don't worry…soon things'll be back to the way they were before..." I looked down. I gave a weak smile to Sakura and she returned it with one of her own. But we both knew nothing was going to be the same again. I felt so useless; I couldn't even stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting. Was there nothing I could do to hold the team together?

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Naruto…I'm gonna go hang out with Lee. I'll see you at home later." I didn't even look back when he called out my name. I needed to breathe. I needed someone outside of our team to talk to. Shikamaru probably wouldn't want to hear me complain, I had no idea where Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were so that left Lee.

I finally found him sitting alone by himself in the small tower on the outskirts of the forest. I plopped down next to him sharing a long but comfortable silence.

"Why did you come?" Lee eventually asked.

"You're my friend and a fellow shinobi." I answered nonchalantly. The answer came easily; I didn't even have to think about it. I guess that's what I liked about Lee, around him I never have to look for the answers.

"…I may never be able to be a ninja again." Lee lowered his head. I paused letting that thought sink in.

"Yeah, you might." I said bluntly. Lee looked up at me in surprise. He looked down when I didn't say anything.

"But you know…the surgery is still a 50-50 chance. You might make it. You're an exceptional ninja, Lee. The kind of ninja _I_ want to be. You're persistent, and friendly, and caring about everyone whether it's your comrades or the villagers. I admire that about you. So don't give up just yet. You never have before and you won't now. For you there's probably nothing else outside of being a ninja, right? So why don't you give the surgery a shot. I _know_ you can make it. So don't give up just like that or you'll never know."

Lee looked up at me and I looked to meet his eyes. He blushed and looked down.

"Gai-sensei was here just awhile ago. He, too, told me to take the surgery. Thanks." He flashed me a familiar 'nice guy' smile. I smiled and got up, I had to get home before Naruto came looking.

"Good luck, Lee." I smiled, I felt happy I had made him feel at least a little bit better. I jumped down from the tower and headed back towards Konoha.

As I headed home I saw a familiar flash of pink, I stop and turned to look as Sasuke placed Sakura down on a bench.

"Sasuke…where are you going?" I stepped out of the shadows walking towards Sasuke.

"…I'm leaving." Sasuke stared straight back at me impassively. I cringed.

"…Is your revenge really that important to you? So much that you want to leave us all behind?" I could feel my voice shaking, "You can't do this Sasuke. You can't do this to Sakura and Naruto."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I asked puzzled. Sasuke took a step forward.

"You keep talking about Sakura and Naruto. What about you? Will you even care if I'm gone?" Sasuke stared down at me. I stared blankly up at him.

"Are you completely insane? Of course, I care. I wouldn't have stopped here if I didn't." I snapped.

Sasuke broke the eye contact and looked down smiling softly to himself. I twitched, what's gotten into him?

"…I'll come back." He murmured quietly.

"Eh?"

He looked up and looked me in the eyes with surprising determination. "I'll be back after I get my revenge."

"What makes you think you'll be welcome? The moment you step out those gates, you are a missing-nin." I looked at him blankly. He looked away.

"…I'll find a way. Just wait." With those last words Sasuke walked out the gates and into the night. I bit my lip, was this treason if I didn't stop him?

"…Sasuke! You better come back, or else!" I yelled not even sure if he could hear me. I bit my lip and headed back towards the apartment. I didn't know where Sakura lived and I'm sure if I woke her up she'd start to squeal about Sasuke leaving. I don't know why but I felt okay with the thought of Sasuke leaving. Something deep down told me I couldn't stop him from going.

Nobody could anymore.

**Leo: Yup, Sasuke's gone, this'll mark more Gaaromance while Sasuke's gone. :D Lol, see what I did there? I feel like I've been giving Sasuke too much Misaki time so…yeah. Here comes Gaara!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Leo: Ah, it's good to be back. My family's moving halfway across the country right now so don't be too surprised if I don't have much time to update. I've had almost no free time lately but I'm still going to try to make time to write. So here are the scores:**

**Gaara: 8**

**Sasuke: 9**

**Leo: Wow, Sasuke's really taking the lead, ne? Now, I feel kind of bad for ending the Sasuke arc…and I'm over it now. Disclaimer time~!**

**Inari: Leo doesn't own Naruto and I highly doubt she's going to get it for her birthday either.**

**Leo: …I can try. Commencing story.**

**Misaki's POV**

I woke up feeling annoyed. As I sat up and stretched I remembered why I was so annoyed. I sighed when I remembered Sasuke had left the village yesterday. By this time someone had probably already found Sakura lying on that bench at which point she probably had reported that Sasuke had turned traitor.

"MISAKI!" I heard my bedroom door slam open revealing Naruto. I growled in annoyance, I had told him a thousand times that he had to knock before entering. But judging on how he was yelling while he was still in his pajamas, he was in a hurry.

"What is it now? Are we out of ramen or something?" I yawned and slipped out of the bed heading towards the bathroom.

"We have a mission, Sasuke's gone." He answered. I breathed out, hearing someone else say it, it sounded worse than I had imagined.

"…Let me get ready, I'll be out in 5 minutes. You get dressed too." I closed the door to the bathroom speeding through my morning routine.

5 MINUTES LATER

Shikamaru, Naruto, and I were speeding through the village,

"So, Misaki and I are some of the excellent ninjas you're supposed to gather?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and we're about to get the next one." Shikamaru remarked. I nodded silently absorbing the information.

We eventually reached a large apartment complex, Shikamaru knocked on one of the doors, revealing Choji. I raised an eyebrow, he wanted to Choji to come? Well, Shikamaru is the leader and a chuunin. I should trust whatever he decides.

Shikamaru explained the situation and told Choji to meet us at the gates in 10 minutes.

"Hey! Didn't you say excellent ninjas, if we need someone we should get Shino or-" Naruto began to protest once he processed that Shikamaru wanted Choji to come on the mission with us.

"Choji and I have been working closely on the same team for awhile he's the easiest person for me to work with. Kind of like how you and Misaki work well together." Shikamaru interrupted him. I suddenly, could see where he was coming from, teamwork always gives you the advantage in situations, it can catch the enemy off guard.

"Welcome to the team, Choji." I smiled warmly, he returned the smile easily.

"Shino's out on a mission with his father right now." I heard a familiar gruff voice say. A wide grin spread on my face when I saw the owner of said voice.

"Kiba! It's been forever since I've seen you." I smiled.

"I guess it's lucky that I decided to take a walk with Akamaru, huh?" he returned the smile, "Well, I've heard everything, sounds like quite a problem you have there."

"I also happen to know what's going on." I glanced over to see Lee and Neji standing off to the side. I smiled, I had a feeling we were going to have a really well rounded group.

10 MINUTES LATER

We had all gathered at the gate, save for Lee. I had managed to convince him that it's best if he stayed back and rested, he would do more harm than good if he came along. He still came to the gate to see us off though.

"Time's up." I concluded that we had waited the designated 10 minutes for everyone to arrive. "For now, looks like were a 6 man team."

"Alright! Everybody follow me!" Naruto yelled loudly and fist pumped the air.

"…" He was met with complete silence.

"Naruto…you do know, I'm the squad leader, right?" Shikamaru reminded him. "Well…not that it's a big deal."

"You? You don't look very trustworthy…" Naruto remarked.

"You're right; it doesn't feel right listening to orders from Shikamaru…" Kiba added on.

"Shikamaru was the only one who was nominated a chuunin in the exams. That means the council recognizes that Shikamaru is fit to be a leader. I think you should quit whining a start taking orders from him." I quickly put the protests to rest.

"Thanks, Misaki." Shikamaru mumbled gratefully. I just nodded and retreated back into my silence.

"Tell us the basic strategies and plans then. There seems to be a risk of enemies and ambushes." Neji spoke up.

"Well, since this is a rescue mission, we're the pursuers, meaning it's easy for the enemy to get the first strike on us. So now, we'll decide the mission formation that is the most suitable to reacting to attacks. If anyone moves on their own and ignores my orders it might end up killing us all." Shikamaru concluded. A deadly silence filled the air. "We'll move in single line formation. First, will be Kiba, the forward scout. You've been traveling around the Nation of Fire all year long so you know our terrain very well. You've got a keen sense of smell which makes it easier to track Sasuke and detect booby traps by picking up on the enemy's scent."

"O-Okay." Kiba seemed taken aback by Shikamaru's accurate analysis of his skills.

"Second will be me, the team leader. I will give orders according to the situation behind Kiba. Anyone behind me can see my hand signals too."

"Third will be Naruto. You've got quick reactions so it's best to put you in a situation where you can assist both front and back. You will be the cover and assistance, especially since you've got Shadow Clones."

"Fourth will be Choji. You don't have much speed but you have the most hit power in our squad. We will create openings and we can come in and finish the game. You're the striker."

"Fifth, is Misaki. You've got excellent detection skills since you can respond to the vibrations in the earth, and trees you can tell when there's danger and act on it. You can thwart the ambushes anyone may try on us. It's good you're fast too and you have good stamina, you can move quickly and get news to me if anything happens to the team. You're second scout."

"Lastly, Neji will be the tail. You can handle being the rear scout. With your 'Byakugan' you can check for the squad's blind spots. I'll explain furthermore with this drawing."

Shikamaru pulled a blank scroll from his pocket and spread it out on the ground; he quickly made a sketch of the battle field and our positions. "Kiba will concentrate on the forward position, and I'll spread my sight at a wide angle. Naruto will cover the left and Choji the right. Misaki and Neji you will be in charge of the whole rear position with your 'Byakugan' and 'Tenkigan'. But first, I'd like to figure out the total strength of our team, I want to see everyone's weapons and equipment. It'll take three minutes."

I turned to look at Neji and I quickly made eye contact. I nodded, so he was the eyes and I was the sixth sense. I could do this.

"Any questions?" Shikamaru rolled up the scroll and shoved it back in his pocket. No one spoke up. "Good. Now for the most important thing. Sasuke is not a close friend of mine. Nor is he someone important. But he is a fellow Leaf shinobi just like me and you. He's our comrade. That is the reason why we risk our lives for him. That is the way of the Leaf. Even someone like me can't goof off on this. I'm responsible for all of your lives."

I chuckled, "You're finally starting to act like a chuunin huh?"

"We'll head out once we finish the equipment check." Shikamaru ignored my remark. "Everyone, take them out."

I watched as everyone opened up their weapons pouch and showed Shikamaru their weapons. Shikamaru turned to me expectantly, "Misaki, take them out."

I opened my weapons pouch to reveal the obvious weapons then I proceeded to reveal my hidden weapons. I pulled a small knife from my pocket and numerous needles from under the bandages on my right bicep and left shin, then I reached inside the obi around my waist and pulled out a large number of shurikens and kunais holding them out to Shikamaru. I received a long look of astonishment from the team.

"…Really prepared…" Lee murmured.

"Paranoid, aren't you?" Shikamaru sweat dropped. I shrugged. It never hurts to be prepared.

"Just in case someone manages to take my pouch. You'd be surprised how handy they can become." I answered nonchalantly hinting lightly that I've used them before. I quickly secured the hidden weapons back to my body and tied my weapons pouch back to my thigh.

"…Alright, let's move out!" Naruto broke the silence.

"Wait." A familiar voice spoke up. I turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sakura." I said stocially.

"…" She didn't answer. I frowned.

"I heard the story from the Hokage. I can't take you on the mission." Shikamaru spoke, "Even you couldn't convince Sasuke, right?"

"What?" Naruto seemed shocked.

"Sakura." I repeated, she looked at me, "… I want to tell you…I tried…Sasuke won't be convinced with words."

"What? Misaki you met with Sasuke too?" Naruto turned on me. I could feel the stares of the whole group on me. Sakura frowned and opened her mouth about the yell at me.

"I'm not saying this to get you mad Sakura…I really tried. I did." I looked down, "Your job is done. Sasuke can only be moved with force from here on out."

Sakura looked down and trembled as she started to cry.

"Naruto, I'm begging you…" She lowered her head, "Please, please bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do it…I couldn't stop him. The only person who can bring Sasuke back now is you…Naruto…only you…"

I glanced at Naruto, he looked down a sad smiled on his face, "Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh? I understand how much pain you're in. I understand."

Sakura looked up surprised, she sobbed harder at his smile, "Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back, I promise." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a large grin.

I smiled, Naruto really had matured, "Okay, let's head out. See you Lee." I waved to Lee as we headed out.

10 MINUTES LATER

We had set off at a fast pace making quick progress. Suddenly Kiba stopped us, "I smell blood and corpses. I can also smell five other ninja, including Sasuke; they were fighting two other ninjas. But the five of them are getting father away from the scent of blood!"

"So, there're people helping Sasuke…" I murmured.

"If you can smell blood then that means there was some form of combat happening. If we check it out we can find out what kind of people we're dealing with. We have to switch to scouting positions and move carefully." Shikamaru deduced.

"But while we do that Sasuke would be crossing the border." Neji pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto frowned.

"…Alright, we'll go after Sasuke." Shikamaru finally decided.

"Roger that!" Naruto seemed satisfied that we'd be going after Sasuke.

"Naruto," I got his attention successfully, "We need to be careful, if there was a fight the enemy is already aware that there are people pursuing them, we need to be conscious of ambushes and traps."

"Right. From now on we have to use our noses and eyes to their full potential; we need to find them before they ambush us." Shikamaru ordered.

"Hey…the stench of the enemy is all over this place." Kiba said.

"Everyone stop!" Shikamaru ordered. Everyone followed suit and stopped immediately. "Look up there."

I looked up to see an explosive seal stuck to the tree directly in front of us.

"I see five more of them, it's the formation of a barrier seal." Neji informed us.

"A barrier seal?" I asked interested.

"It's form of ninjutsu trap. If we enter this area the traps they set here will activate. It's a high class jutsu."

"So we have to go around this?" I sighed. "These guys are pretty irritating."

20 MINUTES LATER

"Why are there so many traps, it's annoying." I muttered to myself as I sidestepped a pitfall.

"Hey, Naruto, watch out, there's a wire right in front of you." 

"Another wire…" Naruto sighed, "I know, I know…" Just as Naruto was about to put his foot down I noticed another wire right in front of the last one.

"Wait, Naruto!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto paused midstep, he twitched with exertion to keep from falling. I noticed that his shadow was connected to Shikamaru's.

"Just in time." Shikamaru sighed, he held onto Choji's scarf to keep from falling.

Neji examined the trap as soon as Kiba dragged Naruto away from the wires. "I see…one of the wires is made visible and the other is camouflaged. It's a double trap."

"So that means…" I started.

"Correct. They are resting. Either they're wounded or it's a trap." Neji made a seal, "Byakugan! It looks like they are just ahead of us, and they're resting."

"Well, it's time for an ambush." I smiled, I really liked ambushing people, surprises were almost always fun.

"Then, let's split up into two teams." Shikamaru said.

"I call Neji." I smiled at his and Naruto's surprised look, "What? I don't always work with Naruto, plus we're both rear scouts so we gotta stick together."

"…Then, it'll be Misaki, Neji, and me. Kiba, Naruto, and Choji you're the other team. Now split up and surround them."

FEW MINUTES LATER 

I was hiding in a tree with Neji, and Shikamaru. I looked down, looking for Sasuke's figure.

"So…where's Sasuke?" I whispered.

"It seems like Sasuke is within that coffin." Neji said. I frowned

"What? Is he dead?" Shikamaru panicked.

"It's hard to see through, there seems to be a barrier around the coffin. But I don't think they'd kill him so quickly seeing as how much they wanted him." Neji calmed Shikamaru down.

"Psh, Sasuke wouldn't die so easily." I smiled, "He's alive."

Suddenly, a kunai implanted itself in the tree we were in. My eyes dilated when I saw the active explosive tags attached to it.

"JUMP!" I jumped out of the tree followed closely by Shikamaru and Neji, we barely missed the explosion behind us. I hit the ground hard, and rolled to a stop. I groaned. That really hurt, more than I thought it would.

I quickly picked myself up when I saw the fat one of the four make an advance towards us.

"Wait, wait! We're not here to fight. We came to negotiate." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Hmph, then what are these?" I cringed as a guy with four arms yanks on the threads in his hand. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji came flying out of one of the trees. There was a puff of smoke; it took me awhile to realize Kiba had set off the smoke bomb we assigned to him.

"What's a smoke bomb going to do in this situation?" The guy with four arms held up the threads in his hands. These threads are thinner than wires but also stronger and harder to detect. I've laid them all over this area." He smirked.

"I see, so you made those two wires visible on purpose. So it was a triple trap." I mused to myself. I chuckled.

"Hey…what are you laughing about?" The guy with white hair frowned at me. I smiled as the smoke cleared.

"You see…we're not that weak. We have good techniques too, you know?" As the smoke cleared it was revealed that Shikamaru had caught them in his Shadow Mimic Jutsu.

"Nice going, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned.

"Ah, but to return your words. I have 'these' kinds of techniques." Suddenly, shuriken came flying out of nowhere at Shikamaru. He put his hands up to block them temporarily losing his focus long enough to create an opening for retaliation.

I gasped as I felt the ground shifting below me; the fat guy slammed his hands into the ground.

"Earth Barrier: Clay Prison." He spoke as a dome came around us.

"Tch." I growled banging my fists on the side of the dome.

"I'll take care of these guys. I wanna recover even just a little." I heard the fat one speak from outside of the dome.

"Okay, we'll catch up with you as soon as you're done eating. We're heading out." I heard the white haired guy say before silence ensued.

I growled, "They're leaving us alone with this guy?"

"Wait a minute; I can get us out of here." Kiba said. "Piercing Fang!" Kiba managed to make a large dent in the side of the wall. I watched as the hole slowly repaired itself.

"This isn't any ordinary clay wall." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan. "This is…"

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"…Our chakra is being sucked dry." Neji answered.

"Misaki, can't you do something?" Naruto said, I felt everyone's expectant stares on me.

"I've seen something like this before…" I mumbled to myself.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, let's see what you can do Misaki." I heard the call of my father's voice, I panted; he was testing me. I hated when he did this. He gathered other earth users in our clan and put me up against them to test my skills and how far I had progressed in training. Such as necessary for someone second-in-line to the head. Even if I was only 6._

_I growled at the chuunin in front of me, he was channeling chakra into the ground not allowing me to use it to my use, I was forced to fight the other chuunin myself, I ducked under one of his punches and returned one of my own to his side._

"_This is an important lesson, Misaki. To win you're going to have to figure out how to forcibly take control of the earth. It's your element not mine, show me that you can use it." My father called out._

_I frowned deftly dodging the punches thrown at me, I activated my Tenkigan. I listened closely feeling the waves of chakra the chuunin was sending into the earth, they were very steady and hard to deflect. With one well-aimed kick, I sent the chuunin in front of me unto his knees giving me the time to slam my hand into the nearest trees, looking for a weak point. It wasn't long until I found it, he faltered with his chakra flow for only a second. I sent a burst of my own chakra into the tree forcing his chakra out and mine in. I was in control again._

_I manipulated the branches of the tree so they wrapped around the chuunins effectively constricting them. I pinned them against the tree easily watching as they struggled then went limp. I loosened my grip letting them slide to the ground, unconscious._

_I turned to my father who was watching from a safe distance. I spat at him before making my way back towards the main grounds. I was done. For today._

_End Flashback_

"I can break this wall. But I'm going to need your help." I said. They nodded obediently. I put my hand against the wall and made a seal. "Tenkigan."

I felt the waves of chakra rush through the wall; I felt the intense sucking feeling as my chakra was drained. Nonetheless, I smirked; this guy was faltering a lot. It's not easy stealing chakra from people; his chakra was unsteady and weak in some parts.

"…At the back of this dome, there's a large weak spot." I murmured. "Neji, you can take a look if you'd like, there's less chakra, no?"

Neji examined the wall, "You're right, there is."

"Choji." I got his attention easily, "Like Shikamaru said, you have the most destructive force. You should do the honors."

Choji grinned, "Alright, let's go!" Choji's body inflated as he rolled at the designated point easily breaking through the wall.

"What?" Jiroubo seemed surprised.

"Hehe, listen you ugly mug. You're not the only earth user in this village. And I'll tell you right now," I narrowed my eyes, "I'm better. So don't take me so lightly."

"You're pretty cocky little girl." He growled. I growled back, how dare he call me a little girl?

I took a sharp intake of breath as he suddenly disappeared.

"Behind us!" Kiba called out. I turned to see the guy lifting up a monstrous piece of earth. I gaped at the sheer strength it must have required.

"Im-impossible!" Naruto yelled incredulously. I began to run once I saw him throw it in our direction.

I barely made far enough to see Choji inflate again and shatter the piece of earth. I watched as he was cruelly knocked back into Shikamaru.

"This guy is really asking for it." I growled as I shifted into a comfortable stance. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba also moved as it they were about to attack.

"Guys, stop! From here on we have no time, we need to split up. I'll stay behind and take care of this guy with Naruto. Neji, you act as co-leader, take Kiba, Choji, and Misaki with you to chase after Sasuke." Shikamaru made the seal for the Shadow Mimic Jutsu.

I snorted, "No way, am I gonna let this guy get away, if you're staying then I'm staying too."

"Hmph, little girl, I think it's best if you stay out of it before you get hurt, I'll get to you later."

I felt a vein throb in my forehead as I clenched my fist. "Oh, really. I'd like to see you try. Come here and fight me you stupid oaf. I'll pulverize you!"

"And you're leader. Are you planning on using the Shadow Bind Jutsu again? Such a useless move, one glance and I already know how to deal with it. You really think you can defeat me if you split up? Must to tedious work under such a foolish leader…huh, underling?"

"You shut your dirty trap about Shikamaru, one look at you and I know I can send you flying!" I retaliated.

"Well, I'd kill any idiot who'd work under a shadow loving sucker even before they felt bored." 

"Stop talking so big, you piece of trash, or I really won't go easy on you!" I roared angrily. "I'll really-"

"HE'S MINE!" I turned to see Choji getting up.

"What…?" I calmed down quickly.

"If he's gonna keep insulting Shikamaru then I'll take care of him." Choji glared at the guy. He dug a small bag out of his pouch and tossed it to Shikamaru.

"Choji…" Shikamaru started.

"Shikamaru, give these soldier pills to everyone.

"Choji, you've got to be kidding me!" Shikamaru started before he was interrupted again.

"Don't worry, I still have the secret weapon for myself. Now go." Choji took a step forward.

"What are you saying? This guy isn't someone you can take on by yourself!" Naruto yelled.

"If we lose track of Sasuke now, we'll only become what Jiroubo called us, a foolish leader and a bunch of idiots."

"…" There was a complete silence except for Akamaru's whining as everyone considered that.

"Everyone eat this, it's a gift from Choji." Shikamaru opened the bag and held it out to us, "Replenish the chakra Jiroubo took from us."

I ate a few pills already feeling my strength return to me.

"Choji…you better catch up later." Shikamaru said.

"Roger that." Choji replied.

"Alright then, let's go. Kill this guy for me, kay Choji? Don't lose!" I saluted him before following my other teammates. I didn't know what trump card Choji was holding but there was only one thing I could do for him.

Believe.

**Leo: Okay. This chapter was 12 pages long. Gosh, I'm really not ready for all the fight scenes coming up. D; So review and I might do better, you're reviews give me strength through the dark times. Oh, and don't forget to vote! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Leo: Hm, I have no idea why I'm updating since I only got one review for the last chapter but whatever. I wanna write.**

**Gaara: 8**

**Sasuke: 9**

**Leo: I was wondering if guest votes count but then I decided that they should, but if I find out that people are using guest accounts to get more than one vote I'm gonna be pissed. So don't try it. Anyway, disclaimer~**

**Kimimaro: Leo does not own Naruto.**

**Leo: Wow, someone who's actually respectful to me. Miracles do happen~! Commencing story.**

**Misaki's POV**

We had been traveling for some time, occasionally stopping to carve arrows in the trees for Choji to come find us.

"…There haven't been any traps here. I wonder what they're playing at." I quietly noticed.

"They're underestimating us. They think that the only one who will be following them is that Jiroubo. No one sets traps against their own teammate." Neji informed me.

"What? How dare they underestimate me? I'll kill them!" A vein throbbed in Naruto's temple when he heard that he was being belittled.

"But, this could give us the upper hand." Shikamaru smirked.

"Ugh, Jiroubo is taking forever." Kidomaru sighed. **(A/N: The guy with six arms. I don't want to refer to him, Tayuya, and Sakon/Ukon as the spider guy, the potty-mouth, and the two-headed guy so I'll just use their names from now on.)**

"Hey, guys. I've defeated them." Kidomaru turned to see Jiroubo's form quickly moving closer.

"What took so long you inferior dickhead?" Tayuya raged once he had come within earshot, "Get over here and carry the coffin."

"Yeah…" Jiroubo nodded and moved to take the coffin from Kidomaru. Kidomaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously at how easily Jiroubo took Tayuya's instructions.

Kidomaru jumped back, away from 'Jiroubo', "Jiroubo why are you being so obedient today?'

"Eh?" 'Jiroubo' seemed confused.

"Sorry, but I can't let you carry this coffin." Kidomaru tossed the coffin to Tayuya who caught it easily, "You're not Jiroubo."

"Hmph." 'Jiroubo' pulled out a kunai and charged at Kidomaru.

"Sakon and Tayuya, you guys go on ahead! I'll take care of this guy." Kidomaru easily blocked his slash. He smirked at the scowl on 'Jiroubo's' face, "Jiroubo always warns Tayuya for her use of words."

There was a puff of smoke as 'Jiroubo' transformed back into Shikamaru. He smirked, "I see."

"Ninja Law: Spider Chain," Kidomaru spit a spider web at Shikamaru sending him flying back into the tree behind him, he was held there due to the web Kidomaru had attached to him.

"Don't underestimate me!" I heard Naruto's familiar yell, Kidomaru looked up to see Naruto's shadow clones flying at him.

"Ninja Law: Spider Web Opening." He easily created a web that acted like a net between him and Naruto.

"Take this you creep!" While, he was distracted I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in and launched myself at him landing a good punch to the side of his face. He flew off the branch he was standing on.

"Now's your chance, Kiba!" Naruto yelled from his little net. "He can't dodge while he's in the air!"

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba shot out of the trees aiming at Kidomaru.

"Hmph, nice try kid." I scowled when I noticed Kidomaru had attached his threads the tree branch I was on. He easily yanked on them and pulled himself out of the way of Kiba's attack.

"You think, I'll let you escape?" Kiba skid to a stop on one of the tree branches.

'My words exactly, take a look at your feet." Kidomaru smirked. I noticed that Kiba had thoroughly tangled his feet into Kidomaru's web. When I took down I noticed that I had gotten tangled too when I wasn't noticed. I gaped, when did that happen?

"Hehe, bet you didn't see that coming did you?" Kidomaru sneered at us. I smirked when I noticed Neji had lunged from the tree he was in and was coming after Kidomaru.

Kidomaru noticed the presence behind him at the last second; he easily swung to a different thread successfully evading Neji's attack.

He turned and spit a web in Neji's direction, instantly trapping him in his web. "I'm gonna turn you into a cocoon right here." Kidomaru tightened the threads completely encasing Neji in a solid cocoon.

"Neji! Ugh…" I pulled a kunai from my pouch and bent down to try to saw the threads from my feet. I frowned when I noticed they wouldn't cut but instead just stretched the more I pulled at them.

"Why won't these webs cut?" Naruto yelled. He seemed to be trying the same thing I was.

"My webs are unbreakable; they can support the weight of two elephants." Kidomaru smirked. "Heh, Shadow Clones, eh?" His cheeks filled up with what I assumed to be his threads, he chewed thoughtfully. He then opened his mouth and stuck hid fingers inside pulling them out one by one to reveal a new kind of thread. Instead, of the usual pale, milky color these where more of a golden color. I grimaced, realizing that these threads had all come from his mouth…and they were touching me…

"This is beyond gross…" I muttered to myself. I watched as he bit down on the threads disconnecting them from his mouth.

"What's he going to do with that?" Shikamaru murmured. I grimly watched as they froze into the form of some sort of club except with a curved tip.

"Hehe, you're my first prey so I'll play with you first." Kidomaru pointed at Naruto's clones in the net. "Let's play the guess the body game, okay?" Kidomaru pick up one of his clubs, a chucked it at one of the Naruto's in the net. The club easily impaled Naruto, I gasped.

"Naruto!" I yelled. I let out a breath of relief as the clone dissipated into a puff of smoke.

"Hm, then this one next!" Kidomaru chucked another one of his clubs at one of the clones; I flinched openly but then breathed out when the clone dissipated. There were only four clones left in the net; the next hit would be a 25% chance of Kidomaru getting the real Naruto.

"Naruto! Do something! Get out of there!" I shouted, "He might actually hit you next!"

"Wow, what a lucky guy, then next we'll do two at once. It's a fifty percent chance this way!" Kidomaru smiled sadistically. He chucked his two clubs at the Narutos. They instantly dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"He's soooo lucky!" Kidomaru laughed loudly, as if it was actually funny, "But this time it's going to be one of them." 

He threw another club at one of the clones, it easily dissipated again. I trembled as I watched helplessly; the last clone had to be Naruto.

"Well, he actually made it to the end but right now the game's gonna end." Kidomaru chucked the last club at Naruto. I screamed and closed my eyes not wanting to see the demise of my closest friend. I startled when I heard the familiar sound of a clone vanishing.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Naruto aiming a punch at Kidomaru. He easily blocked it and jumped out of the way. He used one of his threads to wrap around Naruto's wrist; he yanked on the thread pulling Naruto off the branch he was on and towards him. Just as Naruto fell off his branch, there was a blur of white and brown which I soon recognized as Neji. What really startled me was how he had cut the thread that was attached to Naruto's wrist. I gaped and stared at him as he deftly caught Naruto and returned him to safety.

I realized that he had also freed Kiba and Shikamaru while I was distracted with Naruto. He easily cut the threads wrapped around my shins for me with a quick swipe.

"How…how did you do that?" I was awestruck. Neji just smirked.

"Things that are made of chakra can be destroyed by simply putting chakra into it." He explained simply. "It looks like this guy can only be dealt with using my Jyuuken. You guys go."

I thought for a minute. So that's what Father was trying to teach me…looks like that guy actually did teach me something useful for once. The silence was a bit tense as we wondered whether it would be okay to leave Neji alone to deal with this guy. He was way stronger than the fat guy from before. But then again, Neji was pretty strong; he was a genius at the Jyuuken. It was truly a pity he wasn't born into the main branch. It only took me a minute to decide that it would be okay to leave Neji here. He could deal with it. I had to believe in my teammates.

"Neji…you better beat this guy. As a fellow scout, it would be a shame if you were to lose." I surprised him by speaking first. I gave him a grin and the 'nice guy' pose. He gave me a strange look and a shadow of a smile before he nodded.

"Naruto..." Neji spoke breaking the silence. "You have better eyes than me. You're the only one who can stop Sasuke."

I smiled; it was true in a way. Naruto did have great eyes. He could see past any mask you put up. Well, he was a bit dense but he always had good intentions. He understood Sasuke on a level that no one could understand, they were like brothers, best friends, and rivals, and enemies all at the same time. It was complicated and impossible to understand.

"Alright, let's get going. The more time spent here, the farther Sasuke gets." Shikamaru nodded and jumped off to the trees. Naruto and Kiba followed shortly.

"Neji." I caught his attention, "Don't lose." I patted his shoulder before quickly followed after Naruto and Kiba. I realized that this was a mission and this could truly be the last time I saw him. Even if I didn't know him very well Neji was an excellent ninja and I felt a bit of respect for him. I just hope he survives.

"Looks like it's only the four of us left." Kiba sighed heavily as we jumped from tree to tree.

"Don't worry Neji and Choji will catch up soon." Naruto smirked knowingly, "I can tell because Choji has his trump card and I fought Neji before in the Chuunin Exams."

"So what?" Kiba asked.

"_He is a true genius_." Naruto said solemnly. I cocked my head. That was true Neji really was amazing.

I paused, I felt a disturbance, someone was nearby if I listened closely enough I could feel the vibrations, "Guys…I think we've caught up to them.'

"Yeah, I can smell them. We're close." Kiba sniffled confirming the smell of the enemy.

"We've got two more enemies, so it's 4 vs. 2. If we do this right we can finish this in the next encounter." Shikamaru informed us.

"No. It's 5 vs. 2." Kiba replied, Akamaru barked in agreement. "Let's finish them with our new move, Akamaru!"

"Don't worry if things get tight we can just use my Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto bragged. I chuckled openly; they were such knuckle-heads.

"That's good to hear, but strategy comes first, got it?" Shikamaru said firmly.

"Heh, looks like we finally caught you, ne?" I stopped on the tree branch directly in front of what was left of the Sound Four. I smirked at the annoyed looks on there faces.

"Dammit, what were Jiroubo and Kidomaru doing?" Tayuya cursed.

"What else would they be doing? Losing, of course." My comment only seemed to annoy her even more.

Before she could say anything her teammate stepped forward, "Yeah, yeah. I'll kill you all within seconds anyway." He lunged at us with impressive speed, enough to rival my own. I barely had enough time to dodge the punch he aimed at me.

"There!" Naruto threw a kunai in his direction which he easily dodged. Naruto summoned a clone which he instantly started to form the Rasengan with

He made a seal before he lunged at us again, "Mach Punch!" He threw a flurry of punches; I jumped in front of Naruto covering for him as I was hit numerous times.

"Hehe," I laughed before my figure exploded in a puff of smoke. He looked around bewildered before noticing that Naruto had already completed the Rasengan with his clone

Before Naruto could hit him with the Rasengan, he stepped forward and grabbed his arm. The ball of chakra instantly vanished. "If I grab your arm before you let that thing go, then its checkmate." He smirked.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba came from behind 'Naruto' just as the clone exploded. Ukon managed to doge right in time. He gasped when he realized Kiba wasn't aiming for him in the first place, he was flying right for the coffin directly behind Ukon.

"You won't get us with a dirty trick like that!" Ukon ran at Tayuya trying to grab the coffin.

Tayuya tried to dodge only to find herself caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Bind Jutsu. Shikamaru moved she was directly in front of the coffin. "Shit…dammit!" she cursed.

"Tayuya, get out of the way!" Ukon yelled right before crashing into her. Kiba stopped right in front of her, easily twisting to grab Sasuke's coffin and tossing it in my direction. I easily caught it.

"Success! Let's get out of here now!" I jumped away from their direction.

"You little fuckers…" I heard Tayuya yelled after us. I turned to stick my tongue out at her. I was surprised to see Ukon already up…and he had activated his curse seal.

"YOU'E NOT GETTING AWAY!" He rushed at us. I frowned, he was faster than before.

"Wow, he's already gaining on us. And he's faster…" I murmured.

"Akamaru!" Kiba handed Akamaru an exploding tag, Akamaru barked his understanding before jumping out of his jacket and unto a tree branch, placing an exploding tag there. "Hurry up, when you're done setting the trap."

Akamaru tried to hurry back in our direction when the tree branch snapped under him; he faltered briefly letting out a loud whine.

"Akamaru, run! The tag is gonna blow!" I yelled. Kiba rushed forward trying to make it to his dog before the tag exploded. I noticed that Ukon was getting ever closer.

"KIBA!" I yelled just as the tag exploded.

"Dammit…" Naruto and Shikamaru cursed. I was relieved when Kiba emerged from the smoke tightly holding Akamaru to him. I gasped when I noticed that Ukon had also emerged from the smoke, and they were falling into the large crevice in the ground we had gone over.

"Look, the other's coming!" I was alerted that Tayuya was running at us full speed.

"This is really not good…" I mumbled to myself as I set down the coffin getting ready to fight. But, seriously? She really just had to get up again?

"Misaki, Naruto, take the coffin and go, I'll take care of this." Shikamaru ushered us off.

"But…Shikamaru…" I attempted to protest.

"Hurry!" Shikamaru yelled. I was about to say something back before I was interrupted.

"What? Why did you…Kimimaro!" Tayuya yelled in surprise. It was only then did I notice that there was another close presence behind us.

"How…how did he sneak up on me…?" I spun around to face the white-haired man behind us known as Kimimaro. "Hey!" I yelled as he knocked the coffin out of the tree we were on. He pushed off the branch we were on and grabbed the coffin before it could hit the ground. Before I knew it he was in a different tree a few yards away from us.

"So fast…" I gaped at the sheer speed. I was the fastest on this team but even I couldn't beat that.

Everyone stood in tense silence waiting for Kimimaro to speak, even Tayuya. I felt inclined to wait for him for some reason, he radiated authority.

"You're too late, Tayuya…" Kimimaro finally spoke, "Also, where are the other three? You, who were once one of the 'five'."

"You…why are you…you're body is no longer…?" Tayuya tripped over her words. I cocked an eyebrow, why was she so afraid of this guy?

"I'm not moving with my body anymore, this is the power of my will." He answered easily. I perked up at that, what did he mean by power of will?

"I can understand now, this is the form of my consciousness that isn't bound by the body any longer. It's as if I've touched the lining of Orochimaru-sama's dream."

"Orochimaru?" I growled angrily. That snake guy? He really grated on my nerves. Naruto seemed equally angrily at the mention of that guy's name.

"This is an important vessel for that dream…but you were a little too late, Tayuya." Kimimaro set his hand down on the coffin. His eyes narrowed into a sinister glare at Tayuya, she visibly flinched.

"Hey, you! Quit babbling senseless things! Give back Sasuke!" Naruto jumped at Kimimaro. I was more than surprised when Tayuya jumped in front of him and sent a bone-crushing punch at Naruto, hitting him squarely in the jaw. He was sent flying in our direction; I barely caught him in time preventing him from crashing into the tree behind us.

"Tayuya…" Kimimaro called out to Tayuya as she landed on a branch below us, "the reason I have yet to kill you is because you still have a mission to accomplish by staying alive…take out those three trashes over there." With that he jumped away with the coffin leaving us behind to deal with Tayuya.

"What? You dare to call me trash? You bastard, I'll skin you alive." I called out angrily after his quickly retreating figure.

"Calm down, Misaki." Shikamaru called out to me. I huffed but obeyed and sunk into silence.

"I clean you pieces of shit up in seconds!" Tayuya taunted us.

"I have a plan; from now on do what I say." Shikamaru said, I nodded and leaned into listening to what he had to say.

"Hmph, what can you guys possibly come up with? A stereotypical close-ranged idiot who can only fight using Shadow Clones and a useless piece of trash ho loves the shadows!" she called out.

I smirked, "What are about me, eh? You have no idea what I can do."

She scowled, "Shut up!" I watched as she pulled a flute out a slit in her dress.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru shouted. "It's 3 on 1, there's nothing we can't accomplish!

"Let's see what you got!" she smirked, beckoning us forward.

"Don't underestimate our teamwork!" Shikamaru ran at her, kunai in hand. She used her flute to block his attack, "Naruto, Misaki! Now!"

Naruto went first, "Eat this, you bastard!" He feinted a punch at her before going straight over her while she was bracing herself. I quickly ran past her while she was confused.

"See you later, Shikamaru; make sure you don't slack off, okay?" I yelled over my shoulder cheerfully.

"I'm counting on you Shikamaru!" Naruto called back.

"Shit! You tricked me! What kind of teamwork is that you damn bastards?" That was the last thing I heard from Tayuya before we successfully got out of earshot.

We emerged into a field. I instantly zeroed in on Kimimaro's figure. Naruto and I landed behind him. I frowned, why would he stop for us? That meant he had the intention to fight us…which meant he was underestimating us.

"Now…how should I kill this one?" I looked down at the sleeves of his dress thing to see a sharp point of something milky and white poking out.

"Naruto, do you-" I turned to Naruto before I paused taking in his appearance. His eyes were red and his pupils had turned to slits. The three lines on his cheeks had gotten longer as had his canines. He bared his teeth and let out a feral growl.

"…You…" Kimimaro turned around and was also surprised to see Naruto's new appearance.

"What does Orochimaru want? Why is he after Sasuke?" he yelled angrily.

"Naruto." I said firmly, "Calm down." I was annoyed when I didn't receive an answer but he did stop growling which was a step forward.

"…" Kimimaro seemed to consider his question before he answered, "Orochimaru has already completed the jutsu of immortality, in order to acquire all jutsu and the world he needs time."

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" I asked.

"Immortality doesn't indicate the immortality of his body; he must replace his body with a newer and stronger one before the current one succumbs."

"That…THAT'S WHAT SASUKE'S FOR?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Yes. Exactly." Kimimaro lifted up his arm. I gasped when I realized his bone was the sharp object I saw coming out of his sleeves.

Naruto didn't seem to notice I stepped away when I realized that Naruto's chakra was leaking out of him. I felt like it I came any closer to him the chakra would burn me.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Naruto made a seal. I gulped.

"Naruto. You need to calm down. Please." I begged. I knew if he continued to get angry he would lose control of himself. If that happened then I wouldn't be able to stop him anymore.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto ignored me, there was a large puff of smoke that engulfed us when I opened my eyes there was an army of clones around us; there had to be at least 1,000 all surrounding Kimimaro

"Holy…" I gaped at the sheer amount of chakra that must have taken. Once again, Naruto has amazed me.

Kimimaro and Naruto stared each other down, "Come." Kimimaro finally spoke. I watched in disgust and awe as the bones slowly shot out of his palms in the shape of spears.

"I'll crush you." Naruto's hands tightened into fists. I watched as all the other clones mimicked before they rushed at him the same red chakra surrounding him. I didn't move from my spot, even if I did decide to attack I would be of no help with that many clones in my way, I would just get lost in the mass of them.

I stood in fascination as he quickly took down the clones surrounding him. He then slowly started to unzip his shirt. I blushed.

"Hey, stop that. Wh-what the hell are you doing? No one wants to see you strip!" I stuttered in embarrassment. He shrugged the piece of fabric off his shoulder; I watched a bone poke out of his shoulder with a crackling sound. I cringed at he easily ripped the bone out of his body and the wound easily closed up. "…That's just gross…" I muttered.

Nonetheless, I pulled a few shuriken out of my pouch and whipped it at him; he easily blocked them with his bone-sword.

"Wow. That should have at least left a mark…" I murmured to myself.

"These bones are compressed to maximum density; they are the equivalent to steel." He explained.

"So what? I'll break those bones of yours to pieces!" Naruto growled.

"I have mastered the fives dances, don't think you know everything about me." Kimimaro replied easily. "Behold, the Dance of the Camellia."

"I'll crush you!" Naruto only seemed to get angrier at his indifference. The clones rushed at him once again, it only took a few moments before Kimimaro had destroyed the remaining clones until only Naruto and I were left.

"Wow, you're good." I was in awe. All those clones and not one of them had landed a single hit. It was then I noticed the coffin behind Kimimaro was starting to fizzle and release chakra.

"It's almost time, the first stage of Orochimaru-sama's ambition it taking place." Kimimaro said. The coffin soon exploded; when the smoke cleared I wasn't surprised to see Sasuke standing there staring at his hands like he had never seen them before

"Sasuke…" Naruto stared like he had seen a ghost. Then he broke out in a smile and waved his arm happily, I was glad to see that the fox like features on his face had finally disappeared, "What are you doing with these guys? Come on! Let's head back."

"Haha…HAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke didn't seem to hear us as he laughed evilly.

"Sasuke…can't you hear Naruto, dammit?" I called out. I was surprised when he didn't even turn to face us and instead ran in the other direction quickly disappearing out of the fields.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here, Sasuke!" Naruto stretched a hand out to stop him.

"Useless." Kimimaro appeared behind him, "Die."

I sprang into action appearing behind Kimimaro, aiming a punch at his head. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid it.

"Watch it Naruto. We can't let out guard down." I said eyeing Kimimaro up.

"You're fast." He commented.

"I could say the same to you." I said; I was surprised when he appeared in front of me.

"You're not fast enough though." Just as he was about slash me in the neck there was a blur of green and the next thing I knew Kimimaro was on his back all the way across the field.

I was too shocked to say anything while Kimimaro and Lee stood up and faced each other, "…And you are?" Kimimaro asked.

"The Leaf's proud green beast has reincarnated, I am Rock Lee!" Lee declared proudly.

"Lee…what the hell are you doing here? Did you take the surgery?" I shouted.

"Thick Brows…why? What about your body?" Naruto seemed equally as surprised.

"Please don't worry about me. You gotta get Sasuke! Leave this guy to me." Lee said.

I frowned, "Naruto, you go ahead. I'll stay here and help Lee." I said.

"No, Misaki. You need to go." Lee protested.

"Absolutely not. I've been leaving everyone behind all day. Plus, you only just recovered; you're not at the top of your game yet. I'm staying. Naruto. Go." I said stubbornly.

Naruto looked between the two of us, "Okay, Misaki, Lee. I'm counting on you. You better come back or I'll kill you! Do you here me?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Get going!" I yelled back. I watched him leave the field, "Hmph…don't you know if I die you can't kill me. Idiot." I scoffed. "Anyways, Lee. You need to be careful. This guy uses his bones as weapons."

"Bones…?" Lee said. Kimimaro held out his bone sword as if on cue. They started to run at each other.

"Konoha Great Spinning Wind!" Lee aimed a kick at Kimimaro's ankles at an attempt to knock him over which Kimimaro easily jumped over. Lee jumped up and aimed a kick downwards towards Kimimaro's head. He ducked and jumped back. Lee maneuvered his body so that he could kick Kimimaro in the head. Kimimaro just moved back again.

"So fast…" I gasped at how fast they were moving; they looked like blurs to my eyes.

"You're surprisingly flexible and you move with good precision." Lee said.

"And you're very linear…just like your name…let's go." Kimimaro's eyes narrowed.

"Please wait!" Lee held out his hand to stop Kimimaro, he obeyed and looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Excuse me, but it's time for my medicine! I'm sorry, but I must drink it." Lee explained pulling a bottle out of his pouch. I gasped when I noticed the label on the side of the bottle.

"Lee, wait!" I tried to stop him but it was too late he already put the bottle to his lips and started to drink it. "Ugh…medicine always has a bad taste…" Lee suddenly stumbled forward. I rushed forward and caught him.

"That was sake you idiot! Don't tell me…you're drunk?" I panicked. I looked at his face, his eyes were half-lidded and he was blushing. No doubt about it. He was drunk.

"Ahhh…hic." Lee broke out of my hold stumbling forward again. He stood up straight staring Kimimaro in the eyes, "Whash're you lookin' at?"

"Sake…?" Kimimaro spotted the bottle Lee had dropped on the ground.

"HERE I COME!" Lee charged forward. He sent a flurry of punches at Kimimaro until he finally landed a kick. He didn't stop though and went straight after him. Kimimaro blocked his kick with his sword.

"Dance of the Camellia!" Kimimaro went in for a flurry of stabs at Lee which he easily dodged.

"He cannot be drunk and still be able to fight. He's better than we he was sober…" I gaped at Lee's skill.

Lee grabbed Kimimaro's arm before sending a kick at his stomach. He took a step forward hooking his legs around Kimimaro's before punching him in the gut again sending him flying away.

"…Hic…" He hiccupped at Kimimaro's fallen figure. Kimimaro picked himself off and slipped off the top of his dress thing completely.

"Didn't that brat over there tell you that I have bone morphic abilities?" Kimimaro glared as the bones in his arm pierced his flesh. He ran at Lee aiming a punch, Lee easily caught it. Kimimaro took the chance to shoot bone out of his ribs Lee jumped away only getting away with two scrapes on the side of his face.

"This is my blood inheritance. Unpredictable, isn't it?" Kimimaro said. "You're sober now, right? My bloodline inheritance allows me to control the bone creating and destroying cells and also the density of calcium. The normal human body has over 200 bones…but that number can change."

Lee frowned and appeared behind him moving in for a punch. Kimimaro turned around just in time.

"Dance of the Pines." The bones in Kimimaro's torso all shot out nearly piercing Lee. I knocked him out of the way just in time using my own arm to block Lee from the blow.

"Lee…don't push yourself too hard. You just recovered, right?" I reprimanded him. I was distracted when I heard the familiar crackling sound of Kimimaro's bones. I looked forward to see that his ribcage had trapped my hand so I couldn't even pull away.

"Useless, saving your teammate? Well, this is the end." Kimimaro said. He reached his hand out towards my face. A bone slowly protruded with that sickening crackling sound. I scowled tugging on my arm urgently. I was more than surprised when a grainy substance suddenly exploded in my face.

"Misaki-chan!" Lee yelled, he reached out and caught me at the last moment. I didn't even notice that I had knocked into Lee though I twisted my head around to see a _very_ familiar figure standing over us.

"Gaara?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Leo: The big 4-0! XD Such a joyous day! ^o^ Well, here are the scores:**

**Gaara: 12**

**Sasuke: 11**

**Leo: Wow, the Gaara fans showed up last chapter. W00T! Hehe, disclaimer time!**

**Tsunade: Leo does not Naruto: the anime, the manga, the movies, the games, the merchandise, or any of the talent and she never will. Ever.**

**Leo: …Good to know…Commencing story.**

**Misaki's POV**

"Gaara?" I was surprised and speechless, how did he even get here? Well, come to think of it we were pretty close to the border and Suna was just outside of Konoha…

Gaara didn't answer but instead stalked forward so he was in front of Lee and me. "Gaara of the Desert?" Lee seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"Gaara? So it was you…" Kimimaro held out his hands, his finger bones shout out of his fingertips like bullets. I wasn't surprised when Gaara's sand instantly came up in front him instantly blocking the bullets. I was surprised when the bullets still came out on the other side of his sand. I cringed imagining myself in that situation if it could get past Gaara's sand then those bullets would have gone straight through my head.

"You're too hasty…" Gaara didn't seem bothered by this at all; he spoke calmly to Lee, "When you fought me before you had more speed and edge to your moves…"

I got up and helped Lee up while I was at it, the sand that had cushioned our fall quietly filtered back into Gaara's gourd. I waited for Lee to answer Gaara.

"As if you had nothing to do with it." Lee jerked his thumb at his chest, "I'm not holding any grudges but I've been through a lot because of you."

"…" The sand that was shielding Gaara also filtered into his gourd, "I see…"

"…Uh, hey, Gaara. Not that I'm complaining but…why are you here?" I asked curiously.

Gaara glanced at me from over his shoulder, "I owe the Leafs a large debt."

"…Hmph, I see." I nodded remembering everything that had transpired between the Sand and the Leaf. I shifted into a comfortable stance trying to ignore the blood dripping from my arm where Kimimaro had stabbed me with out of his rib bones.

"I'll handle this." Gaara spoke up.

"No! You guys can be the backup, I'll do it." Lee spoke up before sprinting forward.

"Hey! This is my fight! I got here first!" I yelled out just as Lee tripped and hit the ground. Gaara had decided to grab unto his ankle with his sand.

"Please let go!" Lee yelled before he flinched openly.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight? You're still recovering, idiot!" I pointed out. I stepped forward to fight when I felt the grip of the sand on my arm, I flinched feeling the grainy substance rubbing against the wound Kimimaro had dealt me. "That hurts, dammit!"

"You can't do anything right now." Gaara shuffled forward to stand in front of Lee again, "_I'll handle this_."

"Gaara of the Desert, like your alias states you use sand…" Kimimaro observed.

"This guy's attacks are based on bones; he can throw them like he did before or grow them out of his body. He can use them anyway he wants. Be careful." I informed him, I sighed in relief when the sand finally slid off my arm. I held it gingerly; I didn't want to waste chakra healing it so I just left it alone, it wasn't bleeding much anyway.

Kimimaro's fingertips slowly split open revealing more of his finger-bullets. Gaara reacted quickly sending a wave of sand at him, Kimimaro' flipped backward evading the attack while sending the bones at Gaara. The protective wave of sand came up as usual successfully protecting Gaara from the attack.

Kimimaro ducked under another wave of Gaara's sand sending another handful **(Haha, see what I did there? Handful, literally a handful of bones? XD) **of bullets in his direction. Of course, Gaara's sand came up and protected him yet again.

"What an idiotic alias…you can't do anything without sand. That's why you carry around that heavy gourd." Kimimaro scoffed.

Little globs of sand instantly started to collect in the air easily surrounding Kimimaro. When he tried to move away again, he was surprised to see that he had sand covering his ankles, grounding him.

"…But if I have sand, I can do anything." Gaara held out his hand in that familiar half closed hand sign. "You're the foolish one. It doesn't take any effort for me to create sand from the ground."

The sand came up to cover Kimimaro while the little gobs in the air came down in an explosion of sand.

"You got him!" Lee yelled.

"Not yet." Gaara said. He closed his hand into a tight fist. Little spurts of blood shot out from Kimimaro's sand coffin. I cringed but at the same time I wondered if we got this guy. The pressure from Gaara's sand might not have been enough to crack this guy's bones and kill him.

My question was answered with a hand slowly pried its way out of the sand. He pulled himself out of the prison and stood before us, I noticed patches of his skin had been ripped off completely revealing the bone underneath. His curse seal had been activated so a lined pattern was covering his body.

"…That's not attractive…" I muttered to myself a disgusted frown on my face.

"Those bones…he's another monster." Gaara commented.

"That's a troublesome body."

"What pressure…if I didn't create these bone masks under my skin I would've been crushed. I took you too lightly…but that sand will never catch me again."

Gaara responded my shifting his stance and putting his hands together. I put my arms up to brace myself from the wind blowing in my face. There was a huge wave of sand that washed over Kimimaro and the trees surrounding the field, I wasn't surprised when a few of them snapped and were wept away in the tsunami.

"Did you get him?" Lee asked in astonishment.

"No…" Gaara slammed his hands into the ground, I nearly fell over when the ground beneath us shook and a ripple was sent over the whole expanse.

"Whoa…" I grinned, Gaara had become way more powerful than the last time I saw him; it was amazing, really. Despite the gravity of the situation I still found myself grinning.

"How persistent…" Gaara muttered.

"What? He's still alive?" Lee and I said in unison. I spotted a movement in the sand. Kimimaro was lifting a large log from one of the trees off of him. I paled when I saw the huge tail protruding from his body.

"What is he…?" I couldn't even fathom how someone could survive two of Gaara's killer attacks. Any other normal person shouldn't have lived let alone move.

Gaara held out his hands, a swirl of sand surrounded Kimimaro and tightened when Gaara closed his fists. I wasn't surprised when Kimimaro easily broke out of the coffin like last time and started running at Gaara. I was grossed out when I saw his new appearance. His skin had healed but it had started a sickly gray. The area around his eyes had turned a pure black as had the whites of his eyes. His pupils had enlarged and only his iris was white. He had six huge tusks-like bones sticking out of his back and more followed his spine down his tail. It was honestly, hard to look at.

Gaara brought up a wall of sand; Kimimaro easily broke it down delivering a punch to Gaara that sent him flying back. His sand naturally came to cushion his fall but I could still see the damage judging by his cracked sand mask that covered his skin at all times.

"Is this the limit of your 'absolute defense' that has garnered such high praise? But then again, you were covered in sand to begin with…"

"He's not your only opponent! You didn't forget about me did you?" I appeared behind him with a kunai in hand, I went in to stab him in the neck; I broke the skin but only met hard bone below the surface. I gulped when I saw him lift his tail as if he were to hit me, I was surprised when the sand cushioned the blow but I was still sent flying back. I groaned touching my cheek. That was going to leave a bruise and probably a black too. But I had made an interesting discovery. His body hadn't adapted to his metamorphosis yet, his moves were slower. A lot slower, if he was as fast as before his tail would have probably shattered my cheek bone with the momentum. "Dammit, anything I try physically just doesn't work! How can I possibly beat a guy like this?" I cursed.

"Take this!" Lee took the chance to kick Kimimaro in the side of the neck, he received the same results as I had and he was dealt with the same way. Kimimaro just flicked his tail at him.

"That sand of yours is starting to annoy me, Gaara. You will be the first to die. Then, I'll kill your companions." Kimimaro reached back and grabbed a hold of the bone that was starting to protrude out of his back, as he pulled it out I was disgusted to see him holding his spine. It never got better each time I saw it. If anything it got grosser. "Dance of the Clematis."

He whipped his spine at Gaara; the sand instantly came up around Gaara as his spine surrounded him.

"Flower." The bones in Kimimaro's arm began to pop out again as it slowly morphed into a drill of sorts. "This is the thickest bone in my body; it will pierce through you and your pathetic defense."

I was surprised when Kimimaro suddenly cough up blood, then I remembered what he had said in the forest. He's only using the power of his will to keep moving, eh? "So it's not just the metamorphosis, he's dying…"

Gaara seemed to notice this but didn't say anything about it, instead, the sand slithered together into a large mass around Kimimaro's spinal cord. It was a miniature version of Shukaku with fat cheeks and a traveler's hat.

"Wow, the ultimate spear and shield. I wonder which is better…" I realized that this was Gaara's ultimate defense and Kimimaro's thickest bone, it was a real match. Kimimaro took his spear-hand and pushed against the mini-Shukaku. Sand went flying into the air as the drill slowly, inch by inch pierced the shield. Finally, with a crackling sound his drill thing shattered.

"HA! YOU LOSE!" I cheered before I realized the gravity of the situation. "…I mean…you were overpowered…yeah…"

"It's solid, indeed." Kimimaro murmured.

"From underground I collect the strongest minerals; with chakra I pressurize them into dense sand around me." Gaara informed us.

"…" Kimimaro just coughed up blood again.

"…You…that special ability, it's a bloodline limit, isn't it?" Gaara observed.

"The Kaguya Clan…now it's mine alone." Kimimaro rasped.

"You're the last of you clan, that means here and now your clan will be finished." Gaara said determinedly.

"Heh…maybe…Because of my body' illness, I won't last long but that destruction won't happen for I am not alone. I fulfill Orochimaru-sama's aspirations. I will stay in Orochimaru-sama's heart forever." Kimimaro seemed proud that he was helping out some evil snake guy.

"Yeah, right. You're being brainwashed. That's a load of crap! Orochimaru's only using you. He'll forget all about you, once you're dead." I yelled out.

"What?" Kimimaro turned to me and glared, obviously enraged by what I said. I only smirked at him, I wasn't about to take back any of what I said. It's the least I could do or him; tell him the truth before his demise.

Gaara formed a seal and the sand wrapped around him moved outward snapping Kimimaro's spine. The mini-Shukaku dissolved back into regular sand.

"How'd he snap his bones?" Lee seemed confused.

"Kimimaro's out of chakra. I think he has regular old bones now." I nodded, that would explain everything.

The ground beneath Kimimaro dissolved into sand. I was satisfied to see his figure sinking lower into the sand. "You'll sink to a depth of 200 meters underground and be held there. The pressure of the sand clinging to you will unable you from lifting even a finger.

"It's finished, it's over now, right?' Lee asked nervously.

"Something tells me that this guy won't be subdued until we kill him." I sweat dropped. This had to be the fourth time we 'killed' this guy but he always comes back.

"Dance of the Seedling Ferns." I heard a muffled voice. I rolled out of the way just as bones shot out of the ground, I grabbed unto Lee yanking him towards me just as a bone shot out of the ground where he was lying just a moment ago.

"Crap, we're gonna die!" I panicked as bones shot out getting closer to where we were, I startled when I was lifted into the air on a floating platform of sand.

"You…You saved us. It's amazing that you're able to do something like this!" Lee breathed.

"I was always able to use the sand to carry me. It's a simple task." Gaara brushed it off.

"That doesn't matter! You're still epic!" I laughed happily the adrenaline taking effect. "I could hug you!"

Gaara glanced at me awkwardly, I laughed again at the look he was giving me, "He was a stubborn person, but this is the end. He won't come back out." He changed the subject.

"It's not brainwashing." A familiar voice came from behind us; I spun around to see Kimimaro's spear-hand pointed at my nose. His torso was coming out from some of the bones behind us, "It's all my own reasoning. WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?"

He pulled back his arm; I ducked and put my arms up to brace myself but was surprised to feel no pain. Instead, I felt a drop of a wet substance plop against my cheek and run down my jaw. I looked up to see the blood coming from Kimimaro's mouth.

"…He's dead." I put a hand against his cheek; the skin was hard but cold. He was gone.

"We would've been completely beaten, wouldn't we?" Gaara was the first to speak up. We were leaning against some of the standing trees on the other side of the clearing. I was wrapping my arm up in bandages. There hadn't been a word said since Kimimaro had died.

"No that's wrong. My teacher once said to me that luck is a part of real strength." Lee answered.

"That busy-body…" Gaara muttered.

"He's not a busy-body! Stop talking about my sensei that way!" Lee flared up when Gaara insulted Gai.

"You too…if the one you admire is insulted, you become enraged. If the one you admire is important to you…you fight for them." Gaara murmured half to himself and half to Lee.

"…He was the same as Naruto…" I finished Gaara's thought for him.

"Only…the person that's important to you isn't always good."

"Well, you don't have to take someone bad as your important person." Lee said.

"No. Even if you know that they're bad…a person can't defeat loneliness." Gaara interrupted. There was a long silence after that. All three of us had our own loneliness, Lee was alone in the fact that he couldn't do ninjutsu, Gaara was alone because of his bijuu, and I was alone because of my family.

"…Hey, Misaki-chan…" Lee's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Why did you let Naruto go by himself?" I met Lee's gaze evenly.

"Why?" I repeated to myself, "…Naruto…is the only one who can stop Sasuke. Even if I did come…I couldn't do much to persuade Sasuke. Like Sakura, I've done the best I could. There's nothing left I could do."

"…I see." Lee said. "So Naruto's really the only one who can stop him?" He mused to himself.

"Yup." I said, getting up, "Let's have some faith in him and let him do this alone. They've been itching to fight lately anyway. C'mon let's go, you need to get back to the hospital before Tsunade has a cow, Lee. Gaara, you brought Temari and Kankuro, right? They're probably back in Konoha too. Let's go." I offered them my hand. Lee accepted it easily while Gaara just stared at it for awhile. I sighed; I reached down and grabbed his hand myself yanking him to his feet.

"…Okay…" Gaara seemed caught off guard. I grinned and let go of his hand before heading back in the direction of Konoha.


	41. Chapter 41

**Leo: It's been a while, ne? Sorry about the wait; I was having some difficulty putting this chapter into words and making sure characters were, well, in character. There's not going to be any SasukeXMisaki for a while since he's on Orochimaru's side now so bear with it. Chapter 40 was the last chance for voting so here are the scores: **

**Gaara: 20**

**Sasuke: 14**

**Leo: I was a bit surprised that the Gaara vote jumped so dramtically but, oh well, it is what it is. So this is now a GaaraOC story. Sorry to all the Sasuke fans who voted but majority wins. Disclaimer time!  
**

**Itachi: Leo doesn't own Naruto and she never will.**

**Leo: Unfortunately. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"So, Gaara, can I ask a question?" I broke the silence as we eventually reached the gates of Konoha.

"…Hn." Though he didn't make eye contact I knew he was listening.

"You kind of left before I got the chance to say goodbye, so…have you found something you want to do yet? You know, since you don't live to kill anymore." I questioned curiously. I'd been wondering for a while how Gaara was doing ever since he left Konoha. I already knew he was stronger now from the showdown with Kimimaro but I wondered if he'd found something he wanted to aim for.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask that too. Gaara-san, have you found a purpose yet?" Lee seemed just as eager to know as I was.

"…I want to become the Kazekage." He said. I halted in my steps, for a second there I could have sworn he sounded like a certain knuckle-headed ninja; albeit a much calmer and less knuckle-headed one.

"Eh?" Kazekage?!" Lee seemed surprised by that.

"…Did Naruto inspire this dream?" I quickly caught up to him wanting to know the reason behind such a big goal.

"…I've seen how much the people of the Leaf acknowledge Uzumaki Naruto. I want the people of my own village to stop fearing me and start to acknowledge me too. I believe his strength comes from the acknowledgement of the people surrounding him…one day I want to be like that too; accepted as the protector of the people close to me." Gaara said.

I smiled. "I know you can do it. Frankly, there aren't a lot of people who are stronger than you Gaara." I chuckled at the last part.

"We'll support you, Gaara-san!" Lee patted Gaara on the back friendly though Gaara shot him a strange look.

"Lee-san! We told you not to leave the hospital! We've been looking all the over the village for you!" We turned to see a medic nin from the hospital come running up to us with Genma and in tow.

"Misaki, Tsunade-sama, was asking about you, Naruto already came back but you didn't arrive with him. He's worried you know since the medic nins didn't retrieve your body…isn't that a sand nin with you?" Genma fiercely glared at Gaara when he finally noticed him standing next to me.

"Hello to you too, Genma." I said dryly, "Gaara came to help us he's part of the reinforcement for Sasuke's retrieval."

"He better be." Genma huffed, "Hurry up and get your butt to the hospital."

"Roger that, sir. By the way, Genma, did Naruto manage to bring Sasuke back?" I asked.

Genma's face suddenly clouded over; he looked away, avoiding eye contact. I tensed.

"Sorry, Misaki…" All he did was mumble before he quickly started in the direction of the hospital.

I swallowed. It was impossible, Naruto couldn't bring him back? I walked in a daze towards the hospital about to find out for myself.

"N-Naruto!" I flung open the hospital room door, my eyes crazed.

"Misaki! Where were you?! The medic nins said they didn't retrieve you or Lee's body." Naruto's eyes widened when he saw I was in one piece. I took in his appearance, he was all bandaged up and he seemed tired both physically and mentally. Nonetheless, he smiled at Gaara. "Oi, Gaara. It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you're in good condition, Misaki." Shikamaru smiled a relieved smile though he seemed a bit tense.

I was silent as my eyes flickered around the room. Sakura was in the corner holding back tears. Shikamaru was sitting on the chair next to Naruto's bed calmly. I flicked my eyes to the window not wanting to look anyone in the eyes as I asked my next question.

"Naruto. Is Sasuke back?" I asked breaking the short silence.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he looked away, that was answer enough. I shut the door and bolted down the hallway.

**Naruto's POV**

"Misaki! Wait!" Shikamaru went to get off the chair. I grabbed his wrist quickly.

"Don't. Leave her be. She needs to be alone right now." I intervened. Shikamaru furrowed his brow questioningly.

"But Gaara already went after her." He pointed out.

I looked towards the door, and gaped. "What?!"

**Misaki's POV**

I took the steps down the stairs three at a time attempting to get out of the building. I needed to be outside; I needed some fresh air and desperately. I shot past the front doors ignoring the small shriek of the nurse at the front desk.

As I burst through the doors I didn't bother to look up I just kept running. The raw stomping of my feet against the ground was somehow comforting, I willed myself to focus on the rasping of my breath as I struggled to keep up my quick, steady pace. Maybe if I ran hard enough I could outrun the shock.

Eventually, I came to a stop, my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up to see the one thing I didn't want to see. I choked as if I'd just been punched in the stomach. The gates of Konoha. The absolute last place I wanted to be right now and the last place I'd seen Sasuke before Orochimaru claimed him.

I plopped down on the bench too tired to try and run away again, I tried to calm my racing heart and cope with the shock that Sasuke was gone. I heard a familiar voice.

"Misaki." Gaara. Just as eerily cold and calm as ever. I grit my teeth suddenly feeling angry.

"Why'd you follow me?" I glared defensively.

Gaara shot me a curious look before sitting down at the bench. I glared at him some more willing him to leave. When I realized glaring would do nothing I voice my thoughts. "Go away." I growled out.

Still he didn't move. I ground my teeth angrily even more annoyed by his silence. Until he spoke up. "Was he that important?"

I looked at him caught off guard for a moment before I looked down at my hands tightly gripping the fabric of my shorts. "Of course. He was a comrade."

"Why didn't you stop him?" he asked.

"What do you mean why didn't I stop him? Do you think I wanted him to leave? It's because nothing I said could've stopped him!" I snapped at him. Still Gaara stared out the gates as if this was the most casual conversation in all the countries.

"Then why not use physical force?"

"B-Because it's not my place." I said warily. Naruto had been the closest one to Sasuke, both in relationship and strength; it only made sense for him to beat some sense into Sasuke.

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?!" I stood up angrily.

"Even if you did beat him, he would just keep trying to leave; no matter what you tried you knew he was gone." Gaara explained. I growled.

"No. It's my fault. I should have tried to stop him; I should have alerted Tsunade-sama earlier. Maybe then he wouldn't have made it to the border." I ground my teeth.

"Maybe. But he would've left anyway." Gaara spoke up. I turned on him fury present in my eyes.

"That's not true! What do you know! You didn't know Sasuke, not like I did. He was a teammate, a comrade! Comrades never leave each other, or let each other leave and that's exactly what I did. I let down Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and every other ninja in this village! I _failed_!" I exploded in an angry fit, jabbing my finger at him as if that would convey the hurt and guilt I was feeling.

Finally, Gaara made eye contact. "Even if I didn't know him like you did. I felt the same loneliness as him. The feeling of loneliness, hurt, suffering, and guilt. I felt it. The feeling of wanting to protect my loved ones, and the need to get stronger. I feel it. I know that if it was to avenge his loved ones he would leave this village."

I flopped down onto the bench; Gaara's eyes shifted back to the gates. I bit my lip wrestling with my emotions. I held back the tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Damn you, Sasuke." I cursed Sasuke for making me like this, making me into a weakling. I never wanted to be the kind of person to break down.

"I'm strong, dammit." I growled in frustration as if that would stop my need to cry. I knew I was dangerously close to succumbing to it.

"It's okay to cry." Gaara murmured. I shut my eyes; that was the last straw. The floodgates opened. I cried openly, blubbering and sobbing my guilt and anger away. Eventually, I found that I was leaning against Gaara and crying into his shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to stop trembling.

'I'm going to get stronger, just you watch Sasuke. I'll bring you back. Just you wait. For everyone's sake. I'll bring you back.'

**Leo: Bit of Gaara X Misaki goodness right there. Thank the authoress. This is kind of a random piece of information but when Naruto says he's happy to see Misaki in one piece I thought of the manga One Piece and I noticed Naruto and Luffy kind of act alike. They both eat a lot. Naruto, ramen; and Luffy, meat. And they're both knuckle-headed idiots who have a power unique to them. Naruto with the nine-tailed and Luffy with the Gum Gum fruit. Haha, sorry about my rant there. But small things like this kind of distract me. Please review! :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Leo: Happy New Year minna! So here's the next chapter in the wonderful tale of our slightly sarcastic but courageous heroine. Disclaimer!**

**Jiraiya: Leo does not own Naruto and probably never will.**

**Leo: Probably! There's a still a chance! :D Off we go!**

**Misaki's POV**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed feeling terrible. This is my I hated crying so much. The weakness is revealed was appalling but the aftermath was worse. Puffy, red eyes, stuffed nose, and the general exhaustion afterwards were not attractive.

I swung my legs off the bed as I went about my usual routine; brush my teeth, shower, do my hair, eat, and get dressed. After this I stepped outside the door, my heart already sinking.

Naruto leaves the village today.

I gulped swallowing back the already brimming tears just threatening to overflow at the thought of my best friend and roommate leaving for 2 years. It was hard to wrap my head around. Team Seven was falling apart. Sasuke had defected from the village. Sakura was studying to become a medical nin. Naruto was leaving. I would be left here all alone.

I swallowed and pushed the thoughts from my head, I should be happy for Naruto I'm his best friend and that's what best friends do. We share the joy; it isn't fair to Naruto for me to be like this. Even so, as much as I tried I still couldn't bring myself to push the sadness away. Team Seven isn't the same without Naruto.

I shook my head one more time, this time determined to be happy. Gaara and his siblings were leaving for Suna today; it'd be rude to see them off with a long face especially after Gaara had comforted me.

I walked to the gate enjoyed the sounds of civilians chattering in the street just like any other normal day, that's what made Konoha special. Everyone always gets back on their feet.

Finally, I arrived at the gate; Shikamaru had already arrived before me. To see Temari off I assume. There was a tense silence as I arrived on the scene, my hands shoved in my pocket as I locked eyes with Gaara.

Surprisingly, I found myself smiling, "Thanks." That's all I had to say for Gaara to get the message of what I was trying to convey. He nodded stoically, his face giving away nothing.

"What do you mean thanks?" Kankuro asked curiously. I scoffed.

"Nothing you need to know about right now. Thanks for helping us out. We really couldn't have done it without you. Really." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

Temari chuckled at my obvious discomfort and clapped me on the shoulder, "Hehe, if anything happens we'll you out again. Is that, okay?" she stepped closer and whispered in my ear, "_Imouto_."

I jumped and flushed scarlet sputtering nonsense while Temari laughed heartily. I glanced at Gaara as he gave me that same stoic look though I could see a spark of confusion in his eyes.

"We'll take our leave. See you later, crybaby." Temari smirked at Shikamaru before sauntering off after her siblings.

Shikamaru scowled before turning to me, "What'd that troublesome woman say to you?"

I flushed before snapping back at him, "Nothing." He just shrugged and walked off back to train or something. I breathed in a deep breath before turning to face the gate of Konoha again. Now, I only had to see Naruto off.

I closed my eyes and stood for a few moments waiting for his arrival. Finally I heard the familiar voice.

"Misaki." I turned to face him, he was packed up and ready to go Jiraiya at his side. The silence was deafening as we stood and stared each other down.

"Hey, Naruto." I said carefully. I cracked a small smile.

"Don't miss me too much, Misaki." He returned my smile with one of his signature grins; the kind that had been growing on me for so long, since our academy days together. I inhaled sharply before I rushed forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"Dumbass. Of course, I'm going to miss you like hell. You're my best friend, idiot." I cursed him burying my face in his shoulder. I didn't see it but Naruto's smile dropped off his face.

"Yeah… But I'll be back and stronger than ever. You'll be the first one to know when I get back." He murmured as his arms came around to embrace me in a friendly hug.

I breathed out and swallowed the lump in my throat, "No shit I'll be the first." I released him and wiped my tears away. I stood up straight and gave him my best grin and held out my knuckles for him to bump. "Now get the hell out of this village so you can hurry up and become Hokage!"

He grinned easily and bumped my fist, hard. "Believe it!"

And with that he walked past me toward the gate. Jiraiya shadowing him quietly. I smiled trying to tame my mix of feelings: happiness, sadness, joy, loneliness, pride, loss, hope and most of all, the desperate urge to yank him back or at least follow him.

"MISAKI!" I snapped out of my trance and turned to face him.

He thrust his arm into the air giving me a proud thumbs up, "You better be stronger when I get back or I'll kick your ass, idiot!"

I was shocked for a second before I laughed heartily and returned the thumbs up, "You bet your ass I will!" He turned and sauntered out of the gates laughing while Jiraiya chuckled quietly.

I clenched my fist, feelings of loneliness replaced with determination, "He's got some nerve calling me an idiot. I'll prove him wrong!"

**TIME SKIP**

**Naruto's POV**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Heh, he sure is energetic today, isn't he?" Jiraiya snorted.

I made one final jump landing flawlessly on a pole in the middle of the street, "ALRIGHT! IT HASN'T CHANGED A BIT!" I spread my arms wide as I took in the sight of Konoha for the first time in two and a half years. "I MISSED THIS PLACE!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I breathed out happily resting my hands on my hips when I spotted something in the distance. Tsunade's face was carved into the side of the Hokage Mountain. "Eh? Haha! So they added Tsunade's ugly, old mug to the mountain!"

"You've grown a lot, haven't you… Naruto." My ears perked up at the sound of my name and I turned to face the owner of the drawling face. My eyes lit up immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I jumped down from my post unto the rooftop he was sitting on, "You haven't changed at all!"

"Yo!" He held up his hand like always. I grinned before remembering something.

"Oh yeah! Hey, hey, hey! I have a present for you, Kakashi-sensei!" I fished in my pocket before pulling out the item. "Here!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he laid eyes on it, "Wha-what? This- this is…"

"It's the latest in the Icha Icha series after 2 years. It's really boring but you'll still like it…I think." I put it in his hands, watching as he obviously internally fangirled over it. "Heh, no need to thank me!" I proudly rubbed my nose.

Suddenly, Kakashi looked up, "Oh yeah, don't you want to see Misaki?"

I grinned widely, "Haha, you got it!"

"Too bad. I'm not sure where she is."

"Hmm…I wonder…" I looked up at the sky in thought,

**Misaki's POV**

"295…296…297…298…299…300." I panted heavily as I hung from a branch doing upside down sit ups in the forest. I grabbed the branch before nimbly swinging off and landing in a crouch. I stood up taking a deep breath ignoring the tight feeling in my abdomen; "Next is ninjutsu then-" I started before I noticed a presence in the vicinity.

I turned warily to see none other than Shikamaru standing behind me. Ever since Naruto left I started to hang out more with him. We were friends before but now we were a lot closer now.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" I smiled.

"Hey, Misaki. Just came to tell you Tsunade confirmed that Naruto's back." He smirked obviously awaiting my reaction. It took me a moment to process what he was saying.

"Y-You're lying, right? I won't be fooled." I asked uncertainly. He chuckled and shook his head leaning against a tree nearby.

"Nope, absolutely serious." He clarified. Slowly, I broke out in a huge smile.

"YEEESSSS!" I shouted in excitement sprinting past him and into town. Once I made it to the center of the village I looked around frantically searching for a glimpse of orange or yellow.

Finally, I spotted him. He was taller and he had a different jumpsuit but I found him. "Hey." I took quick strides up to him, "Naruto." I smiled.

He whipped around quickly enough, recognition registering in his eyes, "Misaki?"

"In the flesh." I grinned as he automatically tackled me into a hug. "Good to see you too."

After a moment, he stepped back and looked at me intensely. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-your hair!" A look of horror crossed his face as he noticed my new hair style, "It's short!"

I lifted a hand to my head to feel my hair; I no longer sported the waist-length low pigtails from 2 years ago. My hair now just barely brushed my shoulders; my bangs were swept slightly to the side but for the most part were straight. It was short in the back, stopping at the base of my neck, though it was an inch or so longer in the front. Basically, the only thing that stayed the same was the color, navy with purplish streaks.

Instead of my usual outfit I now sported a dark grey short sleeved shirt, with a dark blue knee-length cloak. I still wore capris but I now wrapped my visible shin with bandages at the bottom. I still donned my forehead protector around my neck though.

"Yup, it's short now. Long hair is tedious. I can see why you didn't want to grow your hair back out Sakura." I commented off-handedly. "More importantly, I can't believe you're taller than me now."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded triumphantly, "Yup, sure did. I'm not the same person who graduated from the academy. I'm stronger now."

"Oh? Getting cocky there, aren't we? I'll take you on any day." I smirked as we stared each other down.

"Boss!" The sound of a child broke our silent competition and we turned to see who was yelling so loud. There stood Konohamaru already making seals for a jutsu.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" There was a poof and in front of Naruto stood a naked woman with wispy clouds covering the parts that needed covering. After a short moment there was another poof and Konohamaru was back to normal, "How was that?! A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it?"

Naruto looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes, a smirk on his face, "Hehe…" He looked up meeting Konohamaru dead in the eyes. "Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu…"

Konohamaru looked surprised than it quickly shifted to crestfallen. I bit back a laugh. Naruto couldn't be serious for more than a moment, he was planning something.

Sakura, clearly oblivious to this fact, looked on with admiration clearly thinking about how much Naruto had matured and how he must have gotten much stronger and blah blah blah…

"A jutsu like that is MEDIOCRE, Konohamaru. Behold! My new perverted jutsu I've been working on! HERE WE GOOOOO!"

Sakura growled angrily before slamming her fist into the side of his face. "YOU IDIOT!" Naruto instantly went flying into the fence next to him, blood gushing from his nose. She grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to attempt to shake some sense into him while I laughed on the sidelines. I must admit, I missed this. Team Seven was almost back to normal.

"Sakura, calm down. Konohamaru over her is terrified." Kakashi finally successfully calmed Sakura down. "From now on, we're a team again. But this time it won't be teacher and pupil; starting today, we're equal Konoha shinobi… But I must say, I'm curious how everyone has developed over the last 2 years…" Kakashi held up two golden bells.

"The test again? Sounds fun." I smirked up for a challenge.

"The rules are the same as when I first met you two. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill you will never succeed in getting these bells!" Kakashi explained.

"Heh, this should be good." Naruto grinned determinedly.

"Let's go guys." I grinned confidently.

_And so Team Seven reunites._

**Leo: Shipuuden! Our story will have to come to an end eventually. Please read and review, thanks!**

**Misaki's Hairstyle: ** ** 3. bp. blogspot -TIzAGmTovsc/ TZKprG39F _ I/AAAAAAAAAKc / TjXYLvicM20 / s400 / Choppy+Hairstyles+With+Short+Layers . jpg**

**Erase the spaces, it's this pic except navy in the blonde spots and dark purple in the brown streaks.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Leo: Chapter 43! Before we start I wanna explain a few things. I do realize that Deidara is a boy. I know. But if you take a look at the manga (Chapter 248, page 13) you'll notice that Gaara thinks that Deidara is a girl so that's kind of what I went off of. So no hate. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. **

**Leo: And one last warning. Deidara says however and yeah a lot so this is my warning. If you have a phobia of those words don't read. Alright, disclaimer!**

**Akamaru: Woof woof! (Leo doesn't own Naruto. She's too poor.)**

**Leo: Story commencing!**

**Misaki's POV**

"The rules are the same as before, try to get bells away from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi held up three bells in his hands.

"I remember this place." I breathed in deeply as we got the field where the first bell test happened. "So many memories…"

"That's right this is the place you were first trained isn't it?" Kakashi mused.

"Yup, Team Seven." Sakura sighed.

"The three man team…" Naruto looked down.

"I remember those times..." I mused.

"Sasuke was around too, wasn't he…?" Kakashi said. I instantly tensed up at the same of his name.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the instant gloomy atmosphere between us. "Um, well then… let's start." He put his book in his pocket. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to read your book this time Kakashi-sensei?" I smirked getting into the ready position.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto prodded and tightened his headband.

"Don't tell me you've already finished it?" Sakura grinned and pulled her gloves on.

"Maybe I should save that enjoyment for later. Besides I think I should get serious for this…" Kakashi slowly lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

There was a slight breeze in the air as no one made a move we all just observed each other. I heard the faint sound of the bells chinking.

Out of nowhere, Naruto lashed out and threw a pair of shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and retaliated with a few of his own.

Naruto jumped in the air effectively dodging the shuriken. Kakashi took this as an opening and threw more shuriken knowing Naruto couldn't dodge in the air.

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto quickly made a clone and used it to pull him out harm's way.

"Clever…" I murmured impressed with how quickly Naruto had thought about that.

"Henge!" Naruto's clone transformed into a giant shuriken in his hands. Kakashi disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Naruto holding unto his head and arm restricting any further movement.

I was surprised when another Naruto appeared behind Kakashi putting a kunai at the base of his spine.

"Well… I see your haste hasn't changed." Kakashi commented

"Hehe. You've used this trick on me before in the first bell test, remember?" Naruto chuckled.

'_Naruto's really matured.'_ I smiled proudly. _'Training must have really worked.'_

"Alright, start!" Kakashi chirped cheerfully before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"EH!" My jaw dropped, I really believed we had him.

Right, left, behind, above. I quickly checked my surroundings looking for where he could be.

"If he's not anywhere around us…" I murmured.

"Below!" Sakura leaned back and punched the ground shattering the earth around us on contact. I jumped back avoiding falling into a crack.

"Gyah!" Naruto wobbled uneasily on the ground; luckily, he was on the edge so he avoided falling in.

I laughed, _'That's right Naruto didn't know that Sakura's strength increased.'_

I could see Kakashi sitting in the cracks looking shocked. He hadn't known that Tsunade hadn't just taught Sakura medical ninjutsu.

Sakura smirked triumphantly, "Found you."

Kakashi got to his feet on the rock, studying Sakura, "Alright, I guess I should also do something on my end…Get ready."

_LATER_

I breathed heavily wiping away the dirt smudge on my cheeks, "I've forgotten how fast Kakashi can make seals."

"I knew it already but the Sharingan is really amazing. And his seal-making speed is too fast for me to keep up with." Sakura sighed.

"If we could just get him to stop using both hands we could take the bells from him." I mused.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is unreasonably strong. He's smarter than Shikamaru, he has a better sense of smell than Kiba, he has a better Sharingan than Sasuke, and better taijutsu than Lee.

"But even he has to have a weak point. We just have to think carefully." I insisted.

Naruto's scrunched his face up in concentration, "Ah! Wait he does have one!"

"Eh? Really?" Sakura piped in.

"Hehe…Sakura-chan if you really think of how Kakashi-sensei's been until now you'll understand!" Naruto giggled sinisterly.

"Stop being such a know-it-all Naruto! What's his weak point?" Sakura yelled impatiently.

**Kakashi's POV**

'_They've grown so much maybe I should stop being so nonchalant and watch out for how they'll approach next.'_ I thought as I hid behind a tree in the field.

**Misaki's POV**

"Of course! I can't believe he has a weak point like that!" I exclaimed.

"And when we force his hands up, if we're clever, maybe we can be protected from his Sharingan too." Sakura smiled.

"If we take that chance…" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto you really are the number most unpredictable ninja!" I gave him a fist bump.

"If we prepare like that we can win with the initiative!" Naruto grinned.

"Then let's go." I grinned and we dispersed into the trees.

We snuck around hopping from tree to tree until we found Kakashi.

"Now. Go!" Naruto said and we all jumped down at once.

Kakashi spun around, "A direct attack is never gone work."

"Now Naruto!" I ignored Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! The last joke in Icha Icha Tactics! The truth is that the main character…!" Naruto shouted.

"NO!" Kakashi covered his ears instantly. He quickly shut his eyes when he realized that he still could read Naruto's lips because of the Sharingan.

We landed and each snatched a bell from his waist. Kakashi felt the tug and spun around the face us each holding out a bell in his face.

I flashed a peace sign, "Heh, a ninja should look underneath the underneath, right sensei?"

_LATER_

"Hehe you certainly have become strong, haven't you?" Kakashi finally conceded.

"Maybe I've even surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto held up a fist triumphantly.

"What are you saying? Such conceit…" I laughed boisterously.

"Haha but anyway I'm still young, and recently… I developed a brilliant new jutsu…" Kakashi started.

RUMBLE.

I looked to Naruto hearing the loud growl his stomach just made.

"Ah! Yeah you haven't gone home or to Ichiraku Ramen have you Naruto?" Sakura remembered that he came home yesterday that we went to straight to training.

Kakashi sweat dropped as Sakura and Naruto went into an excited spiel about going to Ichiraku Ramen and agreeing that Kakashi would treat them.

"You guys used to react to every single little thing that happened back then. You used to be so cute…" Kakashi mumbled glumly.

I smiled wistfully, "We really have changed a lot. But we'll always be the same genins Kakashi."

"Misaki…" Kakashi teared up; I chuckled at the nostalgia in his eyes.

"Kakashi! You'll treat us right!" Naruto finally turned to Kakashi to confirm it.

"…Sorry. I have to create and submit a list of the new teams, so I guess it's goodbye for now." Kakashi made a seal and disappeared into thin air.

"Ahh! He ran away!" Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Eh, he's probably going off the read the book Jiraiya gave him. Old pervert." I snorted.

"Hehe, well Sakura, we could just turn this into a date, if you wa-" Naruto started.

"Ok, but you're paying." Sakura interrupted.

Naruto turned away and looked into his frog wallet, I could see the depression written all over his face and I just knew he had no money. I laughed in amusement before I caught a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see two familiar faces, "Shikamaru! Temari-san! Who do you think it is?!" I excitedly pointed to Naruto.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto!" Shikamaru smiled obviously happy to see him.

"Oh. The little runt." Temari sighed thankfully quiet enough so that Naruto wouldn't hear her.

"Did you just come home then?" Shikamaru walked up holding up a hand in greeting.

"Nah, I came back yesterday." Naruto point his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"Heh, so has any of your idiocy left you?" Shikamaru teased.

"Yada." Sakura and I waved our hands simultaneously. Naruto slumped dejectedly "He hasn't changed at all."

"Oh…really?" Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Sakuraaa-chaaan, Misakiiiiii!" Naruto whined in embarrassment.

"It's your fault." I scoffed.

"Hmph…So Shikamaru, are you on a date too?" Naruto quickly recovered and turned back into his usual goofy self.

"That's not it." Shikamaru nonchalantly denied it.

"You're joking, why would I go out with such a…" Temari shook her head in exasperation. "There's another chuunin exam coming up soon. I'm the ambassador for Suna so I'm going back and forth."

"And it's troublesome, but I'm an examiner so I have to see off the messengers from Suna." Shikamaru explained.

"A chuunin exam…? That brings back memories…" Naruto gave a weary smile.

"Yeah…and Naruto what are you planning?" Shikamaru prodded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Oh, you didn't realize?" I smiled.

"Realize what, Misaki?" Naruto asked me impatiently.

"You're the only one in our class who hasn't become a chuunin yet." I deadpanned.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled. "Then, then, you're a chuunin too, Sakura?"

"Yup." Sakura flashed a peace sign.

"Plus, Neji, Kankuro from Suna, and Temari here are already jounins." Shikamaru added.

"HUHHHHH! Wait. Then Gaara! What about Gaara?!" Naruto asked.

**Third Person POV**

"Hm…well done. You remembered me?"

"Yes, sir, Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama!" The chuunin quickly got on one knee. It was only proper respect to Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki.

All around were the dead or unconscious bodies of fallen Suna ninjas. Sasori surveyed the areas carefully checking their chakra presences. All clear.

"Alright. If you'd forgotten, I might've had to use my jutsu, yeah." Deidara smirked under his attire.

"Since your memories have returned you are my faithful servant." Sasori commented.

"Alright then, here we go." His red cloud cloak and straw hat shifted gently as he tightened his hand and opened it creating a clay bird in his palm. "We'll attack the village from above."

Deidara made a quick seal and there was a large puff of smoke as his clay bird transformed into a large white bird. "How is this artistic modeling, yeah?"

"I can't wait." Sasori grumbled. The blonde gave him a small smirk before taking off into the sky.

"The One-Tailed Shukaku's 'power of human sacrifice', Gaara of the Desert, yeah. Well then…what kind of person is he…?" Deidara mused as he moved his hair to the side revealing the binocular attached to one of his eyes.

"1, 2, 3, yeah." He counted out three guards on the Kazekage tower easily. "However this village's artistic design isn't too shabby. It's definitely worth running it, yeah. I guess I'll make a sneak attack here."

Out of the mouth on his palm crawled three clay spiders. He tossed them out into the air watching them land gently on the building.

Inside the building, the Kazekage, Gaara, looked up noticing a disturbance in the sand around him.

Outside, the spider quietly crawled unto the guards on the building. One of them lazily looked down feeling a small weight on them. His eyes widened when he saw the clay spider crawling up his arm. "Wha-what the hell is this weird thing?!"

"Hmph, weird thing? You've got no taste. I guess stupid people can't comprehend art, yeah." Deidara smirked and formed a seal. "I'll physically teach you…_art is a bang_."

With a flourish, the guard's head exploded. Deidara smirked and flew down gently jumping off his bird and touching down. "Infiltration successful."

Deidara looked up and was momentarily shocked to see Gaara himself had materialized before him and was standing in all his glory in front of him.

"Hmph, how-" Deidara didn't have time to finish his sentence as two tendrils of sand snuck around behind him. He jumped in the air just barely dodging the sand. His bird swooped down and carried him into the air.

**Deidara's POV**

I watched as the jinchuuriki thrust his hand out in front of him making a wave of sand appear on me trail. He easily jumped on it.

"Hehe…however, you knew it was me, yeah." I smirked down at him, the mouth on my palm already chewing the clay.

"In this desert, no bird like that exists." He deadpanned.

"Heh, seems like my sneaking in was a failure, yeah. Thanks to that I don't need to search for you, yeah."

Gaara didn't reply, instead he raised his hands there was a hissing as all the sand on the ground behind him came up in a giant wave.

I quickly maneuvered my bird away, "Heh, as one would expect he has the biological advantage…it's risky, yeah."

Behind me, Gaara shaped his sand into three hands of the Shukaku all reaching for me. I rummaged around in my clay bag grabbing a fistful of clay that I quickly shaped into two more birds. I threw them back at him and made a seal increasing their speed.

He quickly maneuvered his sand so that it came up to block him from the bombs.

"Too late." I smirked. I made a seal and detonated them. There was a huge explosion, I waited for the smoke to clear and was surprised to see a sphere of sand perfectly in tact. "Impressive."

I was even more surprised to realize that while I was waiting for the smoke to clear the sand had rushed up behind me and was close to engulfing me. "This is bad!"

I quickly flew towards a gap in the almost sphere, I just barely made it threw using my giant bird as an explosive to create and opening. I felt a weight weighing me down and when I looked back my entire arm was engulfed in sand. My eyes widened as I turned to the jinchuuriki. I watched from a hole in the sphere as he closed his fist tightly. There was a hideous cracking and a sudden incredible pain in my shoulder and arm. My arm was crushed.

I ignored the pain and used the clay in the palm of my hand to create a tiny owl. I made a seal and it enlarged. I flew gently unto the bird, the sand quickly slid off my arm. "You're good, yeah."

'_I see the sand he uses to attack is different from the kind he uses to defend. His defensive sand is extra hard and it's the sand he keeps in that gourd, made from a ton of old chakra gathered up. And that hole in the sphere he created is a result of him using his sand to crush my arm'_ I smirked having finally figured it out. _'The only explosives I have left are number 18 and this homing bird, yeah.'_

**Third Person's POV**

"Judging by that shape I assume Kazekage-sama's opponent is a member of the Akatsuki." Baki explained, "Hurry, prepare for battle! We're going to back up the Kazekage! Medical teams set up a barrier and guide the civilians out of danger!"

"Sir!" Kankuro saluted.

"…Kankuro…" Baki called.

"Yes?" The painted ninja turned in answer.

"Consider what would happen if Gaara went crazy again. Also, what would happen if Shukaku leaked out?"

"That…that won't happen. Gaara won't hurt the people of this village." Kankuro tensed up. "I promise you that…Gaara once told me 'I wish to be needed by the Sand not as a scary weapon but as their Kazekage'. He's never going back there again."

Baki smiled assuredly, before turning up to the sky. "Do your best Kazekage-sama!"

**Deidara's POV**

"That's it; I'm going to destroy this city. To be stopped from below would put me in such a bad mood. Plus, I'm tired of looking at your expressionless face."

I lifted the exploding bird, number 18, containing my highest level chakra C3, and dropped it over the side of my owl. "My greatest artistic creation."

"…!" His eyes widened and his brows furrowed as he watched the bomb fall.

"EVERYONE SPREAD OUT!" I could hear the ninja from before yelling out.

"Too late! Hehe…" I smirked and made a seal. I looked down triumphantly at the explosion as the clay detonated.

"Eh…?" I said as the smoke cleared and I realized the jinchuuriki had created a huge shield over the village.

"Th-this is Kazekage-sama's sand! To be able to make a shield like this…amazing!" I heard a ninja shout out with relief.

I turned to see the jinchuuriki panted heavily his brow furrowed in exhaustion, "Ok, within shooting range." I grinned manically as my clay bird flew past the hole in his sand sphere. I grinned even wider seeing his eyes widen before I detonated it.

There was a bang I wasn't that surprised to see that he had managed to repair his sphere just in time to prevent the blast from reaching him.

"As you'd expect your defense is impeccable, yeah." I smirked because making a seal, "However that might be a disadvantage, yeah." I detonated the clay I had put inside his sand when he crushed my arm.

I grinned as I watched the sand slide off of him as he plummeted towards his viallge.

"Hmph, typical Kage, using the last of their strength to protect the village. It would've been so much easier to just let it fall on them."

I swooped down and used my clay owl's tail to catch him before he hit the ground. "Not killing him was harder than I expected but I've finished my job."

"_Mission complete."_

**Leo: Ugh, I hate this arc because Gaara dies and it just makes me so emotional. I just can't i**

**Leo: Excuse my break down but I love Gaara so much. Ahem, nect chapter will have more Misaki probably. Ok, review please. Bye!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Leo: Disclaimer time! **

**Sasori: Leo doesn't' own Naruto, the manga, anime, merchandise, or characters beside Misaki.**

**Misaki: Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"How's it hanging, Baa-chan?" Naruto waltzed into Tsunade's office hands over his head leisurely, seemingly unaware of his disrespectful nature.

"Heh, looks like the brat's finally come back." Tsunade smirked a vein already twitching in her temple. I snickered to myself laughing at how fast Naruto had managed to piss the Fifth off in the short amount of time he'd been in Konoha.

Just then, the doors of the office broke in behind us abruptly startled us, "Tsunade-sama, it's urgent!" A woman I recognized as one of the top decoders in our village yelled out hurriedly.

"What is it then? Out with it." Tsunade responded impatiently.

"The Sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called Akatsuki!" the lady rushed out.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto and I exclaimed taking a minute to soak in the news. "But that's impossible…" I murmured to myself.

"How could someone beat Gaara-san…?" Sakura also seemed to be in shock. Tsunade closed her eyes and carelessly tossed down the piece of paperwork she had been holding in her hand.

"Right then, Team Kakashi, I will give you your new mission." Tsunade said, iron resolve in her voice, "You will go out to the Sand, find out the immediate situation and relay it to Konoha. Afterwards, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up."

"Understood." We saluted her.

"We'll be heading out now, Tsunade." I called behind me. I swiftly secured my backpack traps readying myself for the long journey to Suna. I looked back tossing a reassuring smile to Tsunade who in truth looked a bit worried. This might just be one of the hardest missions she's given us so far.

"…Yeah." She nodded in my direction.

"Do your best!" Iruka-sensei called out to us as we made our way out.

"Hai!" Naruto saluted him as we started down the dirt path to Suna.

"Hey Naruto!" I looked up to see Jiraiya heading down the path towards us a cocky smile on his face as usual. "Heading out on a mission so soon?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto readily saluted him.

"Oh Tsunade, the Sand's Kazekage-" Jiraiya started before Tsunade cut him off.

"I know; I got the message already. Team Kakashi is heading off to Suna now." Tsunade briefly explained the situation to him.

"Hmm, alright. Naruto can I have a word with you, real quick?" Jiraiya pulled Naruto aside. I scoffed; we all already knew that he was going to warn him about the Akatsuki and his tailed demon. It was only a minute before Jiraiya and Naruto split up, Jiraiya brushed past Kakashi whispering something to him that I didn't catch.

Naruto shouldered his backpack and started down the road again. "Misaki, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, let's get a move on already!"

"Wait a minute, Naruto!" Sakura jumped onto a tree branch hurriedly catching up to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Who made you team leader anyway?" I shook the bad feeling settling over me off and quickly jumped onto a tree branch after my team.

'_I really hope Gaara gets back to the Sand quickly. He's a tough character, I'm sure he's doing fine.'_ I thought. I shook my head clearing the thoughts from my mind, _'I just have to focus on this mission.' _

**Third Person POV**

"It's a new kind of poison. We haven't found any kind of antidote." The brown-haired medic nin assessed the damage done to the Kazekage's brother.

"What even happened to have got Kankuro-san hurt this badly." The blonde medic in the room mumbled after he performed basic medical procedures on the patient.

"He shouldn't have gone after the captors all alone, he was obviously in some sort of physical fight and the opponent must have coated their weapons with poison. He must have been pretty skilled to defeat Kankuro-san so soundly." The medic answered his question.

"Let's hope the assistance from the Leaf Village comes quickly, without Kazekage-sama here there's so much chaos in the city, even the Council can't begin to handle it. The civilians all saw Kazekage-sama get defeated, there's way too much disarray. Konoha's medic nins should help the situation with Kankuro-san too." The medic sighed heavily.

"Let's hope. We have 2-3 days for him to hold out."

"Gaara…and now Kankuro too…" Baki finally spoke up for the first time in hours after sitting to the side in the room brewing over the situation.

"Baki-san…" the brunette medic muttered. He couldn't even begin to understand how Baki must feel seeing two of his former students put in such a dangerous situation all in one day.

"Urgh…ugh…" Kankuro groaned on the bed obviously in a lot of pain from the poison.

"I guess… all we can do is ask his retired sibling." Baki sighed.

"Temari-sama?" the medic looked at each other nervously. This must be serious.

**Misaki's POV**

"Huh, is that… Temari-san!" I squinted into the distance seeing Temari standing at the border of the Sand and the Leaf where the forest briefly transforms to desert in this small clearing.

"Huh? Is that you Misaki-chan?" Temari turned a curious look on her face as we jumped down from the tree in front of her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help retrieve Gaara." I explained curtly.

"What do you mean? Gaara is fine." Temari furrowed her brow and dismissed our excuse impatiently.

"You haven't got the news yet?" Sakura questioned in confusion.

"Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Temari." Kakashi explained in more depth than me.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Temari's eyes widened I felt a pang of pity for her as I realized that this was her brother we were talking about, she probably isn't taking this well.

"I had a bad feeling…" She lowered her gaze to the sand swirling around our feet, bewilderment brewing in her eyes.

"It's going to take three days to reach the Sand from here." Naruto ground out, determination in his eyes, "Let's head back there and see what the situation is."

"Ok…" Temari agreed uneasily and with that we took off back to the Sand. We quickly reentered the forest to make quicker time to the village.

I glanced over to Naruto he was gritting his teeth, and I could see the anger brewing in his gaze.

"Na-" Before I could even get a word out, he shot ahead of us.

"Naruto, I said to hurry not to split up the team." Kakashi coolly called out.

"I can't stand it!" Naruto yelled out in frustration, we all quickly fell into silence. "Even I know they're after Gaara and I… you still don't know, right Sakura?"

Sakura made a small noise in surprise.

"Inside me is sealed the demon fox Kyuubi." Naruto said coldly and at that moment I wished he would turn his face so I could see the kind of expression he was making right now. No best friend wishes to see their friend feeling as alone as Naruto must feel right now. I lowered my gaze from him instead staring at the tree branches flying beneath me.

"Gaara and me… just because we have monsters inside of us; that's what they're after! They only see us as the monster inside of us! I can't stand them looking at us like that! Like we're not human too!"

The way Naruto spoke conjured an image of a little Naruto in my mind, surrounded by people in the village all hating him when all he wanted to do was prove to them that he wasn't a monster, that he did deserve to belong.

"He and I… we're exactly the same! He was fighting all this time…and was even lonelier than I was! He was targeted by the Akatsuki just like me! Even so, why is it always him that has to play such a hard role?! IT'S ALWAYS HIM ALONE!" Naruto yelled I could tell his anger at the situation was increasing by the minute. Until now I never really understood what Naruto and Gaara's life was like before I came to Konoha and everything happened at the Chuunin Exams but now I realized how hard it must be for the both of them to always be looked at with such judging eyes. To never really belong.

"That's why this time I don't want to just sit around asking why…this time I'm definitely going to save him!" Naruto said this time not with anger but with determination and steel in his voice. While it might have gone unnoticed by the rest of the team I could hear the slight wobble in Naruto's voice indicating that he was tearing up. I smiled sadly at him; he really does get passionate. He always cares too much.

"Naruto." Sakura finally broke the tense silence in the air. Naruto glanced back at her distractedly. "You've really gone through a lot the past few years haven't you?" The silence Naruto gave her answered her question perfectly.

"Uchiha Itachi. You're his target too." Sakura said, "I wasn't just training these past two years and a half years. I was looking through Tsunade's notes and researching as much as I can." I had a quick flashback back to when Sasuke introduced himself to us when we were just put together as Team Seven and he said that there's a very specific person he plans to kill in the future. Itachi.

"The enemy Sasuke wants to kill is really Uchiha Itachi, isn't it…? A member of the Akatsuki." Sakura revealed. I thought of the time Itachi tried to kidnap Naruto in the hotel before Jiraiya showed up and saved us.

"Because of that Sasuke is now with Orochimaru, to gain power. But all Orochimaru wants is Sasuke's body so we have about half a year left. And Orochimaru was originally a member of the Akatsuki. So what I'm trying to get at here is…"

"The closer we get to getting information on the Akatsuki…" I was slowly starting to see Sakura's point.

"…we get closer to Orochimaru and so we get closer to Sasuke." Sakura finished my sentence. "And our time limit to rescue Sasuke is only half a year."

"This time…this time I definitely won't let him go so easily…I'm stronger this time." I clenched my fist making my decision now.

"I'm with you on that. This time he won't get away!" Naruto agreed.

We finally made it to the gates of Suna feeling sweaty and dirty, I could already feel the sand sticking to my hair and my body making me more hot and uncomfortable than I already was.

"Temari-san was with you? Come on, right this way!" the woman standing guard hurried us into the village.

"The Kazekage was abducted and Kankuro was wounded in the process of trying to get him back." The guard briefed us.

"What? Kankuro was wounded?!" Temari's head snapped up in surprise at the revelation.

"Yes, he got hit with the enemy's poison too, he's in bad condition. We have no way to neutralize it. At best he's only got half a day left." The woman hurriedly explained the gravity of the situation.

"Let's hurry, Temari-san." Sakura stepped up to the older kunoichi, "I'll examine him."

We quickly made it to Kankuro's room in Suna's hospital. I threw the door open quickly making my way to his bed. I side stepped the grandma standing by his bed. "Obaa-s-" Before I could get a word out she had already rushed past me.

"The White Fang of Konoha!" she yelled as she threw a punch at Kakashi who had just entered the room. Luckily, Naruto intercepted for a startled Kakashi quickly throwing the old woman back.

"HEY!" I yelled suddenly infuriated, "What are you going at Kakashi-sensei for you wrinkly old hag?!"

"My son's enemy…I'll get revenge today!" she glared hostilely at Kakashi already falling into a comfortable battle stance.

"No, wait! I'm not the-" Kakashi tried to clear up the situation before he was interrupted.

"There's no use arguing!" she cut him off.

"Sister." The old man standing at Kankuro's bed held out an arm in front of her blocking her off from getting to Kakashi. "Take a close look. There might be a close resemblance but he's not the White Fang."

There was a heavy silence at the old woman studied Kakashi before she suddenly threw her head back in laughter, "Gyahaha! I was only pretending to be stupid, baka!"

I sweat dropped before flaring back up, "Who the hell do you think you're fooling, you heap of-" I was only getting started before Sakura swiftly cut me off.

"Besides that, Kankuro needs medical attention right now." Sakura announced.

"Please!" Temari pleaded. Sakura nodded the familiar green glow appearing around her hands. She gently put her hands on Kankuro's chest, a look of concentration on her face. She slowly lifted her hand up a purple blob of poison being extracted from his chest.

"Nice going Sakura!" I smiled happy to see that Kankuro already looked a bit more comfortable without as much poison circulating through his body. I took the bowl of the poison from her hands. "Now we just need to make an antidote for the leftover poison circulating in his bloodstream. Everyone please gather what I say!" I easily turned to the room asking for cooperation.

"You two remind me of that slug woman…" the old woman piped up.

"Tsunade? That must be because she's my master." Sakura smiled pleasantly.

"Well… she practically raised me so of course I'm going to turn out like her." I muttered to myself. The old woman seemed surprised.

"She raised you?" she asked curiously. I shrugged it off.

"Who knows?" I said before we could talk about it more I changed the subject. "Anyway who's ready to kick the Akatsuki's butt?"

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped for fist in excitement much to my amusement.

"Man, you're always ready to pick a fight aren't you?" I laughed as I made my way out of the room.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys have so many herbs." I said in awe of the size of the greenhouse they had. I was expecting a bit less, them being in a desert and all.

"Pardon us…it's a bit difficult to grow herbs in this climate. We especially have a small amount of Tomoshirisou." (a rare plant that only grows in two areas of Japan)

"Nah, with this I'll be able to make at least three antidotes…excellent." I grinned happily; everything was going to go smoothly.

**Third Person's POV**

"As soon as Misaki-chan is done with that, let's get going!" Naruto stretched already getting ready for the mission ahead of him.

"Sorry to be a bother but could you guide us to the place where Kankuro was fighting after this?" Kakashi inquired, "I might not seem like it but I'm an expert at pursuit, if there's even a little bit of their scent left at the battleground…"

"That…won't be needed." The room turned to Kankuro who had finally regained consciousness and was sitting up, "There are two enemies. One of them abducted Gaara so you should follow Gaara's scent… Just in case they split up, I caught a piece of one of the other one's clothing on Karasu."

"Hm…making a success out of such a failure…truly a shinobi of the sand."

"Kankuro are you ok?!" Temari fussed over her brother helping him sit up better and making sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." Kankuro turned to look at Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto…" 

"Uh, hiya." Naruto smiled nervously at his intense gaze.

"Kankuro, are you sure that one of the two people you followed was Sasori?" the old woman spoke up again.

"Chiyo-baasama and Ebizo-jiisama?" Kankuro seemed surprised to see the two elderlies there. He quickly composed himself and answered though, "Yeah, it was Sasori of the Red Sand, he introduced himself to me."

"Sasori of the Red Sand…? May we please hear more about the Akatsuki? Please." Sakura piped up immediately interested.

"Come on Kankuro; make sure you drink it all." I had a hand on Kankuro's back as I pressed the cup to his lips helping him take the antidote. I inspected the cup to make sure all of it was gone before I set it on the table, "You should be fine now. Wait for the paralysis to wear off, until then get some rest."

"…" Kankuro was silent as he stared down at his trembling hand. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Hm?" Naruto turned to him surprised to have been called so suddenly.

"…Please save my brother." Kankuro bowed his head, shading his eyes from view not allowing us to see what he was thinking.

Even so, Naruto smirked, "Leave it all to me. I'm gonna become the Hokage one day so I'll secure this favor in advance from the Kazekage!" Naruto turned his back, "Now let's head out."

"Again, who made you team captain?" I leaned against Kankuro's bed.

"Sakura-san, thanks for healing me. And Misaki-san…" I looked down to feel Kankuro's trembling hand on my forearm, "Thanks for the antidote."

"Pervert." Naruto muttered eyeing Kankuro's hand on me over his shoulder.

"What did you say, you brat?!" Kankuro sparked up responding to Naruto's taunts. He quickly balling his hands into trembling fists.

I sighed, "Naruto don't upset the patient. Let's get a move on now." I said shoving him out of the room. We made quick time to the gates of Suna readying ourselves for the real mission.

"Wait, Team Kakashi! I'm going to!" I looked behind us to see Temari looking at us determination in her eyes.

"No Temari." We looked up to see Chiyo standing on top of the watch tower. "Stay here and work the defense on the country border. From the Village Hidden in the Sand, I am more than enough for this mission."

"B-but Chiyo-baasama!" Temari sputtered in protest.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Baki tried to talk her out of it.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN OLD WOMAN!" She shrieked as she jumped down from the tower.

"Ah! She jumped!" Naruto, Sakura and I backed away as she fell from the sky; we were surprised when she made a perfect landing.

"I've been wanting to give my grandson some love for a while…" she explained a hint of sadness in her eyes. One of the Akatsuki must be her grandson.

I pushed the pity of my mind and squared my shoulders. "Don't hold us back then." I warned.

She turned to me, "I wouldn't dare."


	45. Chapter 45

**Leo: Hey guys! So, how has everyone's 4****th**** of July been? (You know if you live in the US) hope you all saw lots of fireworks and ate lots of barbeque! :D**

**Leo: On a happier note I have an exciting announcement (more for me rather than you!) I might be getting a dog in a year! It's my first dog and I'm really excited about it I can hardly wait! Most likely I think we'll get a mutt of some kind. But anyway, disclaimer time!  
**

**Misaki: Leo doesn't own Naruto, the anime, manga, merchandise, or the characters and plot. Only Misaki.**

**Leo: Correct! Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

I watched quietly as Kakashi summoned his ninja tracking dogs. After they had pointed us in the direction that Gaara's scent was coming from Kakashi gave them instructions to track the scents of any other Akatsuki member who might be in the area. They quickly spread out to search the vicinity.

"Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked impatiently I come practically see him itching to go, the familiar spark of determination was gleaming in his eye like it always does on important missions. Naruto was raring to go.

"Let's head out." Kakashi said, with that we all jumped off in the direction that the ninja dogs had pointed us in. We set off at a pretty fast pace, making excellent time.

At this point I began to wonder what was happening to Gaara right now; was he okay? What exactly were the Akatsuki planning to do with the tailed beasts anyway?

What if they were trying to figure out a way to remove the tailed beasts from Naruto and Gaara? But if they did the question was: how would they control it? And what would happen to the jinchuuriki if they beasts were removed.

At this thought, I felt a cold chill run through me and I blanched in fear. Nothing good could come of that.

"Misaki." Naruto's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Wha- uh, yeah?" I asked somewhat shaken by the sudden interruption from my thoughts.

"Stop thinking like that." He spoke authoritatively.

"H-how do you know what I was thinking of?" I stuttered defensively.

Naruto chose to ignore my question and turned his head towards me, looking at me out of the corner of his eye and continued, "I promise you nothing will happen to me or Gaara. I won't let it happen."

I blinked owlishly before I lowered my head, instantly taking comfort in his words. When Naruto promised something I knew he would never go back on his word. That much I could always count on.

"…Yeah." I nodded flashing a bright smile at him.

Naruto grin, it was the first genuine smile from him in a long time, "Believe it!"

"You got it!" I laughed. For a moment I felt truly appreciative of Naruto in my life. Having a best friend who you could always rely on came in handy some days when my negativity hit me full force. I noticed that the rest of the team had smiles on their faces as they watched Naruto. I smiled proudly, Naruto really had matured, he was on his way to his dream of Hokage; and I was so proud.

"…Naruto…can I ask you something?" Sakura piped up breaking the comfortable silence. Naruto perked up but nonetheless nodded his head for her to continue speaking.

"Since when did Akatsuki start targeting you?" Sakura asked. I thought back to the time when Jiraiya had first taken me and Naruto out to train and Kisame and Itachi had crashed (quite literally) into the hotel we were staying in and attempted to try to take Naruto. If not for Jiraiya Sasuke and I would probably not made it out of that situation alive.

"A while ago… two Akatsuki agents infiltrated Konoha and tried to make contact with Naruto but it's been three years since then." Kakashi spoke up.

"We don't know if they're motive is to capture Naruto or to…" I trailed off everyone already knew what I was about to say next.

"Why did they wait three years?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Maybe it was that they couldn't take action even if they tried. He always had Jiraiya-sama by his side." Kakashi piped up.

"Or it could have been because separating a tailed beast from a jinchuuriki is extremely hard and time consuming to do." Chiyo said.

"A 'tailed beast'?" Sakura asked suddenly interested.

"You don't know what a tailed beast is and you still dare to call yourself that slug woman's apprentice?" Chiyo glanced at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, all information regarding the tailed beasts is top secret information in Konoha, especially the nine-tails so…" Kakashi came to Sakura' defense.

"I suppose." Chiyo relented grudgingly, "The tailed beasts are magical beasts which possess tails. The Sand has always possessed the one tailed Shukaku which resides in Gaara-sama."

"So there's more than one beast besides the nine tailed?" Sakura asked for clarification.

"Indeed, there are nine in this world." Chiyo confirmed. I glanced at Naruto whose eyes had widened at the realization that he had the beast with the most tails out of the nine.

"Each beast has different characteristics. The one tailed has one tail; the two tailed has two and so on until the nine tailed Kyuubi. Each possesses a certain number of tails according to their name." Chiyo continued on oblivious to Naruto's shocked state. "The tailed beasts are basically monstrous formations of chakra that cannot be controlled by men. During the Great Ninja War each village sought to obtain them for military purposes. I don't understand why the Akatsuki wants to obtain that kind of power, it's much too dangerous. Well even though there's peace now I've heard that the tailed beasts are still scattered all throughout the world."

Naruto looked downcast at Chiyo's statement that they're 'much too dangerous'. Looking at the downtrodden expression on his face made me want to cry. But nothing I could say would make him any less of a jinchuuriki so I just settled on bumping shoulders with him, getting his attention and sending him a caring glance. He gave me a small appreciative smile in return.

"Everyone halt!" Kakashi suddenly called out everyone. I screeched to an instant halt immediately on the alert. I peered past Itachi to see a sight that gave me goose bumps and made my blood run cold.

"You're kidding…" I gulped looking at the figure only a few meters away from us.

"Who is it?" Sakura seemed confused as to why all of us (with the exception of Chiyo) were so tensed up at the sight of him.

"…Well, this is sudden…" Kakashi spoke solemnly.

"Those…those eyes…" I frowned.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto growled already on the alert.

"Itachi-san? Is this the kid who killed his entire family…?" Chiyo said a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Misaki-chan." Itachi said monotonously. Somehow I got a feeling that it wouldn't be so good to us to see him again.

I could already see the light bulb above Sakura's head flicker on as she realized that this was the person who had been inflicting so much suffering on Naruto and Sasuke. She clenched her jar and snarled at him.

"You…" Naruto started and thrusting an accusing finger in his direction, "NOT JUST ME BUT GAARA TOO?! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL DOWN!"

Itachi raised his hand slowly; I panicked and yelled out, "EVERYONE DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES, IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Well, then what do we do?!" Sakura asked yet she quickly averted her eyes.

"Judge his next moves by the way his body and feet move." Kakashi warned. "Itachi's genjutsu is an eye jutsu, meaning if you don't look him in the eye you should be fine."

I looked up keeping only Itachi's torso and feet in my view. "…That's really difficult."

"It's been a long time since I fought a Sharingan but don't worry there's many tactics to fight it." Chiyo revealed.

"How?!" Naruto asked urgently.

"If it's one on one, surely flee; if it's two on one, take the rear." Chiyo said.

"…And what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"If there's two people if one person is caught in the genjutsu the other one can sneak up and attack the enemy from behind and release the genjutsu by wounding the user. Or you can help your teammate by just canceling the genjutsu in the first place." Chiyo elaborated.

"I see…" I nodded seeing the logic in her statement.

"Yeah, the old hag is useful after all." Naruto smirked at Chiyo.

"That would be alright for a normal genjutsu user but that's not the case here. Itachi uses Mangekyou Sharingan; if he catches you in his genjutsu no one can release you from it but him." Kakashi informed us getting into a ready crouching position. "You won't be able to cancel the effects of his jutsu."

"Hmph…what a troublesome person. Just what is he…?" Chiyo grumbled to herself.

"But the downside is it uses a lot of chakra and causes great risk to your eyes. Isn't that right?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Well analyzed given that you only fought me once." Itachi said, face giving nothing away. Kakashi gradually stood up, casually lifting his hand to his eye.

"Itachi…how much has your eyesight deteriorated?" Kakashi lifted his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan. Itachi didn't answered or even flinch, just stood there emotionlessly as always.

"Naruto I'll handle him." Kakashi spoke, Naruto instantly flared up.

"Hey! How could I never get to fight, where's the teamwork in that?!" Naruto angrily yelled.

"No. This time you have to cover me. I want to recklessly tell you to hurry ahead but I know even if I'm his opponent, I can't take him alone." Kakashi admitted reluctantly. I blinked owlishly. Did Kakashi really just admit that he was too weak to take someone on? And he wants _Naruto_ to cover him?

Then again, Naruto looks like he's gotten pretty strong in the past three years.

"Misaki, Sakura." Kakashi called and turned to him interested in my next instructions. "Take Chiyo to the hideout. I'm counting on you. We'll catch up later."

"Yes, sensei. Let's move!" I grinned mischievously. I eyed Itachi up before turning back to Naruto, "Do me a favor and help me get past him." Naruto nodded getting into a ready stance. I took off in a fast sprint while Sakura and Chiyo took to the trees. Naruto was right on my tail. I saw Itachi's torso tense and then rush towards us. I ducked as Naruto used my back to take off and threw kunai in Itachi's direction forcing him to dodge. I picked up my speed and past him taking easily overtaking Sakura and Chiyo while I was at it. "C'mon guys! Gaara's waiting for us!"

"Right behind you!" Sakura called out Chiyo hot on her tail.

"See you in a bit Misaki!" Naruto called out.

"Got it!" I yelled back.

This will definitely be a mission I _absolutely will not_ fail.

**Leo: Whew. Thank the stars this chapter is done for now. I had a pretty bad migraine pretty much for the whole ending of this chapter but I was determined! So sorry about the writing if it's a bit awkward at the end. After a few more chapters this story will finally branch off a bit more off the plot. ;) Look forward to it!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Leo: Hey guys, so new chapter is up, enjoy it! :) But before we get to that I just want to warn you guys that after this point the plot will most probably be branching off from the real plot a bit. Just a warning, this chapter has a lot of explaining about jinchuuriki, I know most of you already know about them so feel free to skip it but it needs to be there.**

**Naruto: Leo does not own Naruto the anime, manga, merchandise, plot or characters in any way shape or form, thank the lord. The only thing that is owned is Misaki.**

**Leo: Well, um, thanks for that Naruto. Commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief when Sakura, Chiyo, and I managed to get a far enough distance away from Kakashi and Naruto's battle. Somehow, I was a bit surprised because of how seemingly easily we managed to get away. Maybe Itachi was plotting something…or he just doubted that we would survive what lay ahead. Going up against all of the Akatsuki within their own base was a pretty crazy idea.

Even so, I was more worried about Naruto and Kakashi than I was about myself. Itachi was strong and while I knew Naruto was strong too, I didn't know if he would be able to take Itachi even after two and a half years of training. Hopefully, his and Kakashi's combined forces would be enough to hold Itachi down. I just had to hope and trust Naruto enough to complete his part.

Feeling pretty fatigued from the mental exertion of this missions and the physical exertion from traveling to Suna for three days straight with barely any rest we made a collective decision to stop and rest. I opened my backpack and drank greedily from the water bottle I had inside of that. I panted keeping on the alert but also relaxing my position a bit. I jumped when I heard the familiar shout.

"Misaki, Sakura, Old Hag!" Naruto shouted Kakashi tailing close behind him. I frowned, in confusion.

"How did you guys catch up with us so fast? Itachi couldn't have been that easy to beat." I asked suspiciously.

"It turned out the Akatsuki disguised one of their lower members as Itachi in an effort to delay us from getting to Kazekage-sama." Kakashi briskly explained. I gawked so I had done all that worrying for nothing?! I knew Kakashi and Naruto could easily take on a grunt for the Akatsuki, I could give them that.

"Those sneaky bastards…" I tightened my grip on my water bottle. Were they really underestimating us that much that they didn't even feel the need to come out and fight us themselves?

"Their objective was obviously to gather information about our techniques before we actually butt heads," Kakashi explained, "in other words, they want the upper hand in the next fight."

"Those bastards have some really good jutsu, indeed." Chiyo cackled. "There's no mistake about it! They've already started to extract the bijuu from Kazekage-sama."

I blanched visibly, Gaara's bijuu was been extracted…?

"Perhaps they wish to use the Shukaku to make…a different jinchuuriki…?" Chiyo further questioned.

I stood up suddenly already putting my water bottle away, "Then why are we still standing here talking about it. We have to move."

"Yes…" Chiyo agreed.

"Wait, a jinchuuriki?" Sakura was still slightly confused on where the conversation was heading.

"Like I said, all the countries wanted the bijuu for military purposes. A jinchuuriki is something that exists to control the power of the bijuus." Chiyo elaborated.

"But just before you said that nobody could control that power at all…" Sakura said.

"Over time people began to start controlling that power by sealing it into humans." Chiyo revealed, "The power of the bijuu was compressed and could be directed. That is to say, people like Gaara are called jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki can resonate with their bijuu and gain inconceivable power. Including Kazekage-sama, three jinchuuriki have appeared in the Sand's entire history."

"…These jinchuuriki…were used for war often…right?" Sakura bit her lip already dreading the answer.

"Yes." Chiyo didn't even bat an eye with her answer.

"Then the ones made into jinchuuriki-!" I blurted out angrily but bit my lip at the look on Naruto's face. We all knew it. They were used and then discarded.

"How…how do you remove a bijuu?" Sakura asked. Naruto and I perked up at this question.

"If, when using a sealing jutsu, the exact amount of power is used to match up with the bijuu is used…" Chiyo trailed off, "but that takes a considerate amount of time. And if that was done, the jinchuuriki would…"

I looked down, I had already worked this out on the way here; the jinchuuriki would surely perish. It's like having a part of your body ripped out and being left to bleed out. No chance of survival.

"…You mean…?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, if the bijuu is extracted the jinchuuriki will die." There was a chilling silence after Chiyo announced this.

"The two I mentioned that came before Gaara…both died from having the bijuu extracted from their body." Chiyo continued nonetheless.

I blandly looked at Sakura seeing her try to blink back tears, I quickly turned away not wanting to cry myself.

"Hmph…always being moved to tears, Sakura-chan. I told you to stop worrying." Naruto gave me a reassuring smile, "I'll rescue Gaara."

"Naruto! It's you, I'm-" Sakura started to protest but Naruto promptly turn his back on her and began to walk away moving in the direction of the Akatsuki base.

"C'mon let's hurry!" He murmured with false excitement. I frowned deeply, biting my lip to keep myself from crying.

The Akatsuki were going to try to…?

No, it's impossible they can't. Naruto's too strong, they…

I shook my head and took a deep shuddering breath trying to get my emotions back into check. I would not think about this anymore. I refused to.

As night time fell, we gradually came to a stop and set up camp. I unpacked my bad and covered myself in the blanket I had packed to come to Suna. Once I hit the ground I quickly fell asleep, escaping from the harsh reality of this world to dream land where I was guaranteed some mental rest.

I was softly shaken awake by none other than Chiyo, I slowly sat up and patted my cheeks trying to wake myself up and become sufficiently alert again. I stood up hastily packing my supplies back up and standing up. We all gave each other a quick nod before we jumped off towards the hideout again.

It was only a few minutes later that I noticed Naruto was jumping very quickly ahead of us. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say at this point.

"This child, why is he going so far to save someone who's not even from his own village?" Chiyo remarked, impressed with Naruto's determination.

"…" I was silent, not knowing if it was information, I was allowed to give out or not.

"He's also a jinchuuriki; the Kyuubi was sealed inside him." Kakashi smoothly, explained in the simplest terms possible.

I could see the obvious shock on Chiyo's face as she stumbled and spluttered.

"To Naruto, he's not doing this for the sand. But…he's a jinchuuriki just like Gaara." I elaborated on Kakashi's comment, "More than anyone in the Sand…I think Naruto understands Gaara the best."

"Ah, I see…" Chiyo nodded eyes still wide.

"Not only that. The kind of treatment jinchuuriki receive is the same no matter what village you're from. That's why to him he can never let Gaara go." I continued, more firmly this time, "Konoha and the Sand. To him, _that just doesn't matter._ To Naruto Gaara is a precious friend. Someone who understands the same kind of pain as him."

"Naruto dreams of becoming Hokage. When he heard that Gaara had become Kazekage before him, he was pretty disappointed in himself. But on the other hand… Naruto was also happy for Gaara from the very depths of his heart; he was even congratulatory towards him. I'll tell you something. Naruto has a very mysterious power…"

"What is it?" Chiyo asked interestedly.

I smiled happily, fond memories of our academy days coming back to me. "…Even without saying much, Naruto can very easily become friends with anybody."

"…" Chiyo took this into consideration before speaking, "I've lived long, and seen many different things. I've even learned some of the way of the world itself. When I learned alliances with countries were just in name, I worked out a method to protect the Sand."

"Oh?" I glanced at her.

"I was the one who sealed the Shukaku into Gaara." I frowned but she continued, "I did it to protect the village but it just ended up causing more hardship for us. The village we were avoiding is now protecting us. What I did was maybe entirely mistaken…and now I've gotten senile up to the point where I give up easily."

I laughed nervously; it was true she was pretty senile the old bat.

"Youth is something that holds such possibilities…I'm envious." Chiyo said wistfully.

"You've still got a way to go from here. You're young enough aren't you?" Kakashi jokingly said. Chiyo cackled loudly and boisterously.

"Well then maybe a senile fool like me still has some ability." Chiyo smiled, I smiled back when she was like this (sane and all) I found her just a bit more enjoyable to be around.

I looked ahead quickly seeing a figure clad in green that stood out from all the trees surrounding us, I grinned, happy to see a familiar face, "LEE! NEJI! TENTEN!"

He turned around happily, a grin quickly growing on his face, "Misaki-chan, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan! Good to see your youthful faces again!" I jumped tackling Lee into a hug, while Naruto was good I had made friends with the other genin and chuunin. I even got along with Neji now after forgiving him for what he said to Naruto in the Chuunin Exams.

"You're late, Kakashi-san." Gai smirked at Kakashi as he casually walked up to him.

"Eh, well, we ran into a bit of trouble along the way." Kakashi smoothly excused his lateness, probably for the thousandth time in his life.

"Yo!" Naruto grinned wolfishly obviously happy to see all the old faces for the first time in a few years.

"Naruto…" Neji seemed a bit surprised to see him again.

"Everyone was one step ahead of us, huh?" Sakura smiled.

"Who's that old lady?" Tenten asked.

"An advisor from the Sand." I explained briskly.

"Right! Let's go for it Kakashi!" Gai grinned looking at the rock covering the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout.


	47. Chapter 47

**Leo: Wow, I've been updating a lot recently with short chapters, ne? Well, anyway disclaimer please!**

**Kakashi: Leo just does not have the skill or intelligence to run such an amazing anime such as Naruto; hence, she does not own Naruto the anime, manga, merchandise, plot or characters in any way, shape or form.**

**Leo: Well then. Whatever, I'm used to it at this point so…commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

"So Kakashi-san, how do we go about breaking this barrier?" Gai rested his hand on the rock covering the Akatsuki entrance; I noticed the dramatic ripple that went across the air as Gai made contact with it.

"This barrier is made using seals in five different areas around the entrance including the one on the rock. We have to split up and find said areas. Then, we can take down the barrier." Kakashi said nonchalantly, "Neji, if you will."

"Yes, I know." Neji nodded before putting his hands together to form a seal. "Byakugan!" The veins around Neji's eyes instantly popped up and I knew he was seeing much farther than us right now. I grinned; it always fascinated me to see how useful the Byakugan could be.

"Found them." Neji announced. "Northeast, on top of a rock 500 meters from here. Southeast, 350 meters away on a tree trunk rising from a river bed. Northwest, stuck to a cliffside 650 meters from this point. And one more at the center of a small grove 800 meters from here southwest from here."

"Wow, that was good!" I nodded very impressed. Neji really was amazing.

"Yosh! We'll use wireless communication to keep each other posted and find those tags. Follow Neji's instructions. The frequency is 174." Gai said tossing us each a headset. I caught mine and put it in my ear fiddling with it until I got to the right frequency.

"Transmitter settings ready." Tenten announced.

"When it comes to speed my team's faster." Gai shot Kakashi a thumb up, "Stay here, we'll wait for you to notify us." Kakashi nodded easily.

"Team Gai, go forth! THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH! SAN!" Gai yelled and with that they all dispersed from the area, leaving Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Chiyo and me.

A few seconds later there was a crackling on the speaker in my ear.

Neji's voice came through clearly and sharply, "A little further south Lee."

"Ok! Found it!" 

"Found mine too!"

"Ok everyone peel off the tags!" Kakashi took that as the signal to peel off the tag on the rock.

"We're going in with a button hook." Sakura took a few steps back getting into a stance to charge the entrance and break the rock. She ran forward slamming her fist into the rock; there was a rumbling noise as the rock crumbled under the force of her punch. I covered my head from the falling debris overhead.

I looked up when I heard the last of the debris hit the ground, peering through the smoky I saw two shady figures in the cave. When the smoke cleared I took note of their appearance. One had long blonde hair fashioned with a long fringe to cover his eye, the other looked like a hunched over mass with scraggly cornrows.

It was what was lying still underneath the blonde that made my blood run cold and boil at the same time.

"Well then, I wonder which one the jinchuuriki is…um." The blonde stood up finally getting off Gaara's chest. I grit my teeth angrily. How dare they sit on Gaara as if he was some kind of trash?! How dare they?!

"Who the hell are you?!" I growled out in an ominously dark tone, a darker tone than I think I've ever heard myself speak in.

"You bastards! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto yelled angrily. I could already see that he was going off the edge from the darkened lines of his cheek, his long canines, and the fact that the clear blue of his irises had suddenly changed to red and the pupil had become a slit.

"The blonde one…?" the hunched over mass gruffly spoke.

"Sure looks like it, yeah." The blonde grinned wolfishly.

I was barely paying attention to their conversation though as I stared down at the limp body behind them, "HEY, GAARA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled angrily.

"GAARA! WHAT'S THE IDEA, SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! GET UP!" Naruto yelled out for good measure. He didn't even stir much less wake up.

"OI!"

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! GET UP!"

"Naruto, Misaki, that's enough." Kakashi said effectively silencing us. "…You must understand by now…" I stiffened up refusing to believe what Kakashi was insinuating. We couldn't have been too late.

There's no way this can be happening.

"Yup, you get it don'tcha? This one is real dead, yeah!" The blonde laughed cruelly.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled out enraged by how carelessly he spoke of Gaara's demise. That quieted him pretty fast, though he turned to smirk at me.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" He grinned lecherously. I snarled at him furiously. I told myself to breathe; this was what he wanted. By belittling me he could get me mad so I would attack recklessly, but this was the Akatsuki I was up against. If I attack him on impulse now, I would be done for. I had to calm down and plan my moves carefully.

"Give him back…" a glance at Naruto revealed that he had no intention of calming down. The lines on his cheek had only darkened and he was baring his teeth threateningly, "GIVE HIM BACK, YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto easily took the bait and began to charge at the other blonde. Kakashi instantly blocked his path.

"Calm down. If you charge in there without a plan, it's all over." Kakashi said, Naruto visually relaxed a little more but still glowered at the men across the room.

"Hey…leave this one to me." The hunched over mass spoke again. "It seems this other jinchuuriki wants him back."

"Heh, Boss…you might be mad at me for saying this but, I'll take this one, hmm." The blonde smirked at his supposed boss.

"It's one jinchuuriki for each member. Don't push it." The boss seemed to be slightly irritated at his cohort now as he narrowed his eyes at him in a look that screamed 'don't test me.'

"An artist's talent wanes in the absence of stimuli, Boss. Plus, they say the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is especially strong, yeah!" The blonde didn't seem fazed by his boss's look as he continued to speak jovially.

"You still insist on calling those firecrackers of yours art? True art endures the test of time. Everlasting beauty."

"As a fellow artist, Boss, I respect you. But true art is fleeting, gone in an instant, um."

"What's up with these guys?" Sakura muttered obviously irritated by the way they seemed to blatantly ignore us.

"They're a real pair of idiots, aren't they?" I snorted.

"Cut the crap!" Naruto whipped out a scroll from his weapons pouch. He unrolled it and there was a puff of smoke, at when it cleared Naruto was standing with the giant folding shuriken he used in the Mist Village. I had almost forgotten he had that.

Naruto quickly whipped the shuriken at them, there was a flash of silver and a clang and before I knew it, the shuriken was implanted firmly in the ground. I gasped as I noticed that the hunched over mass of a human had a silver tail resembling a scorpion's peeking out from the back of his Akatsuki robe. The second thing I noticed was that he hadn't even averted his eyes from Deidara to deflect the attack.

"Deidara, you mean to make me angry?" the hunched over mass obliviously continued talking to the blonde.

"Well didn't I say you'd probably get angrily just a while ago? Hmm?!" The one known as Deidara said seemingly unaware that he was riling up his 'boss'.

"Grrr…" Naruto growled in frustration that his attack hadn't worked like he was hoping.

"Well, my artwork explodes. That's the way it is." Deidara got up as a large white bird-owl thing swooped down from one of the shadows of the cave and took Gaara into its mouth. "Different from your little puppet shows, Boss, yeah!"

The hunched over mass was silent for a bit before he lashed out at Deidara with his tail trying to swipe at him. Deidara quickly jumped onto his bird thing cheekily turning to wave back, "See ya later, Boss!"

"Tch…" the hunched mass sighed.

I noticed the bird thing had almost swallowed Gaara at this point with only his leg sticking out of its mouth, I gasped. It made a full circled quickly flying out of the cave.

"Hold on, you!" Naruto chased after the bird quickly leaving the cave in pursuit. Before I could turn to follow after him Kakashi had raced past me out of the cave.

"Misaki, Sakura, Chiyo-baa-sama you stay here and take this one, me and Naruto will take the one outside."

"No way! I'm coming too, you guys might need medical assistance to treat Gaara just in case he's not…you know." My confidence tapered off towards the end of that sentence as I realized that what that Deidara guy said could've actually been true. "Plus, when Team Gai gets here Sakura and Chiyo will have more backup."

Kakashi seemed to hesitate at this but nodded nonetheless, "Sakura, Chiyo-baa-sama try not to take any unnecessary risks until Team Gai arrive."

"Understood!" Sakura nodded solidly turning to face the hunched mass.

Kakashi and I ran swiftly after Naruto seeing his standing at the top of a ledge near the cliffside, facing down with Deidara. We quickly jumped up to stand by him.

"Gai, do you read me. We need you back at the cave on the double." Kakashi said into his headset.

Gai's crackling voice shortly came out of the headset, "Easier said than done. Everyone's caught in the enemy's jutsu. It'll take a bit of time…"

I thought quickly about this, we couldn't afford it waste any time, the longer Gaara was comatose (at this point I was hoping he was just comatose and not…you know) the harder it was going to be to wake him or resuscitate him. _We can't afford to lose any more time..._

"Are you sure you wanna stay here and fight me, Sharingan no Kakashi and girly, hm? Sasori-danna is much stronger than me!" Deidara smirked down at us.

"Don't call me girl." I fumed in irritation. Why does Kakashi get to have a respectable cool name, while I'm just _girly_? Sexist. That's what he was.

"Kakashi-sensei, Misaki, go back and help Sakura-chan. I'll save Gaara." Naruto didn't even turn to us; he was so focused on Deidara.

"Sorry Naruto no can do. This is an Akatsuki member you're dealing with." I said firmly. No matter what he said I wasn't going to go back. Sakura can handle herself, and so can Chiyo, I was sure of that. He's not the only one who sees Gaara as someone precious. Despite the fact that we fought a lot in the Chuunin Exams and he hurt Sakura and even Sasuke, I couldn't hate him. In fact, he reminded me so much of the young, lonely Naruto that I wanted to understand him and be there for him. He shouldn't have to be alone. No one should.

Suddenly, Naruto sprung off the ledge launching himself at Deidara. The bird thing easily flew upwards dodging Naruto's attack sending Naruto into the cliffside creating a large explosion. I took the opening to whip three kunai in Deidara's direction.

Deidara quickly jumped off the bird sending him out of the way of my attack but also leaving Gaara defenseless. Kakashi took the chance to send a shuriken flying at the bird, as soon at the shuriken grazed the bird's stomach it exploded; I waited tensely for the smoke to clear, but to my surprise out of the smoke flew the shuriken that Kakashi had thrown. I held up my kunai quickly deflecting it. I glared when I realized when we had taken our eyes off Deidara he had used the cover of the smoke and jumped back on the bird and thrown the shuriken.

Naruto finally climbed out of the small crater he had created in the cliff side, "I won't let you have Gaara!"

"Humph, you're real strange for a jinchuuriki, you know? I've heard that all of them are lonely creatures who despise humanity. This Gaara kid was special as well…I've seen no jinchuuriki's welfare cause other people such concern. My comrades have already taken two jinchuuriki and from all their friends and their respective villages no one has even raised a finger to help them, yeah…" Deidara grinned, "On the contrary some people were even thankful to us, hm, hehehe..."

Still he continued, "So you can't let your poor, fellow hated person go, hmmm?" Deidara taunted Naruto. "This Gaara had the Ichiban drawn out, he's dead-"

"SHUT UP!" I covered my ears and gave my head a violent shake, "THERE'S NO WAY HE'S DEAD SO STOP SAYING THAT. STOP IT!"

"-you can be sure it will be your fate too, you little monster." Somehow I wasn't able to drown out the sound of Deidara's next words to Naruto. Once I heard them I literally felt my whole body filled up with anger, fury actually, I was beyond enraged.

"I'm gonna murder you bastards!" I screamed out.

"I'll kill you all." Naruto shouted back at Deidara. He just smirked before turning around and flying the bird farther into the forest. I immediately gave chase; Naruto bolted out of the cliffside and easily overtook me due to his heightened chakra.

"Wait! Naruto don't get too far away from me!" Kakashi chided, but at that point I didn't even care about stopping Naruto. It was true after all.

They killed him.

They really did it.

All this time I thought it was impossible. There could be no way that Gaara no Sabaku had lost, but it was over. But that didn't mean I couldn't get revenge for him. I poured on the speed over taking Naruto again. Behind me I could faintly hear Kakashi restraining Naruto and telling him to calm down then Naruto shaking loose there was a bit of talking I couldn't hear until I heard Kakashi shout.

"Misaki! Slow down! We have a plan." Kakashi called out. I conflicted with myself internally. I should really listen to Kakashi but at the same time all I could think was revenge, revenge, and revenge. The thought of Gaara lying dead in that bird made we want to chase Deidara down and throttle him. Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and slowed down reasonably.

They quickly explained the plan to me. I stood still and nodded agreeably. "…Understood."

With that we jumped ahead at a slightly slower pace waiting for Kakashi to build up his chakra enough.

"…Kakashi-sensei, still?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Naruto. Unlike you I don't have that much chakra. It takes time but…" Kakashi said opening one red Sharingan eye, "I'm ready now. Let's go!"

"Th-that's a new Sharingan!" I said pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, it is." Kakashi gave me a lazy thumb up.

"…" Naruto stared intently at Kakashi.

"What it is Naruto?" Kakashi asked surprised by how silent Naruto had become.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto turned forward again. "It's okay if you screw up…because I'll finish it up!"

I snorted; Naruto's getting pretty cocky, huh? Still I smiled, there's no way between the three of us that Deidara would be getting out of this. He's dead meat.

"Humph, just watch." Kakashi scoffed, "Mangekyou Sharingan." I looked up at Deidara noticing a slight waver in the air by his arm.

"Huh? Both my arm and the space around it…what an amazing jutsu." He uttered. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and I could tell from his expression he was in pain.

"Gyahhhhh!" The bloodcurdling scream made me snap my head up to look at Deidara again. His arm had been ripped off drawn into the small black hole Kakashi had created with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi finally put his hand up to nurse his eye and the hole disappeared.

"Kakashi, don't push yourself." I chided. Kakashi opened his eye once again looking at Deidara intensely. There was another shimmer in the air around Deidara. This time though he learned not to stick around and quickly swooped down to dodge it. I took this as my chance and jumped I raised my leg up getting ready to bring my foot down on his skull. He sneered and jumped back off of the bird. I grinned, exactly as I wanted him to do. I brought my foot down hard kicking the bird thing down so it was sent spiraling downward.

Deidara growled and used a small explosion to send him spiraling down after his bird landing messily on top of it.

Naruto and one of his shadow clones pounced on the chance quickly conjuring up a Rasengan and aiming right for Deidara's chest.

"Tch!" Deidara jumped back off the bird and Naruto's Rasengan went harmlessly through the middle of the bird.

"Misaki!" Naruto yelled out.

"I got it!" I yelled jumping forward and catching the head of the bird where Gaara was stored. "Safe!" I held up a thumb up for Naruto to see. He quickly went over to check on Kakashi who had finally deactivated the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" I ignored Kakashi and Naruto for a minute as I dug through the thick layer of clay encasing Gaara. Finally, I saw a bit of red through a small hole and I dug faster revealing Gaara, sitting still and quietly inside the bird.

"Gaara…" I heard Naruto's gruff voice behind me and realized he had been looming over me. I bit my lip and turned away, fighting the rush of emotions coursing through me.

"I'll get you…" Naruto growled, the fox features already becoming apparent on his face again.

"Gotcha, gotcha. I'll fight you again soon, um." Deidara smirked evilly.

"You've let your guard down." I growled turning to him. He blanched just before another one of Naruto's hidden shadow clones flew out of the tree and punched him square in the jaw. He instantly was sent flying to the forest floor. There was a thud and a slight rumble as he hit the ground. Hard.

"Kage no Buushin!" Naruto created four more clones to hold him down on the forest floor. Naruto slammed his fist into his stomach creating a large crater in the ground Deidara.

"Guh!" Deidara coughed up blood at the heavy punch. The other clone that had been helping with Deidara came down next landing heavily with his foot, kicking Deidara in the stomach.

"Ugh…" Deidara screwed his face up in obvious pain. Naruto pulled back his fist for good measure and slammed it into his face. He repeatedly did this for a few seconds before using a clone to create a Rasengan and smashed it into the middle of his stomach.

There was a silence in the clearing. There's no way humanly possible that Deidara could've survived that onslaught.

When I peered down past Naruto though there was just a clay mold on the ground with a hole in its stomach. I growled angrily, tightly gripping the tree branch in my hands so hard that it snapped under my fingers. He got away, that sneaky bastard.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, the red chakra flowing off him in waves. I instantly forced myself to calm down for the nth time that day and face the situation levelheadedly. Naruto was going off the edge again, and I had no idea how to calm him down or get away.

"Kakashi! What do we do?!" I whispered to Kakashi quietly but urgently not wanting to remind Naruto of our presence in case he decides to come after us in his rage. Kakashi fished in his weapons pouch before pulling out a seal. I warily watched him jump down to Naruto, I tensed ready to come down to help Kakashi if necessary.

Naruto turned to Kakashi just in time for Kakashi to slap the seal on his forehead. The red chakra quickly diminished and Naruto fell forward off the rock he had been crouched on onto his knees. I said a relieved sigh before jumping back down, to comfortingly pat his back.

"We'll get him next time. It's fine." I murmured tiredly. It had been a long day but we had retrieved Gaara.

I turned when there was a light thud near us. I was surprised to see Sakura with Chiyo's arm around her neck leaning heavily on her.

"You found us pretty quickly." I nodded impressed.

"We saw where the enemy was flying before." Sakura explained pulling Chiyo's arm off her and getting settled.

"You are still…having trouble here it seems…" Chiyo panted out. I scrutinized her closely; the old woman looked really bad. Not just like 'I-just-went-through-a-particularly-tough-battle' bad but more like an 'I'm-about-to-keel-over-and-go-into-a-coma-I'm-so- tired'. I shrugged it off though; she was an old lady maybe the battle just took more of a physical toll on her old joints. When we get back to Suna she could rest all she wanted.

"Sakura-chan…the two of you did it." Naruto smiled tiredly at her, probably from the smiled tiredly at her, probably from the exertion of trying to control the Kyuubi earlier.

"Yes. More importantly, what about Gaara-sama?" Chiyo didn't waste any time and got right to the point. Naruto awkwardly looked away obviously not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. I swallowed but stood up.

"I-I'll go get him." I said climbing the trees back up to the bird head I slung Gaara's arm around my shoulder and awkwardly lifted him up to lean on me. Chiyo nodded up at me gratefully.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby and I snapped my head to look at it, it couldn't be reinforcements for Deidara could it?

Gai's familiar voice came loudly through the clearing. "Well done, Neji." When I squinted I saw the telltale blonde ponytail. I groaned, so he had been hiding in the bushes watching us this whole time?

Tenten was the first to spring into action bombarding Deidara with an array of weapons. Deidara rolled of off the brush and jumped nimbly dodging everything Tenten was throwing his way. He jumped and somersaulted, landing near the emancipated body of his clay bird. He spit the kunai out of his mouth and took a bite out of it to my horror

"Everyone get down!" I yelled, quickly jumping away from our attacker back to the ground Gaara in tow.

"Get out of the way! He's a long distance type who attacks with explosions!" Kakashi yelled; everyone in the area quickly moved out of the way watching Deidara tersely.

"Hehe, take a look at my ultimate work of art, art is a BANG, yeah!" Deidara chuckled, my eyes widened when I realized that his entire body was expanding growing into a round blob of sorts. He was going to blow his body up? He's a suicide bomber?!

"Get farther away! Retreat!" I yelled jumping as quickly as I could from the air, dragging Gaara on my shoulder with me. There was a loud bang and a rush of hot air sending me flying forward. I landed hard on my arm taking the force of explosion and Gaara's added weight. I groaned feeling a pang of pain go through my arm, wasn't quite fast enough to avoid it. There was an eerie silence following the explosion. I coughed trying to clear the smoke around me and get it out of the lungs.

"Report!" I yelled out hoping that everyone else was okay. There were a few choruses of 'here' and 'okay' and I breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone seemed to have made it out in time.

There was a sudden gale of wind and I put my hands up to cover my face instinctively. When I peeked past my arm I noticed that there was no sign of Deidara in sight and there was a small warped hole in the air closing up. Kakashi had used his Mangekyou Sharingan to suck up most of the explosion. He had saved us all.

There was a thud as Kakashi collapsed on the ground, Sakura instantly rushed to him and fussed over him, "Kakashi-sensei?! Are you alright?"

"I sent the brunt of the explosion and him to another dimension. More importantly, everyone is safe…" Kakashi spoke weakly.

"Misaki…" Naruto suddenly spoke. I turned to face him and nodded.

"Let's get to a safer area." I spoke solemnly.

I laid Gaara out on the ground quietly; I brushed my hands over the left side of his chest, putting my ear near his mouth. No heartbeat and no breathing.

I sat up slowly and slowly shook my head. I didn't even look up I didn't want to see the looks on the faces of my comrades. I already knew what they were.

Disappointment. Sadness. Despair.

I got to my feet taking a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. There was a tense, thick silence.

"Why was Gaara…?" Naruto's shaky voice broke it, "Always Gaara…"

I look up to study his trembling form and I wasn't surprised when I saw a tear slip down his cheeks and fall to the ground next to Gaara.

"Why did he have to die like this…?" Naruto continued anger and sadness mixing in his voice, "He was the Kazekage…he didn't just become the Kazekage!"

"…Relax, Uzumaki Naruto." Chiyo attempted to calm him down. Naruto spun on her fury evident on his face.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back at her more tears sliding down his face; I winced at the sudden burst of anger. "IF YOU SHINOBI OF THE SAND HADN'T PUT A MONSTER INSIDE OF HIM THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE EVER HAPPENED. DID ANY OF YOU EVEN TRY TO ASK HIM HOW HE FELT?! AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT 'JINCHUURIKI' ANYWAY?! THAT'S JUST A WORD YOU ARROGANTLY MADE UP TO CALL US."

"Naruto…" I muttered felt my eyes fill up with tears. I really couldn't handle this right now. None of us could.

Naruto lifted his arm up gripping the sleeve in his hand to wipe at his eyes; he made a quiet hiccupping sound as he struggled to control himself. "I couldn't save Sasuke, and I couldn't save Gaara. For three years I trained so hard, but nothing has changed, has it…"

Chiyo suddenly moved forward shuffling towards Gaara. She kneeled before him and rested her hands on his stomach; there was a bright blue glow around her hands and a soft humming sound in the air.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked doubtfully, she couldn't do anything to help a patient once they're dead. It's impossible, or was it…?

"Chiyo-baa-sama! That jutsu!" Sakura yelled out obviously recognizing what she was doing.

"That's…" Gai spoke in wonderment.

"Yes…" Kakashi confirmed what Gai and I were thinking. I gasped, such a high level jutsu…how is that possible?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled in confusion clearly thinking that Chiyo was doing something immoral to Gaara.

"She's bringing Gaara back!" Sakura answered.

"…!" Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Tenten amazed by this revelation.

"Bringing him back…? Can she… can she really do something like that…?" Naruto stumbled on his words, evidently very hopeful.

"This jutsu is Chiyo-baa-sama's alone…" Sakura confirmed it. I felt a rush of respect for Chiyo but a jutsu like this must have a high price to perform it.

"What a convenient jutsu…" Neji mumbled in awe.

"But it must have a high risk…one that equals the effect…" I murmured quietly.

Chiyo flinched and the glow around her hand faltered, "Damn! Not enough chakra…"

Naruto and I scrambled to kneel beside her, "Please use my chakra!" we blurted out hopefully.

"…" Chiyo stared us down for a bit before slowly nodding, "Put your hands on top of mine…"

We rested our hands on hers and began to transfer our chakra into her. The blue glow slowly came back to full power.

A small smile grew on Chiyo's face, "Naruto-kun, I'm very glad that someone like you came into this shinobi world that we old people created. In the past everything I did was mistaken…but…at the very end it seems I am able to do the right thing." Chiyo looked up and gave us a cheerful smile, "Sand…and Konoha…their futures will be different than our pasts."

"What Kakashi said…that mysterious power of yours…it may change the future. Become a Hokage unlike any before." Chiyo nodded at Naruto, "And Sakura don't risk your life for an old hag like me next time. Save what's important to you. You are…a lot like me… There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men. You may become an outstanding kunoichi surpasses even the strength of your master."

"…" Sakura bit her lip as the tears streamed down her cheek, she covered her mouth suppressing the hiccups that were starting to become clear.

"Misaki." I looked up in surprise, "I see that you a very promising kunoichi, you have a lot of empathy, and guts for that matter. You care, and that can be your greatest strength. Though you have not gone through the same situations that these two have…" Chiyo nodded towards Naruto and Gaara, "you have the eagerness and capability to understand their feelings and that is a very strong thing that us old people who created this world did not have the foresight to understand. I expect you to go far."

I bit my lip and nodded not wanting to look into Chiyo's knowing eyes because I knew. These would be the last words she ever spoke to me or the rest of us.

"Naruto… a request from an old hag…Gaara too, understands your pain, so please…help Gaara out…" And with that Chiyo fell back for the last time the blue, warm glow dissipating into nothing. Next came the fluttering of Gaara's darkened eyelids. I heard footsteps running towards us and shouts. The sand shinobi were here, but I could care less about that.

"G-Gaara?!" I removed my hands from his chest in surprise. He quietly and slowly sat up.

Naruto rested his hand on his shoulder, "…Gaara…" He smiled warmly.

Gaara slowly to turned to face his wide bewildered eyes, "…Naruto."

"Y-you got up." For the first time in a long time, I felt warm tears run down my face, as I bawled, "You got up." I repeated again relief flowing through my system. As I reached behind him to support his back.

"Misaki…" Gaara turned to me, then to Temari kneeling at his feet and then all around him realizing he was surrounded by the shinobi of the sand. "This…"

"Everyone came running to save you!" Naruto grinned cheerfully at Gaara's surprise.

I swallowed down my sobs and smiled genuinely, "Hey, you put us through a lot, you know?"

Kankuro who was standing a few feet away nodded, "For sure. You're a little brother I always have to worry about, eh?"

"Hey now, don't go getting all arrogant! Gaara's still the Kazekage so don't be cheeky!" Temari scolded. "You brats!" 

"Geh…!" Naruto and Kankuro scowled at the sudden onslaught from Temari. I laughed merrily; things were back to normal now.

Temari ignored their hurt reactions and leaned in closer to Gaara. "Gaara, are you okay? …How are you feeling?" Temari asked and I could hear the concern in her voice. She was more worried than she let on.

Gaara snapped back to attention. He put his hand on his knee and attempted to push himself off the ground. He trembled and made a small noise in pain. I stopped him quickly putting my hand on his arm.

He turned to look at me in confusion, "Not so fast. Don't be in such a hurry to move. You're body isn't up to full health yet."

"This is great!" 

"Kazekage-sama is alive!"

"I thought Kazekage-sama might've really died!" one of the shinobi in the crowd yelled out. The kunoichi next to him hit him heavily over the head.

"Baka! As if that would happen!" she offended Gaara. "Gaara-sama is a real strong and silent type, and good-looking, and elite…" she clasped her hands together a blush on her face as she blatantly swooned over Gaara.

"Yeah, yeah! But there's still some cuteness about him, but then he's Kazekage…" one of the other women from the crowd joined in with her two cents.

'

"Next time for sure I'll get Gaara-sama out of whatever mess he's in!" The ladies rushed to Gaara's side violently punching Naruto out of the way.

Naruto landed giving an evil glare to the girls and rubbing his cheek, "Yeah, I guess I'm still just a genin."

"Don't feel bad women are always weak at the knees for the elite, cool types." Kankuro crouched with Naruto and comforted him sharing his disdain for the rude women.

"Yeah, I think Shikamaru said something like that to me before."

I took a moment to let the fact sink in that Gaara was now ultra-super popular with the women. A lecherous grin grew on my face and I stared at Gaara with a lewd look, "Ohohohoho…" I laughed like a perverted old man, "Looks like you've given into your carnal desires with the ladies, eh? Well, out with it, how'd-" My head snapped forward sharply as Temari delivered a sharp blow to my head.

"Baka! Aho!" Temari yelled at me as I rubbed my head. I pouted.

"I was just-" I started before she whacked me again.

"Shut up!" She blushed knowing what I was about to say. I laughed boisterously but stopped when my eye caught Chiyo's limp form resting in Sakura's arms.

"Chiyo-sama is passed out from tired ness now but she'll be fine when she gets to the-" Naruto started before Kankuro interrupted.

"No." Kankuro said.

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion, "…What'd you mean 'no'?" He asked impatiently.

"That was no medical ninjutsu. It was a tensei ninjutsu. Chiyo is dead." Kankuro explained curtly.

"…What are you saying…?" Naruto was in denial as he stared at Chiyo.

"A ninjutsu that restores life in exchange for the user's own." Kankuro continued, "At one time in the Sand puppet squad Chiyo worked out a jutsu that could be used to give life to puppets…but the risk of the jutsu was too high and it was marked as a forbidden jutsu before experimentation could be done. It was sealed away."

The look on Naruto's face made me realize that he was just now going over Chiyo's last words to him in his head. He looked down then turned away as he finally accepted the bad news.

"I keep expecting her to laugh out loud and yell 'I'm just playing dead!'…she has such a peaceful expression now." I looked up and realized Ebisu was standing next to Chiyo looking down at her, his face blank and unreadable.

Sakura gave Chiyo's shoulder a squeeze and one of her tears fell down onto Chiyo's silvery hair. "…Yes…"

"You're truly a mysterious person Naruto." Temari remarked, "Chiyo-baa-sama was always saying that she didn't care about the future of this village. She would've never done something like this for Gaara."

"She entrusted the future to you and Gaara. A fitting last moment for a shinobi." Kakashi spoke.

"Yeah…I understand the old lady's feelings now." Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

Gaara shut his eyes before attempting to get to his feet again, "Gaara…" I warned.

"It's ok." He answered. Naruto put a hand under his arm and helped him to his feet. Naruto and Gaara walked forward to stand in front of Chiyo. "Everyone say a prayer for Chiyo." Gaara's baritone voice sounded through the clearing. I bowed my head whispering a quiet prayer for Chiyo.

When I finished I looked up at the sky. _'It looks so much bluer somehow…'_

Leo: And that concludes chapter 47 And the Rescue Gaara arc. Wow, this chapter took a while to write! Sorry for any spelling, miswording or grammar mistakes. Please leave a review telling me where they are and I'll fix them up very soon! Thanks for reading guys. After this chapter Misaki's ninja path with break away from the plot so watch up for new chapters! :) Reviews give me motivation so leave one okay?

Just a quick thought, should I edit the earlier chapters? I was reading through them the other day and OMG it was pretty bad haha. So should I tell me in your reviews ;) Byeee~!


	48. Chapter 48

**Leo: Hey guys! Not quite sure what to say today…do any of you even read my author's notes? Lol, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't I'm pretty stupid. :P But anyway this chapter will be the start of a lot of romantic development between Gaara and Misaki. Warning: There's a lot of idiocy towards the end of this chapter…as there always seems to be in my stories. (Since that was voted the final pairing) SO. Disclaimer~!**

**Misaki: My creator is too reckless and irresponsible to own a multimillion dollar anime/manga such as Naruto. She owns neither the anime, manga, merchandise, characters nor the plot. **

**Leo: *sigh* I wish I did though…but anyway commencing story!**

**Misaki's POV**

I laid down in my bed listening to the soft sounds of the window blowing outside my window. It was eerily quiet but that was to be expected at this hour. I glanced over at my alarm clock it flashed a bright red 12:20AM back at me. I groaned and rolled over annoyed at my restlessness.

But then again it was to be expected that I would be just a tad bit restless, after all I had discovered that the Akatsuki was going to be coming after my best friend sometime in the near future. Just the thought of Naruto's lifeless body made me shudder in fear and sadness. I didn't even want to think about the loneliness I would feel. Not only that but, my sort of kind of friend-ish important person, Gaara had literally DIED yesterday. Any normal person with a heart would be a bit spooked by the thought that someone they held in high regard could have died…and stayed like that.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering me though. I was feeling inadequate. I wasn't good enough. Even after training for two and a half years in both my medical skills and my ninja skills I still felt like I was a world behind Naruto. He was so overwhelmingly strong and mature now. It felt like I would never be able to catch up to him. He was Naruto, probably going to be Hokage at this rate and I was little old Misaki. Not quite sure how far I wanted to go. I felt like watching Naruto go so far was smothering me and discouraging me. I needed to get away from it all.

I suppose this is what Sasuke felt like.

I gulped and sat up. This was too much to think over in one night. I needed fresh air. Bad.

I swung my legs out of the bed, and hopped out my bare feet quietly padding across the sandy slightly gritty floor. I snuck past Sakura's, Naruto's and Kakashi's room and down the stairs seeing the front door in sight. I tried my best to jiggle the doorknob as quietly as possible before slipping out into the blackness of the night.

Once I shut the door behind me I took a deep breathe of the cool Suna air and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was then that I realized that I should've at least brought my shoes so I could take a walk. I internally weighed my choices. Go back inside the hotel and risk one of the staff or my teammates questioning me about where I'm going or I could stick it out and just go barefoot.

Barefoot it is.

I wandered through the streets hands in the pockets of my shorts, in an attempt to keep them warm. I briefly took them out and rubbed my hands up and down on my arms desperately craving warmth. For a village in the desert Suna sure got cold at night. It was times like these that I missed my long hair but at this point I realized that long hair was a hassle and made it easier for you to be caught in a fight. I was better off without it.

I looked up absentmindedly scanning the skyline. My eyes landed on the Kazekage tower, it loomed over the rest of the building in the village. I grinned, I always did like heights; I might as well…

I trekked stealthily but quickly through the village coming to a stop behind the tower. I channeled the chakra to my feet and slowly scaled the wall. I vaulted over the ledge of the roof and rolled onto it lying flat on my back, taking a breather from all the climbing.

"Who's there." The voice came out of the shadows but it sounded more of a statement than a question. I sat up quickly scanning my surroundings. Don't tell me I've been caught already, but that was to be expected. This is the Kazekage tower and everyone was likely on high alert after having their Kazekage kidnapped a few days ago.

"...Ahem, it's Misaki…" I coughed awkwardly hoping if I was compliant enough they wouldn't tell Kakashi or make such a big deal out of the situation. The longer I thought about it the more I thought that it was a stupid idea to climb the Kazekage tower just for fun. What kind of idiot does that?

Oh wait, that's me.

"…What are you doing here?" It was after this that I realized who had been talking to me all along.

"Gaara?" I padded along the perimeter of the roof careful not to fall until I came across the familiar sand-filled gourd strapped to the back of the red head. "Oh. Hey there."

"…" He simply turned to look at me. I plopped down beside him nonchalantly.

"I was just feeling a bit stuffy in the hotel so I came out for a stroll." I lied smoothly.

"Drop the act. You're lying." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. The bastard hadn't even turned to look my way. Tch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I growled out with as much fake enthusiasm and happiness as I could muster. Which wasn't much to be honest.

"I can see that you're not happy." Gaara said finally glancing out of the corner of his eyes my way, "Why?"

I sagged tiredly, after not seeing this guy for two and a half years you would think that he would be a bit reserved but no, still just as blunt as ever towards me ever since the Chuunin Exams. "…I don't know. I feel like there's something I need to do with myself." I confessed a heavy sigh following afterward.

"Like what?" he asked smoothly.

I puckered my lip in wonder, "Not quite sure myself. It's just…you see how strong Naruto is. Well, I guess you didn't since you were sort of…dead at the time but he almost singlehandedly beat Deidara to death. It was a bit scary actually but it was another testimony to his strength…Made me think, what do I want to do with myself? I want to improve too. I feel like there's nothing that sets me apart, like I haven't improved at all." I took a breath to calm myself; everything had just come rushing out. I was pretty nervous; I had never confessed those feelings to anyone but myself and even that was in private.

"…" Gaara was quiet, I looked down refused to meet him eyes embarrassed at everything I had just admitted to. "I remember the Chuunin Exams." He suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" I was caught off guard where was this coming from…?

"You were fighting that Kin girl. You were a pretty spectacular fight, I was sure the other girl would win in the beginning but you suddenly turned the tables on her. Then in the forest when you were helping Naruto stop me and caring for Uchiha Sasuke. Your ninjutsu has definitely improved since then." He spoke slowly and surely. I smiled reassured that I had made SOME progress in the past few years.

"You were also the one who created and administered the antidote for Kankuro, correct?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow but nodded.

"…Thank you." He spoke, I beamed pleasantly surprised. The great Gaara, Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, was thanking me for saving his brother. It was truly an honor. Truthfully, I had forgotten all about saving Kankuro but I guess to Gaara it was a big deal. It was his only brother after all.

"It was no big deal. Just about the only thing I'm good for anyway." I snorted leaning back on my hands, a wave of self-pity suddenly sweeping over me. I've become pretty pathetic, huh?

"I wanted to ask you about that." His firm baritone voice spoke again.

I nodded, "Ask away."

"I'm offering you a proposition to come become a medical ninja for the Village of the Sand." My eyes widened to practically the size of saucers at his request.

"Y-you…" I gaped at him, "You have got to be joking."

He finally turned to face me head-on, "Not permanently, you could still go visit the Leaf whenever it's necessary. Suna needs someone to help them catch up in the medical department."

I managed to finally shut my agape jaw as I seriously thought about the offer. There was nothing that was stopping me. I know Tsunade would agree to my absence. She knew the medical staffs in Suna were a bit lacking in comparison to Konoha. Plus, it's not like she could really refuse the Sand asking for a measly medic nin from Konoha no matter how much emotional attachment we had to each other. We were in an alliance with Suna; it would look really bad if the Hokage wouldn't part with one ninja due to an emotional attachment. Preserving the peace was a top priority.

Next, I addressed my feelings. Was I really ready to leave Konoha? Sure, it would be hard leaving all my friends behind and I wasn't necessarily sure if a medical career was the path I wanted to go in but wasn't this what I had been looking for all along? I had been looking for a way to make myself feel more important, like I had a purpose. Maybe this was what I need, more than anything else.

"You know what?" I decided right there and then. "I'll take you up on that offer. I'll do it."

Gaara gave me a long hard stare before nodding, "Good. I'll send out a messenger hawk tomorrow morning. I assume that you're going to alert your teammates on your own?"

I blinked. Oh right. Telling the rest of Team Seven. This should be great. "Uh…yeah. I'll figure it out don't worry about it."

He nodded before turning to stare up at the night sky again. Briefly, a thought flitted through my head as I watched him. Since Shukaku had been removed, Gaara should be able to sleep by now.

"Hey, Gaara? No offense, but what are you doing up here?"

"This is my tower."

I narrowed my eyes, bastard. Treating me like I'm a third rate idiot. "You know what I meant."

"…I'm not used to sleeping yet. It feels peculiar knowing I can sleep safely, without Shukaku taking over." He confessed stonily.

I nodded; I could see the logic in that. After 16 years of barely ever sleeping there was reason to believe why sleeping would seem so weird to him now. It was then that I noticed the drop in temperature again. I shivered drawing my hands up to rub my arms vigorously trying to restore some feeling to them. I saw Gaara glance at me out of the corner. I blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

I felt a soft fabric settle over me a cloak draped softly over me. I glanced back to see the sand settling it over my shoulders securely.

"It gets cold in the desert at night. You're not even wearing shoes." Gaara commented. I attempted to give a nonchalant shrug through my embarrassment. There was a warm, tingly, slightly uncomfortable-but-in-a-good-way feeling in my chest and my face just so happened to be turning redder by the minute.

But that didn't mean anything. Nope. Nothing at all.

I hesitated before scooting a bit closer to lean my head on his shoulder. I ignored his burning gaze on my head and focused on relaxing. Gaara was warm and right now that's all I wanted to feel. I closed my eyes finding myself lightly dozing. The last thing I registered was the sand adjusting the cloak on my shoulders before I was out like a light.

I awoke to find myself lying back in my bed in the hotel, I furrowed my brow I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep on top of the Kazekage tower. I shrugged my shoulders, it was a pretty easy task for Gaara to use the sand and carry me home like that. I turned to my bedside table to see the cloak laying folded neatly on the table, reminding me that last night wasn't a dream.

And that meant Gaara's offer to me was real.

I gulped, today was the day that we were supposed to set off to Konoha; I would have to break the news to them today.

On cue, Naruto burst through my door, "Misaki! Get your lazy butt up. We're getting ready to go so hurry up."

I bit my lip, not even mad that Naruto hadn't even bothered to knock although I tell him that every time he storms into my room back in our apartment which would be empty once I left. Crap, this was not helping.

"Uh… Naruto I have something to tell you." I murmured, he had been about to walk up the door but he had turned back in my direction in interest.

"What's up?" He lightly leaned against the doorway, so relaxed and unsuspicious. I was really going to hate saying this.

"Um, I won't be coming home with you guys." I blurted out mentally smacking myself for how vague that sounded.

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, "Um, yeah you are. You kind of live in Konoha. What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Naruto." I tried again to explain it, "I'm not coming back to the Leaf. I'm staying in the Sand."

He didn't move for a few seconds as he processed that. "What the hell do you mean by that? Stop playing jokes, Misaki. Hurry up, let's go. We're gonna be late." Naruto quickly strode forward roughly pulling me off the bed by my wrist.

"Naruto I just told you I-"

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Naruto barked effectively cutting me off. He lowered his head so that I couldn't see his eyes anymore but I had already gotten a glimpse. Loneliness. Hurt. Betrayal.

"Naruto! What are you yelling about now?"

"It's pretty loud in here so early in the morning." Kakashi and Sakura filed in. They abruptly stopped once they saw that both of us weren't speaking. Suddenly Naruto dropped my wrist and turned away.

"Let's go." Was all he said before he went down the hall disappearing from my sight. I sighed and plopped down on my bed, rubbing my wrist to soothe the probably bruised skin.

"What was that all about Misaki? What did you say to him?" Sakura confronted me; I could hear the angry tone in her voice. I scowled, legitimately shocked. Why was I suddenly the one to blame?

"You didn't even hear my side of the story yet. What are you snapping at me for?!" I snapped back, a bit irritated at her blaming tone.

"Well you obviously said something to upset him! You saw how he stormed out!"

"I didn't say anything to upset him! He went and got upset all on his own! It's not my fault!"

"Misaki." Kakashi spoke calmly effectively silencing us. I turned to glower at him instead. "Just tell us what's going on."

I took a calming breathe smoothing all the emotions out of my face, "I'm staying in the Sand."

"Wh-what?!" Sakura squawked. Kakashi's eye widened a fraction of an inch before he composed himself.

"Why?! Did you get permission?! What did Tsunade say?!" Sakura bombarded me with questions. I help up my hand for her to stop and let me speak.

"I'll be staying to train the medic nins in Suna. Gaara offered last night. We're waiting on Tsunade's response, until then I'll be residing in Suna. But I can safely assume that I will probably be staying considering that Suna and Konoha are in an alliance, one ninja shouldn't be too much to ask for. I think Tsunade will accept." I answered.

Kakashi and Sakura were quiet for a while before they nodded slowly absorbing the news, "I think maybe you should go talk to Naruto again."

"What? Why? All he's gonna do is yell at me again." I refused stubbornly.

Kakashi shrugged, and left the room Sakura slowly following after, "It's your own fault. If you change your mind then you can meet us at the gates. We're leaving in 15 minutes." Kakashi tossed a wave over his shoulder my way before shutting the door leaving me on my own.

I pulled my feet onto my bed folding myself into a little ball. "Baka Naruto. Stupid Kakashi making me feel bad. Why should I go talk to the jerk again? He even bruised my wrist. I didn't even do anything." I mumbled to myself.

My mind flicked back to the first moment I saw Naruto.

_"Hey kid get back here! You'll pay for this!" I turned to see at least 12 ninja chasing a blonde boy through the streets of Konoha. The boy had on green goggles and as lugging a bucket of paint. He had whisker-like marks on his cheeks, a simple swirl t-shirt, and brown cargo pants._

_"As if! Believe it!" The boy shouted running even faster._

_**BAM**_

_The yellow-haired boy smacked into me knocking me to the ground, "Oh man! Sorry!" he said before picking himself up and continuing running away from the ninja. I looked back, puzzled and slightly irritated at the boy. I looked at the ninja coming my way; I nimbly rolled out of the way before they could trample me to death. I got up, pretty pissed off but deciding to ignore this incident._

_"What an annoying village…" I tusked continuing on my way to the Hokage's Tower. "Whatever, It's not like I'll ever meet up with that guy again might as well let it go…"_

I chuckled at the memory. Boy was I wrong; we had met up again and become almost inseparable. I had become his first friend when everyone else hated him. And he was my first friend when I was new and knew nobody else. There was also that time we passed the Academy exam…

_"Iruka-sensei? Can we open our eyes now?" I whined._

_"Yes!" Iruka replied. "Congratulations on graduating!" he held out two forehead protectors to us. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy you two one cup ramen each!"_

_Naruto immediately tackled Iruka, "Iruka-sensei!" he said excitedly. I joined the group hug laughing merrily._

I snorted now that I thought about it, there were a lot of memories I was leaving behind in Konoha. The dumb fights between me and Naruto about who got the last ramen cup, the parties, the BBQs with Team Asuma, school, missions, the Third's funeral, finding Tsunade, training with Jiraiya and Kakashi, even Sasuke. So many memories, both good and bad. I found tears springing to my eyes which I angrily wiped away.

Damn, they haven't even left and I'm missing them already.

I hopped out of my bed slipping my shoes on and quickly ran down the hall. At the very least I had to thank them for everything. There's so much I haven't said yet that I needed to thank them for.

I ran out of the front door of the hotel and down the street heading quickly for the front gates. I had about five minutes left. I sprinted full pace weaving swiftly between the civilians in the streets. I ignored the irritated yells at me to slow down and instead, increased my pace. I came to a stop panting at the front gates. I shoved past the crowd to the front. I cupped my hands around my mouth and took a deep breath, "NARUTO!"

He turned back to look at me in surprise, "Misaki…? I thought…"

"THANK YOU." I bowed deeply and straightened up, "Thank you for everything you've taught me in my time in Konoha. You showed me how to believe in myself when everyone else doubted me. You showed me that I do have the potential to become stronger and that I can be important to someone too. And…and…" I gulped my eyes prickling with tears, I felt a hot tear roll down my face but I didn't even care at this point, "thank you for being my friend. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much for everything."

At this point I was sobbing loudly and messily, desperately trying to wipe away my tears and stop them from flowing but I couldn't. "I'm so grateful to all of you; you've taught me so much. I'm sorry that I could be so cocky, and that I never know when enough is enough. I'm sorry for being such an insensitive jerk to Sakura and you sometimes. I'm sorry that I always gave Kakashi-sensei such a hard time for being late; I know he can't help it. I'm sorry for making fun of your hair behind your back, Neji. I'm sorry for thinking that Gai looked like a total idiot sometimes. I'm sorry for sometimes forgetting cleaning the bathroom on Fridays when it's my turn, and that I always end up losing your socks when I do the laundry, and that I lied about not knowing where the last ramen cup went, I'm sorry that I always stole money out of your wallet to go secretly buy the newest snacks that weren't even that good. I'm sorry about the time I sold your underwear to Konohamaru for 50 yen*! It was only because he was curious what kind of underwear you wear and I was short on money for that manga book I really wanted. I'm sorry that I filled your hair shampoo bottle with glue that one time and it took you 3 hours to wash out; I just wanted to get back you for eating the last granola bar, you knew I was saving it though so it was only fair. I'm sorry about-"

I stopped my rambling when I felt a bone crushing grip around me preventing me from rambling anymore.

"Baka! I'm not mad about any of that stuff I already knew about most of it anyway. You're a real idiot you know that!" Naruto cried comical rivers as he blubbered and insulted me at the same time. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Baka Naruto. You shouldn't have yelled at me this morning, I'm gonna make you regret it the next time I see you, you bastard! Dammit, now you've got me crying, you damn idiot."

"You're the bigger idiot."

"No, you are. Baka."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

Our crying fest had somehow turned into an insulting contest as we bickered with each other back and forth. The people around us sweat dropped at our idiotic display of friendship.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" Sakura yelled at us before knocking our heads into each other.

"OUCH! SAKURA THAT HURT. DAMN YOU!" I held my head in obvious

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SAKURA-CHAN? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. A vein popped in Sakura's head at the accusation. She punched Naruto in the head sending him sprawling to the ground.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, IDIOT!"

"Sakura, Naruto, I think it's time that we go now before you guys say anything else that embarrasses the rest of us." Kakashi sighed and face palmed at our combined idiocy when put together. But I couldn't blame him; I had said some pretty embarrassing things in front of this crowd. Gai was sobbing into the crack of his elbow obviously annoyed at being called 'stupid looking'. Neji looked slightly pissed and Tenten looked mildly amused.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto said suddenly serious again. Gaara, who had been standing quietly in slight amusement, looked up to meet his eyes. Naruto held out his hand, "Promise me that you'll be able to handle an idiot like Misaki."

A vein pulsed in my forehead, "Who you calling an idiot, idiot?!"

Gaara just firmly shook Naruto's hand, giving a short nod and a small genuine smile. Naruto shot him a short grin before turning to face away from the gates of Suna.

"Alright! Then we're set to go! Let's move out!" He said marching away.

"Naruto!" I called out wanting to say one last thing. He turned back expectantly waiting to hear.

"…You better get stronger while I'm gone! If you don't than I'm really gonna kick your ass!" I smirked sinisterly at him.

"Humph, you better believe I will!" Naruto grinned determinedly before turning and running after the rest of the team who had begun their departure back to Konoha. "Same to you."

I nodded. I would definitely get stronger. I watched them until they turned to small specks in the distance and then disappeared beyond the horizon. I sighed and turned back to Gaara.

"Nice to be working with you, Kazekage-sama." I smiled shyly holding out my hand. He gave me a quaint smile and shook my hand firmly.

"Same to you."

**Leo: Wow! That was a long chapter! But goodbyes are hard to write. I realized while I was writing this how stupid Naruto and Misaki can be. Especially Misaki. She can be a real idiot lol. But please read and review! :) Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors btw. I need a beta! Anybody want to do it?**

***50 yen = about 50 cents. Yup. She's that stupid.**


End file.
